Superando Prejuicios
by Mariee Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward Cullen es un príncipe heredero, que gracias a su rebeldía se ve obligado a regresar a su país. Podrá superar todos los prejuicios y aceptar que en verdad se enamoro de una simple empleada de palacio.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

**Superando Prejuicios**

**Summary: **Edward Cullen es un príncipe heredero, que gracias a su rebeldía se ve obligado a regresar a su país, para asumir sus obligaciones, entre ellas casarse con su prometida de nacimiento Kathe, sin embargo el regreso a palacio traerá muchos cambios en la vida del príncipe, entre ellos conocer a Bella Swan una humilde sirvienta de palacio. Podrá superar todos los prejuicios y aceptar que en verdad se enamoro de una simple sirvienta.

* * *

Chicas: Una aclaracion la historia esta ambientanda en el Principado de Por Angeles, por lo tanto aca Carlise y Esme seran los Principes gobernantes, y Edward y Alice los herederos.

Al ser un principado la figura de Rey y Reina no se puede aplicar a este contexto

* * *

Espero que les guste es mi primera historia.

Todas los comentarios, sugerencias y dudas por favor hagamenlo saber en un RW


	2. Capitulo 1: Regresando

Capitulo 1 – Regresando

Edward POV

Verde, verde, verde y más verde.

Eso era lo único que podía observar desde la ventana del avión, esto era sin duda tan diferente a Nueva York. Después de unas siete horas de vuelo acá estaba yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, regresando, si regresando a mi país el pequeño pero prospero y elitista principado de Port Ángeles.

¿Por qué regresaba?, era simple por orden de su majestad Carlise Cullen mi padre. El era el actual príncipe y gobernante del país y así lo había sido durante los últimos 28 años, luego de que mi abuelo Eleazar Cullen falleciera dejando a su joven y único hijo como heredero, desde esa fecha mi padre había cambiado del cielo a la tierra o al menos eso decía mi madre, la amorosa y hermosa Esme Cullen, ella sostenía que mi padre era muy diferente después de asumir el trono, yo la verdad siempre conocí a uno.

Yo conocí al príncipe, al padre en pocas ocasiones, para Carlise primero estaba el país, segundo el país y tercero…obvio el país. Esa una de las razones de más peso para exiliarme voluntariamente hace 10 años.

Fue difícil irme, sobre todo por mi madre y mi hermana que cuando me marche tenía solo ocho años y era la niña más alegre y extrovertida del mundo, mi pequeña enana, Alice, era una pequeña bola de adrenalina. Ellas fueron las últimas a las que vi al subir al avión y las únicas personas de mi familia con las que hable durante estos diez años.

Sabia que mi hermanita sufría, pero eso era poco con lo que mi madre sentía, ella había tenido que soportar un hijo rebelde, ser la princesa y primera dama de la nación y sobre todo aguantar a su majestad. Por que si mi madre amaba mas allá de la razón a Carlise, y por eso seguía con el a pesar de tener que soportar estar en un segundo plano siempre para el.

Nunca entendí ella como podía soportar que su esposo la ignorara, tantas veces a ella y a sus hijos. Esa es mi segunda razón, aunque a este paso creo que solo hay una, Carlise.

Hace diez años al cumplir diecisiete y terminar la secundaria decidí marcharme a Nueva York a estudiar Finanzas y aunque la carrera no le molestaba a mi padre, la universidad si, ya que ingrese a la Universidad Estatal. Sin embargo, allí estudie y me gradué con honores en el programa de Finanzas lo que me permitió crear mi propia compañía en sociedad con mi amigo y antiguo compañero de universidad Jasper Hale, nosotros comercializábamos con yates y veleros. Afortunadamente nos iba muy bien, Jasper se había quedado a cargo de la empresa y de la mayoría de los negocios mientras yo regresaba a tratar de "negociar" con Carlise el absurdo compromiso en el que me encontraba.

Así que acá estaba yo luego de diez años con mi equipaje de mano bajando del avión de regreso a mi país. Desde la plataforma de descargue observe a las mismas personas que me despidieron hace diez años y eran las únicas que estaban acá para recibirme.

-¡Edward! – Ahí estaba mi pequeña duende dando pequeños saltos en el recibidor del aeropuerto, había cambiado, pero no todo lo que me imagine ahora tenia el cabello corto y muy negro, recuerdo que de pequeña tenia el tono caramelo de mi madre, sus ojos seguían igual de brillantes y grandes y con el mismo tono verde que el mío y el de mis padres.

Una sonrisa, si una sonrisa grande y sincera se planto en mi rostro llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír sinceramente,

- Hey ¿Cómo están las dos mujeres más hermosas? – les dije, y en se momento mi madre avanzo hacia mi, no recordaba que fuera tan pequeña, como tampoco recordaba lo bien que se sentían sus abrazos, por que así me sentí cuando rodeo mi cintura y enterrio su rostro en mi pecho.

- Oh Edward, mira lo guapo que estas, delgado, pero muy guapo, mi pequeño niño. – Dijo sollozando un poco- Te extrañe tanto.

- Madre yo también, no sabes cuanto- dije abrazándola y dando pequeños besos en su cabeza. – Pero ya estoy acá mama, tranquila no llores o tendré que regresarme.- intente bromeara un poco para que dejara de llorar, odiaba el dolor que le había causado todos estos años de ausencia.

- Esta bien, no mas lagrimas – dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pequeño pañuelo- Hoy es un día feliz.

- Claro que si – intervino Alice- Y… ¿Qué? Para mi no hay un ¿beso? ¿Un abrazo?, ¿a mi no me extrañaste?

- Pues...- empecé tratando de hacerla enfadar, eso siempre le molestaba al menos por teléfono.

- ¡No lo puedo creer Edward Cullen!- casi grita.

- Es broma mi enana favorita- avance hacia ella y la abrace como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacia y ella se colgó de mi cuello igual que cuando tenia ocho años- Hola Ali, tu si que estas muy guapa.

- Te extrañe – susurro dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Y yo a ti – le devolví el mismo susurro.

-Mis niños- mi madre seguía llorando suavemente mientras nos observaba,

-Oye ¿Qué te dije?, nada de lagrimas.

-Ya, ya esta – dijo limpiándose las mejillas- ¿vez? Ya esta. Cero lagrimas. ¿Tienes todo?.

-Si ya, parece que todo esta en el auto, vamos- la abrace por los hombros mientras Alice entraba en el asiento trasero del auto yo me unía a ellas.

El auto inicio su recorrido, mientras Alice preguntaba detalles del vuelo y muy disimuladamente, si traía algún presente para ella, le dije que esperara que al llegar a la casa se los enseñaba, y seguí observando las calles a través del cristal tintado del auto.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado sin lugar a dudas, las calles y el comercio se venían sofisticadas, la gente trabajaba y parecían sentirse a gusto en este lugar. Bueno, por lo menos Carlise había hecho bien su trabajo como gobernante y su pueblo parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones.

-Tu padre llegara en la noche, esta en Paris firmando unos acuerdos- Comento mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras sostenía mi mano izquierda en la suya y le daba un ligero apretón.

-Esta bien- dije tratando de evitar que mi voz saliera con algún tono de molestia.

-Te lo comento porque…pues, digo…no me haz preguntado por el…no se si tal vez…-mi madre titubea cada que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Pregunto el alguna vez por mi? ¿Hoy? ¿En los últimos diez años?- hice las preguntas tan rápido que a mi madre no le di tiempo de contestar, igual ya conocía la respuesta. NO, no había preguntado por mi, porque para Carlise yo solo era un desagradecido, rebelde y por supuesto un mal hijo, este ultimo alago me lo gane gracias a que lo que menos me interesaba era asumir el gobierno y el trono del país y seguir con la tradición familiar y nacional.

Pero los planes de mi padre eran otros, el quería que yo asumiera como su sucesor en el trono, eso me molestaba, pero no tanto como el hecho que tendría que casarme con Kathe, una joven a quien la ultima vez que vi tenia doce años y yo no tenia la mas mínima idea que el día que ella nació, había sido prometida a mi en matrimonio. Así que yo tenia prometida y no me había enterado si no hasta hace solo un mes.

Sin embargo, eso no lo iba aceptar, yo no me casaría con ella y no por ninguna de esas razones absurdas y cursis como "no la amo", "no es la mujer de mi vida". No, no me casaría con ella porque simplemente no quería hacerlo, ni con ella ni con nadie, yo no soñaba con tener una esposa e hijos, yo soñaba con seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora sin ninguna atadura.

Ya en el pasado me había permitido soñar con eso y solo recibí a cambio dolor y más dolor, al descubrir que en una relación la sinceridad y el mal llamado amor no existen. Por eso desde el día que ella se marcho de mi empresa, de mi casa y de mi vida, me asegure de aprender que la mayoría de las mujeres mienten, que nunca debes involucrarte con una empleada tuya y por ultimo, así suene clasistas y demás, si decides enamorarte de alguien, asegúrate que sea de tu mismo nivel social y económico, así por lo menos te podrás asegurar que no van detrás de tu cuenta bancaria.

El auto se detuvo y me saco de mis pensamientos, estábamos frente al palacio de los Cullen, seguía siendo tal como lo recordaba, solo los jardines y los empleados habían cambiado.

Les ofrecí la mano a mi madre y a mi hermana para que bajaran, tome mi chaqueta del interior del auto y la puse sobre mi brazo y mi madre tomo el brazo libre y se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro…

-Bienvenido a casa hijo.

Y así del brazo de mi madre atravesé las puertas del palacio real de Port Ángeles.

Sin duda alguna, había regresado.


	3. Capitulo 2: Diferente

**Capitulo 2 – Diferente**

POV Bella

-Bella, cariño vamos, tenemos que regresar al palacio….Bella.

Ya ni sabia cuantas veces la había escuchado, pero la verdad era que no me quería ir, quería quedarme aquí con ellos, donde pertenecía, con mi familia, donde no estaba sola.

-Bella pequeña esto no te hace bien, vamos.

-Un segundo nada mas, ya nos vamos. No se cuando podre regresar- suplique, y era cierto no sabia cuando lo haría, mi trabajo era muy absorbente y este lugar simplemente estaba muy lejos, además, no quería dejarlos, no hoy –Los extraño no saben cuanto…si pudiera irme con ustedes lo haría, no quiero estar acá sola, me siento muy sola mamá, ya no se si pueda más…los amo.

No podía dejar de llorar, aun dolía mucho. Todavía sentía como si fuera hace cinco minutos que recibí esa llamada, y no hace dos meses como lo es en realidad.

_Flash Back_

_-Bells, apúrate que llegaras tarde. Ya solo quedan 20 minutos para que puedas llegar- esa era mi madre, tratando de que fuera lo mas puntual posible, hoy terminaba mi semana de vacaciones y tenia que reincorporarme de nuevo al trabajo._

_-Ya, Renee ¿ves? Lista- dije al entrar a la pequeña sala de nuestra humilde pero linda casa._

_-¿Tienes todo listo?- pregunto Charlie mientras se ponía la chaqueta, mi padre.-Bella sabes que no tienes que regresar, ya estoy casi recuperado por completo y la próxima semana puedo ir a volver hablar con Sue para regresar a mi trabajo._

_-No seños, no voy a volver a iniciar la misma discusión contigo, sabes que este dinero nos servirá. Aun faltan cuatro cuotas por pagar de la casa para que sea totalmente nuestra- sabia que ese argumento desarmaría a mi padre, el igual que mama y yo soñábamos con decir que la casa era NUESTRA – Además el medicó fue muy claro, no te puedes agachar por mucho tiempo y tu trabajo te obliga a eso, así que no se diga mas del tema._

_Y con eso salí de mi casa con mi pequeño morral en la espalda y otra maleta en mis manos y las puse en la parte de atrás de nuestra vieja pick up. Mi padre era el jardinero principal del palacio, pero tuvo problemas semanas atrás con una vieja hernia y desafortunadamente tuvo que dejar el trabajo para someterse al tratamiento. _

_No podía decir que las cosas fueran fáciles, todo lo contrario nuestra situación económica era bastante mala, pero siempre había sido así. Por eso el día que termine la escuela decidí ir hablar con Sue, el ama de llaves de palacio y pedirle que me diera un puesto de trabajo para poder ayudar con los gastos, soñaba con entrar a una universidad, me gustaría poder pintar como los grandes, pero en este mundo hay limitación y las mías eran todas de tipo económico. Así que ahora lo único que podría hacer era dedicarme a trabajar y ayudar lo que mas pudiera a mis padres._

_-Súbete mamá, yo igual me bajo primero- indique a mi madre para que ocupara el lugar del medio en el auto._

_Charlie había decidido acercarme a palacio, gracias a un atajo que tomo logre llegar cinco minutos antes de las diez de la mañana, descargue las maletas del auto, les di un par de besos a los dos._

_-En dos semanas nos veremos. ¿Van a la floristería?_

_-Si cariño, hoy iniciaremos con los preparativos de la boda Ritz – Smith- comento mi madre. _

_Un año atrás luego de mucho ahorrar mi madre había logrado abrir una pequeña floristería cerca al puerto de la ciudad y hace una semana la pareja conformada por Patrick Ritz y Kelly Smith la habían contratado como la única proveedora de los arreglos florales necesarios para la boda. Era el primer contrato grande de mamá y Charlie iba ayudarla para que todo saliera bien._

_-Bueno se me hace tarde y a ustedes también, los quiero, por favor llamen en la noche cuando regresen a casa,_

_-Claro que si Bells, cuídate hija- expreso mi padre a la vez que movía su mano para despedirse._

_-Adiós hija, dale las gracias a la princesa nuevamente- Renee seguí agradecida con la Princesa Esme por toda la ayuda que nos había ofrecido con el problema de mi padre._

_-Claro que lo hare, adiós, tengan cuidado- los despedí y vi como se alejaba la camioneta hacia la vía principal._

_Esa fue la última vez que los vi. La única llamada que recibí esa noche provenía de la policía, informando que una falla en el auto habría provocado que el auto saliera de la vía cuando mis padres regresaban a casa, con un único y terrible resultado…mis padres habían muerto._

_Fin flash Back_

Respire por la boca en un último intento por detener las lágrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro. Mire el reloj y efectivamente era hora de regresar, ya llevaba en este cementerio casi dos horas.

-Es hora de irnos Ang, Gracias- le dije a Ángela, mientras sacudía la tierra húmeda de ropa, ella era mi mejor y única amiga, también trabajaba en el palacio y al igual que yo también era una de las internas,

Limpie mis manos en una pequeña fuente e iniciamos el recorrido para tomar el autobús que nos dejaría cerca al palacio, luego de cuarenta minutos en el autobús y otros diez caminando, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Hoy era un día diferente sin lugar a dudas el ambiente que se respiraba en palacio era de duda y nerviosismo, el príncipe Edward regresaba al país luego de diez años de ausencia. Yo nunca lo había visto en persona, solo lo vi una vez que la señorita Alice me enseño una de las fotografías que el le había enviado, era bastante guapo, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, piel muy blanca, casi igual a la de los príncipes, era un sueño de hombre por lo menos físicamente, pero para alguien como yo no podía ser mas que eso un sueño.

Mientras salía de mi habitación rumbo al cuarto de lavado donde estaba Sue, escuche como me llamaba.

-Dime Sue, ya estoy aquí. ¿Para que soy buena?- le pregunte mientras terminaba de atar el delantal de mi uniforme azul.

-Bella, necesito que subas estas toallas al baño de la habitación que ocupara el príncipe- comento pasándome cuatro toallas perfectamente dobladas y planchadas.

-¿Algo mas? Aun faltan quince minutos para que llegue el auto.

-No mi niña, esto ya es lo ultimo sube y baja rápido para darte las ultimas indicaciones.

Asentí brevemente y me dirigí a la segunda planta del palacio en la cual estaban las habitaciones reales, encontré fácil la habitación a la cual tenía que llevar las toallas. En la última semana me había dedicado exclusivamente a dejar esta habitación impecable, deje las toallas en los gabinetes del baño, revise por última vez que todo se encontrara como debería estar.

Al llegar a la cocina estaban todos mis compañeros de trabajo allí: Sue, ella era el ama de llaves de palacio y nuestra jefe inmediata, las "sirvientas", odiaba ese término prefería mas el que utilizaban las princesas "ayudantes", éramos Ángela, Ingrid, Leah Emily y yo; aunque las únicas internas éramos Ángela y yo, ya que ninguna de las dos tenia familia cerca, por lo menos en el caso de Ángela. También habían dos choferes, Eric y Ben, este ultimo hoy tenia la tarea de llevar a las princesas al aeropuerto, Mike era el nuevo jardinero, el había llegado a reemplazar a mi padre en su antiguo empleo, y por ultimo Daniel él era el chef de palacio.

Así que acá estábamos todos luego de las últimas indicaciones de Sue, perfectamente alineados y formados a un lado de la entrada principal de palacio.

Escuchamos como se detenía el auto, tome un poco de aire, alise por última vez las inexistentes arrugas de mi uniforme y trate de poner una sonrisa que no reflejara la profunda tristeza que sentía hoy.

-Han llegado- dijo Sue y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Y juro por lo más sagrado que deje de respirar, Edward Cullen no era como yo me lo imaginaba, sin duda alguna era muy diferente.

**Hola, a todas las que han leído la historia, gracias por sus RW, de verdad significan mucho, gracias a tb a todas las que agregaron la historia a alertas y a sus favoritas, besos, y espero sus comentarios de este cap, el prox espero traerlo al inicio de la otra semana.**

**XoXo**


	4. Capitulo 3: Cara a Cara

**Capitulo 3 – Cara a Cara**

Edward POV

-Edward, espero que recuerdes a Sue, nuestra ama de llaves- comento mi madre señalando a la que muchas veces hizo de niñera conmigo.

-Su majestad, sea usted bienvenido- dijo Sue haciendo una pequeña venia de reverencia.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ella y por favor Sue nada de su majestad. ¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien, gracias joven Edward. Me alegro mucho que este de regreso, permítame le presento al personal de palacio, la mayoría son nuevos...

-Y muy jóvenes- comentes mientras los observaba a todos, eran muy jóvenes en su mayoría no deberían superar los 28 años, pero sobre todo las sirvientas y en especial una que ha simple vista parecía de mentiras.

-Si señor, son muy jóvenes pero muy eficientes.

-Eso espero- exprese ya que no toleraba la mediocridad ni la incompetencia y menos en mi casa, y así esta fuera temporal acá también tendría mis reglas y mis normas propias y esperaban que ellos fueran capaces de seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Sue inicio la breve introducción de los empleados, nombre y cargo eso era lo que mencionaba de cada uno de ellos hasta que menciono a alguien que sonaba un poco familiar para mi.

-Ella es Isabella Swan y es la otra interna. El es Daniel Williams el...-corte a Sue.

-¿Swan?, ¿Acaso es familiar de Charlie Swan?- pasaron dos cosas al tiempo que hice mis preguntas, la jovencita que se llamaba Isabella cerro los ojos y agacho su rostro y mi madre y Alice emitieron un suspiro ahogado. Acá pasaba algo extraño, porque estaba casi seguro de haber visto caer de los ojos de Isabella una pequeña lagrima.

Pero lo mas extraño fue lo incomodo que eso me hizo sentir al levantar nuevamente su rostro pude ver sus ojos mas detenidamente y estaban totalmente nublados por la tristeza, si eso era estaba triste muy triste. Esa expresión me era tan familiar porque había sido la misma que me acompañado durante casi ocho meses en que me hundí en mi propia miseria contemplando la posibilidad de que todo lo que paso fuera solo una pesadilla.

Mi madre que hasta el momento había guardado silencio, me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si hijo, ella es Bella. La hija de Charlie y Renee.

-Oh veo, ¿y donde esta el?- pregunte al no verlo entre el grupo de empleados Charlie había sido el jardinero de palacio muchos años, incluso recuerdo que para el cumpleaños 6 de Alice Charlie había traído a su hija y a su esposa, supongo que esa misma era Isabella.

-Edward, Charlie falleció hace dos meses- así que esto era, esta era la razón que explicaba la expresión dolida del rostro de Isabella.

-Lo siento mucho Srta Swan- un momento, ¿porque dije eso?, ¿lo siento?

-Gracias su majestad- comento la Srta Swan y aunque la frase la emitió en un pequeño susurro, me pareció el sonido mas relajante que había escuchado en los últimos días. Esto era muy extraño e incomodo.

Sue termino las presentaciones y me dirigí a la que seria mi habitación, al parecer mi antigua habitación ahora era el nuevo cuarto de entretenimiento. Supongo que por decisión de Carlise.

Tome una ducha, un nuevo cambio de ropa y me dispuse a revisar mi correo electrónico y terminar algunos pendientes de la compañía. Necesitaba hablar con Jasper, contemple el reloj de mi Laptop, contemple la diferencia horaria entre nosotros en Nueva York deberían ser cerca de la una de la madrugada.

El teléfono timbro una, dos, tres veces y al cuarto tono.

_-Te mato Cullen- ese fue el cariñoso saludo de mi amigo._

-¡Hale!, lo siento creí que seguías en el gimnasio.

-_Si claro, yo en el gimnasio. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Tu padre? ¿Ya hablaste con el? ¿Ya empezaste a extrañarme?_

-Hasta ahora todo ha estado bastante bien y no aun no he hablado con Carlise, ya que al parecer su majestad esta de viaje y llegara esta noche. Mañana espero poder hablar con el a primera hora, para regresar lo mas pronto posible, y por ultimo no te extraño. ¿Qué tal todo allá?

-_Pues yo también espero que puedas volver pronto hermano, las cosas acá están bien. Mañana viajo a Chicago para evaluar los nuevos suministros._

-Es verdad, ¿Hablaste con Mc Carty?- pregunte mientras escuchaba un leve toqueteo en la puerta de mi habitación- Jasper, espera un momento. Siga- le indiqué a quien fuera q estuviera interrumpiendo, me dirigí a uno de los balcones de la habitación y cerré la puerta de cristal detrás de mi- Ahora si Jasper continua.

_-Te decía que si hable con Mc Carty, mañana en el tarde tienes cita con el en el club acuático._

-Perfecto- esto era algo muy bueno para la compañía, Mc Carty era el prometido de la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, y su familia era fanática de los yates y Emmett era su nuevo heredero y al parecer estaba interesado en adquirir uno de nuestro yates de lujo- Jasper hablamos luego, tengo cosas que atender acá también.

-_Esta bien hermano, no olvides la cita con Emmett, muchas suerte mañana y hoy con tu padre-_ con eso ultimo termine mi llamada, cerré mi teléfono y regrese al interior de mi habitación.

-Su majestad, disculpe la interrupción pero la señora Cullen me envío a que le dijera que ella y su majestad lo esperan en la sala principal para el café antes de que se sirva la cena- esta chica hablaba a un velocidad impresionante, creo que si no tuviera tan bueno oído como tengo no creo que pudiera haber entendido lo que venia a decirme.

-Gracias señorita Swan, se puede retirar por favor- comente mientras observaba como se perdía su diminuta figura por la puesta principal de mi habitación, no sabia porque pero el estar en presencia de esa jovencita me hacia sentir un tanto incomodo, así que por lo visto si quería seguir teniendo mis cinco sentidos en el objetivo principal de mi regreso a este país, lo mejor seria mantener una distancia con cualquier persona que significara una distracción por leve que fuera.

Baje las escaleras mas despacio que de costumbre, y volvía a sentir la ya conocida mezcla de sentimientos por una parte, una muy pequeña debo aclarar, quería volver a mi padre, al final era eso mi padre. Pero otra la dominante, sentía tanto enojo que aun después de 10 años siguiera insistiendo en ponerme reglas y normas como si fuera un chiquillo de cinco años cuando ahora ya tenia 27, y estaba seguro de lo que quería para mi vida y eso no tenia nada que ver con los planes que el tenia para mi.

Entre a la sala, y ahí de espaldas a mi, estaba Carlise frente a uno de los grandes ventanales que rodeaban este lugar, en uno de los sillones de la derecha estaba mi madre leyendo una pequeña revista y con un juego de café en la mesa frente a ella, observe un poco mas el interior de la gran sala y no pude ver a Alice, de seguro estaba afuera con sus amigas o algo así, ella había terminado la escuela hace dos meses ya ahora tenia planes de ir a Paris a una de las grandes escuelas de Diseño y aunque en una de nuestras cortas charlas me había comentado que para variar Carlise no estaba de acuerdo con eso, yo me encargaría de que pudiera ir a Paris y que sus sueños se pudieran hacer realidad.

Decidí dar por terminados mis pensamientos por terminados y enfrentar la realidad que suponía el encuentro luego de diez años con mi padre.

-Buenas noches- dije. Trate que mi rostro reflejara por lo menos un poco de cortesía pero creo que la mueca que reflejo mi rostro fue mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

En ese instante mi padre se giro y pude verlo, diez años le había pasado factura, mi madre me comento alguna vez en una de sus llamadas que Carlise desde hacia cuatro años fumaba bastante y esto le estaba ocasionando graves problemas respiratorios, supongo que ese era un tipo de cuenta de cobro de parte del cuerpo por ser un esclavo adicto al trabajo.

-Edward, nos honras con tu presencia- me dijo- cariño supongo que haz ordenado que se preparen los mejores platos, no todos los días se cuenta con tan grande presencia en palacio- esto ultimo lo dijo dirigido a mi madre pero sin quitar su vista de mis ojos, creo que incluso mi madre noto el tono de sarcasmo de la expresión de Carlise.

-Carlise no te parece que esta mucho mas guapo ya es todo un hombre- expreso mi madre en un claro intento por lograr que mi padre dijera alguna palabra amable, mientras el y yo seguíamos con la mirada fija en el otro.

-Si querida, también espero que sus acciones y su comportamiento hayan mejorado.

-¿Cuándo he tenido un mal comportamiento?, ¿Cuándo te dije que no quería ser igual que tu?, ¿Cuándo te dije que quería ser independiente? ¿Cuándo te dije que no quería ser el príncipe de este país?- cada pregunta iba acompañada por un mayor volumen de mis palabras y a su vez notaba como la rabia ahora empañaba los ojos de mi padre.

-¡Si esas y muchas mas veces, eso es lo que haz sido todo la vida, un niñito malcriado y estupido, que cree que las tradiciones y la historia de su familia no importa en lo mas mínimo eso eres tu, y por lo que veo sigues siendo el mismo insolente que huyo hace diez años de esta casa!

-Por favor, no mas. Carlise y Edward una cena por favor una cena, ya después ustedes hablaran lo que tengan que hablar.

-No mama, ni una cena ni dos ni nada, busquen al chiquillo que se fue hace diez años de acá porque de seguro ya no esta, ahora si me disculpas necesito salir de acá.

-Adelante sigue huyendo lo haz hecho toda la vida- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Yo he huido? ¿Yo?, acá el único cobarde y ausente haz sido tu, que en lo único que piensas es en el maldito poder, tu haz huido, nunca estuviste como padre en 27 años que tengo, nunca Carlise, así que no digas q yo huyo, porque se puede decir eso cuando le temo a algo y acá no le temo a nada solo estoy arto de que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre y que en diez años no hayas podido entender que en esta casa no se necesita poder en esta casa se necesita que seamos una familia y eso nunca lo hemos sido.

Y con eso, me fui al garaje a buscar un auto. Necesitaba respirar y pensar sin estar acá, necesitaba quitar un poco esta rabia incontrolable que sentía contra Carlise.

**Hola chicas! Hoy un nuevo cap, espero que lo lean y les guste, Gracias por sus RW, alertas y demás!, si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda o simplemente un comentario háganmelo saber…..XoXo…nueva actu antes de finalizar la semana.**


	5. Capitulo 4: El Jardin

Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer.

**Capitulo 4 – El jardín**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mi?- ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando Sue me dijo que tenia que avisar a los señores que la cena estaba lista para ser servida, y es que en mi breve cara a cara con el príncipe Edward sentí que el sonrojo heredado de mi madre era mi mayor mi enemigo.

El príncipe era muy diferente a lo que había visto en las fotografías que la Señorita Alice me enseño semanas atrás, al enterarse que su hermano regresaba al país luego de mucho tiempo ausente, ella había sentido bastante su ausencia y es que cuando se fue tenia ocho años y el era algo así como su héroe personal, pero al irse la dejo sola a ella y a su madre, el Príncipe Carlise nunca estaba, siempre estaba de viaje o en su despacho, al menos eso sabia por mi padre y luego por boca de la propia Alice. El caso es que el príncipe Edward tenia los mismos ojos que su madre, de ese verde tan bonito que parecían esmeraldas y un cabello que creía había sido heredado de algún dios griego o algo así.

Decidí apartar los pensamientos positivos en torno al recién llegado y es que de una u otra forma no entendía como el podía abandonar a su familia, en especial a su madre y a su hermana yo nunca podría haber hecho eso, para mi familia, ahora inexistente siempre lo había sido todo, por ellos empecé a trabajar en este lugar para que en un tiempo mis padres pudieran declararse como dueños de su propia casa, pero el los había dejado en el olvido y eso no era justo para nadie.

Luego de dos suaves respiraciones decidí entrar al gran salón pero segundos antes de entrar el príncipe salió sin siquiera percatarse que yo iba entrando, se notaba enojado bastante enojado o al menos así lo supuse luego de escuchar los gritos del príncipe Carlise, unos minutos antes Leah dijo que había escuchado una fuerte discusión del príncipe con su hijo, pero jamás creí que en la cena de "bienvenida" que la señora y su hija habían organizado terminara con gritos. Sin embargo entre al salón, a mi no tenia porque importarme lo que pasaba con el. Acá solo estaba para servir.

-Permiso, sus majestades la cena ya esta lista para ser servida- la princesa Esme tenia esa mirada que yo veía día a día al mirarme en un espejo, dolor. Eso era lo que cubría lo ojos de la princesa.

-Gracias Bella, ya pasamos- la frase de la princesa fue corta abruptamente por el príncipe Carlise.

-Señorita Swan que levanten mis platos, estaré en el estudio. Tengo asuntos que terminar- eso ultimo se lo dijo a su esposa antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Buenas noches, mamá ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no están cenando?- La Señorita Alice acelero el paso a ver el estado de su madre quien permanecía sentada en el silla y con la mirada perdida hacia uno de los ventanales. Era el momento de retirarme.

-Con su permiso su majestad, voy a retirar el plato

-¿Cuál plato? ¿Mamá?- Alice interrumpió mi frase y miraba a su madre en busca de alguna respuesta al ver que ella no contestaba- Bella ¿Qué plato?

- El de su majestad…

-Ay Bella! ¿Qué te he dicho?, a mi no me hables con protocolo ya sabes que no me gusta eso y menos contigo que eres de mi misma edad.

-Lo siento Prince- corregí ante la mirada de Alice- Señorita Alice, su padre pidió que retiraran su plato.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era esta noche la cena de bienvenida a Edward? ¿Dónde esta mi hermano Bella?

- Se marcho señorita Alice.

-Ya veo, Bella. Puedes retirarte gracias, y por favor lleva la cena de mi madre y la mía a la terraza del segundo piso allá cenare con ella.

-Esta bien, permiso- hice la pequeña reverencia que por protocolo debería hacer a la princesa Esme, así ella no se diera cuenta.

Salí del salón a los pocos minutos Ángela me ayudo a recoger la mesa y llevo la cena de las princesas a la terraza tal como la señorita Alice lo había indicado, Sue por su parte termino de preparar sus cosas para retirarse por hoy de la casa, antes de marcharse nos dio las ultimas indicaciones para la noche ya que su esposo Harry, llegaría a cualquier momento por ella. Me despedí de ella en la puerta trasera del palacio y se marcho, luego regrese a la cocina a terminar de recoger los implementos que habíamos utilizado para la preparación de la cena.

Luego de casi una hora Ángela y yo decidimos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, el día había sido bastante largo y agotador no solo físicamente, por lo menos en mi caso sicológicamente había sido un poco pesado, la visita al cementerio siempre me dejaba la sensación de vacío en mi corazón.

Eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche cuando por quinta vez mire el reloj, increíblemente aunque estaba bastante cansada el sueño había decidido abandonarme, así que opte por hacer lo que en estos casos siempre me relajaba escuchar un poco de música. Busque entre el único cajón de mi pequeña mesa de noche y encontré el reproductor que la señorita Alice me había regalo por mi cumpleaños con mis canciones favoritas, lo tome y decidí salir a sentarme en una de las sillas que habían en el jardín trasero, como hacia algo de frío por ser tan tarde tome un gran chándal me lo puse y me senté abrazando mis piernas y cerrando mis ojos dejando que la música tuviera el efecto tranquilizador en mi.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada y en esta posición, pero cuando sentí un pequeño toque en el hombro creí que seguía dormida.

-Señorita Swan ¿Esta bien?- Mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando porque ahora sentí que me la voz mas hermosa que jamás había escuchado me llamaba, aunque pensándolo bien si fuera un sueño esa voz no me llamaría como "señorita Swan" , seguramente en mis sueños esa voz diría algo así como "Bella"-¡Señorita Swan! – y claro en mi sueños esa voz no me hablaría tan alto que pareciera que me gritaba, decidí que era hora de terminar con mi pequeño pero agradable sueño y abrí los ojos.

-¡Príncipe Edward!- me lleve las manos al pecho este hombre quería matarme- ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Va a cenar?, si es así en cinco minutos le sirvo su cena- dije mientras emprendía camino hacia el interior de palacio, pero no alcance a dar cuatro paso cuando sentí que me tomaron del brazo y ahí estaba el maldito rubor en mi cara.

-No quiero la cena Señorita Swan, ya cene. Quiero saber algo ¿Qué hace a estas horas de la noche en este jardín? Ya es bastante tarde debería estar descansando o que se yo- juro, que sonó preocupado o talvez era que aun seguía medio dormida.

-Estaba escuchando algo de música- le enseñe el reproductor.

-Si eso note cuando después de siete llamados no me contesto- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, pero ahora tenia el ceño fruncido- Pero lo que no entiendo es porque no lo puede hacer en su habitación.

-Ah, es que intente dormir pero no pude así que salí al jardín, es un buen lugar para pensar.

-¿Pensar? – pregunto, frunciendo el ceño aun mucho mas.

-Si señor, pensar es… relajante- mi cara debería parecer un tomate en este momento, de eso estaba casi segura.

-¿Incluso a estas horas de la noche?-asentí- Señorita Swan hace bastante frío y es muy tarde ya debería entrar.

-La verdad su alteza...

-Edward- el parecía sorprendido incluso al terminar de decirlo.

-¿Señor?- no entendía para que me decía su nombre, la verdad estaba sorprendida y creo que mi cara lo decía todo.

-Que me diga Edward, no soy ninguna alteza.

-Usted es el príncipe heredero.

-No, señorita Swan, aun no lo soy, es decir- tomo un respiro y se sentó en la silla en la cual yo había estado sentada hasta hace unos momentos- mi padre es el príncipe, yo solo soy su hijo. Además no me gusta nada de ese protocolo, así que es mejor que me diga Edward.

-No podría señor, seria una falta de respeto, además al príncipe le molestaría muchísimo si escucha que me dirijo a usted por su nombre, la ultima vez que alguien se atrevió a dirigirse a su hermana por su nombre, esa persona fue despedida al otro día, por falta de respeto a la monarquía- comente recordando el día que Jessica una de las empleadas de palacio y quien se la llevaba muy bien con la Señorita Alice, la llamo por su nombre justo cuando el príncipe Carlise salía del despacho, eso lo enfureció tanto que al otro día Jessica tuvo que abandonar palacio.

-¿Carlise hizo eso?- pregunto bastante sorprendido.

-Si señor, y la verdad necesito el empleo así que no puedo arriesgarme a que su majestad se entere y me pongo de patitas en la calle- era la verdad ahora no tenia ni siquiera una casa, esa tuve que entregarla al banco para poder cubrir las deudas de los funerales y demás gastos desde la muerte de mis padres.

-Entiendo, si quiere siga llamándome así frente a Carlise, pero cuando el no este solo Edward por favor, no me gustan esos títulos.

-Esta bien, señor- y otras vez esa mirada tan parecida a la de la señorita Alice- Edward.

-Eso esta mejor- dijo con una bonita sonrisa torcida.

-Entonces supongo que usted también debería llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿Isabella?

-Bella, solo Bella.

-Esta bien Bella, solo Bella. Pero la verdad vengo un poco cansado y sigo insistiendo que es muy tarde para que este a estas horas en el jardín. Así que por favor entre yo también necesito descansar.

-¿Seguro no quiere cenar?- debería tener hambre.

-No Bella, solo Bella. Gracias, cene en la ciudad- claro que boba era yo pensando que el no había cenado.

-Esta bien, ahora si con su permiso señor…Edward, que tenga buena noche.

-Lo mismo Bella, solo Bella- dijo riéndose, este hombre cada vez se veía más atractivo.

-Es Bella.

-Lo se, pero me gusta mas el Bella- dijo y de nuevo hizo ese extraño gesto torcido con su boca.

-Gracias, permiso.

-Propio- y con eso entre a la cocina y pase a mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta respire tan profundo que pareció que durante los minutos que hable con el príncipe en el jardín no había respirado.

¿Qué me había pasado? Y es que mi corazón parecía un colibrí de lo rápido que latía, me quite el chándal, tome mi pijama y me dispuse ahora si a tratar de dormir, aunque con todas estas cosas en mi cabeza creo que era casi imposible, se suponía que debería mantener distancias con una persona como el pero porque habíamos hablado con tanta naturalidad, parecía muy diferente a la persona que llego esta mañana, ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de cerré los ojos e intentar dormir de nuevo.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas!...bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, quería ofrecer disculpas, se que les había prometido un nuevo cap para el fin de semana pasado, pero por asuntos de trabajo no pude. De nuevo gracias por leer, recuerden si tienen dudas, criticas o comentarios hágamelo saber a través de un Rw….XoXo**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Montaña Rusa

**Capitulo 5**** – Montaña Rusa**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

_-Adelante sigue huyendo lo haz hecho toda la vida- dijo Carlisle._

_-¿Yo he huido? ¿Yo?, acá el único cobarde y ausente haz sido tu, que en lo único que piensas es en el maldito poder, tu haz huido, nunca estuviste como padre en 27 años que tengo, nunca Carlise, así que no digas q yo huyo, porque se puede decir eso cuando le temo a algo y acá no le temo a nada solo estoy arto de que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre y que en diez años no hayas podido entender que en esta casa no se necesita poder en esta casa se necesita que seamos una familia y eso nunca lo hemos sido._

Una y otra vez repetía en mi cabeza, todo lo que le había dicho a Carlise, me sentí un poco liberado al gritarle eso, pero era la verdad el no podía juzgarme de haber huido cuando el nunca había estado presente. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarme al menos por unos minutos tome uno de los autos del garaje y después de 20 minutos de trayecto a muy alta velocidad, decidí estacionar el auto a una orilla de la vía y respirar, tenia mucha rabia, conmigo y con Carlise. Encendí la radio y deje que la música me tranquilizará un poco, y ahí llego el sentimiento de culpa, nuevamente había lastimado a mi madre, ni siquiera me detuve cinco segundos a pensar en ella, deje que la rabia y la soberbia se apoderaran de mi, estaba seguro que ella estaba muy ilusionada con esa cena, pero yo no podía compartir el mismo aire con mi padre, por lo menos no esta noche.

Luego de repetir por sexta vez claro de luna, decidí que era hora de regresar, ya era un poco mas de medianoche, se suponía que a esta hora no habría nadie en casa despierto, la gran puerta trasera de palacio se abrió e ingrese el auto baje mi chaqueta y busque una de las entradas del jardín trasero de palacio, gire la vista hacia una de las bancas y a lo lejos me pareció ver una diminuta figura sentaba en forma de ovillo, me acerque un poco, debería hacer alguna de las sirvientas de la casa.

Al estar un poco mas cerca me percate que efectivamente era una de las sirvientas, estaba profundamente dormida, esta vez Isabella tenia un semblante de paz y tranquilidad que envidie en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, me preocupe, no se porque pero me preocupo el hecho de pensar, que la había llevado a estará a estas horas de la noche en las afueras durmiendo, intente llamarla varias veces, pero no respondía, sabia que estaba respirando así que decidí moverla un poco pero nada, después de llamarla esta vez un poco mas fuerte, ya que mi mal genio amaneraba por salir nuevamente, reacciono de una forma bastante graciosa, se puso en pie de un solo salto y luego de que se diera cuenta que era yo quien la había encontrado, me ofreció algo de cenar y aunque había poca luz en el jardín pude apreciar que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, en un impulso, porque eso fue, fue un impulso la sujete del brazo y le explique que ya había cenado.

Sin embargo un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad me invadió y quise saber porque realmente se encontraba acá afuera me explico que escuchaba algo de música y que había salido al jardín a pensar y relajarse, me di cuenta que en eso no teníamos nada en común porque si yo pensaba lo ultimo que conseguía era relajarme. ¿Algo en común?, ¿Por qué diablos estaba buscando algo en común con ella?, luego de unas palabras mas ella se refirió hacia mía como su alteza, y eso no me gusto no se porque, inicialmente y según mis últimos pensamientos en Nueva York, exigía a mis empleados que respetaran los diferentes rangos de autoridad y las jerarquía al interior de la compañía, pero en ese momento, en el jardín con Isabella, le dije que me llamara Edward, me incomodaba mucho que ella me tratara con todo ese protocolo que se suponía yo odiaba tanto, así que otra impulso le pedí que me tratara así, que si lo prefería solo señor Cullen.

Y nuevamente me sorprendió, al decirme que la bestia que en tiempos libres era mi padre había despedido a una de sus compañeras por no utilizar el protocolo con mi hermana, me sorprendió y me molesto porque en seguida note el parecido con mi padre, yo criticaba mucho la familiaridad con la que Jasper trataba a los empleados de la compañía, mientras yo procuraba mantener las distancias, pero es que después de Laureen, no quería ningún tipo de acercamiento con alguien que no fuera de mi mismo nivel, pero otra vez en otro impulso me vi sonriéndole a Isabella, luego de que ella se trabara un poco al darme su diminutivo, y es que por primera vez en el día, parecía que la tristeza que note la primera vez que vi sus ojos no estaba tan presente y eso me hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

Luego de unos quince minutos le sugerí que era mejor que se fuera a descansar, luego de verla tomar camino hacia su habitación decidí subir a la mía, en mi camino observe que la luz de la habitación de Alice estaba encendida, golpe suavemente, talvez ya estaba durmiendo y efectivamente así fue por cuando abrí un poco la puerta pude verla dormida sobre un diván que tenia cerca de la ventana, la tome en brazos y la puse en la cama, la tape con las cobijas y le di un beso en la frente, y en ese momento me jure no volver a lastimarla ni a ella ni a mi madre.

Llevaba casi 20 minutos dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en que nuevamente estaba en una montaña rusa de sentimientos, rabia hacia mi padre, culpa y remordimiento hacia mi madre, y algo que no podía explicar por Bella, se sentía bien llamarla así, sin embargo el temor y la prevención eran mas fuerte, ella no podía ser diferente a todas las demás, las chiquillas como ella, siempre buscaban conseguir un marido con dinero que las sacara de pobres y les diera una mejor vida, con esos pensamiento me quede profundamente dormido.

Es mañana las cosas en el palacio parecían normales, mi padre nuevamente había salido, por lo tanto desayune con Alice y mi madre en el comedor, les indique que hoy en la tarde me vería con un cliente muy importante para mi compañía, y que estaría fuera la mayor parte del día, también les pedí disculpas por no haber pensando en ellas y les jure no volver hacer nada que las lastimara nuevamente, cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron dando paso a dos de las sirvientas, sentí una punzada de decepción por no ver a Bella, y eso me molesto, anoche antes de dormir creí que me había auto convencido de que ella era una mas del montón, no tenia porque ser diferente a las de su clase.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando ingrese a uno de los restaurantes del club náutico, indique a una de las señoritas que se acerco que tenía reserva bajo el nombre de Cullen, y ahí estaba ese brillo que ponían todas al mencionar el dichoso apellido. La reacción era la misma en Nueva York era significado de dinero y en Port Ángeles de poder y por supuesto también de dinero, luego de que la aturdida empleada me indicara la mesa espere cuando distinguí a un hombre que parecía un gladiador romano, bajar de un descapotable negro, hablo con la misma joven y cuando me observo no puede evitar sonreír, con Emmett había hablado un par de veces por teléfono pero jamás lo había visto sin embargo era de esa personas que te daban un sentimiento de confianza inmediato.

-¿Cullen?- yo asentí y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Emmett ¿no?- fue su turno de asentir mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, hermano gracias. Oh disculpe mi atrevimiento su alteza- expreso en un tono gracioso- no se como tratarlo Edward la verdad.

-No soy su alteza, ese es mi padre, solo soy Edward.

-Esta bien Edward, pues estas vacaciones nos han sentado muy bien Rose esta muy feliz, además ya casi se acerca la boda, en la que espero verte- asentí- parece que se ha enamorado con la ciudad y ahora quiere casarse acá, tienen unas playas bonitas, pero ella quiere una ceremonia en la catedral que es muy hermosa y elegante- este tema de matrimonios y demás me hacia sentir incomodo y hacían que recuerdos que tenia muy enterrados en mi cabeza volviera a la superficie, así que decidí intervenir y cambiar el tema.

-Si es una ciudad linda, de seguro que ella sabrá cual es el lugar indicado, para la boda. Ahora cuéntame, ¿estas interesado en uno de nuestros yates?

-Exacto, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa será mi regalo de bodas para Rosalie, así que por eso no quiero que ella sepa nada, quiero que sea tan único como ella, no estimes en gastos ni en lujos, no me importa el valor tu simplemente da una cifra y yo hago el cheque.

-Si quieres algo único, hablare con los ingenieros y diseñadores y acordaremos una reunión todos para ver los detalles y lo que quieres en especifico en el yate, creo que podemos lograr lo que quieres.

-Perfecto.

Luego de casi una hora y de dos cafés mas acordamos arreglar una cita cuanto antes con los ingenieros y diseñadores, para llevar a cabo todo lo relacionado con el proyecto de Emmett, regrese a palacio y pude ver a Alice hablando en una de la misma silla en la que yo había estado sentado anoche con Bella, mi hermana parecía estarla consolando, mi madre irrumpió mi visión cuando apareció de la nada frente a mi.

-Edward, ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Madre!, que susto me haz dado no te vi al llegar.

-Como me ibas a ver si estabas distraído ¿que tanto miras?- y busco al que antes estaba observando- Oh, pobre Bella, esa muchacha esta tan sola en el mundo, sin padres, sin nadie, y tan joven, sabes solo tiene 19 años, pero esta muy sola, ayer sus padres cumplieron dos meses de haber fallecido.

-¿Sus padres?- y dale con la curiosidad acerca de la vida de Bella.

-Si, Charlie y Renee, fallecieron en un accidente hace dos meses, ella no tiene nada ni nadie su familia son sus compañeras y nosotras he tratado de que ella sienta que esta es su casa, me duele mucho verla tan sola- a mi también me dolió lo que mi madre dijo, y seguía sin saber porque, ahora entendí por que sus ojos estaba tan triste cuando le pregunte por su padre, y mentalmente me di dos cachetadas por ser tan poco sensible con esos temas.

-Es una lastima, en verdad que le pase algo así- era triste, pero no tenia porque importarme. Había momentos como este en el que estaba casi seguro que era bipolar, pasaba de sentirme preocupado a no sentir nada por alguien como ella, o al menos eso me gustaba creer a mí.

-Hijo, necesitamos hablar-no me gusto la mirada de mi madre- la familia de Kate llamo esta tarde y están interesados en hablar contigo lo del compromiso.

-Muy bien, al rato los llamo y yo mismo les digo que no pienso seguir adelante con ese absurdo trato- dije mientras entraba al palacio y me quitaba la chaqueta.

-Pero Edward, eso esta firmado desde hace varios años.

-Mama, estamos en el siglo XXI por favor, esos acuerdos ya no deberían estar vigentes, son ridículos.

-Pero tu padre…

-Nada, mamá a eso vine a terminar eso y poder ser libre quiero seguir con mi compañía, con mi vida.

-¿No quieres casarte, tener una familia?

-No mamá, no quiero nada de eso, quiero tranquilidad y paz.

-Por eso, necesitas una familia, una esposa alguien a quien amar.

-Ya ame mamá, y eso no me trajo nada bueno, además, ni siquiera recuerdo a esa mujer.

-¿A Laureen?- esta vez no dolió tanto escuchar su nombre.

-Si a ella la ame, o eso creo, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir, lo que importa acá es que no me casare ni con Kate ni con nadie, cuando Carlise llegue dile a una de las sirvientas que me lo haga saber, estaré en mi habitación.

Tenía que hablar con mi padre, esto ya se estaba saliendo de las manos, no iba soportar asumir este compromiso como si nada.

* * *

_***-*Un nuevo cap chicas, gracias por sus RW, alertas y favoritos, espero que me digan que les pareció*-* Buen finde XoXo**_


	7. Capitulo 6: Sueños

**_Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer._**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – ****Sueños**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella!- la señorita Alice parecía un tornado cada que aparecía en cualquier zona de la casa.

-Señorita Alice ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Veras…¿Qué tienes Bella?- pregunto y su cara tomo una expresión seria.

-¿A mi? Nada señorita Alice, mejor dígame en que le puedo colaborar- si había algo que no me gustaba en el mundo era que la gente centrara su atención en mi, así que trate de desviar la curiosa mirada de Alice.

-Emm, Bella no intentes cambiarme el tema. ¿Qué te pasa?...oh mi Dios ¿estas enferma?- otra característica de Alice era que su mente era imparable en el momento de crear hipótesis- Si quieres te puedo llevar al medico, veras no esta tan lejos además ya puedo condu…

-¡No! No estoy enferma señorita, ¿Por qué cree eso?- ¿tan mal veía últimamente?, era claro que no era la mas guapa, pero acaso ahora tenia cara de ¿enferma?

-Pues Bella, tienes unas ojeras que llegan a las rodillas, estas pálida y la verdad es que mirándote bien, habrás perdido unos cuantos kilos- demasiado observadora otra característica de Alice.

-No, no es enfermedad señorita Alice, la verdad es que dormí mal anoche, por eso han de ser las ojeras- pareció estar pensando lo que decía.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa Bella- dijo. Directa esa era otra característica de Alice- mira puede que no sea una enfermedad física, pero si del alma. Bella no puedes seguir así, esta bien extrañar a tus padres y extrañar tu vida de antes, pero es hora de que continúes, por ellos pero sobre todo por ti.

Era tan fácil decirlo, sin embargo muy en el fondo de mi cerebro y de mi corazón sabia que eso era cierto, no podía seguir así, llorando hasta que me dormía, comiendo tan poco, pero es que no tenia apetito y el sueño parecía que desde hace dos meses no le gustaba pasar por mi cuarto.

-Yo se que tu crees que es muy fácil decirlo Bella, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo te sientes, te mentiría si te digo que lo se, pero Bella mírate de verdad no puedes seguir así. Estoy casi segura que a tus padres especialmente a Charlie no le gustaría verte así- comento tomando asiento en la silla del jardín- respóndeme algo ¿Qué sueños tienes?

-¿Sueños?- pregunte y es que la verdad creo que desde que me quede sola, he llegado a creer que los sueños no existen, al menos no para mi. Alice asintió- la verdad señorita Alice creo que no tengo.

-¿No tienes?, ay Bella todo el mundo tiene sueños, ven siéntate- comento mientras me hacia un lugar junto a ella.

-¿Su majestad se encuentra?- pregunte pasando mi mirada del espacio que me había hecho al señorita Alice al balcón del despacho del Príncipe Carlise.

-No esta. Ven siéntate- insistió palmeando el lugar junto a ella, así que me senté- mira Bella, todo el mundo tiene sueños el mío por lo menos es seer diseñadora, enamorarme de un buen hombre, tener un hijo, no creo que pueda con mas. Ahora dime que nunca haz pensado o haz deseado tener o ser ¿algo?

La verdad es que si, cuando estaba en la escuela quería ir a una universidad, no tenia ninguna en especifico por aquella época en mi cabeza, también quería enamorarme y darle nietos a mis padres.

-Señorita Alice- suspire y tome aire para decir lo siguiente y era que uno cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo en voz alta- no creo que para mi sean posible ese tipo de sueños.

-¿Por qué dices eso Bella? ¿Por el dinero?- asentí, por eso y porque mi vida es una cadena de desgracias desde hace dos meses, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a ella- Eso esta muy mal Bella, tu puedes estudiar, ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? O no te gustaría estudiar.

-Claro que me gustaría, de pequeña quería ir a la universidad pero ahora no puedo, por lo menos no en este momento, el trabajo no da el suficiente tiempo y necesito cada centavo que me gano acá.

-Pero podrías estudiar por correo o mejor por Internet- dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

-Todo eso vale dinero señorita Alice, la verdad si podría hacerlo pero será luego cuando logre arreglar todos mis problemas "financieros"- dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos.

Alice se quedo callada unos minutos y después como un resorte se puso en pie, volvió y me observo.

-Antes de lo que te imagines estarás estudiando Bella, ya lo veras- dijo al tiempo que daba pequeños saltos alrededor de la silla- ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar Bella?

-La verdad no creo que lo que dice pueda ser verdad señorita Alice, pero si insiste- dije al ver que alzaba una de sus cejas- esta bien mi sueño ha sido siempre tener mi propio restaurante, me gustaría ser chef o algo así- y ahí estaba el maldito sonrojo que aparecía cada vez que me avergonzaba algo y es que nadie sabia ese sueño secreto que tenia ni siquiera Ángela, era la primera vez que a alguien se lo comentaba.

-¿Chef?...tiene mucha lógica, eres muy buena en la cocina y eso que sabes muy poco-yo asentí a la vez que me mordía el labio, otro comportamiento aprendido de mi madre- Bueno, como te dije antes de que lo imagines estarás estudiando.

-Señorita Alice, le agradezco sus buenas intenciones pero…

-¡No!- me corto- Nunca apuestes contra mi Isabella Swan, si te digo eso es por que así será.

Después de unos minutos mas de hablar con ella, entre nuevamente a la cocina dispuesta a terminar de arreglar los últimos platos para la cena que para gran sorpresa paso en total silencio sin embargo cuando estaba retirando los platos me pareció escuchar unos fuertes alegatos y gritos provenientes del despacho del príncipe Carlise, sin embargo aunque sentía mucha curiosidad, seguí el consejo de Sue en estos caso y era "Hazte la de oídos sordos", así que recogí la mesa, enjuague los platos y junto con Ángela fuimos al cuarto de lavado a terminar de organizar unas prendas, cuando una muy agitada Sue entro.

-¿Te paso algo?- pregunto Ángela.

-Mañana hay visitas en palacio, al parecer la prometida del príncipe Edward y su familia llegaran en horas de la tarde, así que todo tiene que estar perfecto- comento Sue, y una extraña punzada sentí en el pecho jamás había sentido eso, pero la sola mención de estos visitantes me hacia sentir bastante incomoda.

-¿Es una visita real?- pregunte tratando de olvidarme de aquella punzada.

-Claro Bella, es la familia real de Italia, así que mañana las quiero impecables para la cena, ustedes son las mejores así que atenderán esa cena.

Ángela y yo asentimos y después de otras indicaciones de Sue, esta se marcho y nosotras como siempre nos dispusimos a ir a descansar, los gritos ya habían cesado en el despacho y las luces de las habitaciones estaban todas apagadas, excepto la del príncipe Edward.

Tome mi pijama y me dispuse a ir a la cama, el sueño seguía sin aparecer y hoy mi dispositivo de música estaba tan descargado que apenas y prendía cuando se volvía a apagar. A estas alturas de la noche y después de no se cuantas vueltas en la cama, entendí que el sueño se había evaporado.

Como todas las noches tome un chándal y me fui al jardín trasero necesitaba relajarme no se porque estaba tan inquieta hoy, me había sentido extraña y es que sentía varias cosas entre esas una leve esperanza y por mas que tratara de apartarla de mi corazón parecía que cada vez se clavaba mas fuerte y es que las palabras de Alice me habían dado un poco de la esperanza que hace mucho perdí, sin embargo no quería todavía creer del todo en ellas.

La vida me había enseñado que a veces es mejor no soñar con imposibles y así veía yo por el momento la posibilidad de ingresar al menos a un instituto de cocina, con ese pensamiento me quede unos minutos.

-¿Otra vez pensando?- cada vez que venia a este jardín podía jurar que mi subconsciente me jugaba malas pasadas- Bella deberías dejar de venir a estas horas al jardín, hace bastante frío- cometo poniéndose en pie frente a mi...Edward.

* * *

_***-*Hola a tods, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, alertas y demás, hoy tenemos un nuevo capitulo, la verdad se que esta algo corto, pero serán recompensadas con el próximo capitulo, ya casi llega Kate así que el drama esta por venir, como siempre dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos o amenazas con los Volturi hágamelo saber por un RW o un mensaje privado, este capitulo es en especial para Karla…así que nada un beso**__**s y gracias por leer*-***_


	8. Capitulo 7: Conversaciones

**Capitulo 7- Conversaciones **

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Durante la cena decidí empezar a cumplir mi promesa de no volver a lastimar los sentimiento de mi madre y de mi hermana así que cene en completo silencio, si mi madre o Alice me preguntaban algo solo sonreía y movía mi cabeza para negar o afirmar. Justo al terminar de cenar me excuse y me retire a mi habitación.

Llevaba unos diez minutos mirando el techo de la habitación que increíblemente se había tornado bastante interesante cuando dos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

-Siga- indique para que pudieran pasar.

-Edward- dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que me encontraba – Tu padre está en el despacho y le he dicho que tú quieres hablar con él.

-Gracias mama- respondí poniéndome en pie y tomando dos fuertes respiraciones le di un beso en la frente a mi madre y Salí rumbo al despacho de mi padre.

Toque un par de veces y del interior se escucho un suave "adelante", así que abrí la puerta, allí detrás de su flamante escritorio, heredado de mi abuelo, estaba Carlise al parecer atendiendo una llamada telefónica, así que me quede en pie, cerca de una de las ventanas, después de casi quince minutos lo escuche que se despedía en un perfecto italiano.

-Edward, me ha dicho tu madre que necesitabas hablar conmigo- no pregunto, lo afirmo sin siquiera mirarme- ¿Qué esperas? No tengo toda la noche, mañana llega Marcus e Irina y necesito terminara unos asuntos antes de irme a descansar.

-De eso precisamente necesito hablarte, no entiendo a que vienen.- dije ignorando o mejor tratando de ignorar el mal genio que empezaba a surgir.

-No te hagas el tonto que no te queda Edward, tu sabes a que vienen, no solo vienen ellos dos también en la tarde llegara Kate de Londres- dijo ahora escribiendo que se yo en su computador.

-No me hago el tonto ni nada parecido, igual voy a ser claro mañana viajo, tengo que regresar a Nueva York- mi padre levanto la mirada y pude ver la furia en sus ojos- pero no te preocupes esperare a que lleguen tus flamantes invitados y luego me marcho.

-¡NO TE ATREVERIAS!- grito poniéndose en pie.

-Oh, claro que lo hare Padre, mi empresa me necesita mañana de urgencia, regresare en tres días, además no se para que tengo que quedarme a los Delani ni lo recuerdo- la verdad no tenía que irme pero tampoco quería quedarme por lo menos no por estos días, además quería escuchar que el mencionara el dicho compromiso.

-¿ES QUE NO HAZ ENTENDIDO? Definitivamente América te convirtió en un ser muy estúpido, mañana y el resto de semana estarás ACA, y mañana recibirás a TU PROMETIDA, para que fijen la fecha de la boda.

-¡BINGO!, si vez que no costaba tanto decirlo, así que por eso era que me necesitabas acá, en cambio le dijiste a mama que era hora de que regresara a "asumir"- hice las comillas con mis dedos- mis funciones familiares, la utilizaste y la manejaste a tu antojo como haz hecho todos estos años, pero mira que no soy estúpido- el sacaba lo peor de mi- simplemente quiero parecerme a ti, y por eso quiero huir, como el maldito cobarde que siempre haz dicho que soy.

-Habla de mi lo que se te pegue en gana Edward, pero jamás vuelvas a repetir que utilizo a tu madre- su tono de voz ya no era tan alto, pero aun seguía con bastante furia en sus ojos, aun así no pude evitar la risa sarcástica.

-Mira Carlise, te lo digo de la manera más clara y cortes posible NO ME CASARE CON KATHE, ni con nadie, así que espero que no te estés haciendo paisajes de colores en esa cabeza tuya- y con eso salí del despacho hacia mi cuarto.

Estaba bastante alterado y mi respiración un poco agitada entre al baño, me retire la ropa y entre a la ducha sin esperar a comprobar la temperatura, el frio del agua parecía ir despejando poco a poco todos los pensamientos neuróticos que traía en mi cabeza. Después de casi treinta minutos bajo el agua bastante fría, tome unos pantalones deportivos, y una camiseta y me senté en el pequeño balcón de mi habitación, aun era bastante temprano para dormir, sin embargo me seguía sintiendo intranquilo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, observe el reloj y ya no eran horas de llamar a Jasper para contarle la discusión con mi padre, además me sentiría como en quinto grado, haciendo de niño quejetas o algo así.

Salí de mi habitación a buscar a Alice, me di cuenta que la luz de su cuarto aun estaba encendida y esperaba que es vez no se hubiera quedado de nuevo dormida fuera de su cama, golpe una vez la puerta, y escuche el "siga".

-Buenas noches- dije entrando a la habitación que como siempre lucia inmaculada.

-Querido hermano, a que debo el honor de tu visita- comento mi simpática hermana haciendo una reverencia.

-Anoche también pase, pero estabas dormida en ese sillón- señale el lugar en el que la había encontrado la noche anterior.

-Yo creí que sufría de sonambulismo o algo así- dijo riéndose yo solo puse en blanco mis ojos- ven siéntate- dijo haciéndome lugar en su cama- te escuche discutir con papá.

-Oye sin rodeos no, al grano- comente, ella no cambiaba siempre había sido bastante directa.

-Como el dermatólogo, para que dar rodeos si igual terminare preguntándote lo mismo. ¿Entonces, que paso?

-Que por fin me dijo a que venía, o mejor porque me hizo regresar- Alice me miraba con un gran interrogante en su rostro- quiere que me case con Kate.

-¡¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida yo simplemente asentí.

-Y eso si que no lo pienso aceptar.

-Claro que no, tú tienes que casarte con alguien a quien ames, con tu otra mitad no con una aparecida.

-No enana es que no entiendes, no me casar con ella ni con nadie.

-Ah, eso lo dices por qué no te has enamorado, pero cuando lo hagas, te aseguro que te casaras, y no me mires así- joder, era muy observadora- es la segunda vez que lo diré en el día, nunca apuestes en mi contra Edward.

-Esta bien- a ella mejor no llevarle la contraria, así que decidí cambiar el tema, le pregunte por sus planes para la universidad le reitere mi apoyo incondicional para que fuera a Paris o a donde quisiera estudiar, yo me encargaría de que cumpliera con cada uno de sus sueños, sin embargo al mencionarle esto salió a relucir su conversación la tarde con Bella, solo Bella, mentalmente me reí y me patee por ser tan estúpido y estar pensando en quien no debía- Es verdad te vi en la tarde con ella en el jardín, mamá me conto su historia, es bastante triste.

-Triste no lo es, es dramático, pero ella es muy fuerte, la admiro mucho ¿sabes?- a estas alturas mi hermana ya estaba completamente acostada y bajo las cobijas.

-¿Por qué la admiras?- pregunte un poco sorprendido podría decirse.

-¿Es que eres sordo o te haces?, Edward piensa- dijo pegándome en la frente con uno de sus pequeños dedos- tiene 19 años, y la pobre ha tenido que afrontar más cosas que una persona cualquiera en sus primeros cincuenta años y lo ha hecho con bastante madurez, además no es solo eso, se que tiene mucho potencial y yo la ayudare a desarrollarlo.

-¿Potencial?- ella asintió- ¿te servirá de modelo cuando seas diseñadora o qué?

-No, aunque podría, tiene con qué, ¿no te parece?- pues ahora que ella lo preguntaba, Bella no era fea, era simpática la verdad tenía unos ojos bonitos-¡Te parece linda!

-Claro que no, además la verdad no m he fijado en Bella.

-¿Bella?, te habrás fijado al menos en algo para saber que le gusta que le digan Bella.

-No, la verdad es que no solo que anoche cuando llegue estaba en el jardín dormida y cruce tres palabras con ella- no le iba a decir que habían sido más de tres palabras, no a Alice.

-Mmm, interesante mi querido Watson, pero bueno el caso es que mañana empezare a ayudarla a que vaya a una escuela de gastronomía. Ella quiere ser chef.

-¿Y por qué no va ella? Hasta donde vi anoche tiene sus dos piececitos bien puestos.

-Definitivamente no sé porque Dios te dio ese pedazo de cabeza tan grande, si no la ibas a utilizar bien, obvio que ella podría ir y hacerlo es solo que Bella no lo hará, y no porque no quiera- dijo al observar mis ojos que indicaban que si no quería para que lo intentaba ella- ella perdió las esperanzas de poder estudiar, y tiene mucho talento para la cocina, y yo conozco a un par de personas que nos deben o mejor que me deben un favor, así que utilizare eso para que ella pueda acceder a un crédito o una beca.

-Eres demasiado noble para tu propio bien- le dije a mi hermana.

-No, es solo con ella, se lo merece.

-La aprecias bastante por lo que noto- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Ajam, ¿tu conoces a nadie en una escuela de esas?

-Mmm, que yo recuerde no- además porque debería ayudarla, ahora no entendía por completo el interés que tenía mi hermana en que ella saliera adelante, sin embargo como buen bipolar que había descubierto que era comente- pero mi amigo Jasper si, así que cuando hable con él le preguntare.

-¿Harías eso?-pregunto de repente Alice sentada sobre sus piernas en la cama dando pequeños aplausos- oh Edward gracias, de verdad.

-No es nada seguro, así que no te emociones.

-Lo sé pero al menos lo intentaras y para mí eso ya es algo, además para Bella también.

-Pero si consigo algo con Jasper no le vayas a decir que yo tengo algo que ver en eso- no sé porque le pedí a Alice pero no quería que ella se enterara que yo quería ayudarla.

-No entiendo porque, pero si así lo quieres así será, gracias de nuevo- dijo y luego dio un gran bostezo.

-Bien, es hora de dormir hablamos mañana enana- le di un beso en la frente y salí.

Seguía sin una gota de sueño, así que recurrí a mi "remedio" de niño, bueno al de mi madre, un vaso de leche mientras terminaba de tomármelo me acerque a la ventana y allí la vi de nuevo, esta niña parecía no entender lo que le comente la noche anterior acerca de la neumonía, y sin saber porque e igual que anoche termine caminando hacia ella.

-¿Otra vez pensando?, Bella deberías dejar de venir a estas horas al jardín, hace bastante frío.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen.

-Bella el señor Cullen es mi padre.

-No, señor, su padre es su alteza, recuerda que la otra noche le dije que usted seria el señor Cullen.

-No la otra noche dijiste que yo sería Edward- en realidad había dicho que me diría señor Edward, pero tampoco era tan viejo- Y tu Bella, bueno, Bella, solo Bella.

-Está bien, Edward, pero solo cuando estemos… sin su majestad cerca.

-Bueno, Bella no contestaste a mi pregunta.

-Preguntas, fueron dos- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. J.O.D.E.R

-Está bien, preguntas. Igual sigo esperando las respuestas- de verdad es que parece que era costumbre de ella estar a altas horas en este jardín.

-No tengo sueño, parece que me abandono- comento nuevamente mordiéndose el labio.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Qué?- mierda, dije eso en voz alta.

-Lo del labio, así que no tienes sueño- tenía que tratar de borrar la burrada que había dicho.

-No, no tengo y por lo que veo usted tampoco.

-Cierto- me senté en la silla del lado- no tengo sueño.

-Debería descansar señor, mañana parece que será un día de mucho movimiento.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, y la verdad no sé si estaré acá mañana.

-Oh, irá a recoger a su prometida a Paris- no pregunto afirmo.

-¿Cuál prometida?- ella parecía confundida-No es mi prometida, ni siquiera la conozco.

-Disculpe mi imprudencia no debí haber dicho eso, sus cosas son suyas.

-No Bella, no me molesta. Pero es la verdad no es mi prometida.

-Si usted lo dice- dijo rodando los ojos, en veintisiete años de vida jamás nadie me había rodado los ojos.

-Me rodaste los ojos- ella negó- si lo hiciste te vi.

-No lo hice- negó a la vez que su cara se tornaba de un bonito color rojo.

-Si te sonrojaste- dije riendo- jamás nadie me había rodado los ojos.

-Por lo menos no en tu cara- dijo e inmediatamente se tapo la boca.

-Vaya creo que en ese punto tienes razón- era verdad- pero aun así insisto no es mi prometida. No pretendo casarme.

-Sabe que si no se casa su padre se enojara y mucho…

-Vaya Bella, solo Bella. Estas enterada, pero si tienes razón se enojara, no me importa.

-¿Me permite sugerirle algo?- asentí, como siempre con ella no sé porque pero lo hice- no deberían enojarse tanto con su padre, el ha estado muy enfermo y no creo que quiera perderlo- ella solo decía eso porque ella había perdido a los suyos, pero es que el mío era caso aparte.

- Es difícil Bella, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace. Quiere manejar mi vida a su antojo y yo ya tengo mi vida en Nueva York, además allá me va bien.

-Pero si usted no asume el trono, el principado quedara bajo el poder de Francia y eso traería graves consecuencias, no solo para el gobierno, para toda la gente, gente como yo tendría que buscar otros trabajos, con otra lengua.

-Entiendo, pero Bella, es difícil no puedo dejar mi vida allá.

-Tiene razón, pero debería pensar en lo que le dije, hay mucha gente que se verá afectada con su decisión.

-Ajam- dije y quedamos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que un fuerte suspiro de ella me hizo salir de mi pequeña elevación mental- ¿Y eso Bella?

-¿El qué? ¿El suspiro?- asentí- no es nada, solo pienso cosas.

-No pienses tanto de verdad- dije poniéndome en pie frente a ella- ahora Bella es bastante tarde deberías dormir, creo que tu día será pesado mañana.

-Tiene razón- contesto poniéndose en pie y como si no lo pudiera evitar metí un mechón de su coleta tras su oreja y ella volvió a ponerse roja- hasta mañana Edward, que descanse- dijo y salió prácticamente corriendo.

* * *

_***-*Chicas un nuevo cap espero que les guste, besos a todas*-***_


	9. Capitulo 8: Visita Real

Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 8- Visita Real**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Necesitaba volver a mi puerto seguro, eso fue lo que pensé cuando entre a la cocina nuevamente, ese pequeño roce me había provocado que saliera corriendo, pareciendo una vil cobarde, pero es que esta noche había sido demasiado extraña, primero el sueño parecía odiarme porque me abandonaba por completo, luego a Edward, se sentía bien decirle Edward, de repente había vuelto aparecerse en el jardín e increíblemente la conversación que había sostenido con el, había sido fluida y cómoda, así mi cara por algunos instantes pareciera demostrara lo contrario, pero es que el sonrojo en mi, desgraciadamente era algo natural.

Pero cuando acomodo ese pequeño e inconsciente mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, de repente la comodidad se había esfumado, así que dije buenas noches y me dirigí a mi puerto seguro, mi habitación. Tenia que descansar y dormir, mañana tendría más trabajo que de costumbre y por lo tanto tenia que levantarme muy temprano para iniciar las labores.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento, antes de encontrar el tan anhelado sueño. Muy temprano la alarma de mi reloj empezó a pitar fastidiosamente, amaba dormir y desde hacia mucho tiempo no había podido dormir hasta tarde, hacia bastante tiempo que no me despertaba a las once de la mañana, no mi hora normal eran las seis de la mañana, para estar lista para la llegada de Sue, para el desayuno e iniciar con las demás labores del día. Me levante, tome una refrescante ducha, me puse mi uniforme, ate mi cabello en el acostumbrado moño y entre a la cocina terminando de atar mi delantal, Ángela ya se encontraba allí, preparando el café y algunos waffles supuse que era para Alice.

-Buenos Días Áng, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?- pregunte sirviéndome una taza de café.

-Muy bien Bells, un poco agobiada y nerviosa es la primera vez que atenderé una visita real- contesto Ángela batiendo unos huevos.

-No estés nerviosa será peor, además ellos ya habían venido, así que no es tan extraño.

-Claro, sus majestades si, pero la princesa Kathe no- bueno en eso tenia razón, pensé.

-Es verdad, pero bueno es una mas, de la realeza así que no será mucha la diferencia, aunque si la princesa es como su querida madre, esto será insoportable por un par de días- dije recordando a la flamante Irina de Delani, la mujer mas prepotente que había podido cruzar alguna vez la puerta de palacio.

-Recuerdo que me comentaste algo- contesto Ángela torciendo un poco la boca.

-Buenos días señoritas- saludo la Princesa Esme entrando de repente en la cocina.

- Su majestad, buenos días- contestamos al unísono Ángela y yo.

-Hoy tenemos visita real, bueno en realidad llegaran sobre el medio día, pero afortunadamente no se hospedaran en palacio- comento en un pequeño susurro la princesa Esme, para ella tampoco era de mucho agrado los Denali- así que no arreglen ninguna de las habitación, lo que si les voy a pedir es tener todo preparado para el almuerzo y la cena- nosotras asentimos- eso es todo, Ángela podrías subir dos tazas de café y unos panes a la pequeña terraza del despacho de mi esposo.

-Si señora, en un momento estoy allá- contesto Ángela buscando la bandeja y las tazas para llevar los desayunos.

-Bella, tu podrías llevarle a mi hijo un par de waffles y un poco de juego, ya le pregunte y no quiere nada mas- dijo la princesa.

-Como usted diga su majestad- conteste, tratando que mi voz no reflejara el pequeño nerviosismo que sentía.

Prepare en una bandeja los waffles, el jugo, el juego de cubiertos un par de servilletas y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, después de un solo golpe, escuche la indicación para pasar y así lo hice.

-Bella, buenos días- dijo Edward con una sonrisa que podría hacer quedar de rodillas hasta a una ciega- permíteme te recibo- dijo haciendo un ademán para tomar la bandeja que sostenía.

-Buenos Días, joven, no se preocupe mejor dígame en donde va a desayunar.

-Déjala sobre la mesa, ¿ahora soy el joven?- pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Discúlpeme, ya le dije que para mi es muy difícil poder referirme a usted en un termino como tan….- no encontraba la palabra.

-Normal, Bella pero es que yo soy alguien normal, en fin ya te dije soy Edward y tu Bella, solo bella, pero eso no era lo que quería decirte- mierda seguro era algo de lo de anoche, me iba decir confianzuda o algo así- respecto a lo de anoche- lo sabia- no quería incomodarte, no era mi intención- parecía incomodo.

-No me incomodo, tranquilo, no tiene por que preocuparse por eso.

-Lo se, pero increíblemente lo hago.

-Pues no debería hacerlo, insisto- dije suavemente, tampoco le iba dar una orden ni nada.

-Te sonrojas bastante- no pregunto lo afirmo.

-Es algo hereditario, mamá siempre se sonrojaba a veces sin que ella se diera cuenta- dije un poco melancólica, aun dolía hablar de ellos.

-Siento mucho, lo del otro día, cuando llegue.

-Vaya hoy es el día de las disculpas, no pasa nada usted no podría saberlo- no había terminado de hablar cuando una voz me sobre salto.

-Retírese Señorita Swan- dijo el Príncipe Carlise en su tono más hosco.

-Si señor, permiso- dije haciendo la reverencia.

-Un momento, por lo menos saluda y ¿Quién te dio autorización para entrar así a MI habitación?- pregunto un muy molesto Edward.

-Con su permiso sus majestades- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando iba por el pasillo seguía escuchando los gritos, esos dos hombres la pasaban muy mal si compartían el mismo espacio, llegue la cocina, ya se encontraba allí Sue con las demás chicas dando indicaciones, la mañana paso bastante rápido en algún momento pude ver que Edward y Alice salieron juntos en uno de los autos sin escoltas ni nada, regresaron casi dos horas después, no es que estuviera pendiente ni mucho menos, pero me di cuenta. Además Alice me mando a llamar unos minutos después de que llegaran.

-Señorita Alice, me ha dicho Leah que me necesitaba- dije ya en su habitación.

-Cierra Bella, ven siéntate- me indico con su mano un lugar en el sofá que tenia cerca de la cama, así que cerré y me senté- Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo entregándome un sobre- Ábrelo.

-Señorita Alice, recuerda que le dije que no me gustaban las sorpresas.

-Claro que lo dijiste pero eso no significa que yo te haya escuchado, así que ábrelo dijo ya en pie y dando pequeños brincos, tome el sobre blanco y lo abrí adentro habían varios folletos y plegables y luego una carta dirigida a la Señorita Swan, ósea yo.

-Oh por Dios, señorita Alice ¿Qué hizo?- yo debería estar imaginándome eso.

-Te lo dije que nunca apostaras en mi contra, es la beca Bella, podrás estudiar, ¡te lo dije!- esto era demasiado nunca nadie había hecho algo por mi así, y así como era de increíble lo que había en el sobre fue increíble mi reacción, no era muy dada a mostrar afecto pero Alice había logrado cumplir uno de mis sueños que yo hacia perdidos, la abrace como hacia mucho no hacia con nadie, creo que la ultima persona a quien le demostré afecto fue a mis padres el ultimo día que compartí con ellos, los brazos delgados de Alice rodearon tan fuerte como yo la sostenía a ella.

-Gracias Señorita Alice- no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, pero esta vez era de felicidad y gratitud.

-Nada de gracias Bella, te lo mereces, esto y mucho mas, y no llores por favor que yo odio llorar y si sigues así me pondré como una niña chiquita- dijo limpiándome el rostro y separándose un poco de mi- Además eso lo haría cualquier amiga.

-¿Usted me considera su amiga?- eso era sorprendente.

-Claro que si Bella, lo eres desde hace mucho así te siento y no me vengas con tus complejos de inferioridad que ya sabes que yo de eso no como- dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sofá- Oh ¿Tu no quieres ser mi amiga?

-Claro, perdón señorita si me alegra mucho en verdad que usted me considere su amiga, igualmente gracias, de verdad y perdone mi reacción tan…efusiva.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Bella, ayy estoy tan emocionada, me alegro que no estés molesta- unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron lo que iba a decir- Siga.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una afanada Ángela.

-Bella, te necesitamos abajo. Señorita Alice la familia Denali ya esta acá- habían llegado era hora de empezar a fortalecer mi paciencia.

-Mierda- dijo Alice sorprendiéndonos a nosotras y creo que a ella misma ya que se tapo la boca con una mano- lo siento, es que me caen mal. Sobre todo Kathe- la prometida de Edward tome nota mental.

-Señorita Alice gracias, de verdad, tengo que retirarme.

-ya te dije que no fue nada, si quieres te guardo el sobre para hablar mas tarde ya que vas para la cocina- se lo entregue y salí, no sin antes agradecerle de nuevo, tenia una sonrisa boba en mi rostro jamás me imagine que eso fuera a pasar y menos que fuera tan rápido, no me gustaban los regalos pero la vida me había enseñado que cuando una oportunidad de estas se presenta no se podía desaprovechar.

Al entrar a la cocina, todos corrían de un lado para otro, los príncipes ya se encontraban en la sala principal con la familia Denali, al parecer la primogénita había logrado llegar con ella. Sue me envío con Leah a llevar dos vasos con agua que habían solicitado.

-Permiso sus majestades- dije haciendo una venia para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa del centro y ahí fue cuando la vi, Kathe Denali, era rubia delgada de ojos muy claros con el cabello rizado y bastante largo, pero como todas las niñitas de sociedad con la nariz demasiado arriba sintiéndose mas que todos los de la habitación.

Sin embargo lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que Edward no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la sala y no lo había visto salir, sabia que el los había recibido pero no estaba tomando el café con ellos, eso también explicaba la cara enojada del príncipe Carlise y la sonrisa picara de Alice.

Deje la bandeja y cuando iba cruzando el umbral.

-Niñita- me gire supuse que esa voz chillona era de la Señorita Denali- Dije agua fría, esto parece uno de los cafés que han traído tráigame rápido algo de hielo, que inepta- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si señorita.

-No Bella, no traerás nada, esta no es la casa de ellos, por lo tanto ellos no son tus jefes ni mucho menos- la voz de Edward se escucho fuerte y clara en el umbral muy cerca donde yo me encontraba.

-Edward, por favor ¿Qué son esos modales?, además si Kathe quiere hielo, lo tendrá así que Señorita Swan, traiga lo que le pidió la señorita Denali- dijo el príncipe Carlise.

-No Bella- contesto Edward tomando mi brazo y deteniendo mi paso- Mi padre ha dicho que la señorita Denali te lo pidió, y según lo que escuche no te ha pedido nada, te ordeno, y eso acá solo lo hace la familia y Sue, y ella no es ni lo uno ni lo otro- en verdad parecía molesto y mi brazo parecía que tenia miles de pequeñas hormigas justo en el lugar que el me sostenía, no hacia fuerza pero era un suave apretón, sin embargo yo estaba bastante nerviosa, por esto podía ponerme de patitas en la calle.

-Príncipe por favor, deje que le traiga el hielo, no hay problema- dije en un susurro que estaba segura solo escucharía el.

-No- respondió tan bajo como yo.

-Edward, déjate de estupideces- dijo el Príncipe Carlise.

-Ninguna estupidez, que la señorita Denali pida las cosas como son- comento Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia y seguía sin soltar mi brazo.

-Eddie ¿Qué te pasa? Que cantidad de contemplaciones con una simple criada- comento la "Señorita" Denali en un tono bastante empalagoso para mi gusto.

-Edward, y si quieres algo de ella o de cualquiera en esta casa lo pides no ordenas acá no eres mas que una invitada de mi padre- dijo Edward.

-Como quieras…Edward- dijo rodando los ojos- Isabella, por favor tráeme hielo.

-En un momento estoy acá, con su permiso su alteza- conteste, necesitaba salir de ahí, no entendía que le pasaba a Edward, porque ocasionaba una discusión de ese tipo, esa niñita había sido muy odiosa, pero era lo que había soportar en un trabajo como este.

Finalmente el asintió con la sonrisa en el rostro y me indico el camino a la cocina. Salí lo más rápido posible pero cuando me gire para regresar con el vaso que contenía el hielo, pude ver al Príncipe Carlise y a Edward en el lobby de palacio, sin duda otra discusión más en el día.

* * *

***-*Hola a todas Nuevo capitulo, que pena la tardanza pero esta semana no ha sido una de las mejores, espero que les guste ya saben para opiniones, dudas o comentario un RW o un mensaje*-***

***-*Gracias a jbpattinson, michy, Karla, Sophia 18, Natii y escorpiotnf por sus RW y comentarios, un beso*-***


	10. Capitulo 9: Aclaraciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos por desgracia, todos ellos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9 – Aclaraciones**

**Edward POV**

* * *

Seguía con mi hipótesis que de que regresar a Por Ángeles me había convertido en un bipolar, sin saber por que me molesto mucho la forma en la cual Kathe le pidió a Bella el hielo, creía sentirse en su casa, y eso si que no iba a pasar ella, seguía creyendo al igual que mi padre que yo accedería al absurdo compromiso con ella, por eso en el momento en el que dio la orden del hielo, sentí que la estaba humillando, nadie tenia derecho a tratar a otra persona así, y mucho menos a alguien como bella, mi sentido protector se activo con Bella.

Ese instinto solo salía a relucir con mi hermana y mi madre, también lo tuve con Laureen, pero con ella no sirvió de nada al final demostró ser otra mas del montón, pero con Bella, era muy extraño, solo había hablado un par de veces con ella, y en mi opinión era mucho mas madura y fuerte de lo que parecía, había sufrido bastante y la vida le había dado mas golpes de los que una persona promedio podría soportar, pero ella seguía ahí, son la frente en alto.

Cuando Alice se acerco esta mañana para que la llevara a hablar con Joseph Cash, el director de la escuela gastronomica de Port Ángeles, decidí ir con ella. Pero al llegar allí fui yo quien tomo la palabra, Bella parecía ser diferente, ella no iba por la vida mendigando ayudo, ni suplicando por una mano amiga, eso no quería decir, que había dejado mis ideas híncales a un lado en dos días, pero hablar con ella y con Alice, hacían que la retirara de esa clase de mujeres embaucadoras e interesadas, como ella, como Laureen.

Después de casi una hora de hablar, con el señor Cash, accedió a admitir a Bella como estudiante Becada por lo menos durante el primer año de estudios, en un momento llegue a sugerirle a Alice que yo pagaría lo referente al semestre, pero mi hermana casi me mata al terminar de hacer mi propuesta y argumento que si Bella se enteraba de eso, jamás volvería a confiar en ella.

Así que regresamos a palacio, con el objetivo cumplido. Bella tendría su beca para iniciar su preparación como chef, solo esperaba que aprovechara esa oportunidad, y aunque Alice y yo estábamos con bromas y demás, nuestra alegría no fue tan larga, al ingresar a mi habitación me entere que la familia Denali ya había llegado y que Kathe mi supuesta prometida había logrado llegar con ellos.

Baje conforme estaba, no me interesaba arreglarme para conocer a la dichosa Kathe, entre al salón principal sin animo de parecer simpático o algo por estilo, ahí la vi, sin duda era bonita y podría llegar a ser interesante, pero era impuesta por mi padre, primer y gran punto en su contra, y lo peor fue cuando abrió la boca, era tan hueca y frívola con cualquier niñita de clase alta.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras me retire de nuevo a mi habitación no me interesaba compartir un segundo mas con esta gente tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, revisar mis correos y mis llamadas.

Sin embargo cuando baje para el café sentí que la sangre llegaba de un empujón al cerebro, por eso detuve a Bella, quería que le pidieran las cosas no que se las exigieran, pero cuando la tome del brazo, sentí que no quería dejarla ir, no quería que huyera de ese lugar y era completamente extraño para mi sentirme así con alguien. Finalmente Kathe le pidió de la mejor forma a Bella, que le llevara un poco de hielo, pero mi padre estaba que explotaba, por eso no espero a que estuviéramos solos y después de que Bella se retirara a la cocina y que yo sin saber por que saliera tras ella lo escuche llamarme.

-Edward, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¡Haz humillado a Kathe por la servidumbre!- dijo Carlise como siempre que estaba frente a mi…gritando.

-¿Y ella no ha humillado a la señorita Swan?- exprese, me molestaba no poder decirle Bella, pero sabia quien era mi padre si se enteraba de la reciente confianza entre Bella y yo, le ocasionaría un grave problema a Bella.

-Ella esta acá para eso, para hacer lo que se le ordene-dijo Carlise, si a estas alturas nuevamente distaba mucho de ser "mi padre".

-Exacto, lo que se le ordene en esta casa, lo que ordene la familia, no cualquier aparecida con aires de grandeza, acá Isabella y los demás empleados reciben ordenes de los CULLEN- exprese en un tono bastante calmado a decir verdad, me sorprendía que no estuviera gritando, muy en el fondo sabia que si gritaba, Carlise, se la cobraría con Bella, y ahí estaba otra vez el sentimiento de protección.

-¡Kathe, ni los Denali, son ningunos aparecidos, además ella es la futura señora Cullen, es tu prometida!- grito de nuevo Carlise y eso fue lo que acabo con mi incipiente paciencia.

-En que idioma quieres que te diga que ella no es nadie para mi, ni mi prometida, ni nada y como veo que tu no tienes el valor para decírselo a ella para que se baje de esa nube en la que esta yo lo haré por ti, y con eso tu también dejas de pintar castillos de colores en tu cabeza-mientras hablaba note cuando Bella paso por detrás de nosotros con el hielo para la Kathe, tenia tanta rabia que empecé a caminar hasta el salón, necesitaba terminar ya este asunto.

-No te atreverías Edward Cullen- dijo Carlise, pero era demasiado tarde ya estaba en el salón.

-Kathe, necesito hablar contigo-la aludida se puso en pie.

-Claro Eddie, ¿Podemos ir al café del puerto?- ni a la esquina la llevaría.

-Edward, recuerda dulzura Edward-estaba saliendo a flote la personalidad con la que me dirigía a los visitantes indeseados en la compañía, pero mi receptora de mensaje creyó que en realidad le hablaba tierno, lo supe por la expresión que tomo su rostro y de reojo note que lo mismo había pasado solo con Bella, y pude notar en ella algo parecido a ¿tristeza? Ahora ya me creía lector de mentes, así que decidí seguir-Mira Kathe, tratare de ser lo mas claro posible, no me casare contigo, no soy ni seré tu prometido, no me voy a casar contigo ni con nadie- aclare.

Las caras de todos en el salón eran un verdadero poema, así que decidí retirarme ya había dicho lo que quería decir desde que decidí regresar, a mis espaldas escuche los gritos de Carlise, los lloriqueos de Irina y Kathe e increíblemente la risa de Eleazar.

Entre a mi habitación y me lleve las manos al rostro, tenia el pulso por las nubes sentía mi cabeza palpitar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y sobre mi aterrizo el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana, quien se colgó a mi cuello como un pequeño mono.

-¡Te adoro Edward! ¡Eres mi héroe personal! ¡Eso estuvo G-E-N-I-A-L!-habla tan rápido que creo que no respiraba-si te hubieras quedado cinco minutos habrías visto el desplome de la Barbie oxigenada, por que es teñida ¿lo notaste?

-No, la verdad no me interesa- le dije a mi hermana y ella se acostó a mi lado en la cama.

-Edward, sabes que papá se pondra peor ahora- asenti- y esto no se va a quedar asi, jurame que no te doblegaras no te casaras con Kathe ni con nadie a quien no ames.

-Te lo juro, no me casare con Kathe ni con nadie- dije.

-A quien no ames, te falto esa parte- dijo Alice.

-Ah esa parte no me parece tanto, por ahora te juro que no me casare con Kathe y con nadie mas- ella me observo con su patentada mirada perversa asi que corregui no queria que ahora ella se pusiera a discutir conmigo-Esta bien con nadie a quien...-esto era dificil estaba seguro de que no podria volver a amar a nadie en mucho tiempo.

-No ames- concluyo Alice sonriendo.

-Eso, como digas…te lo juro- dije dandole un beso en la frente.

-Esto se pondra dificil Edward, quiero ir a Paris a olvidarme de todo- dijo mi hermana en un susurro, odiaba que se sintiera asi, aprete mas mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

-Alice no debes sentirte asi, los problemas son entre Carlise y yo, tu preocupate por terminar la escuela y presentarte en esa entrevista para que puedas ir a la universidad que quieres, mas bien cuentame, ¿Qué dijo Bella?- Alice se sento inmediatamente.

-Te gusta Bella- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- de donde sacaba esas ideas locas.

-Si claro, bueno engañate todo lo que quieras, en fin. Bella se puso feliz y me abrazo Edward, lo cual es bastante raro en ella, es mala para demostrar el afecto a las otras personas, pero eso solo quiere dcir que ella estaba muy feliz- dijo mi hermana sonriendo tambien inconsientemente me senti feliz de que Bella fuera tambien Feliz, algo bueno habia salido de este dia.

-No le habras dicho que yo tuve algo que ver en eso- ella nego- esta bien, me alegro mucho. Necesito salir ven al puerto conmigo ¿Quieres?- le pregunte, de verdad necesitaba salir del palacio.

-¿Ahora?- asenti- Dejame voy por mi chaqueta- dijo saliendo dando pequeños saltos.

-Te espero en el auto- le dije para que escuchara a lo lejos escuche un ok, tome mi movil, las llaves del auto que habia utilizado en estos dias y baje, cuando iba a hacia la puerta principal escuche a mi madre hablando con mi Iriana, al parecer los Denali seguian en palacio, asi que decidi ahorrarme otro disgusto y salir por la cocina.

Ingrese a la cocina y alli estaban todas las chicas del equipo de Sue, y el chef que tenia entendido habia sido contratatado para cumplir con los caprichos de los visitantes, pero Bella no estaba por ningún lado.

-Sue ¿Dónde esta la señorita Swan?- me encontré preguntando con gran curiosidad.

Las chicas y demás personas que estaban en la cocina se giraron de repente y me observaron con sorpresa.

-Esta en la farmacia, su majestad la envío a traer unos medicamentos para la controlar la baja de azúcar que sufrió la Señorita Denali- dijo Sue.

-Esta bien- dije.

-Estoy lista- dijo Alice llegando a mi lado- Vamos antes de que papá empiece su sermón.

Tomamos el auto, y salimos rumbo al puerto observar las embarcaciones era algo que siempre me relajaba y mientras tanto iba hablando Alice de todo y nada, cenamos en un restaurante de la zona, una amiga de mi hermana llego por ella para terminar algo de su baile de fin de curso me pareció escuchar, así que regrese a casa solo.

Estaba casi a dos cuadras de distancia cuando observé un pequeña y familiar figura que varios hombres intentaban pasarse entre ellos y ahí escuche un llamado de auxilio y esa voz la reconocí de inmediato era Bella.

* * *

***-*Hola Chicas...gracias a todas por sus comentario y opiniones, hoy un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste el proximo vendra el jueves a mas tardar, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, como siempre cualkier opinion o duda el botoncito de bajo es la ruta*-* XoXo**


	11. Capitulo 10: Miedo

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10-**** Miedo**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

No solía decir malas palabras, pero hoy estaba que decía una buena cantidad de ellas, tenia varios motivos para hacerlo, primero se me había olvidado sacar un suéter o algo para cubrirme. Cuando el Príncipe Carlise me envío a la farmacia, corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme el uniforme, ya que no nos era permitido salir de palacio con el, pero en el afán de salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible deje mi suéter sobre la cama, allá había quedado bien el bendito.

Segundo, había caminado por tres farmacias y solo en la ultima había encontrado lo que necesitaba y tercero se me había hecho tan tarde que estaba segura que cuando llegara a palacio ya el medicamento no seria necesario, quise pegarme cachetadas mentales, tenia rabia solía ser muy despistada pero esto ya me superaba.

Gire en la esquina y me abrace a mi misma, buscando lograr un poco de calor, hacia bastante frío, se sentía un viento algo extraño y cuando iba a mitad de calle note que estaba bastante sola, acelere el paso ya me quedaba poco para llegar cuando sentí unos pasos rápidos tras de mi, gire a ver y no había nada. Acelere mas el paso y volví a girarme y nada debían ser impresiones mías.

Sin embargo cuando regrese mi vista al frente me paralice, un grupo de cuatro hombres estaban a mi alrededor, el pánico empezó a circular por mis venas, trate de esquivarlos y fue mucho peor, uno de ellos le indico a otra y sentí unos brazos que me tomaron con fuerza, sabia lo que iba a pasar, estaba sola, pero ahí recordé a mi madre "En la vida se lucha hasta el final" y eso hice trate de oponer resistencia pero eran mas que yo, estos hombres había bebido demasiado para su propio bien, trate de huir y fue peor, empecé a pasar de brazos en brazos al final no se de donde saque fuerzas y grite lo mas alto que pude pidiendo auxilio.

Y en cuestión de segundos sentí un fuerte frenazo demasiado cerca y la luz de los faros de un auto en mi rostro, sin embargo esa luz trajo a la última persona que me imagine que llegaría a ayudarme.

-¡SUELTENLA!- grito tan fuerte que uno de los hombres el rubio regordete se paralizo de inmediato, sin embargo otro de los hombres uno bastante alto, rubio y con una coleta se puso frente a el.

-¡Esta reservada si quiere su turno tendrá que esperar a que Demetri termine!- señalo a un chico que fumaba y estaba recostado contra una de las paredes.

-¿Reservada?- parecía verdaderamente furioso, sus ojos iba de mi rostro al del rubio peleador- Lo repito por si son sordos, S-U-E-L-T-E-N-L-A o no respondo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que hará el niño bonito? ¿Llamar a mami para que venga por el?- dijo nuevamente el rubio y yo sentí miedo no por mi, por el, por que lo lastimaran el no debió haber pasado por acá.

-¿Mi madre?- dijo con un intento de sonrisa- A la tuya llamare mañana para informarle que la bestia de su hijo se podrirá en la cárcel, así que lo digo SUELTENLA.

-¡Bravo!- se burlo el rubio- El niño bonito sabe que decir, pero mira americanito, por que de eso tienes pinta, la chica es nuestra, y hagas lo que hagas no me veras en la cárcel, a no ser que sea su majestad.

-Mira que hoy es su día de suerte, yo creo que su majestad estaría bastante interesado en conocer a la escoria de Port Ángeles, y en saber quienes son los que están ultrajando a su sobrina- dijo también en un tono de burla.

-¿Sobrina?- el interpelado me miro-¿Eres la sobrina del Príncipe?- lo observe y asentí, tenia mucho miedo.

Pero justo en ese momento pude ver como el rubio caía al suelo seguido de un moreno que estaba a su lado, el chico que según creía se llamaba Demetri grito.

-Hey chico quieto- dijo cuando vio que ahora iba por el- Tom suéltala.

-No, James dijo que era mi regalo de iniciación yo la quiero- lloriqueo y pude ver que el tal Tom era el que me tenia sujeta por los brazos y ahora por el cuello.

-O la sueltas o lo mato, tu escoge- volvió a hablar en un tono que helaba la sangre, no se de donde había sacado una pequeña arma pero con ella apuntaba al rubio que estaba en suelo y quien parecía ser el tal James.

Eso pareció asustar al regordete y me soltó.

-Bella ven acá y sube al auto ya- pero yo no corrí al auto yo corrí hacia el, teníamos que irnos de ahí, lo podían lastimar.

-Edward- dije cuando choque contra el, me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y con el otro seguía apuntando con el arma.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro yo solo asentí, después de lo que me parecieron minutos pero que estoy segura solo fueron unos segundos estábamos en el auto y atrás quedaban las figuras rezagadas de los cuatro hombres.

Y ahí me derrumbe, las lagrimas empezaron a bañar mi rostro y sentía como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, el auto nuevamente freno.

-¡Bella! Joder ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo soltando su cinturón y tratando de girarme, luego sentí como Edward abrió la puerta de mi lado y quito mi cinturón- ¡Bella háblame maldita sea!

Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, hoy había podido pasar una tragedia lo había podido lastimar y todo habría sido mi culpa.

-¿Estas…bien?- fue lo único que salio de mis labios.

-¿Yo?- asentí- Por Dios Bella, estoy muy bien, ¿Por qué diablos preguntas como estoy? Mírame- tomo mi rostro en sus manos y sentí tanta tranquilidad cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Y nuevamente deje de pensar me lance sobre el y lo abrace lo más fuerte que podía necesitaba saber que era real, que los dos estábamos bien, después de un segundo sentí como el me apretada y susurraba un "todo esta bien, tranquila" llore a mas no poder, toda la solapa de su chaqueta estaba húmeda de mis lagrimas, pero se sentía tan bien estar así que casi había olvidado porque estábamos así.

Cuando sentí que podía hablar, fui conciente estaba abrazando a Edward y llorando sobre el, la vergüenza me absorbió y trate de retirarme.

-Edward, perdón, no quería ser tan imprudente- el puso cara de sorpresa.

-Bella, no pasa nada. Mírame – yo me sentí mas roja que un tomate, el limpio dos lagrimas mas con sus pulgares y lo mire-¿Estas bien?- asentí y luego sentí lo que nunca me imagine.

Los labios de Edward sobre los míos, de una forma tan suave que parecía que besaba al aire, yo estaba paralizada pero después que el trato de intensificarlo me perdí, era mi primer beso y estaba pasando en este momento al menos debería intentar responderlo, estaba segura que mi movimientos eran bastante torpes, pero yo también respondí al beso, y en ese segundo pude ver en mi mente que todo tenia sentido.

Mis manos se fueron a la base de su cabeza y hundí mis dedos en su cabello, eso pareció acelerar mas a Edward porque escuche un suave gemido contra mis labios y el trato de apartarse pero yo no lo deje al contrario lo presione mas hacia mi quería que estuviera mas cerca, sentí la lengua de Edward pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo lo cedí y ahí nuevamente me sentí en otra dimensión.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero la falta de aire nos hizo separar y cuando el aire volvió mi cerebro, con el volvió la conciencia ¿Qué había hecho?

-Por Dios Bella- dijo en una voz que parecía que tuviera dolor.

-Lo...siento- dije en un susurro.

-No, no lo sientas. Yo fui el que inicio todo y no me arrepiento, pero quiero que sepas que es la primera vez que hago esto- dijo aun sin soltar mi rostro.

-¿Besar?- pues para ser la primera vez de el no parecía muy inexperto.

-No, tonta Bella- se río- Me refiero a besar a alguien así de repente, no se que me pasa contigo Isabella.

-¿Miedo?- pregunte, entendía que yo lo tuviera pero ¿El? ¿De que?

-Si Bella, creí que jamás te soltarían, tuve miedo de que te lastimaran- dijo pegando su frente a la mía-¡¿Qué me estas haciendo?- lo ultimo parecía que se lo decía mas para el- Además ¿Qué hacías a estas horas por acá? Es muy peligroso.

-Venia de la farmacia, su majestad me envío y casi no encuentro la medicina, así que cuando finalmente la encontré ya se había hecho tarde.

-Bella júrame que no volverás a estar a estas horas sola en la calle- me miro con severidad.

-Lo juro- conteste casi por inercia, yo tampoco sabia que me hacia el a mi, cuando estaba así de cerca yo no sabia ni como me llamaba, así que de seguro podría jurarle que iría a marte.

De repente se puso en pie, cerro el auto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de nuevo en el lugar del conductor.

-Vamos a palacio- dijo tomando el camino- Pero Bella- dijo tomando mi mano- Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso esta noche.

-No creo que haya nada de que hablar, lo que paso, paso y ya.

-¿Qué?- pregunto deteniendo el auto.

-Si, eso. No creo que haya nada que hablar, tranquilo se que fue un error- dije tan rápido que no se si me entendió.

-¿Un error? Crees que te bese por error Bella- dijo tomando mi rostro- No fue un error Bella, al menos no para mi, yo no voy besando por ahí a cualquiera.

-Bueno, pues yo tampoco. De hecho nunca lo había hecho por si no lo noto- dije en un susurro y juro que estaba más roja que la camiseta de la selección española.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, ahora me haría repetirlo, ya era bastante vergonzoso reconocer que el había sido mi primer beso.

-Pues eso, que no había besado a nadie antes- dije nerviosamente ahora mis manos y la de Edward en la mía me parecían demasiado interesantes.

-Bella mírame- dijo en tono muy bajo y alce mi rostro y no sabia bien que veía en ese par de ojos verdes- Para mi no fue un error, de eso puedes estar segura. Ahora quiero saber algo ¿Crees que fue un error que yo fuera tu primer beso?

-No, pero no creo…- no pude continuar volvía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez creí que podía hacerlo mejor así y respondí con todo lo que tenia, mis manos se fueron a su cuello y las suyas de mi rostro a mi cintura, no quería irme de acá de repente comprendí que este podría ser uno de mis lugares felices, superaba con creces la comodidad de mi cuarto y no se comparaba en nada con la soledad del jardín, podía sentir mi pulso tanto o mas acelerado que mi propia respiración, desafortunadamente éramos humanos y el aire era necesario para respirar, así que eso fue lo único que hizo soltar mi agarre, pero lo que escuche de Edward me dejo sin aliento un suave gemido muy parecido al dolor y mezcla de alegría, era algo extraño.

-Bella, esto no es un error, no se que es pero no es un error- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y su frente sobre la mía.

Pero en ese momento comprendí la claridad de las cosas, sentirme así de feliz era imposible, nunca deberíamos habernos besado el era algo así como mi jefe y yo no era nadie a su lado, solo la simple sirvienta.

-Si lo es Edward, usted es alguien imposible, es mi jefe. Esto no esta bien- dije tratando de sacarme de su agarre, el lo impidió.

-No Bella, tu jefe es Carlise. Y esto no es algo que hablare contigo en un auto, esto lo hablare con calma. Y no es imposible- dijo dándome un suave beso en la frente.

En cuestión de minutos estábamos frente a la puerta de palacio, cuando el auto se detuvo trate de salir lo mas rápido posible pero la mano de Edward me lo impidió.

-Bella, necesito hablar con Carlise, pero también quiero hablar contigo. Te espero a las once en el jardín.

Yo asentí y corrí hacia al cocina, al llegar allí una muy preocupada Sue me recibió.

-Bella, ¡¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué haz tardado tanto?- pregunto.

-Lo siento Sue, casi no encuentro esa medicina y cuando venia de regreso un grupo de hombres apareció de la nada…

-Oh Por Dios, ¿Te hicieron algo?-dijo acercándose a mi lado y buscando alguna herida o golpe-¿Estas bien?- yo asentí.

-Si Sue estoy afortunadamente apareció alguien que me ayudo- no se porque no le dije que había sido Edward, era muy mala mentirosa y si Sue se ponía a indagar en detalles tal vez terminaría diciéndole TODO lo que paso.

-Ay mi niña, te mucho cuidado la próxima vez te llevas a uno de los chicos o los enviamos a ellos, de todas maneras, la familia Denali ya se marcho, después de otro berrinche de la señorita, pero no te preocupes nadie noto que tu aun no habías regresado solo nosotros.

-Bella- dijo Alice entrando a la cocina- Te estaba buscando, te necesito en mi cuarto para que terminemos de arreglar lo de la carta que te comente.

-Si señorita Alice- dije necesitaba salir de ahí, Sue era muy intuitiva y en su mirada podía ver claramente que sabia que le estaba ocultando una parte de la historia- Sue ¿Ya cenaron todos?

-Si, ya todos cenaron solo faltas tú- dijo mirándome tranquilamente, pero yo la conocía muy bien.

-Esta bien, voy con la señorita Alice- dije a Sue- Vamos, señorita Alice, después de usted.

Y fue así como estuve con Alice casi dos horas hablando acerca de las fechas de inicio, de los pocos gastos que yo tendría que cubrir, que no eran nada a comparación de lo que cubriría esta beca, empezaría en dos semanas las clases y podría terminar en un año y luego hacer mi práctica en un restaurante. Hablar con Alice era bastante fácil y tranquilo, pero mi tranquilidad quedo en cero cuando escuche, que la voz que llamaba a Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Así que me apresure a levantarme y salir de la habitación, aun no eran las once y me sentí ya bastante nerviosa para poder enfrentarme a el.

-Alice ¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga? ¡Bella! No esperaba que estuvieras acá- dijo sonriendo de esa forma extraña que lo hacia.

-Ehh, si señor Edward, pero ya me retiro. Gracias señorita Alice- dije señalando los sobres- Permiso, los dejo solos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo Alice mas sonriente que de costumbre.

-Buenas noches, Bella, que descanses. Por favor no olvides lo que te pedí- dijo Edward.

Yo asentí, y me retire hacia la cocina necesitaba respirar y estar sola al menos unos minutos, todo lo que había pasado hoy era demasiado extraño.

* * *

***-*Hola chicas Nuevo Cap, el próximo no se si a final de esta semana o inicios de la próxima todo depende de cómo se den las cosas y del tiempo que tenga, gracias por agregar la historia a las alertas y favoritos, gracias a quienes se toman unos segundos para dejar su Rw como: majo 1309, michy, Tania Solis, xAnitaaa, Spohia 18, madelinedarkgirl. Gracias a todas por leer. ****XoXo*-***


	12. Capitulo 11: Nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer.**

**Capitulo 11 –**** Nuevo**

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Alice entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Eso?- no sabía a que se refería o mejor quería que se creyera que no sabia que decía, mi hermana parecía tener seis sentidos o incluso siete.

-Si, esa sonrisa de estupido que traes en la cara- estúpidamente me lleve las manos a mi rostro- obvio ya la quitaste- dijo, rodando los ojos- además, ¿Qué necesitas TU de Bella?- dijo apuntándome con un dedo al pecho- y bueno también te paso algo en los ojos, y en los de ella también.

Me quede en una pieza, esta enana parecía síquica, o Nostradamus, tendría que cuidarme de ella, esto ya me daba era miedo, como podía haberse dado cuenta de todo eso con solo entrar a esta habitación, y para colmo de males parece que también leía la mente.

-Soy muy intuitiva Edward, lo sabes, ahora habla. ¿Qué paso?- dijo saltando- ¿Se besaron? ¿Es tu novia?, por que si es así seria genial me gusta Bella como hermana, siempre quise tener una hermana y ella es del tipo de buena chica que necesitas a tu lado, yo puedo organizar si quieres la boda, no tendría que ser algo muy grande…-siguió y siguió hablando y dijo tantas cosas en solo 3 minutos que cuando perdí el hilo y salí de mi estupidez temporal la detuve.

-¡Para Alice! ¿De que estas hablando? No pasa nada entre Bella y yo, no pasado nada fin de la historia. Y ya deja de estar casándome con todo el mundo igual que papá- eso no le gusto mucho a mi hermana y torció el gesto- Lo siento se que no eres el, pero es que hablas muy rápido Alice, por favor, no paso nada. Y lo que necesito es solo unas pastillas que ella me hizo el favor de traerme de la farmacia solo eso- no quería decirle o hablar de nadie con esto al menos hasta que hablara con Bella, la directa implicada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo y me arriesgaría a decir que por primera vez en la vida sentía la necesidad de proteger tanto algo como esto, quería que fuera solo de los dos, además era claro que entre menos personas se enteraron de lo que paso esta noche era mucho mejor, no por mi, por ella, sabia que necesitaba el trabajo, el techo y todo. Ella estaba sola y por mi bocaza no podía salir lastimada, no quería provocarle ninguna angustia ella era demasiado buena y pura para sufrir mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Por eso en el momento en el que vi como esos malditos hijos de muchas madres, se la pasaban entre si, sentí pánico, de no poder hacer nada por ella. Afortunadamente y debido al status de mi familia, por primera vez agradecí algo a Carlise, mentalmente pero lo hice, el haberme enseñado a manejar una arma para mi defensa personal y enseñarme que no debería salir sin ella sin estaba sin escoltas.

así que sin pensarlo dos veces, logre amedentrarlos un poco y que Bella pudiera salir ilesa de ahí, pero fue hasta que la tuve en mis brazos que mi cabeza empezó a hilar miles de pensamientos a la vez, la necesidad de no soltarla, de protegerla, de que no volviera a sentir miedo y sobre todo la necesidad de besarla quería sentir que esta bien, quería que los dos olvidáramos eso tan feo que le habría podido pasar si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, por eso cuando la bese, fue la mejor y la mas extraña sensación que había vivido mi cuerpo.

Aunque tardo un poco en responder al beso, después no se quedo quieta, las manos en mi cabello, mis manos en su cintura y su espalda, el movimiento acompasado de nuestros labios parecían una sobre carga de adrenalina para mi cuerpo. Por eso solo me separe de ella, por la falta de aire, sin embargo cuando trato de insinuarme que el beso había sido un error volví a besarla, algo tan extrañamente hermoso, no podría ser un error, o al menos yo no lo consideraba así.

Le deje claro que el beso ni ella era un error, mi corazón latía a mil y jamás lo había hecho así, por eso me asegure que tenia que hablar con ella, quería decirle como me había sentido, la felicidad que me había dado de saber que había sido su primer beso, que estaba bien, que nada malo le había pasado, y sobre todo que no podía dejar que se separara de mi.

Eso último me daba miedo. No quería volver a confiar, aunque sabia que Bella, no era Laureen, ni mucho menos la estirada de Kathe, ella era todo lo contrario o al menos eso creo hasta el momento, pero mis ideas iniciales de ella quedaron suprimidas en el momento en que tenia que le hicieran algo.

Alice suspiro y me saco de mis pensamientos con un fastidioso punteo de sus zapatos.

-Eres igual de mal mentiroso que ella. Pero bueno si no me quieres contar ahora no lo hagas, tus razones tendrás, solo te advierto algo Edward Cullen- uh se puso seria- Bella es diferente, ella no es la niñita estirada, plástica, hueca, peli pintada, como todas esas que a ti te gustan, ella es tiene cerebro, es buena muy buena y no quiero verla sufrir, así que piensa muy bien, porque si la veo llorar por tu culpa juro, y escúchame bien, juro que yo misma pateare tu pálido trasero de regreso a Nueva York con Kathe en tu maleta.

-¡Ya! Para, quieres Alice. Yo se que ella es diferente, y no la lastimare tranquila. Mejor me voy- dije saliendo de su habitación.

-Edward- gire el rostro hacia ella- Acuérdate, te tengo vigilado.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, en verdad Alice quería mucho a Bella, pero yo sentía que me repetía lo que yo ya había descubierto por mis propios medios estos días. Mire mi reloj y eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, tenia dos horas antes de hablar con Bella, así que decidí enfrentarme a lo inevitable su majestad, digo mi ilustrísimo padre. Toque dos veces en la puerta de su despacho y ahí estaba como siempre tras su gran fortaleza, perdón, escritorio revisando papeles y con el portátil encendido. Cuando vio que era yo entre cerro los ojos y me hizo señas para que pasara, respire tratando de calmar mi animo, esta vez estaba acelerado pero no era igual que con Bella, no acá esto se sentía feo y malo.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- dijo Carlise, internamente pensé "oye que lindo saludo papá" pero bueno eso JAMAS pasaría.

-Buenas noches, Carlise. ¿Cómo estas?- dije sonriendo irónicamente.

-Déjate de tonterías, me tienes harto Edward, pero si así quieres las cosas así serán. No te casaras con Kathe- tenia ganas de aplaudirme a mi mismo- por ahora- rodé los ojos, el creí que yo seguía siendo el crío de cinco años que aun lo veía como lo mejor del mundo- graba mis palabras, lo harás tarde o temprano por que es tu deber.

-Estas muy equivocado de nuevo, no lo haré ni ahora ni nunca creí que te había quedado claro, además, mi único deber como heredero de todo esto- dije señalando a la redonda- es asumir el trono, nada mas.

-Te equivocas para asumir el trono tienes que estar casado- mierda, eso no lo sabia.

-Mucho mejor para mi, seré sincero contigo, no me interesa esta atmosfera de poder y arrogancia, y si encima de soportar eso, tengo que estar casado, solo se suma a un motivo mas para decir que no seré el heredero de tu trono.

-¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero las leyes de este país no se hicieron para que por tus caprichos se olviden o se pasen por alto-grito de nuevo- Así que, estas advertido, contra mi no puedes ir Edward Cullen, y anota mis palabras, TE VAS A CASAR CON KATHE, tienes un mes para eso!

Yo sabia que era mi padre, y que si no asumía el trono mi apellido lo perdería, tenia mucho que perder, pero en realidad poco que ganar, solo dolores de cabeza, así que no le conteste nada y salí de ese lugar teniendo claras tres cosas: primero, no me casare. Segundo, si quiere que asuma el trono lo hago, pero solo. Tercero, si no le sirven las anteriores, me regreso a Nueva York. Solo que esta ultima ya no me emocionaba como antes.

Mire el reloj, y aun tenia tiempo para revisar algunos asuntos de la compañía, antes de ir a mi "cita" con Bella, en el jardín.

Eran exactamente las onces cuando me asome por una de las ventanas que daban hacia el dichoso jardín, hoy no llovía ni nada, por el contrario el clima parecía estar a mi favor para poder hablar con ella, aun no tenia claro que decirle, pero necesitaba que habláramos. A las once mas cinco, la pude ver que salio con su habitual libro y se sentó con las piernas dobladas sobre la silla, a la luz de la luna, era muy bonita, no era de esas bellezas clásicas, pero si tenia una belleza natural, me gustaba, eso lo aclare en ese momento me gusta Bella.

Y como si de una revelación se tratara eso me sacudió, había jurado no volver hacerlo, por lo menos no de alguien tan sencillo y humilde como ella. Pero también estaba casi seguro que ella no era así, ella no estaba interesada en mi dinero ni en mi apellido. ¿Pero que carajos estoy diciendo? Ni si quiera se si le gusto, los dos besos se los di yo, ella me respondió pero pudo hacerlo por cortesía…bufe fuertemente, esta niña me estaba desubicando, jamás había sido inseguro y ahora lo era por ella, la mujer mas sencilla que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tome dos respiros y me arme de valor, y recordé las sabias palabras de Jasper, "el que no arriesga un huevo, no tiene un pollo" así que tenia que arriesgarme a que ella me mandara a pintar paisajes en otro lado.

-Bella, solo Bella- inmediatamente se sobresalto y se puso en pie- ¿Por qué te asustas? ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

-No, señor-la mire reprobatoriamente, la había besado y seguía siendo señor- Edward, es que creí que ya no iba a venir es un poco mas tarde las once- dijo Bella mas roja que un tomate.

-Siempre cumplo mis citas Bella, pero siéntate, te cansaras así de pie- dije y para mi sonó como una orden así que rápidamente corregí- si quieres claro esta- se sentó junto a mi y me gustaba tenerla cerca, desprendía cierta paz que me había falta.

Un silencio absoluto se escucho, ella volvía a mirar sus manos y yo la miraba a ella.

-Bella, quería hablar contigo.

-Yo también, necesitaba decirle algo- lo sabia no le gusto.

-Ok, tu primero- para que posponer lo inevitable, las malas noticias era mejor recibirlas de un solo golpe.

-Para mi- tomo un respiro- no fue un error- decía sin mirarme- para mi fue algo, que no se que es, pero entiendo, que para usted no sea lo mismo, y no quiero que piense, que soy de las que creen que por un besos significa mas que eso, es solo un beso y ya.

Estaba muy nerviosa se le notaba, hablaba muy rápido y sin mirarme y eso la hacia verse mas linda. No resistí el impulso y la bese de nuevo solo que esta vez ella me detuvo.

-No, me dejo terminar, pero quería que supiera que no puede seguir besándome cada que quiera, usted es mi jefe, o el hijo del mismo- dijo un poco mas jadeante y con los ojos cerrados yo tenia aun mis manos en su rostro- esto esta mal, estuvo bien afuera pero acá no puede pasar, por favor entiéndame.

-Es que no puedo Bella, no se que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti, esto es mas fuerte que yo, te bese y creo que fue como si tuviera un imán que no quiere que me aleje de ti. No puedo no me pidas eso- ahora estaba suplicándole- degustas Bella, se que me gustas.

-Los hombres como usted no se deben fijar en alguien como yo, yo conozco los de su clase, van enamorando a chicas como yo y no quiero que me lastimen, no quiero perder mi trabajo, yo no soy su tipo de mujer señor Cullen- dijo Bella retirando mis manos y sentándose de nuevo derecha.

-¿No te gusto Bella?- pregunte, tenia que ser directo con ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Te gusto ¿Si o no?- a eso reducía todo acá.

-Si…- dijo en susurro y mi sonrisa fue gigante, casi hago un baile de la victoria con un par de borlas en las manos.

-Esta bien, por que tu me gustas y mucho y entiendo lo que dices, porque yo pensaba así, Bella, pero déjame demostrarte que no soy ese tipo de hombre, yo no ando jugando con las mujeres, ni besando a cualquiera- dije- solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una.

-¿Y su novia? La señorita que llego hoy- pregunto pero pude ver que le costo valor hacerlo.

-Ella no es mi novia ni nada, si quiere novio, pues que nos acompañe el viernes a nosotros al puerto y allá le conseguimos uno- conteste, ni en mis sueños me haría novio d la Barbie como dijo Alice.

-¿Nosotros en el puerto?- pregunto.

-Si nosotros, tu y yo, iremos al puerto ¿quieres?- necesitaba salir con ella, no podía dejar que huyera.

-No lo se, es difícil, en serio no soy su tipo de chica de eso estoy segura- dijo bajando nuevamente la cabeza.

-Bella, dame una oportunidad te lo pido y por favor déjame a mi decidir si eres o no mi tipo de chica.

Ella pareció quedarse en silencio una eternidad, al final levanto la cabeza y hablo.

-Esta bien, iré con usted al puerto el viernes, pero acá nada de acercamientos por favor, su padre podría despedirme, y que le quede claro que aun no confío en lo que me dice, conozco los de su tipo- de quien carajos hablaba- y no soy boba, puede que inocente y pobre pero no boba- dijo apuntándome con un dedo igual que Alice, eso me dio risa, pero me quede serio no quería que pensara que me burlaba de ella.

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres así será.

-Gracias por lo de hace un rato- dijo en un suspiro. A mi me tomo sorprendido.

-¿Por el beso?- pregunte así pareciera que no podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque en parte era verdad.

-¡No! Claro que no, que yo sepa los besos no se agradecen ¿o si?- negué- Oh, esta bien, le quería dar las gracias, por lo del callejón- dijo sonriendo un poco- me aprecio descortés no hacerlo antes pero estaba un poco…aturdida, se podría decir- dijo ahora mordiéndose el bendito labio.

-No hay de que- conteste- Bella ¿Qué me dices? ¿Saldrás conmigo el viernes?

-¿Esta usted seguro de lo que esta haciendo?- me devolvió una pregunta.

-Si, como hace mucho no lo estaba- conteste sinceramente, otra cosa que ella sacaba en mí la sinceridad, pero esa sinceridad agradable no lo que me salía con Carlise.

-Pues…esta bien, hace mucho no voy al puerto.

-Entonces tenemos una cita- ella asintió- Bella en verdad quiero que me conozcas, y quiero conocerte.

-No soy nada interesante- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Pues eso también déjame decidirlo a mí.

-Esta bien. ¿Qué quiere saber de mí?

-¿Podrías dejar de hablarme de usted?- eso no me gustaba sentía como una barrera invisible si ella me hablaba así, podía notar que con otra gente no hablaba así.

-No creo que sea correcto no acá en el palacio-era obstinada, pero me gustaba. Sonreí- ¿De que se ríe? Pregunto con una mirada que mas que susto me daba risa.

-Eres bastante obstinada- dije.

-Oh, si eso decía mi padre- dijo con un tono triste que odie en el momento. No quería verla triste.

-Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes?- empezaría conocerla poco a poco.

-Diecinueve, casi 20.- se quedo callada un instante- ¿Y usted? Se que es mayor que la señorita Alice.

-Cumplí veintisiete- me sentí viejo pero por su reacción supongo que no le molesto-¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Y así seguimos casi dos horas mas cuando vi que eran cerca de la dos de la madrugada ella decidió que era muy tarde, yo quería en verdad seguir hablando con ella, me gustaba su compañía, la madurez con la que había manejada la muerte de sus padres, la seriedad y responsabilidad que trasmitía al hablar de la nueva etapa de su vida en el instituto que "Alice" le había conseguido la beca, me alegre que me contara eso y que por lo menos de a poco fuera confiando en mi.

Aun quedaba un camino largo pero estaba seguro que este era solo un nuevo comienzo, para los dos.

Con ese pensamiento me fui a mi cuarto luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y ver como se iba con sus mejillas sonrojadas a dormir también.

_***-*Bueno chicas esto es todo por hoy espero que les guste si no es **__**así pues no duden en decírmelo, el prox cap no se si el finde o antes depende de mi estado de salud :S así que nada, sin mas. Besos y gracias por leer ;) *-***_


	13. Capitulo 12: El Puerto

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT ME PERTENECE... SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**

* * *

**

***-*No estaba muerta...andaba de parranda...ehh no mentiras chicas...Hola!, pues he regresado demore un poco mas de los que les habia dicho pero es que no podia estar mucho tiempo en el pc y aun sigo en recuperacion, pero bueno haciendo todo lo posible aca estoy con un nuevo capitulo, como siempre muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y palabras, por los buenos deseos asi que empecemos:**

**Gracias a: *Ckalu* (Animo con tu relacion de vdd, ponle muchas ganas y las cosas salen bn ;) ), Karla (no te puedo decir mas que gracias x estar siempre ahi ;) tqm), Andrea_Rot, Paolastef , s_mile, Tannita, Fernanda, dracullen, natii (mi sobrina), beti, Nlle, Rominita y Gabita14 del chat (gracias x sus palabras, x leer y x los buenos deseos y a Nlle espero que estes mucho mejor)**

**De fanfiction gracias a denis, Michy, sophia18, Nalee Masen por sus RW y gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas**

**Bueno no es mas por el momento, asi que aca les dejo el capitulo...nos vamos al puerto..*-***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12 – El puerto **

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Ya no sabia que mas re buscar en mi minúsculo armario, por mas que rebuscaba no tenia nada para mi "cita".

Llevaba una hora tratando de buscar que ponerme y por ahora no tenia nada que me gustara y a no ser que apareciera de repente mi hada madrina con su varita mágica no tendría que ponerme, y faltaban dos horas para encontrarme con Edward en uno de los sites del puerto. Así lo había decidido yo, y es que pensándolo bien era la única opción, salir con el desde palacio, no me parecía, era poner en riesgo muchas cosas entre esas mi trabajo y mi estabilidad momentánea.

Un fuerte suspiro salio de mis labios y me tape el rostro con las manos, estaba en el suelo con toda mi ropa alrededor y de nuevo el arrepentimiento me inundaba y es que en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que esto estaba mal, no debería haber aceptado esa cita, no debería haberlo besado, pero al parecer mi corazón estaba desconectado de mi cabeza y terminaba haciendo cosas que en el fondo sabían que no eran correctas.

En este punto no podía decir que lo quería, pero me gustaba y mucho, los tres besos que nos habíamos dado. Aun sentía ese hormigueo y esa extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

Estaba muy confundida, pero algo tenía claro y era que quería ir a esa cita, jamás había ido a una cita con nadie nunca, mi vida amorosa era nula, no por falta de pretendientes, si no por mi poca disposición a cooperar y a comportarme adecuadamente con el sexo opuesto. Generalmente yo resultaba ser o muy aburrida o muy seria o muy madura para ellos, así que en todas las fiestas de la escuela siempre regresaba a casa sola, por eso jamás di un beso, por que no había llegado el chico que al menos me hiciera suspirar, y el lo había logrado en pocos días me había hecho suspirar mas que nadie.

Me gustaba hablar con el, de una u otra forma olvidaba mis penas y dolores, pero al quedarme sola la incertidumbre volvía a llenar mi cuerpo, éramos tan diferentes que daba miedo, yo no era nadie en comparación a el, solo era una sirvienta por Dios, el era un príncipe, fugitivo y rebelde pero príncipe al final.

-¡Solo soy una mala versión de la cenicienta!- dije frustrada.

-No eres una mala versión de cenicienta Bella- Alice me sobresalto.

-¡Alice!..Digo Señorita Alice, ¿necesita algo?- como diablos habría entrado sin que me diera cuenta.

-Golpee dos veces la puerta y no me contestaste pero luego te oí hablar sola y supuse que estabas absorta en tus pensamientos, así que me decidí por entrar, espero no te moleste- dijo todo eso en diez segundos- Y no necesito nada, pero tu si- dijo señalándome.

-¿Yo?- pregunte.

-Si tu Bella, Bellita. Y es tu día de suerte-dijo Alice dando pequeños saltos, ahí fue cuando me percate que traía una gran bolsa de esas de ropa- Un pajarito me comento que tenias una especie de cita- dijo sentándose en mi cama frente a mi, no lo podía creer Edward había contado algo, o talvez Alice nos habría visto en el Jardín, mierda las dos opciones eran malas.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue morderme el labio, esto estaba muy mal, se supone que nadie sabia de eso, y como si Alice leyera mentes.

-No te preocupes Bella, prácticamente obligue a Edward a que me lo contara, además sabes que de mi boca no saldrá nada- dijo Alice y de repente me sentí tranquila.

-Gracias de verdad, sin embargo entiendo que usted crea que todo esto esta mal.

-¡¿Mal?- asentí- No Bella, al contrario me encanta que tengan una cita, o lo que sea que vayan hacer, mi hermano es un buen hombre, y tu eres una chica genial Bella. ¿Por qué estaría mal?

-Por que si señorita Alice- dije pero ella me corto.

-Alice, Bella estamos solas. El ogro no esta por acá-dijo refiriéndose a su padre.

-Esta bien, Alice. Esta mal, nosotros somos muy diferentes, donde su majestad se llegue a enterar quedaría de patitas en la calle en menos de un parpadeo, además, yo no soy el tipo de mujer al que el debe estar acostumbrada a su lado solo soy una especie de campesina de un cuento malo.

-¡Ay Bella no te ves con la suficiente claridad!- dijo Alice dejando la bolsa sobre la cama y sentándose a mi lado en el suelo- Eres una chica solo eso, y le gustas a mi hermano, y a ti también te gusta, por esta noche deja de lado todo esos prejuicios que tienes en tu cabeza, porque aunque parezca increíble el ya lo hizo. Mi hermano no te ve como una sirvienta ni como menos que el, de eso estoy segura. Así que levanta ese trasero y vamos a vestirte que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de sacar un hermoso vestido azul, de la bolsa negra que llevaba, así que al final de una hora y quince minutos me encontraba perfectamente maquillada y peinada. Alice insistió en llevarme hasta el restaurante en su auto, aunque me negué mil veces, termine en asiento del copiloto con ella rumbo al restaurante.

Faltando dos calles, los nervios empezaron por hacer trizas mi autoconfianza, no me consideraba la más fuerte de todas, pero tenia la autoestima en el punto justo, pero esto superaba cualquier idea de una primera cita. Mis manos de repente se pusieron bastante frías y sentía un leve temblor en las piernas, este era otro aspecto que Edward alteraba en mí, jamás con nadie me sentía así, como si el cuerpo se convirtiera en gelatina, tenia el pulso acelerado pero estaba segura que eran los nervios previos, esos que se tienen para una primera cita.

-Bella, parece que fueras al juicio final y no a una cita, cálmate por favor- dijo Alice de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos- Respira, inhala, exhala- eso hice y me sirvió cuando nos detuvimos frente al restaurante iba calmada casi por completo, pero cuando sentí la presencia de Edward al abrirme la puerta toda la compostura se vino abajo.

-Hola Bella- dijo demasiado cerca para mi propia estabilidad mental- Alice, gracias por traerla- dijo dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza y extendiendo una de sus manos para que yo pudiera salir del auto.

-No es nada, ya sabes Edward-dijo Alice haciendo una extraña señal con sus dedos sobre sus ojos y se marcho.

Yo seguía en pie frente al restaurante y de la mano de Edward, que extrañamente ya no me hacia sentir nerviosa si no bastante tranquila. Sentí un leve apretón y me vi obligada a volver a la realidad.

-Permíteme decirte que estas muy hermosa Bella- dijo Edward en un tono bajo.

-Gracias- conteste y creo que estaba mas roja que un chile.

-Había pensado que podíamos cenar algo antes de ir al puerto, no se que quieres hacer primero- comento y parecía ¿nervioso?, no eso era imposible, acá la del cuerpo flan era yo.

-Esta bien si cenamos primero-dije tratando de comprender que este era solo el inicio de mi "cita".

-Perfecto entonces vamos- dijo mientras entrabamos al restaurante, el cual tenia una bella decoración italiana, parecía manejar muchas tendencias de la antigua Venecia, la parte trasera tenia un gran ventanal con vista al mar, el maître nos indico una mesa para dos al fondo y saludo a Edward, supuse que tenia reserva previa.

Caminando hacia nuestros lugares no pude evitar imaginarme que así me gustaría que fuera mi propio lugar, mi propio restaurante, sabia lo que quería y este sitio no estaba lejos de mi plan final.

-No sabia si te gustaría el lugar, pero Alice insistió que tenían la mejor comida italiana y como me dijiste que era tu favorita, pues…- estaba casi tan nervioso como yo, hablaba bastante rápido, y eso había notado que lo hacia cuando se ponía nervioso igual que su hermana, así que lo corte.

-Es perfecto, es muy hermoso el lugar y supongo que la comida debe ser muy buena- dije e instantáneamente una hermosa sonrisa se pinto en su cara.

-Que bueno que te gusta- dijo y en ese momento llego el mesero con el menú.

Mi comida favorita efectivamente era la italiana así que de ante manos pedí uno de mis platos favoritos, el ordeno lo mismo que yo y me sentí muy infantil al pedir una soda y el pidió vino.

-La verdad es que nuca bebo- dije luego de que el sonriera levemente al momento que pedí la soda.

-No pasa nada, pide lo que quieras, no quiero que pienses que si te digo que tomes vino, es por que quiero emborracharte o algo así- comento Edward.

-No es eso, es solo que si bebo así sea una copa terminare de cabeza en el mar o algo así- Edward se rio y joder parecía mas guapo aun ¿era eso posible?, pues si era posible cuando se reía parecía mas guapo aun.

-No hagas eso Bella-dijo y pareció entender que yo no sabia a que se refería- lo del labio, lo haces cuando estas nerviosa por algo eso y tu sonrojo- dijo mientras comía.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurro sin levantar la vista.

-Bella, mírame-levante la vista, mala idea para mi cordura-no lo sientas, porque a mi me encanta, solo que para mi cordura no es bueno que cada cinco minutos te muerdas ese labio, te hace parecer demasiado apetecible para tu propio bien.

Me pareció escuchar el sonido de mi mandíbula al golpear la mesa.

Yo solo pude asentir, y así siguió la cena breves comentarios y sonrisas en un ambiente bastante tranquilo y cómodo, hablar con Edward, parecía tan fácil que casi olvidaba lo diferentes que éramos, pero fue en ese lugar cuando decidí hacer lo que Alice había comentado dejar atrás los prejuicios, por esta noche me dedicaría a disfrutar mi pequeño cuenta de hadas, por esta noche seria la mala versión de cenicienta.

Después de terminar la cena, Edward nuevamente me ofreció su mano y yo sin dudarlo la tome, salimos del lugar y tomamos camino hacia uno de los muelles.

-Edward, creo que no debería tomarme de la mano, no acá en la calle- alguien podría vernos.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?-dijo deteniéndose a mitad del muelle y mirándome.

-No es eso, en verdad es creo que alguien podría vernos.

-Nadie nos vera Bella, este es un muelle privado, y déjame decirte que ya hable con el encargado y no hay nadie extraño ni chismoso acá, me asegure de que así fuera al igual que en el restaurante, aunque te aclaro que eso solo lo hago por ti, a mi no me importaría que me vieran contigo.

-¿En verdad?- pregunte como una tonta lo admito el me ponía tonta.

-En verdad, no se por que lo dudas, insisto no te ves a ti misma muy bien que digamos- dijo continuando el camino por el muelle.

-¿A dónde vamos?- llevábamos ya un buen rato caminando y no creo que al muelle le faltara mucho para acabar.

-Allí- dijo señalando con su mano libre un punto al final del puerto allí pude ver un pequeño yate.

-¿A ese yate?- pregunte temerosa, me iba a marear.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? Estas más blanca que un papel- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Suelo marearme en un bote o yate o como sea si navego me mareo.

-Pues hoy no, ya veras, ese yate lo diseñe yo y es bastante suave al navegar casi ni sientes que estas en altamar- dijo bastante tranquilo y sonriendo.

-¿En altamar? – el asintió- ¡¿Navegaremos?-nuevamente asintió- por Dios, usted sabe que tengo que regresar a palacio ¿Cierto?

-Si lo se, y lo haremos a tiempo no iremos lejos solo quiero que veas algo que solía ver cuando era niño, no creo que lo conozcas, ¿Navegabas mucho?- negué.

-Casi nunca, solo vine una vez con mi padre le prestaron una pequeña embarcación y fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo-dije recordando la única vez que había navegado, aunque vivíamos cerca al mar no era posible hacerlo para todo el mundo, ya que tener un yate estaba muy por fuera de nuestro presupuesto.

-Hoy lo harás, espero que te guste, y por cierto Bella, podrías dejar de hablarme de usted, me haces sentir incomodo y además no estamos en palacio.

-Oh, bueno, es que es extraño- dije.

-Inténtalo- comento- me sentiría mucho mejor que trataras de hacerlo- dijo deteniéndose y fue cuando lo vi, el yate de pequeño no tenia nada, era sencillamente hermoso, Edward extendió su mano para ayudarme a subir.

-Gracias- el asintió, definitivamente se comportaba como todo un caballero- Es muy hermoso el yate.

-Deja que veas el resto, ahora te lo enseño, fue diseñado para viajes cortos, no tiene camarote ni nada, se parece mas a una lancha grande o algo así- comentó al tiempo que empezaba a soltar algo que no se muy bien que era del yate.

-Igual, es muy lindo.

-Bueno, vamos a ir a enseñarte la sorpresa- dijo encendiendo el motor.

-Usted- me miro reprobatoriamente- discul…pa – dije entre risas- esto es raro, lo siento, ¿Conducirás tu el yate?- asintió y aunque lo intente ocultar en mi rostro quedo plasmado el miedo.

-Vamos Bella, confía en mi quieres- me desarmaba cuando me miraba así, pero no iba dejar que se diera cuenta así que gire el rostro y asentí.

El yate arranco en medio del mar, y el escenario era demasiado hermoso para ser real, las estrellas parecían reflejarse en el agua, la brisa era suave y calida esta noche no hacia frío al contrario era una brisa calida, me permití observar un poco a Edward y parecía que manejaba muy bien los yates, según había escuchado a Alice, era su pasión y la otra noche de las mil preguntas me contó lo mucho que disfrutaba estar en medio del mar, de repente giro un poco y a lo lejos divise una especie de circulo con pequeñas rocas que parecían reflejar un estanque o algo así, al acercarnos un poco mas la vi, era como una mini isla, pero rocosa, supuse que era allí donde íbamos porque la velocidad del yate disminuyo y la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward se hizo mas gigante.

Nos detuvimos, y luego de anclar correctamente el yate se acerco a mí.

-Este es el sitio que te quería enseñar- dijo frente a mi extendiendo su mano yo puse la mía junto a la de el y me puse en pie- Vamos, yo creo que es mejor que te quites los zapatos, la mayoría son rocas, no te dolerán los pies pero de seguro corres menos riesgo.

-Me estas diciendo patosa- dije entrecerrando los ojos, lo que pareció causarle mas gracia porque no oculto la suave risa- Esta bien, lo admito lo soy, pero solo un poco- dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano y hablo.

-Un poco nada más- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Salimos del yate y caminamos un poco entre las rocas y fue ahí cuando lo vi parecía una pecera pero de mayor dimensión, aunque no se veía muy bien por ser de noche parecía casi cristalina, pero las sorprendente era lo que se observaba al interior del semi circulo de rocas, los peces que habían allí era hermosos, jamás había visto algo así.

-Te dije que era algo hermoso- dijo Edward y de repente recordé que no estaba sola la belleza del lugar me había dejado sin palabras, soltó mi mano y paso sus brazo por mis hombros- Era mi lugar favorito hacia casi diez años que no venia, espero que te guste.

-Estoy sin palabras, es increíble esto.

-Eso no es nada mira- dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo de su pantalón y lanzo una especie de polvo sobre el agua y fue cuando vi unos pequeños peces luminosos, era sencillamente hermoso.

-Oh por Dios, Edward alumbran- dije emocionada jamás había visto algo así, el sonrío de esa forma tan bonita que hacia siempre.

-Si, se llaman Tetra Cardenales y son únicos- me explico.

-Esto es demasiado increíble- dije mirándolo y ahí me perdí otra vez, tenia esa mirada que no sabia identificar.

-Bella ¿Puedo darte un beso?- pregunte y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Acerco lentamente su rostro al mío y nuevamente estaba en mi recién descubierto lugar feliz, sus labios se unieron a los míos y sus manos como por orden automática se fueron a mi cintura, los movimientos eran suaves y lentos pero perfectos, mis manos que inicialmente estaban en sus brazos fueron a su cabello, supongo que era suave, pero ahora lo único que podía identificar era la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, lentamente su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía y yo no me detuve, de un momento a otro el beso se hizo mas intenso y si el no me tuviera sostenida por la cintura me había ido al suelo cuando la falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos.

-Gracias Bella- dijo en un tono jadeante- Hacia mucho no me sentía axial- aun tenia sus manos en mi cintura, yo tenia las mías en sus brazos tratando de sostenerme, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y podía sentir su suave aliento en mi rostro- Eres muy hermosa Bella- color rojo al ataque en mi rostro, lo sentía.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, yo no me sentía capaz de hablar creo que la voz se había ido al fondo del mar o a Júpiter porque nunca apareció el solo me acerco a su cuerpo y sentí su abrazo muy fuerte, descanse mi cara en su pecho y el momento se hizo casi perfecto.

-Gracias Edward, esto ha sido de otro mundo- sentí como me daba un suave beso en la cabeza y apretaba mas su agarre yo hice lo mismo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Bella, no te mentiré. Tengo miedo, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, pero no se como, es muy complicado- dijo suavemente.

-Lo se, esto no puede ser.

-Bella si se quiere se puede. ¿Tú quieres?

Tome un respiro y por primera vez en mi vida me permití disfrutar de algo, podía soñar con que fuera verdad al menos así me sentía por esta noche.

-Si quiero.

-Eso es lo único que importa, nada mas, dijo descansando su mentón en mi cabeza.

Y tenia razón por ahora era lo único que importaba ya al regresar enfrentaría la realidad, ahí llegaba mi mayor temor tener que afrontar las grandes diferencias de los dos, por esta noche éramos iguales en algo, los dos queríamos esto y los dos teníamos miedo.

* * *

***-* La primera cita ¿Que tal?...bueno ya me diran para comentarios, tomatazos, zapatazos flores o los que sea, ya saben que hacer, chicas un beso enorm y gracias por esperar el prox cap espero traerlo el domingo porque este finde estoy de mudanza, asi que el domingo en la noche (soy de Colombia, asi que calculen la hora) espero tener el nuevo cap o el lunes en la tarde a mas tardar, besos*-* **


	14. Capitulo 13: Planes

_***-* Hola chicas nuevo capitulo, gracias por esperar y entender las razones de mi tardanza. Muchas gracias también por sus comentarios como siempre gracias a mis lindas chicas del blog: milagros, kaite, Karla, marcia andrea, Andrea Rot, hrojano, Fernanda, Roma, Nlle, Anonimo, s_mile, Nati, dracullen, RominitisV, *Ckalu*, del chat gracias a marciaandrea y Gabita 14.**_

_**A las chicas que dejan sus RW en Fan Fiction por sus alertas, favoritos y demas...**_

_**Igualmente gracias a todas las que leen, bueno sin mas aca les dejo el capitulo*-***_

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

_-Bella, no te mentiré. Tengo miedo, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, pero no se como, es muy complicado._

_-Lo se, esto no puede ser._

_-Bella si se quiere se puede. ¿Tú quieres?_

_-Si quiero._

_-Eso es lo único que importa, nada más._

Habían pasado dos días desde mi cita con Bella en el puerto, esa noche organice todo para que ella no se sintiera incomoda en ningún momento. Sabia de antemano que ella estaba muy prevenida y un poco renuente a salir conmigo, no podía mentir yo también estaba prevenido en un inicio porque esto iba mas allá de lo que yo podía pensar, se suponía que había jurado no volver a fijarme en nadie que no fuera de un nivel social y económico similar o igual al mío, y es que la relación con Laureen solo me había traído dolor.

Hace dos años decidí entregarle mi vida y mi corazón, o al menos en ese momento lo creí así, a mi asistente Laureen Brown en un inicio me sentí cautivado por su físico era una rubia espectacular, con las curvas en los lugares correctos y sobre todo muy sensual y segura en su forma de tratar con el sexo opuesto, era una buena empleada cumplía con sus labores de forma inmediata y de un momento a otro empecé a salir con ella, me enamore de una forma muy rápida y en menos de tres meses estábamos viviendo juntos. Sin embargo las apariencias engañan y Laureen mostró su verdadera cara 8 meses después, cuando descubrí los desfalcos que habían sufrido mis cuentas personales, cuando descubrí que su mayor motivación para estar a mi lado era mi cuenta bancaria y mi apellido, porque ella sabia cuales eran mis raíces y cual seria mi futuro el día que mi padre desistiera de seguir en el trono. Por cosas de la vida su farsa se fue al suelo y todo se supo.

Me dolió haber confiado en ella, haberla querido como lo hice, pero ya no podía seguir lamentándome así que tenia que seguir adelante. Pero antes de eso le jure a Jasper y me jure a mi mismo no volver a confiar en una mujer que no pudiera tener algún interés más allá de lo sentimental conmigo.

Pero Bella, me estaba haciendo romper con esa promesa y es que cada una de sus acciones me demostraban que ella era muy diferente a lo que inicialmente había pensado, aun tenia ese sentimiento de comodidad con el que llegue del puerto, esa noche había insistido en regresarse sola, cosa que yo jamás iba a permitir, si la otra noche le paso lo de los depravados esos, no quería ni pensar que podía pasarle al intentar regresar a palacio a las 2 de la madrugada.

Así que finalmente accedió y me dejo que la llevara a palacio. Cuando me dirigí a mi habitación me encontré con Alice en el sofá que había a un costado de mi habitación leyendo un libro, mi hermana era una pulga con complejo de bailarina cuando se empeñaba en averiguar algo y yo no había sido la excepción finalmente le había contado lo que me pasaba con Bella y se había mostrado muy feliz cuando le conté mis planes para nuestra cita. Pero esa noche no le conté mucho, seguía queriendo guardar mis experiencias con Bella, solo para nosotros dos.

Dos días pasaban y ahora me encontraba pegado al teléfono tratando de ubicar a Jasper para que me informara de la compañía. Había hecho dos llamadas y nada, esta seria la ultima, un timbre, dos, tres, no iba contestar...

-Hermano ¿Te secuestraron?- contesto el cabron.

-Jasper llevo llamadote media hora y no contestas-dije molesto.

-Lo siento estaba en reunión con finanzas, Edward tengo noticias poco alentadoras.

-¿Que paso?- esto no me sonaba nada bien.

-El proveedor de los nuevos suministros nos ha rechazado los pedidos y los dos yates que nos habían pedido para los diputados Australianos también han sido cancelados- dijo un poco exasperado, el panorama era malo Jasper no se alteraba con facilidad.

-¿Como es eso posible? Jasper por que no me haz llamado al instante, podría haber hablado con ellos.

-Edward lo intente, llame a ese palacio mil veces pero una tal Leah siempre decía que tu no estabas y ese móvil que cargas allá no sirve para nada, además tenia que hablar primero con finanzas, lo de Australia no es muy grave y no nos afecta mucho- eso también lo sabia yo, al igual que ya sabia de donde venían las negativas y Leah no tenia nada que ver en eso-lo que si nos afecta y bastante diría yo, es lo del proveedor.

-Claro Jazz, los costos nos aumentarían, los beneficios disminuirán- esto complicaba todo.

-Sin embargo eso no es lo peor, le pedí a Jenks- el era uno de mis hombres de confianza- que tratara de hablar con el señor Strauss y el le dijo a Jenks, que no podía hacer trato con nosotros cuando la empresa pensaba disolverse en tan poco tiempo, al parecer, el es muy amigo de una señora Irina...

-Denali- interrumpí, lo sabia esto no era si no otra artimaña de mi ilustrísimo padre.

-¿La conoces?- Pregunto Jasper, pero yo seguía tratando de darme patadas mentales por no haber prevenido este tipo de actuación de parte de mi adorado padre.

-Por supuesto, es la madre de mi Ex prometida- dije bastante enojado a estas alturas, pero no lo iba a pagar con Jasper, el no tenia la culpa.

-Mierda, eso quiere decir...-lo corte.

-Que su majestad Carlise Cullen esta detrás de todo esto- eso lo tenia claro.

-Puff, lo siento hermano. ¿Pero que hiciste para que hiciera eso?

-Pues simple ya le dije que no me iba a casar con Kathe y eso pues es obvio que afecta tanto a Carlise como a la familia Denali- en ese momento se me ocurrió algo que no había pensado antes-Jazz mira yo tratare de arreglar las cosas acá, necesito que aceleres lo de Emmett mañana quede de almorzar con el y Rose, así que envíame lo que tengas para llevarle mañana los primeros planos y bosquejos, hablamos mañana.

-Esta bien, ahora termino de revisar eso y te lo hago llegar. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Esta bien, hasta luego- y colgué necesitaba encontrar cuando antes a Cayo era uno de los mejores investigadores que existía en el mundo, el podría encontrar esa aguja en el pajar de todos los refranes.

Sin embargo mis planes se vieron pausados cuando unos suaves golpes en mi habitación pedían permiso para pasar, esos ya los conocía a la perfección era Bella.

-Pasa- dije.

-Permiso- dijo Bella como siempre siguiendo el estupido protocolo impuesto por mi padre- Buenos Días Señor Cullen- dijo bastante seria, estos dos días ella casi siempre estaba con una sonrisa radiante sobre todo cuando venia en las mañana a avisarme del desayuno o algo así- Su Majestad lo necesita en el despacho y dice que es urgente, permiso- dijo intentando irse sin mirarme siquiera.

-Bella, ven ¿Que va mal?- la tome del brazo.

-Le rogaria por favor Señor Cullen que me suelte- dijo aun sin mirarme.

-¡No Bella! No hasta que me digas que va mal, ¿Que tienes?- esto no era normal, ella estaba en una actitud muy diferente a la de anoche cuando estuvimos en el jardín, algo le había pasado y de acá no salía sin que yo supiera.

-No es nada...-pero Bella se vio cortada cuando la última persona que quería ver interrumpió en mi habitación.

-Señorita Swan, creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro o es que a sus problemas ahora se le sumo la sordera y la falta de entendimiento- quien coño se creía para hablarle así.

-No le hables así, respétala-mi malgenio iba llegando a su estado casi alto, odiaba que humillaran a la gente y mas a Bella, últimamente me molestada de sobremanera que ella se viera obligada a servirme, por eso tenia planeado decirle que le ayudaría a buscar otro empleo mas adecuado a sus capacidades.

-Tu no te metas, estoy hablando con la servidumbre- una vez demostraba lo mala persona que era, mi padre era la persona mas déspota que podía existir en la faz de la tierra.

-Pues Isabella puede ser lo que quieras, pero es una persona ante todo y merece respeto- durante todo este intercambio Bella permanecía con la mirada en el suelo y la cabeza agachada y eso me hacia enfurecer mas, ella no tenia porque agacharle la cabeza a nadie cuando no la respetaban-Además, ella ya me comunico que me necesitas en el despacho así que vamos, después de ti-dije señalando el pasillo, pero Carlise no se movió ni un paso y Bella menos.

-Señorita Swan ¿Le quedaron claras mis ordenes?- dijo en el mismo tono ignorándome por completo.

-Si su majestad, permiso- dijo haciéndole la venia, al gran príncipe quien solo dio un seco asentimiento, sin mas Bella se perdió en las escaleras y a mi se me olvido que Carlise quería hablar conmigo ahora solo me preocupaba y bastante era saber que le pasaba a Bella, debería ser algo grave para que ni siquiera me diera un saludo.

Nuevamente las inseguridades llegaron a mi mente, ¿Habría dicho algo anoche que le molesto? ¿Hice algo mal? Bella era la única mujer capaz de hacerme sentir inseguro.

-¿Preocupado por la servidumbre?- esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamiento pero lo que me sorprendió fue el gesto de burla que tenia Carlise en el rostro sumado la suficiencia y prepotencia que lo caracterizaban.

-No para nada- tenia que mantener la fachada desinteresada ante el, no por mi pero si por Bella- ¿Para que me necesitabas?- durante mi llamada con Jasper había decidido no decirle nada acerca de lo del proveedor, tenia que hablar primero con Cayo.

-Es bastante simple, mañana nos vamos a la península Olimpic con los Denali así que espero que nos honres con tu amable presencia.

-No puedo, tengo negocios que atender- tenia mi cita con Emmett y Rose, y quería aprovechar que ellos se irían para hablar claro con Bella aunque eso lo pensaba hacer hoy mismo, no podía soportar verla así.

-Edward ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir llevándome la contraria? es que no haz entendido que acá se hace lo que YO digo.

-Corrección, tus empleados y súbditos hacen lo que TU dices, pero como parece que el de los problemas de entendimiento es otro-Ja! ahí me cobre una de las de Bella- Te explico- dije en ese tono que a mi me molestaba tanto, era el que utilizaban para hacerlo sentir a uno como un niño de cinco años-Yo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, para mi desgracia y creo que la tuya también soy tu hijo, mayor de edad, por cierto, así que no tengo porque hacer lo que tu dices.

-En fin, Edward mañana salimos a las tres de la tarde hacia la península en el helicóptero. Tu te atienes a las consecuencias de no acompañarnos- esa fue solo otra pista que confirmaba mi teoría inicial acerca de los pequeños golpes financieros que estaba sufriendo mi compañía, sin embargo solo asentí, no quería perder mas mi tiempo con el.

Aunque a estas alturas tenia varias cosas comprobadas, la primera de ellas Carlise e Irina eran los culpables de los problemas con el proveedor, pero para eso ya tenia una solución a la vista y Rosalie me iba a ayudar, mi segundo hecho comprobado fue que Carlise era el responsable del terrible estado de animo de Bella, para ella también ya tenia una solución, solo esperaba que su lado terco no surgiera de repente, Alice ya me había advertido de la linda cualidad de Bella. Y tercero sorprendentemente también tenia que ver con su majestad y era que seguía empeñado en casarme con la niñata esa y para eso también tenia un plan, investigaría a Irina y a su familia, estaba casi seguro que algo había detrás de toda esta parafernalia del matrimonio arreglado, este asunto no se trataba solo de cumplir con un compromiso y tradiciones familiares, esta gente escondía algo y acá era donde entraba Cayo, el mejor en lo suyo, con el hable y concrete una cita para comentarle mi caso en especial.

Después de mucho meditar decidí confrontar a Bella, necesitaba saber que le había pasado, así que acudí con mi aliada incondicional.

-Toc toc-dije abriendo la puerta Alice se encontraba como raro frente al espejo poniéndose alfileres a ella misma- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

-Ah…Hola Eddie Lover- la mato juro que si no fuera mi hermana la mato, como se le ocurría decirme así.

-Alice- mi tono era de advertencia.

-Edward- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Bueno no estoy para rodeos ni discusiones sin sentido contigo, necesito tu ayuda- dije sentándome en una silla al lado de su intento de taller de costura- Antes que nada contéstame ¿Qué haces?

-Es un nuevo modelito que diseñe- dijo con los ojos brillando, eso siempre pasaba cuando hablaba de moda.

-¿Para ti?- asintió- interesante.

-Pero no creo que vinieras acá hablar de mis modelitos, es acerca de Bella ¿no es así?- fue mi turno de asentir-Esta muy rara, pero tranquilo tu no tienes nada que ver su estado de animo.

-Eso creía saberlo Alice, necesito que me ayudes para poder hablar con ella.

-Edward ¿Te gusta?-asentí-¡Oh por todos los cielos! Es cierto yo lo sabia se lo dije a ella hace mucho tiempo cuando le leí las cartas- lo que faltaba Alice de bruja, sin embargo continuo saltando por la habitación con los pedazos de tela colgando aun de su ropa-Oh Edward ella es perfecta para ti, lo se. Las cosas no serán fáciles, pero van a ser muy felices lo se- de repente se sentó a mis pies-Y ahora solo por eso te diré que creo saber porque Bella esta así.

-Pues que esperas para decirme- yo amaba mi hermana, no crean lo contrario pero a veces daba tantos rodeos para decir las cosas que me agobiaba y más hoy que mi paciencia estaba al límite desde la mañana.

-Que acosador- dije rodando los ojos- En fin, esta mañana baje a la cocina y mi padre-lo sabia dije en mi mente- estaba hablando con ellas.

-¿Ellas?-pregunte.

-Si, Ángela y Bella, veras es que en las próximas semanas no solo Bella empezara la escuela, Ángela ingreso a la academia estatal de cosmetología así que ella y Bella habían hablado con Sue para los permisos para poder asistir y esta mañana cuando Sue le comento a papá lo de los horarios que previamente Bella y Ángela había arreglado entre ellas, la bomba exploto y papá dijo que ellas no tenían autoridad para decidir que horarios trabajar, que eso lo decidía el.

Un canalla eso era lo que era, pero no entendía porque Bella estaba distante conmigo lo que Alice me decía explicaba un poco pero no todo. Al parecer ella entendió y siguió.

-Pero eso no es todo esta mañana, Kathe volvió hacer de las suyas y empezó a hablar de sus planes de boda contigo y no se que mas cosas, Edward tienes que parar eso en verdad, por Bella, la esta pasando muy mal con eso- acá esto si explicaba la actitud de Bella, tenia que hablar con ella, las cosas no se podían dañar ahora que ella había decidido darnos una oportunidad.

-No tenia ni idea que la Barbie había estado acá- dije llevándome las manos al cabello- Alice, no es justo que Carlise trate de dañar los planes de Bella.

-Lo se Edward, por eso hable con mamá y ella tratara de hablar hoy con el- mamá lo intentaría pero Carlise era tan terco como yo y sabia que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Y en cuanto a Kathe, no te preocupes hablare con Bella y mañana con las Denali, esto no va a seguir así, ahora necesito que me ayudes para que yo pueda hablar con Bella, así que dile que la espero a las once en el Jardín- Alice era mi mensajera estrella y mi principal aliada.

-Esta bien, Edward otra cosa ¿Iras mañana a la península?

-¿Perdiste la razón? Es claro que no. Tengo una cita con McCarty en la tarde, además, si voy lo mas seguro es que regrese esposado, por intento de asesinato o algo así- dije riéndome- ¿Tu iras?

-¡Que buen chiste!, no hermanito mañana tengo reunión del comité de voluntarios de la cinta amarilla.

-¿Eso existe?- negó- Eres grande Alice Cullen.

-Lo se, además por lo único que iría seria por verle la cara a la Barbie cuando se de cuenta que tu no llegaras.

-Tranquila esa se la veras mañana cuando lleguen acá para irse ya tengo todo perfectamente organizado- dije saliendo de la habitación de mi hermana.

Eran exactamente las once mas quince y yo seguía como un imbecil en la banca del jardín esperando a Bella. Alice me había asegurado que ella había aceptado hablar conmigo pero sin embargo habían pasado quince minutos y no aparecía. Llegaron las once mas treinta y cuando me disponía a irme, una voz me hizo detenerme.

-Lo siento, tenia que esperar a que su majestad cerrara el despacho para poder venir-dijo Bella sentándose en la banca en la que yo estaba.

-No pasa nada- dije parándome frente a ella y metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos en un intento que frenar el impulso de abrazarla y tocarla, aun no sabia muy bien como comportarme con ella- Bella tenemos que hablar de lo de esta mañana- ella asintió- me han dicho que estabas mal por lo de Carlise con tus estudios- volvió a asentir- Y por Kathe- ahí fue cuando se puso roja y me desvío la mirada- Bella, mírame dije poniéndome a su altura frente a la banca y tomando sus manos que estaban mas frías que de costumbre.

-No es necesario que digas nada Edward, yo entiendo esto al final no era mas que un juego y pues no te mentiré a mi me gusto, tranquilo yo desde un principio sabia que esto no podía ser así que no te preocupes- dijo con sus ojos cristalinos y tratando de apartar sus manos de las mías.

-Bella, no seas celosa- dije en broma.

-No te rías de mi Cullen, y no son celos- dijo elevando su mentón- Para tener celos tendría que tener una relación contigo y ese no es el caso, supongo que la señorita Denali si es pata para tener celos ya que ella aun es su prometida.

-Bella, ella no es nadie cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, eres tan absurda.

-Primero soy tu payaso de turno, luego una loca celosa y ahora absurda, no estoy de animo de verdad Edward, tengo que pensar que hacer con el instituto y tu tienes que organizar tu viaje con tu familia política así que permiso- dijo poniendo se en pie y tratando de huir como siempre.

-No me oíste-dije sujetándola contra un árbol- Ella no es nadie y tu ahora lo eres todo- nuestros rostros estaban a una distancia muy corta.

-No te me acerques tanto, cuando lo haces no pienso con claridad- dijo en susurro.

-Lo ultimo que necesito es que pienses- dije dándole un pequeño beso- solo quiero que sientas Bella- y ahora si la bese como tenia que ser, seguía con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y la unión de nuestros labios nuevamente era perfecta, este era mi momento preferido con Bella, las noches en el jardín cuando lograba hacer que sintiera mas que pensar, ella reacciono e intensifico de igual forma el beso.

Pero como nada podía ser perfecto el hechizo se rompió de repente.

-Ahora te revuelcas con la servidumbre- dijo la maldita voz que tanto odiaba.

* * *

_***-* Chan, chan…jajajaja no me maten!, pero no podía seguir jajajjaa...espero sus comentarios, dudas, criticas y demás todas son bienvenidas, besos.*-***_


	15. Capitulo 14: Terminó

****

*-*Hola chicas…perdón, perdón, perdón, ya esta aca el capitulo, tarde mucho pero es no me gustaban algunas cosas, pero bueno sin mas acá esta. Como siempre gracias a todas las que se tomaron un momento para dejar sus comentarios y palabras significan mucho para mi en verdad.

**Gracias como siempre a: Anónimo, Karla, Paolastef, marcia Andrea, Roma, vero, Andrea_Rot, *Ckalu*, milagros, dracullen, RominitisV, Las_Vampirezas.**

**Se que hay gente por ahí que también lee muchas gracias por hacerlo, gracias a tb a la gente que lee en ff, gracias por no enviar a los Voltuti a Colombia…las amo tb por eso…sin mas acá esta, recuerden que viene Bella*-***

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Mentalmente agotada así me encontraba en estos momentos, y es que creí que mi cabeza no podía soportar más cosas, como primera medida tenia a Edward, con el no me podía quejar, el jardín se había convertido en mi lugar favorito de todo el palacio la forma en la que hablábamos dejando atrás nuestras diferencias, lo simples gestos y actitudes de cada uno que dejaban ver que esto parecía tener futuro.

No podía evitar el suave suspiro, el lograba eso hacerme suspirar mientras cumplía con mis labores del día, sin embargo como todo no podía ser bonito ni perfecto, mi jefe, mejor conocido como su Majestad Cullen, hoy había entendido un poco a Edward.

El señor Cullen había llegado más temprano que de costumbre a la cocina, a la cual por cierto casi nunca entraba e inesperadamente luego de que Sue muy amablemente le comentara que Ángela se ausentaría los domingos y yo los sábados para poder asistir a nuestros respectivos institutos.

-¿Así que ahora ustedes deciden que días trabajan y que días no?- pregunto en un tono que si él no fuera mi jefe juro que le daría una bofetada.

-Su majestad yo les he dicho que no hay problema, ellas se cubrirán sus horas de ausencia entre ellas, o bien se les podría cambiar el día de descanso para esos días, el de Ángela es el jueves y el de Bella el viernes podríamos hacer que cambiara para los días que ellas tuvieran que ir a clases- dijo Sue al príncipe.

-Mira Sue-a ella era la única a quien el se refería por el nombre-Se que tu eres su jefe inmediata, pero yo soy el tuyo y en este caso en particular- dijo señalándonos a Ángela y a mi- No me parece lo correcto cambiar horarios y rutinas porque ellas quieren estudiar, si no les sirve lo que hay, pues es muy simple- se puso frente a nosotras dos-Pueden buscar otro lugar para trabajar, no son indispensables en este palacio, y recuerden que acá las ordenes las doy yo. ¿Entendieron?

-Si señor- contestamos al unisonó Ángela y yo.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar a veces sentía que cuando por fin era feliz siempre llegaba algo que hacia derrumbar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera derrumbada eso era lo que le gustaba a las personas como ellos, eso trajo a mi mente nuevamente el miedo, ¿Se daría cuenta de las salidas al jardín?, no descarte esa idea de inmediato, siempre me aseguraba que no estuviera nadie despierto a esa hora.

-¿Señorita Swan?-la voz grave del príncipe me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si su majestad.

-En unos minutos llegara la familia de la prometida de mi hijo-eso dolió y lo peor era que me daba rabia conmigo misma por haberme hecho ya ilusiones, haberle creído a Edward que ese compromiso no era nada para el- Así que necesito que preparen te ellas no toman café- claro que iba a tomar café la niñita estirada esa, la había visto dos veces pero ya la odiaba, no sé por qué, no tenia porque odiarla pero lo así, en este momento no la soportaba, así que simplemente asentí a la orden y me dispuse a esperar a la honorable prometida.

Luego de casi una hora de órdenes dadas por la niñita y la suegra de Edward, y de soportar todas las conversaciones de como seria la perfecta boda, la perfecta fiesta y por supuesto el perfecto prometido que ella soñaba tener. Tenía celos, lo admito pero no por la boda y la fiesta, mi cabeza no estaba para llenarse con banalidades, tenia celos de que ella si podía hablar de él, yo jamás podría hacerlo, lo mío era prohibido e imposible. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a la habitación del susodicho luego que el príncipe prácticamente vociferara que lo necesitaba urgente en su despacho.

Al llegar allá se desato otro enfrentamiento, aunque internamente agradecí que alguien me defendiera no deje de sentirme mal, porque esto podría hacer que su padre se diera cuenta de algo, en las últimas horas andaba muy paranoica pero es que había algo en particular que se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza.

_-Se que tu eres su jefe inmediata, pero yo soy el tuyo y en este caso en particular- dijo señalándonos a Ángela y a mi_

Eso de en este caso en particular aun me zumbaba en la cabeza, además, no quería ver a Edward ya sabía lo que se venía, desde un principio yo sabía que eso iba a pasar, solo fui una ilusa haciéndome castillos de arena en la cabeza.

El día se me fue en ayudar a la Princesa Esme en preparar su equipaje para el viaje a la península con la familia Denali, y en encontrarme dos veces con Alice para que me recordara la cita con su hermano luego de las once como siempre en el jardín.

Yo sabía que hoy era la última noche, en el fondo de mi corazón así lo sentía y dolía, porque me había ilusionado con él, con los pocos besos que nos habíamos dado, con las caricias fortuitas, con las palabras bonitas que nunca nadie me había dicho, pero como siempre todo lo bonito en vida así de rápido como llegaba así se iba y tenía que enfrentar esto como todo lo demás con mucha fortaleza y entereza.

Llegue con treinta minutos de retraso, pero era que hoy tenia mas susto que de costumbre para ir a la cita clandestina, cuando me anime salí y aunque le ofrecí disculpas y me había repetido que tenía que ser fuerte, al verlo mi determinación quedo en cero dándole paso pleno al dolor, porque sabía que estos eras lo últimos momentos con él.

Por eso me adelante a explicarle que no tenia porque compadecerse odiaba que la gente me tuviera lastima y esta no era la excepción. Pero cuando intente huir.

-No me oíste-dijo sujetándome contra un árbol- Ella no es nadie y tu ahora lo eres todo- estábamos demasiado cerca y eso me aturdía.

-No te me acerques tanto, cuando lo haces no pienso con claridad- dijo en susurro.

-Lo último que necesito es que pienses- dijo dándome un pequeño beso- solo quiero que sientas Bella-tarde en reaccionar al beso y aunque demore respondí, por que le me había dicho que ella no era nadie, pero sobre todo me había dicho que lo era todo, así fuera solo en este momento lo era todo.

-Ahora te revuelcas con la servidumbre- en ese instante me paralice, esto no podía estar pasando, no hoy no ahora, no tan pronto, no merecía al menos una semana más de felicidad, no parecía que no, porque la última persona que necesitaba que nos viera así lo hizo, frente a nosotros estaba el príncipe, perfectamente vestido y con una linterna apuntándonos directamente al rostro.

-Carlisle- hablo Edward poniéndose frente a mí, cosa que agradecía por que sentía que iba a morir lentamente- Deja que Bella se marche a su habitación y hablamos de esto los dos.

-Claro que dejare que ella se marche, pero no a su habitación, se va de palacio en este instante- me miro sobre el hombro de Edward y hablo- Señorita Swan puede retirarse y tomar sus pertenencias mañana puede hablar con Sue para su liquidación- yo seguía sin poder hablar, aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, sentí los brazos de Edward en mi cintura y pegándome más a su espalda aun cuando intentaba irme de ahí, no quería derrumbarme frente a ellos.

Sabía que no tenía a donde ir, pero tampoco podía rogar por quedarme acá, mamá me había enseñado a levantar la cabeza y que cuando una puerta se cerraba se abrían dos.

-¡¿Te enloqueciste de repente? ¡Bella no se va a ningún lado, por lo menos no esta noche!- grito Edward, a estas alturas creo que ya medio palacio se había dado cuenta del escándalo en el jardín trasero.

-Edward, por favor- hable tan bajo que sabía que solo él me podía escuchar.

-¡Por favor nada Bella!, por una vez en tu vida dejaras de ser tan absurda y de aquí no te vas- dijo hablándome a mí y también sentí un poco de miedo-Y tu escúchame- dijo dirigiéndose a Carlisle-A ella no la puedes echar como un perro a la calle, además, dame una razón lógica para despedirla.

-¡¿Te parece poco revolcarse con uno de los jefes?- grito el príncipe.

-¡NO SOY SU JEFE Y ELLA NO SE ESTA REVOLCANDO CON NADIE!- bueno en eso tenia razón hasta allá no habíamos llegado.

-Me importa un comino, de acá se va y punto. Acá se hace lo que YO DIGO.

-Perfecto-dijo tomando mi mano- Bella ve por tus cosas, de acá te vas pero te vas conmigo.

-¡¿Que?- esta vez el príncipe y yo hablamos al tiempo.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo hablándome a mi- Ve por tus cosas y nos vamos.

-¡Estas loco Edward, ella es una simple sirvienta!- grito el príncipe.

-Bella, por favor ve por tus cosas y espérame en tu habitación ya paso por ti.

-Pero Edward...- trate de hablar pero él me corto.

-Bella, por favor haz lo que te digo confía en mi- y con esos ojos suplicando era imposible negarle algo, así que simplemente asentí- Gracias-me dio un beso en la frente y solté su mano para entrar a palacio y ahí lo perdí todo las lagrimas no dejaron de salir, todo se había terminado de la peor manera.

Al fondo seguía escuchando los gritos entre Edward y su padre. Adentro Ángela, me esperaba en el umbral de la cocina yo solo deje que me abrazara, no podía hablar, no quería hacerlo.

-Bella, tranquila. Vamos a tu cuarto- dijo llevándome a mi habitación.

No hable, no dije nada, seguía pasmada, empecé a recoger mis cosas en las mismas maletas en las que las había traído, mis pertenecías eran muy pocas, pero valiosas para mi, cada una de ellas significaban muchos recuerdos e historias, así que recogí todo.

Ángela, se dispuso a ayudarme y luego de casi media hora ya tenía todo listo, cuando abrieron la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto asomando solo su cabeza y dando un asentimiento a Ángela y una señal que no alcance a entender.

-Creo que si- dije.

-Vamos- dijo extendiéndome la mano yo la toma aunque dude un poco la tome el era lo único que me quedaba en este momento el, mis mas maleta y mis recuerdos nada mas- ¿Llevas un saco?

-Acá esta- dije señalándolo, el tomo una de mis maletas yo la otra y Ángela una pequeña, en la puerta principal estaba la Princesa Esme junto a Alice en la puerta.

-Edward ¿Qué paso? ¿Esas maletas?- Alice parecía por primera vez en la vida desconcertada.

-Son de Bella, tu padre acaba de despedirla- comento Edward y aunque intente sin éxitos soltar su mano de la mía el hacia todo lo contrario la sostenía más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué?- grito Alice- Pero, acaso ¿que es eso tan grave que hiciste?- no quería ser yo la que contestara, pero como si hubieran leído mi mente y mi humillación no hubiera sido suficiente el Príncipe Carlise apareció de repente en la sala.

-Pues es muy sencillo, que acá la señorita Swan estaba besuqueándose en el jardín con tu hermano- dijo poniéndose al lado de su esposa, un jadeo general se escucho en la entrada del palacio, y Alice era la única con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Carlise, creo que ya había dejado claro contigo, lo que paso en el jardín se queda allá y entre nosotros o ahora no contento con humillar a Bella, echándola de palacio a mitad de la noche, vas a hacer que todo el mundo se entere porque la despidieron- dijo Edward.

-¿Te avergüenzas que todo el mundo se entere que te besuqueas con la servidumbre?- este hombre no tenia limites y cuando yo iba responder, porque si bien era cierto el me había despedido así que ya acá no tenía nada que perder, pero Edward como siempre se me adelanto.

-RESPETALA, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LE HABLES COMO SI FUERA MENOS QUE TU- soltó mi mano y se acerco rápidamente a su padre, yo trate de retenerlo tomándolo de la camisa- Y que te quede muy claro que no me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado con Bella, bueno solo de una cosa- mierda lo sabia quise pegarme puños mentales por haberme permitido soñar con él como mi caballero de armadura plateada- Me arrepiento de que en el momento en el que me fije en ella, no haberle sugerido que renunciara, ella está destinada a ser mucho más que una simple empleada de palacio.

Podía suspirar mas, mis ojos dolían en este momento por retener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, pero no podía hacerlo Edward me había defendido contra viento y marea y yo tenía que ser fuerte. Por él y por mí.

-Edward, Carlise, estas no son formas de arreglar las cosas- intervino la princesa Esme- Además, no tienes porque irte ahora Bella, es muy tarde y tú no tienes a donde ir, espérate a mañana. Por favor.

-Lo siento su majestad-dije hablando por primera vez desde que la bomba estallo-Pero no puedo estar en un lugar al que no pertenezco lo mejor es que me vaya de acá cuanto antes. Por mí y por ustedes. Gracias por todo, gracias por ayudar a mis padres cuando más lo necesitaba, gracias por ayudarme a mi cuando no tenía nada ni nadie, eso es algo que siempre llevare en mi corazón- era verdad ella era de las personas más puras y buenas que yo había conocido, luego de mi madre-Y le pido perdón, porque sé que esto que paso hoy la lastima y le duele, pero sobre todo porque sé que la decepcione.

-Oh Bella, cariño- dijo acercándose a mi- No podrías decepcionarme, no sé bien que paso, pero si paso fue por algo, no te preocupes ya hablaremos de eso, y no me agradezcas nada lo hice de todo corazón.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente- Señorita Alice, gracias a usted también, usted sabe porque sin usted creo que mi mundo estaría más de cabeza.

-Nada Bella, no digas nada, lo hice de corazón también- se lanzo y me abrazo- Gracias a ti, le has devuelto la sonrisa al amargado este y solo llevan unos días juntos- dijo en un susurro yo solo sonreí, no estábamos juntos ¿o sí?, luego pensaría en eso.

-Muy lindas las despedidas, pero yo tengo sueño y necesito descasar- hasta hoy conocí la faceta pedante del príncipe y la odiaba.

-No te preocupes, vamos Bella- dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta del palacio yo asentí y salí.

Con esto termino mi vida en palacio.

* * *

***-*Bueno….¿Que tal? :S espero que sea lo que esperaban…igual ya me lo dirán….chicas las dejo….pronto nuevo cap….a ver como les va a este par juntos…..besos….*-***

**Bella POV**

******

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14- Terminó**


	16. Capitulo 15: Sorpresas

**_Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer._**

**

* * *

**

***-*Hola chicas, pues nada aca esta el capitulo el próximo en verdad hasta el lunes, este fin de semana tengo un evento que espere durante todo el año asi que nada. Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios a: RominitisV, Anonimo, aleshita-luvs-paramore, milagros, kaite, Fernanda, Roma, Nlle, *Ckalu*, natii (mi sobri), dracullen, marcia andrea, Karla y anónimo. A las chicas de Fan fiction gracias por sus RW...las q kieran pasarsen por el blog son bienvenidas... **

* * *

**A quienes dejaron sus mensajes en el chat y en Facebook gracias también, se les kiere muchooooo…y pos nada aca esta el capitulo*-***

* * *

**CAPITULO 15 - SORPRESAS**

**Edward POV**

* * *

-Gracias- dijo Bella de pronto regresándome a la realidad llevamos casi diez minutos en el auto y cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los míos iban desde ir y acabar los vidrios de palacio, inmaduro lo acepto, y de marcharme de este país y dejar todo tal y como estaba antes de que yo llegara, pero por ella no quería irme, no me sentía capaz de separarme de ella, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, pero no lo iba hacer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no seguía mis instintos, llevaba muchos años siguiendo todos y cada uno de mis estrategias para alcanzar mis metas, no solo en mi compañía sino en mi vida personal, pero ahora, necesitaba hacer lo que le dije a Bella, dejar de pensar para empezar a sentir, en mi caso seria para empezar a vivir, y dejar un poco de lado esta vida tan cuadriculada que llevaba.

-Edward ¿Me estas escuchando?- volvió hablar Bella, y esta vez la mire y vi que tenía los ojos rojos de todas las lagrimas que había derramado desde que había entrado al auto.

-Lo siento, estaba…- no sabía que decirle.

-Entiendo, igual te lo digo de nuevo. Gracias- dijo haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

-Últimamente es lo único que me dices- ella se sonrojo-Pero no hay de que, no fue nada. En verdad.

-¿A dónde vas?-yo la mire como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o algo así- Digo, yo puedo irme a la casa de Sue e incluso a un hotel, pero ya no sé ni donde vamos.

-Por qué no vamos a ningún hotel, vamos para el centro de la ciudad, te quedaras en mi apartamento- dije con los ojos en la vía.

-¡¿Qué?- grito- No, no eso si que no. Detén el auto por favor.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- dije bajando la velocidad, pero sin detenerme.

-Detén el auto- dijo y parecía furiosa, así que para no arriesgarme a que se lanzara del auto, lo detuve cerca a un parque, que estaba bastante solo, así que si ponía a gritar nadie se iba a dar cuenta.

Trato de salirse del auto, pero yo tenía puestos los seguros de las puertas.

-Maldita sea Edward, abre el auto, déjame salir- dijo gritando nuevamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Bella?- dije quitándole el seguro a la puerta e inmediatamente salió del auto yo hice lo mismo y llegue hasta donde estaba, cuando vi que abrió la puerta de donde iban sus maletas- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- cerré de nuevo la puerta que había logrado abrir.

-Eso te lo digo yo a ti ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Estas loco?, ya esto- dijo señalándonos a los dos- ha ocasionado muchos daños y ahora pretendes llevarme a tu apartamento.

-Bella no le veo nada de malo- ella rodo los ojos.

-Claro tu no le veras nada de malo…AHORA…pero sabes qué consecuencias traerá esto para ti, lo que paso hoy en palacio es un abre bocas de lo que puede suceder si esta locura sigue- ahí capte todo para ella esto no era nada.

-¿Una locura?- asintió- ¿Crees que lo que siento por ti es una locura?- asintió de nuevo- Cuando Alice me dijo que eras cabezota jamás me imagine que lo fueras tanto.

-Pues lo siento si eso te molesta, déjame sacar mis maletas- dijo tratando de moverse y yo volví a la posición que tome en el jardín antes de que Carlise llegara.

-Bella, no seas absurda- dije tan cerca de su rostro, lo único que quería era besarla, me encantaba besarla.

-No soy absurda, soy realista. No quiero causarte más problemas- dijo en susurro y apoyando sus manos en mi pecho pero sin tratar de apartarme.

-Bella, el único problema acá es que está haciendo mucho frio, son cerca de las tres de la madrugada y estamos en la calle, vamos al apartamento y allá hablamos todo lo que quieras- dije a escasos milímetros de su boca-Vamos Bella no seas absurda- dije dándole un pequeño beso y ella se aferro mas a mi camisa.

-No me digas absurda- dijo separándose solo un poco.

-Lo eres- y la bese con todo lo que tenia, en ese beso salió la desesperación, la rabia con Carlise por humillarla y con el miedo, miedo por perderla, por no saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, mis manos se fueron a su cintura y ella seguía aferrada a mi camisa, un leve jadeo se escapo de sus labios y me vi en la necesidad de separarnos por un poco de aire.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Edward?- eso me gusto, que dijera Vamos. En el momento en que Carlise le dijo que tenía que irse, yo decidí que tenía que sacarla de allí, ya lo había pensado el día anterior, quería que Bella, encontrara otro empleo, pero ahora yo me iba a encargar de eso.

-Por lo pronto déjame llevarte al apartamento Bella- iba a protestar pero la volví a besar.

-No hagas eso- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Besarte?- negó.

-Deslumbrar- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Bella mírame- ella negó- ¿Te deslumbro?

-Desde el primer día.

-Bueno contigo me pasa igual, así que no le veo nada de malo- dije separándome un poco y dándole un beso en la frente- Vamos Bella, vuelve al auto.

Al llegar al complejo de apartamento, el cual distaba mucho del que tenía en Nueva York, este era bastante sencillo y lo había adquirido antes de regresar como mi sitio para escaparme, nadie sabía que lo tenía.

Deje el auto en la plaza que me tenían asignada y nos dirigimos al elevador, pulse el piso 17.

-¿Piso 17?- pregunto Bella mirando el tablero yo asentí.

-¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?- pregunte.

-No te rías, si lo tengo ¡Oye no te rías!- dijo ahora riendo ella también, me encantaba ese sonido, así debería estar siempre no llorando y triste.

-Eres muy graciosa.

-Genial, ahora soy absurda, terca, graciosa ¿Qué me falta?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Se te olvido, tierna- se empezó a sonrojar y bajo la mirada- Mírame- alzo la mirada- Pero sobre todo eres hermosa y eso se te olvido.

-Llegamos- no me había dado cuenta, yo estaba con cara de bobo viéndola ¿Qué me pasaba con ella? Necesita hablar con Jasper el era mi conciencia.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y de una vez saque una de las laves y se la entregue a Bella.

-Quiero que tengas esa llave, te quedaras acá todo el tiempo que quieras y antes de que me digas algo, no acepto un no por respuesta- es que ya veía en sus ojos los mil reproches ye excusas que iba a poner-Deja eso ahí y ven te hago un pequeño tour- dije señalándole la pequeña maleta que llevaba y extendiéndole mi mano dudo uno segundos pero luego la tomo y me regalo la primera sonrisa sincera en toda la noche-Todo estará bien, Bella. Ya verás.

-Eso espero-me dio un leve apretón en la mano.

Iniciamos el tour, el apartamento no era muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina sala de estar, un pequeño estudio y un cuarto de entretenimiento, le indique que ella se quedaría en la habitación principal y después de otros veinte minutos de discusiones y debo admitir que uno que otro beso en el momento adecuado Bella accedió.

Observe el reloj y me di cuenta que ya casi iba a amanecer.

-Bella, deberías descansar ya es muy tarde o muy temprano, no sabría bien- y es que eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y nosotros seguíamos hablando en el desayunador de la cocina, habíamos hablado de su necesidad de buscar un empleo, a lo que yo rodé mis ojos pero sabía que ella no aceptaría mas ayuda de la que le estaba dando, hablamos de surtir la dispensa, luego de que nos diéramos cuenta que no había ni un triste pan, sin embargo siempre que yo intentaba tocar el tema de Carlise ella lo evadía.

-Se me da bien, olvidar las cosas feas, no te preocupes-me había dicho luego de que yo le pidiera otras veinte veces disculpas por las burradas de mi honorable padre.

-No se trata de olvidar, se trata de afrontar, no debes agachar la cabeza, ni por él ni por nadie Bella, eso siempre tenlo muy claro. Y cuando vayas por tu liquidación quiero que recuerdes eso, además, recuerda que el ya no es tu jefe- sabia que cuando fuera por ese dinero él se iba a desquitar con ella, pero yo tampoco podía reclamarlo y ella tenia razón en decir, que era suyo por derecho propio.

-Lo hare no te preocupes-dijo con una media sonrisa y luego dio un bostezo.

-Estas cansada Bella, ve y descansa.

-¿Te vas a ir?- estaba ¿preocupada?, sin embargo mi apresure a negar-Oh pero no tengo sueño, igual ya es temprano, mejor espero y busco alguna tienda para comprar algo.

-Nada de eso Bella, necesito que descanses se que en dos días es la inducción en tu instituto así que es mejor que descanses- ella suspiro resignada, pero sabia también que esa era la verdad tenía que descasar.

-Edward ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-ahora estábamos en el sofá, yo asentí-¿Cuándo volverás a palacio?

-Espero ir a media mañana-para que retrasar lo inevitable-Tengo que arreglar varias cosas allá, además, necesito tener unas cuantas palabras con la familia Denali-inmediatamente Bella se puso tensa- Bella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo estoy contigo- esa era toda la verdad y me gustaba como sonaba, pero más me gusto el brillo en los ojos de Bella y esa sonrisa tímida que se dibujo en su rostro.

-No me preocupo-dijo tratando de ocultar la emoción pero el timbre de su voz la delataba-Prometo empezar a buscar un empleo mañana-pensó algo y corrigió- Hoy mismo, te pagare la renta y colaborare con lo que más pueda- antes de que siguiera hablando le tape la boca con una de mis manos.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, lo único que quiero a cambio es una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que estés conmigo. Bella en una relación se necesita dos, y yo quiero saber si estoy solo en esto o si tú estás conmigo.

-A veces eres bien lento ¿No?- abrí los ojos como platos-Claro que estoy contigo- por primera vez fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa del beso.

Finalmente no dormimos nada, por lo menos yo, después de mucho insistir deje a Bella en una tienda cercana comprando algunos víveres yo tenía una cita pendiente con Emmett en la tarde pero primero tenía que ir a enfrentar a Carlise, sabía de antemano que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Faltaba una calle para llegar cuando mi móvil sonó, pude ver en la pantalla que era Alice.

-Dime Alice- si no era el mejor saludo pero es que desde ya llevaba mi ánimo mal...

-_Uy perdón, si Buenos Días querida hermanita ¿Como amaneciste?_- yo rodé los ojos-_Bien hermanito, gracias por preguntar...Mal Educado_-respira Edward, respira, me dije mentalmente.

-Lo siento, Hola. ¿Que paso Alice?

-_Siempre tan impaciente, antes que nada ¿Como esta Bella? ¿Donde está?-_yo ya había comprobado que ella no necesitaba respirar para hablar.

-Te contesto, Bella está bien, esta en una de mis propiedades.

_-¿Tienes casa en Port Ángeles? ¿Se puede saber porque yo no tenía idea de eso?-_bufe- _Y no me resoples Edward Cullen. ¿Ya casi vienes?_

-Si Alice, cinco minutos y llego- ya veía el palacio.

_-Está bien, tengo que advertirte que los Denali están acá_- eso no ayudaba a mi temperamento.

-Llegue Alice- colgué.

Estacione frente a la puerta no planeaba demorarme mucho tiempo acá, Leah, el perrito faldero de mi padre y con quien tendría un par de palabras luego, me abrió la puerta e hizo la estúpida venia al saludar yo la ignore y seguí a la sala donde me imaginaba que estaban todos.

-Buen Día-salude, pues si la decencia no peleaba con nadie.

-¡Eddie!-hablo una voz chillona proveniente de la barbie y lo que sentí luego fueron sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Es Edward y por favor suéltame-no la soportaba y menos tan cerca.

-Pero que apático, querido Edward-hablo Irina.

-No es cuestión de apatía, creo que si mis padres me bautizaron como Edward, fue por algo en caso contrario me habrían puesto Eddie, creo que el Edward no es un adorno-detrás mío escuche un intento de cubrir una risa me gire y pude ver a mi hermana, le di un beso y se puso a mi lado.

-Supongo Carlise que ahora que ya esta Edward acá partiremos a la península-dijo Kathe mirándome de reojo.

-Pues querida no sabría decirte con eso de que me hijo anda ayudando a los pobre y desvalidos, no sé si tendrá tiempo en su agenda para acompañarnos- creo que el humo me había empezado a salir por los oídos. Pero antes que le pudiera contestar mi madre intervino.

-Edward ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-miro a mi padre-¿En privado?- yo asentí y le indique que fuéramos al estudio.

Cuando estuvimos solos, no hablaba solo se sentó y movía nerviosamente los dedos, me estaba desesperando.

-Mamá ¿Que pasa? Estas nerviosa- me indico que me sentara junto a ella y así lo hice.

-Edward, ¿Bella está bien?

-Si mamá, ella está bien.

-Me alegro-dijo con una media sonrisa-Luego me contaras de ella, ahora quiero decirte algo y es un poco delicado-esto empezaba a no gustarme mucho-Se relaciona con tu padre y tu compañía en Nueva York-ya no me gustaba nada.

-¿Ahora que hizo?-dije poniéndome en pie.

-Edward tu padre logro que embargaran tu compañía, la orden se hará efectiva mañana en la mañana.

* * *

***-*Bueno eso es todo por ahora lo siento si esta corto chicas pero ando sin tiempo esta semana, la otra semana las recompensaré…se les quiere besos*-* Para la gente de fan fiction, creo que no seguire publicando aca pero yo les avisooo...besos****


	17. Capitulo 16: Preguntas

***-* FELIZ AÑOO…Chicas, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, por la tardanza tannnnnnnn larga será la primera vez que pase esto y espero que la ultima, santa finalmente no me trajo un pc de navidad asi que ahora estoy en los ciber y es mas difícil poder escribir asi, pero bueno les pido disculpas por la demora y quiero agradecerles por esperar*-***

**

* * *

**

***-*Por otra parte quiero desearles en este incio del 2011 muchos éxitos y bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y sus familias que este año sea un año de bienaventuranzas para todas…las kierooooo a cada una desde el riconcito que me lee y pues nada no es mas, como siempre gracias a todas las que comentaron el ultimo cap, no las nombro una por una, porque demoraría mas para poder subirlo, pero uds saben quienes son, espero traer el prox cap en esta misma semana….sin mas aca los dejooo con nuestras Bella*-***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16 - Preguntas**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Perdida, no me lo podía creer esto solo era posible que me pasara a mi, llevaba cerca d una hora dando vueltas por toda la zona y aun no encontraba el edificio donde se suponía que vivía, llevaba en mis brazos dos bolsas con un poco de alimentos ya que la alacena y el refrigerador de Edward parecía el Sahara, totalmente desierta. Edward, parecía estúpida pero me encantaba que cada vez que pensaba en el una sonrisa se me plasmaba en el rostro y dejaba escapar un leve suspiro. Y es que el había logrado que me sintiera de esta forma tan extraña, la sensación de miles de mariposas en el estomago, sentir tranquilidad de poder hablar con alguien casi de cualquier tema pero sobre todo esa increíble sensación de protección y apoyo que me brindaba cuando estaba cerca de mi.

Siempre pensé que mi madre era una mujer muy sabia a su manera y nuevamente hoy me daba un motivo para reafirmar la idea y es que cuando nos sucedía una cosa mala era porque miles de cosas buenas venían para nosotros, con ese pensamiento tome un nuevo respiro y volvía a mirar el área ya tenia ganas de gritar cuando sentí una bocina tras de mi.

-¿Bella? ¿A donde vas el apartamento queda en el otro sentido?- era mi ángel guardián ya estaba dicho.

-Me perdí-y ahí estaba la maldita sonrisa que casi me dejaba besando el piso-No te rías, llevo un buen rato caminando en círculos y no encuentro el edificio.

Pero a pesar de mi advertencia siguió sonriendo aunque en ningún momento esa alegría llego a sus ojos, me abrió la puerta del pasajero y después de subir me gire y pude ver que tenia la vista fija en la vía.

-Edward ¿Que va mal?- pregunte en un susurro, ahora me sentía mal yo también sabia que algo no estaba bien, el generalmente era el mas positivo de los dos, miles de preguntas y dudas se agolparon en mi cabeza, pero antes de abrir mi boca con alguna de ellas, tenia que escuchar de sus labios que era lo que pasaba.

-En casa hablamos- dijo sin mirarme y eso fue peor, se había arrepentido de seguro era eso, ya no quería tenerme mas en su casa y mucho menos en su vida, por fin se había dado cuenta que estar conmigo solo le traería problemas.

Un silencio muy incomodo se apodero del auto, después de estacionar se acerco a mi puerta como el perfecto caballero que siempre había sido y me indico que me adelantara en lo que el tomaba las bolsas, al llegar al departamento, decidí acabar con esta recientemente adquirida sensación de angustia que tenia.

-Edward, habla por favor. ¿Que va mal? No lo pienses tanto si necesitas decirme algo solo dímelo y ya esta, sin anestesia por favor-odiaba los rodeos y mas en una situación como esta.

-Siéntate por favor-dijo indicándome un lugar junto a el, pero yo me conocía y sabia que cuando estaba nerviosa lo ultimo que necesitaba era sentarme a esperar una mala noticia.

-Habla, por favor.

-Mi padre embargo mi compañía en Nueva York-quede sentada, esto era lo que yo me temía como consecuencia de la ayuda que Edward me había brindado- Bella, antes de que pienses que es culpa tuya te lo aclaro no es así, esto es solo una de las tantas artimañas de Carlise, para obligarme a seguir con sus lineamientos.

-Edward, claro que es mi culpa, no debería haber aceptado tu ayuda, no debería haberte besado esa noche, pero lo mas claro de todo es que no debería haberte ni hablado, mira todo lo que ha pasado con eso- no se en que momento estaba Edward sentado junto a mi.

-Bella, no digas eso-a estas alturas estaba nuevamente llorando-Eres absurda en verdad, yo no se tu pero no me arrepiento de nada, tengo mucha fe en ti Bella, y si no te hubiera hablado y no te hubiera besado y no te hubiera ayudado no estaríamos hoy acá, así, no sabría lo que me había perdido y lo mucho que me faltaba por conocer, y eso que solo llevo unos días contigo- ese detalle me hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Edward, esto es grave ¿Que será lo próximo?

-No lo se preciosa, pero ¿estarás conmigo?

-Lo sabes que si- eso era un hecho el se había arriesgado por mi, eso era lo mínimo que yo podría hacer, además hoy me había dado cuenta de algo muy importante mi voluntad para estar lejos de el era cada vez menor.

-Entonces no importa nada mas, ahora hablare con Jasper y los abogados a ver que puedo solucionar de este lio-dijo poniéndose en pie y marchándose a donde se suponía que era el estudio.

-¿Jasper?- no tenia idea de quien era.

-Oh, si es mi mejor amigo y mi socio en Nueva York.

-Ah Veo-Si, esa fue mi brillante respuesta.

Mientras Edward continuaba en su estudio haciendo unas llamadas, yo estaba en la cocina acomodando las pocas cosas que había comprado pero que servían al menos para no morir de hambre por falta de alimentos, fue por estar en eso que no puede evitar pensar nuevamente en que todo esto parecía demasiado irreal, no podía ni siquiera comprender hasta donde podía llegar la maldad de un padre, pensando en Carlise, mis pensamientos se remitieron de inmediato a mi padre, el siempre había puesto nuestras necesidades y deseos aun por en encima de las de el. Mi madre y yo siempre éramos lo primero, pero el señor Cullen, eran tan diferente. Además estaba segura que esto era solo el inicio de lo que podría hacerle a Edward, a ni no me preocupaba que me hiciera algo, al final de cuentas yo ya estaba fuera de palacio, incluso hoy que había estado afuera había podido ir a averiguar sobre dos posibles ofertas de trabajo, pero el tenia tanto poder que podría destruir a Edward si se lo proponía.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura me sobre salte.

-No te quería asustar-dijo dándome un beso en el hombro y juro que si no tuviera mis manos en la encimera había ido a dar en el piso-¿Que haces? Bella, solo Bella.

Cuando encontré de nuevo mi voz hable.

-Estaba pensando-dije.

-¿En que si se puede saber?

-Nada, cosas varias. Mejor dime ¿Pudiste hablar con tu socio?-el asintió y empezó a sacar unos platos, cuando le iba a preguntar que hacia el me hablo.

-Como se nota que estabas muy en la luna pensando, traje algo para cenar, cuando venia de regreso pare en un restaurante y traje algo para que pudiéramos comer, no creas que solo tu notaste el estado Sahárico de la alacena-dijo sonriendo- y si ya logre hablar con Jasper, el hablara en la mañana con el grupo de abogados y luego me informara a mi- tomo los dos platos y se dirigió a la mesa del desayunador.

-Eso esta bien, supongo.

-Si, cuéntame ahora tu ¿En que pensabas?-dijo mientras sacaba la silla para que yo me sentara a cenar.

-Mañana iré a palacio-dije e instantáneamente se puso tenso.

-No quiero que vayas Bella.

-Tengo que hacerlo-el negó-Edward no es solo por el dinero allá se me quedaron un par de cosas muy importantes para mi.

-No Bella, no quiero que vayas allá, nunca si es posible-dijo ahora si dejando de comer, esta actitud de Edward no me gustaba nada.

-¡¿Porque?

-¡Por que no quiero que te lastime! ¡Por eso!-yo me quede muda.

-No creo que lo haga, además se defenderme.

-Y no lo dudo, pero se que lo hará, así que si insistes en ir yo iré contigo- ahora fui yo la que negué- No seas terca.

-No es que sea terca Edward, pero si vas conmigo será mucho peor, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz tu padre, ahora imagínate que hará si nos ve juntos.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá- yo bufe- Bella, por favor no vayas.

-Tengo que ir, lo siento.

-Esta bien, curiosamente yo mañana también iré, así que allá nos veremos- yo solo pude rodar mis ojos- Además no quiero discutir.

-No sabia, que lo estábamos haciendo- dije enarcando una ceja.

-No, pero es que sales con tus ideas y pareces un mosquetero defendiéndolas.

-Hoy que estuve fuera fui a ver dos posibles ofertas de empleo, son cerca al instituto donde estudiare en uno de ellos me citaron mañana para llevar mis referencias y para que me realizaran una entrevista. Así que si todo sale bien, creo que en unas dos semanas con mi primer pago puedo ayudarte con la renta del apartamento-decidí cambiar el tema, ya sabia que Edward se ponía imposible cuando hablaba del palacio.

-No me parece-dijo mientras empezaba a cenar.

-Edward es lo mínimo que puedo hacer durante el tiempo que este acá-el negó-No voy a estar de gratis acá.

-Bella, no me ayudaras con la renta, por que no la hay. El lugar es mío.

-Entonces con la alacena, yo me encargare de rustirla-dije ya dejando de comer.

-Tampoco me parece buena idea, mira Bella, me parece muy bien que quieras trabajar y todo eso, es bastante admirable, pero créeme que lo único que quiero recibir a cambio porque vivas acá es que estudies y salgas adelante, nada mas, el dinero no es problema. Trabaja, pero hazlo para tener para tus gastos personales, hazlo para que si un día quieres ir a comerte algo que se te antoje lo puedas hacer sin tener que depender de nadie, pero por la vivienda y la alimentación no te preocupes de eso me encargare yo- yo solo bufe.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte con las cosas del apartamento ya sabes limpieza, cocinar y cosas así.

-Déjame pensarlo-yo enarque una ceja-Eso lo haremos por turnos.

-Y yo soy la testaruda. Tú no te quedas atrás, eres Imposible.

-Pero así te gusto-yo levante mi vista del plato y lo observe pero el seguía comiendo-Igual que tu a mi, eres absurda, testaruda pero sobre todo hermosa y por eso me gustas.

-¿Te gusto?

-Si, no se si igual que tu a mi, pero si me gustas y mucho. Y se que yo también te gusto.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?

-Por que te pones igual de nerviosa que yo cuando estar cerca de mi, por que te sonrojas cuando te hago algún cumplido, además que en este preciso momento te estas mordiendo el labio y eso también lo haces cuando estas nerviosa y por ultimo sigues moviendo insistentemente la pierna izquierda bajo la mesa, por eso creo que te gusto-dijo hablándome como si me estuviera diciendo la hora-A mi no me cuesta nada admitirlo, pero a ti si. Es mas...-de repente se detuvo.

-¿Que?

-Nada olvídalo- era increíble como el había podido llegar a observarme en tan poco tiempo ni siquiera yo sabia que hacia esas cosas cuando estaba tan cerca de el.

-No Edward, dime.

-No lo hare, no hasta que admitas que te gusto.

-Me gustas y mucho-dije y no pudo ser mas cierto era la purita verdad.

-Nop-dijo enfatizando la "P"- Así no, ¿Terminaste?-Yo asentí y el se dirigió a la cocina con los platos de la cena, yo lo seguí.

-¿Como quieres que te lo diga entonces?-pregunte caminando tras de el.

-No lo se, pero así no, me lo dices solo para saber que te iba a decir yo.

-Ahora eres tu el absurdo-dije acercándome a el y tomando el valor para hacer algo que no había hecho puse mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas y cuando nuestros rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca hable-Me gustas Edward Cullen y mucho- con eso uní mis labios a los suyos tardo creo yo que dos segundos en responderme pero cuando lo hizo sus manos que hasta el momento habían estado suspendidas a lado y lado de su cuerpo fueron a mi cintura apretándome mas hacia el y las mías se fueron a su cuello y a su cabello, quería que estuviera mas cerca de mi, este era mi lugar favorito en este momento, acá en este apartamento con los labios de Edward junto a los míos.

Este beso era tan diferente a los otros, nuestros labios se movían en sincronía perfecta, mi lengua y la suya se encontraban en perfectos movimientos y las mariposas de mi estomago, ya no parecían eso si no un montón de colibrís en un pequeño espacio. Un leve jadeo se escucho en el aire y no estoy segura si fue el o fui yo pero ahora nada me importaba, en este momento todo era perfecto, esto era una afirmación, Edward me gustaba y mucho, es mas me encantaba.

La estúpida necesidad de respirar apareció, pero aun así no nos separamos, solo separamos un poco nuestros labios, cuando pude abrir los ojos, Edward tenia una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa en su rostro y un brillo que nunca había visto antes en sus ojos.

-¿Te quedo claro Edward Cullen?-dije en un susurro y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Un poco Bella, solo Bella Swan-dijo riéndose.

-¿Nunca olvidaras eso?-el negó. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, volvió a besarme pero esta vez, fue un beso mucho mas intenso, ahora nuestros labios parecían desesperados, nuestras lenguas ya no danzaban si no que parecían estar en una guerra y las manos se movían desesperadas por nuestros cuerpos.

No se en que momento mis piernas fueron a dar a la cintura de Edward, pero el también estaba reaccionando muy diferente a este beso, su cuerpo así me lo indicaba, pero así de rápido como empezó así de rápido termino, no se en que momento estaba sentada sobre la encimera pero cuando Edward hablo fue que reaccione.

-Bella, para si seguimos así no podre detenerme, y aun no es tiempo de eso.

-Lo siento- dije bajando mi cabeza.

-Niña tonta, no lo sientas. Yo tampoco lo siento, pero Bella, el día que este beso avance mucho mas allá, quiero que sea especial no sobre una mesa en la cocina, por favor es solo por ti. Me gustas, no sabes hasta que punto y te deseo de la misma manera, pero todo a su tiempo si- yo asentí.

-¿Me deseas?

-Mucho mas de lo que debería Bella, ahora a dormir, tienes que descansar mañana será un día muy largo-dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

-Edward- el se giro a mirarme- ¿Cual es mi habitación? Anoche nunca dormimos.

-Oh es verdad, ven te la enseño- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Esta era una de las mejores noches que había vivido en mucho tiempo, pero todas las buenas y mis favoritas contaban con la presencia de Edward. Mañana ya vendría la tormenta por ahora solo podía disfrutar del calorcito como el sol que sentía en mi cuerpo.

* * *

***-*Bueno ya saben, dudas, criticas, comentarios y demás aca en la casillita de abajo, besos y nos leemos a fines de esta semana si Dios me lo permite…Gracias de nuevo por esperar…y les dejo una pregunta ¿Qué creen que pasara en el palacio? ¿Le pagaran el dinero a Bella o no? XoXO*-***


	18. Capitulo 17 : Otra Vez

**_Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer._**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17 – Otra vez**

* * *

***-* Hola a Tods gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y demás, pero en especial a Paolastef, Anonimo, Karla, Andrea_Rot, Roma, Rominitis V, Nlle Rose Pttinson B, *Ckalu*, dracullen, S_mile y aleshita-luvs-paramore*-***

**De fanfiction gracias a sophia18, denis, Michy y liebende Lesung**

**Bueno sin mas aca esta el capitulo…**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

Había tenido que recurrir a todo el autocontrol que creía que existía en mi, para poder detener ese beso, desde un principio tenia algo claro y es que aunque deseara a Bella con todas mis fuerzas, ella no era una mas. Bella era diferente, ella se merecía una experiencia para recordar toda la vida, no un simple revolcón en la encimera de la cocina por que si.

Después de una ducha muy muy fría, me recosté y mi cabeza retomo el pensamiento que tenia antes de la cena, tenia que encontrar alguna forma de detener el embargo contra la compañía.

Jasper me había explicado que aunque en un principio parecía complicado salir de esta situación, había un posible salida, eso si el equipo de abogados que habíamos contratado trabajaban en la misma medida en la que cobraban. No pude evitar una vez mas pensar en que podía cruzarse por la mente de Carlise, el había hecho todo eso solo porque yo le llevaba la contraria, había logrado mover sus influencias en América, donde yo creí que no tenia ningún alcance.

Con esos pensamientos me quede profundamente dormido. Unos ruidos bastante extraños lograron hacer que empezará a levantarme no sin antes cerciorarme que era bastante temprano solo las siete de la mañana.

-¿Pero que carajos pasa acá?- me pare buscando el origen de ese ruido un tanto desesperante.

Al entrar a la cocina lo encontré y no era nada y nada menos que Bella, moviendo trastes por todo el lugar.

-Buenos Días- dije acercándome a ella que estaba de espaldas tratando de alcanzar algo de un gabinete, posición mala para mi autocontrol.

-¡Buenos Días!-contesto dándose la vuelta y sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Que tal dormiste?-pregunte frente a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Bi..en-arrastro las palabras.

-Bella, ¿Por que madrugaste tanto?.

-Es mi hora normal para levantarme-dijo frunciendo levemente los hombros.

-¿A las siete de la mañana?- ella asintió- Bella eso era cuando estabas en palacio, acá puedes dormir hasta tarde, es mas hasta que tu quieras te puedes levantar.

-No me parece-yo solo rodé los ojos- Es verdad, ya es mi hora acostumbrada, así que mejor sigo con mis costumbres. Además, hay un dicho muy sabio.

-Si ya lo se "al que madruga Dios le ayuda"- dije interrumpiéndola, ella solo sonrió y mi corazón se acelero al instante.

Había descubierto que esa se había convertido en una de las reglas de mi cuerpo al estar cerca de Bella, y era que cuando sonreía, no solo a mí se me contagiaba la misma sonrisa si no que mi corazón se aceleraba de una forma escalofriante. Ese otro de los detalles por los que sabia que Bella era diferente.

Con "ella" jamás sentí algo ni remotamente parecido y eso que se suponía que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos. No se ni porque la traía a mi cabeza en este momento, pero era la realidad, con ella, con Laureen, no sentía esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas cada vez que la tocaba, a este punto había llegado a creer que mi relación con ella era un tanto vacía, en su momento fue un salvavidas. Laureen durante mucho tiempo fue mi puerto seguro, con ella creía que tenia todo lo que necesitaba, o lo que yo creía necesitar.

El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila, se suponía que según lo que Bella me había dicho en la tarde se acercaría a palacio para por fin dar por terminada su etapa allá, en las horas de la mañana tenia una entrevista en una de las librerías cercanas, me ofrecí a llevarla antes de que yo tuviera que irme a palacio, en el camino a la librería, me llego un pensamiento que desde el día anterior me golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte ¿En que punto estamos con Bella? ¿Que éramos?... esta niña había llegado a revolucionar mi cerebro.

Y es que YO Edward Cullen, nunca en mis veintisiete años de vida, me había hecho ninguna de esas preguntas, entonces ¿Que me pasaba ahora? ¡Diablos! si Jasper estuviera acá ya no me diría Cullen, ahora seria el mariposon Cullen o algo así, estaba en mi carrusel de pensamientos cuando un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Edward es acá en la esquina!- gritaba Bella señalando la esquina que quedaba ya casi media calle atrás- Estas como despistado.

-Lo siento- no le dije mas y es que mas podría decirle "no mira oye Bella en que punto estamos tu y yo" si ella aun no me decía nada, no se suponía que la paranoia del estatus amoroso y demás era de las mujeres, bueno pues en esta relación esa regla no se aplicaba...esperen ¿relación? Puff necesito hablar con Jasper.

Tome una calle para tomar el retorno y llegamos nuevamente frente a la librería.

-Gracias por traerme-dijo Bella tomando su bolso.

-Te veré en la tarde en palacio-automáticamente rodo los ojos.

-Edward, ya te dije que no es necesario que estés allá, es mas no deberías estar allá.

-No me importa allá estaré no quiero que te enfrentes sola a Carlise.

-Edward, no seas tan duro con el, es tu padre al final es tu padre-noble, esa era otra cualidad de Bella- Todos cometemos errores, además el solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Esto no era tema a discutir y menos ahora, no quería entrar en este tipo de discusiones con Bella.

-Se te hace tarde Bella para tu entrevista-dije sin pensar que como siempre Bella era impredecible e iba a pensar lo impensable.

-Que forma tan sutil de decirme ese no es tu problema, gracias por traerme que estés bien-y con eso se bajo del auto azotando la puerta .

-¡Bella!- demonios ahora si estaba enojada y tenía toda la razón en estarlo, pero no quería decirle eso me golpee contra el volante en un intento de auto flagelarme.

Al ver que se había perdido dentro de la librería no podía hacer más si no esperar en la noche para explicarle bien todo.

Al llegar al palacio, pude ver los autos que utilizaban los Denali en el estacionamiento, esta iba a ser una larga mañana. Estaba a solo dos pasos de entrar cuando sentí unos extraños brazos rodear mi cuello y cuerpo colgado como un mico de mi espalda.

-¡Eddie!- no esto era una pesadilla, no podía ser.

-Kate por favor suéltame- dije intentando quitarme su cuerpo y sus brazos de encima- Y ya te dije que para ti soy Edward.

-Uy pero que susceptible, como se nota que ni para eso sirve la sirvientica esa que tienes para calentar tu cama- si su repentino ataque físico había logrado alterarme de manera negativa, lo que acababa de decir me llevaba al limite de ebullición.

-Mira Kate, con el respeto que te mereces, por ser mujer- por nada mas- No te permito que te dirijas de esa manera a Isabela, para ti- Bella era para mi o al menos eso me gustaba creer-Lo que pase entre ella y yo no es problema tuyo, así que haz un poco de alarde a la educación que se supone que te dieron tus padres y no te metas en lo que no te importa- dije y me retire hacia la sala principal en busca de mi madre, pero nuevamente estaba la voz chillona de Kate haciendo que me detuviera.

-Mira que tenía otra imagen de ti, creí que eras el gran Edward Cullen, pero ahora no haz caído tan bajo como la chacha esa.

-Te lo dije, cállate o me olvidare que eres una mujer y yo mismo hare que te calles, de Isabella no te permito que hables, de mi habla lo que se te pegue en gana, pero de ella no te atrevas a decir nada- dije y parecía que escupía veneno con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Que pasa acá?-la suave voz de mi madre me recordó el lugar en el que me encontraba.

-Nada Esme-contesto Kate- Permiso mi madre me espera- y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Carlise.

-Edward ¿me puedes explicar que eran todos esos gritos?- pregunto mi madre.

-Nada, que la señorita- señale la ya ausente figura de Kate- Estaba insultando a Bella, y eso si que no lo voy a permitir ni a ella ni a nadie.

-¿En verdad te gusta tanto Bella?-pregunto mi madre y por un momento me tomo de sorpresa, pero aun así no dude en responder.

-Mucho-esa era toda la verdad ya estaba dicho en voz alta.

-Me alegro por ti, es una buena chica. Y por ella, por que bueno eres mi hijo- se había demorado Esme en salir con su complejo de mamá oso.

-Yo se que es una buena chica, una gran chica diría yo, por lo mismo no voy a tolerar que digan ni una sola silaba en contra de ella.

-Eso esta muy bien.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma tranquila, estuve poniéndome al día con mi madre, comentándole mis dudas con respecto a Bella, hacia diez años que no tenia este tipo de conversaciones, por lo que creo a estas alturas que era la primera vez que lo hacia, luego sobre el medio día recibí la llamada de Jasper indicándome que los abogados ya estaban tomando cartas en el asunto del embargo y que ya se había empezado hablar y a explicarles la situación a nuestros proveedores.

Estábamos ya casi a mitad de tarde y parecía un león enjaulado caminando frente a las ventanas esperando ver la figura de Bella. Carlise había llegado hace unos veinte minutos, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era que había llegado acompañado de la víbora de Irina y conociendo a la hija, no podía arriesgarme a comprobar la lengua viperina de la madre.

-Edward, ¿te puedes quedar quieto? vas a hacer una zanja en el piso- dijo Alice que permanecía con sus piernas dobladas cobre uno de los sofás leyendo una de sus revistas.

-Estoy preocupado-le dije pasándome las manos por el cabello pero sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-Ya lo se, se te nota. Pero Bella no se va a dejar intimidar-dijo Alice sin levantar la vista de su revista.

-Yo también se eso, y se que ella se controlara, lo que me preocupa es que se que yo no lo podre hacer.

Una pequeña figura acompañada de un bolso venia entrando por la vía principal de palacio. Era Bella había llegado.

Me dirigí a la puerta y tras un breve y frio saludo que me indicaba que estaba enojada, le pidió a Ángela hablar con Carlise, ignorando la mirada suplicante que tenia. Ángela subió a avisar a mi padre y aproveche el breve momento a solas para hablarle.

-Bella- dije probando el terreno.

-No quiero hablar contigo, no ahora por favor- esa fue toda la respuesta.

-Bella déjame...-no pude terminar la frase.

-Así que acá esta la señorita Swan, con su escolta, por que déjame decirte Edward que en este momento el titulo de príncipe te queda muy grande-dijo Carlise bajando las escaleras hacia el lobby que era donde estábamos Bella y yo.

-Nunca me ha gustado el titulo y ahora menos-dije tratando de controlar mi temperamento y es que por el bien de Bella era mejor que yo me quedara calmado.

-Supongo que viene por su liquidación-comento Carlise ignorando mi comentario.

-Tiene toda la razón su majestad-dijo Bella con la cabeza levemente inclinada, estas eran de las cosas que mas odiaba de la "realeza" y era tener que hacerle venia, aun cuando podía a llegar a ser una persona tan despreciable como Carlise.

-Lamento informarle señorita Swan que no hay ningún valor para usted en nuestra nomina de pagos-lo sabia eso era todo lo que esperaba, mire a Bella y estaba con un semblante interrogante en su rostro-Y antes de que me pregunte por que, se lo diré, usted incurrió en una falta grave del reglamento, por lo tanto al único pago que puede aspirar es al de los días trabajados que eran diez, así que su cheque fue echo por ese valor.

-Pero-Bella trato de hablar, pero yo no iba dejar que se humillara suplicando por dinero que no necesitaba.

-Pero nada, ella no necesita ese dinero.

-Claro que no lo necesita, si ahora te tiene a ti de patrocinador-otra vez la maldita voz chillona de Kate.

-Tu no te metas que este no es tu problema-dije tomando una posición frente a Bella.

-Si lo vez Carlise, ya te lo dije no se le puede decir nada a la niñita porque Edward se ofende al instante- dijo Kate y a su lado apareció Irina, parecíamos dos bandos Bella y yo en un lado y Kate, Irina y Carlise frente a nosotros en el otro.

-Eso era de esperarse querida, de segura esta lo tiene envuelto con sus mentiras y artimañas-lo dicho la lengua de la madre era peor que la de la hija.

-Ya lo dije una vez esta mañana y no lo voy a volver a repetir, no quiero que NADIE en este lugar hable mal de Bella- el par de víboras guardaron silencio pero Carlise tenia esa mirada de burla en su rostro.

-Tú acá no tienes ningún derecho a decir que podemos y que no podemos hacer, así que Kate e Irina pueden hablar como les plazca.

-Carlise, por favor no otra discusión sabes que eso no te hace bien-mi madre apareció de repente a mi lado. La mirada altanera de mi padre de pronto se suavizo al verla, pero aun así sabia que tenia que sacar a Bella de acá.

-Esta bien, no habrá discusión, acá esta su cheque señorita Swan- ella extendió su mano para tomarlo y yo la tome y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.

-Ella no necesita tus miserias padre-dije ironizando la ultima palabra.

-Bella vamos- y por primera vez no fue terca emprendió el camino conmigo y logre dejar a Carlise con la mano extendida, yo lo tenia claro a Bella no le iba faltar nada, no mientras ella estuviera conmigo.

-¡Edward si sales de acá te recuerdo que no serás bienvenido nuevamente!-grito Carlise.

-Tampoco pensaba volver-respondí en el mismo tono.

-Edward por favor no digas eso-dijo bella en un tono muy bajo.

-Vámonos de acá, te lo pido y esta vez por favor hazme caso- Bella solo asintió.

Tome el auto y emprendí camino fuera de palacio, tenia que dejarlo atrás, así me tocara empezar de cero otra vez, ya lo había hecho hace casi diez años, por lo tanto sabia que ahora también seria capaz de volverlo hacer.

**

* * *

**

***-* Bueno mis niñas eso es todo…nos vemos la prox semana ya saben dudas comentarios y criticas en la casilla de abajo…XoXo*-***


	19. Capitulo 18: ¿Angel de Piedra o de Luz?

***-*¡Hola mis niñas!, espero que estén muy bien, muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron un momento para dejar sus comentarios y en el caso de fanfiction sus RW, para mi significan mucho y leo cada uno de ellos*-***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18 – ¿Ángel de Piedra o de Luz?**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

-¿Estas bien?-esa fue la pregunta que me saco de mi breve ensoñación, pero yo esta vez solo pude asentir.

Varias cosas habían quedado claras esta noche, la primera y mas importante de ellas era que lamentablemente Edward tenia razón, en todo lo que dijo, pero como siempre mi terquedad me venció y termine en ese maldito palacio sintiéndome peor que una cucaracha.

Me habían humillado de eso no tenia dudas para Carlise Cullen y para el dúo dinámico yo no era si no una vividora y oportunista y así no quisiera eso dolía, porque en mi cabeza se seguí repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, nosotros veníamos de dos mundos diferentes esa era la única realidad.

-No te creo-hablo nuevamente Edward distrayéndome una vez de la maraña de pensamientos que tenia en mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien, te lo aseguro-aunque trate de hablar convincentemente creo que no salió bien.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa-guardo silencio un momento y yo solo podía observarlo y recordar que hoy como siempre desde que lo conocí Edward se convertía una vez mas en mi angelito de piedra, eso era el para mi, era tan bello y protector como un ángel, pero no un ángel débil y suave el parecía hecho de piedra, era casi tan fuerte como la piedra, no se doblegaba a nada ni a nadie y eso me gustaba, para que negarme a estas alturas estaba otra vez babeando por Edward Cullen.

-Bella, estas muy distraída-dijo una vez más.

-Lo siento ¿Qué me dijiste?-me volvía boba con él.

-Te decía que no quería llegar a casa todavía- eso me mato si antes esta babeando ahora iba camino a deshidratarme por la boca, "casa" eso significaba estar con Edward estar en casa- Pero no se si tu quieras ir a descansar.

-No por mi esta bien, si quieres me puedes dejar acá- si él no estaba listo para ir al apartamento no lo iba obligar.

-Ay Bella que despistada estas, no quiero que vayamos al apartamento-vaya si estaba despistada hoy-¿Te molesta si vamos a la playa?

-No para nada, por mi esta bien-me podía decir que fuéramos a Plutón y allá llegaba yo.

Y así fue, inmediatamente se desvió hacia la izquierda buscando la vía principal a una de las playas que rodeaba al pequeño principado, este pequeño lugar tenia tanta riqueza como una metrópolis, era un pequeño estado muy bonito, tenia grandes jardines, estaba rodeado por varias playas y lo mas importante tenia un gran puerto, donde se podrían encontrar los modelos mas costoso de yates y veleros, ahora parecía que íbamos hacia una de esas playas. Haciendo un poco de memoria recordé que este había sido uno de los últimos lugares que había visitado con mi madre, el sentimiento de dolor y pérdida se volvió apoderar de mí.

En días como hoy, los extrañaba aun más. Si no fuera por Edward, podría decir que estaba mas sola que un hongo, así al menos me sentía los días previos a estar con el. Eso me lleva a otro punto ¿Qué éramos Edward y yo?, no me consideraba una persona de muchas etiquetas ni nada por ese estilo, pero con todo esto ¿Qué éramos?

Antes de que pudiera hacer en voz alta alguna de mis preguntas, el auto se detuvo y Edward como el caballero que parecía ser abrió mi puerta y me dio su mano, sin dudarlo la tome, caminamos un poco y nos sentamos juntos frente al mar, la sensación de tranquilidad y paz que había en este lugar era innegable.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y mi mirada se perdió en el azul casi negro por ser de noche del mar.

-Lo siento-dijo Edward en susurro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunte sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro y sentí como apoyaba la suya en la mía.

-Por todo lo de hoy, por tener el padre que tengo-yo solo apreté un poco más su mano.

-Y se supone que yo soy la absurda, no es tu culpa, al contrario. Gracias-eso era la verdad no era tiempo de disculpas, era tiempo de agradecerle y así lo hice y gire un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla y retome mi lugar en su hombro- Hoy comprobé varias cosas, entre ellas que eres oficialmente mi angelito de piedra.

-¿De piedra?, explícame eso-parecía intrigado pero seguíamos en la misma posición que era bastante cómoda, solo que ahora sus brazo estaba sobre mis hombros.

-Si eres tan protector como un ángel, pero tan fuerte como una piedra-comente cerrando los ojos, con el me sentía en paz.

-Que interesante teoría, en cambio yo creo que para mi eres un como Ángel de Luz ¿Sabes?- eso me sorprendió, pero en el buen sentido y como siempre sentí hasta las orejas rojas.

-Es tu turno de explicar-dije haciendo alusión a lo que el me había dicho antes.

-Pues simple, creo que llegaste a mi vida a traer luz. Bella mi vida era muy triste- dijo con un fuerte suspiro y sentí sus labios en mi frente, sabía que había algo en su pasado, algo en Nueva York mas específicamente, pero en mi interior creía que cuando llegara el momento hablaríamos de su pasado.

-Creo que en un día como hoy, luz es lo que menos traigo a tu vida.

-Al contrario, hoy lo haz sido todo como siempre desde que te conocí-algo rondaba en mi cabeza, volvía la duda de ponerle un nombre a esto, no para la gente pero si para nosotros, para mi yo nunca había tenido un novio, por lo menos no formal, así que me aventure a preguntar.

-Edward-sentía nervios no lo niego-¿Nosotros que somos?-esta bien, Bella respira ya lo soltaste, pero desde ese momento contuve el aire esperando su respuesta.

Edward se quedo callado pero apretó levemente mi hombro y mis ojos empezaron a escocer, era mi típica reacción al rechazo.

-Trate de moverme, pero Edward no lo permitió.

-Quédate donde estas Bella-tomo mi rostro en sus manos-Esa misma pregunta me la hice yo ayer-sonrió de lado y sentí otra vez mis rodillas gelatina, gracias al cielo estaba sentada-pero al parecer eres mas valiente que yo por que tu si la hiciste en voz alta.

Yo seguía callada, pero es que tampoco sabia que decir, el no había contestado mi pregunta.

-Bella hace mucho que no hago esto y debo confesarte que jure no hacerlo, pero tu me das luz-perdida así estaba, literalmente babeando, pero perdida-Bella, Bella Swan- sonreí- ¿Serias mi novia?

No sabia que pasaba con mi voz, justo cuando la necesitaba la condenada se perdía como por arte de magia, pero a estas alturas mis ojos ya picaban de las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, jamás un chico se había interesado tanto en mí y jamás pensé que alguien como Edward pudiera hacerlo.

-Bella, ¿Me escuchaste?-suspire y hable.

-Si

-¿Si me escuchaste o si quieres ser mi novia?

-Si quiero ser tu novia-ya dicho en vos alta era la novia en mi interior quería correr al mar y dar tres volteretas. Pero eso seria muy infantil.

Lo siguiente que sentí, fueron los labios de Edward sobre los míos, en el beso con mas sentimiento y significado que yo había dado, lo estaba entregando todo, le estaba entregando mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo todo. Porque tal como el lo había dicho en su momento el también para mi lo era todo, eso lo tenia claro y me quedo aun mas claro con este beso, que era el mejor de todos.

Como siempre cuando terminábamos un beso, no nos separábamos al contrario manteníamos unidas nuestras frentes y yo seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-No llores Bella-no sabia que lo estaba haciendo-Esto es lo mas bonito que me ha pasado nunca, gracias-dijo y antes de que pudiera hablar volvió a darme un beso, solo que esta vez mas corto, yo solo pude sonreír.

Era feliz, desde hace mucho había perdido las esperanzas de volver hacerlo, pero hoy volví a ser feliz.

-En mi caso también, hace mucho tiempo había perdido las esperanzas de ser feliz de nuevo.

-Pues déjame decirte mi niña, que desde hoy eso tratare de hacer día tras día, que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo- mi sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia.

-Yo hare lo mismo-era una promesa.

-Solo tienes que ser tu para hacerme feliz Bella, el solo hecho de que llegaras a mi vida me hace sentir completo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando de esta forma, los dos sentados en la playa, no volvimos a tocar el tema de lo sucedido en palacio, pero era lo mejor para que arruinar algo tan perfecto como esto.

Luego de lo que a mi me pareció nada, pero que al mirar el reloj y al sentir la fría brisa de la noche nos dimos cuenta de que habían pasado tres horas, nos fuimos rumbo al apartamento, no era muy tarde. Al llegar, me fui a la cocina a preparar ligero para la cena, Edward paso a su habitación y luego de unos minutos regreso duchado y preparado para dormir, se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y me ayudo a acomodar los platos para la cena, me senté frente a él y empezamos a comer en un cómodo silencio.

Cuando recordé que el tenia que hablar con sus abogados hoy pero no pude preguntar por que el hablo primero.

-Esta mañana te fuiste enojada conmigo-comento mientras comía.

-Si-era la verdad, lo estaba pero ya al rato se me había pasado.

-Debo pedirte disculpas por eso.

-Disculpas aceptadas-dije con una sonrisa, me estaba enamorando lo sabia.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?

-Bien-suspire y el me miro-Buscan una ayudante de cocina es un buen lugar cerca al instituto y la paga no es mala.

-Pero…

-Pero el jefe es un pesado.

-¿Te hizo algo?-dijo y estaba ceñudo.

-¡NO!, pero…

-Bella habla, esto es delicado- era muy dramático a ratos-sabes que si te hizo algo lo puedo denunciar, solo dímelo.

-No, Edward no me hizo, ni dijo nada. Es solo que es un niñito rico ya sabes que creen que el dinero compra todo.

-Yo era así Bella, o lo soy-su expresión ahora era sombría y de repente me arrepentí de mis palabras.

-No, no eres así-el negó-puede que FUERAS así, pero creo que ya no-dije mientras lo miraba y veía que aunque seguía un poco serio al menos se había relajado algo.

-Lo era Bella, o no se-parecía confundido-creo que fui así hasta que entre nuevamente a ese palacio.

-¿Por qué hasta ahí?-pregunte.

-Por que ese día te vi por primera vez, y no te voy a mentira estaba lleno de prejuicios Bella, pero es que me lastimaron, en cierta época de mi vida creí amar a alguien diferente a mi-oh no...Eso era lo que se paseaba en mi cabeza-Cuando te dije que había jurado no volver a tener nada serio con nadie era verdad, me dolió mucho cuando lo que creía que seria para siempre acabo siendo una mentira y por eso jure no volver a abrirme a nadie, pero tu…-se quedo callado y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Tu haz derrumbado todos los muros y haz acabado con muchos de mis prejuicios y de las ideas que tenia al regresar.

-Supongo que eso es bueno ¿No?-casi me pateo mentalmente, mis comentarios hoy estaban geniales.

-Es muy bueno Bella, ahora en que íbamos de tu trabajo-cambio el tema, pero no lo quería presionar hoy habíamos dado grandes pasos, su pasado era un tema que nos faltaba enfrentar, pero que tendría su tiempo adecuado para hacerlo.

-Pues eso que mi jefe es un pesado, igual ya en unos días empiezan las clases así que si no sale nada mas aceptare esa oferta.

-Sabes que…-lo corte ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Si que no tengo que buscar empleo-rodé los ojos.

-Bella ¿Qué has hecho?-yo trate de parecer inocente.

-¿Yo? Nada-dije riéndome levemente, mientras tanto él se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia mí, como si fuera un león acechando a su presa-Edward ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me ha rodado los ojos-dijo aparentando seriedad.

-Lo siento-dije para empezar a correr, parecíamos niños pero él iba detrás mío y justo cuando creí que había escapado me tomo por la cintura y me lanzo al sofá cayendo sobre mí.

-Te mereces un castigo-dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál es mi castigo novio mío?-su sonrisa ahora era deslumbrante.

-Solo por eso te perdono, me encanta escuchar que soy tu novio- dijo para juntar sus labios con los míos, su lengua como siempre pidió permiso para entrar y yo accedí gustosa a dárselo, era impresionante como nuestras bocas se movían en un sincronía casi perfecta, mi manos fueron a su cabello quería tenerlo aun más cerca si fuera posible y el parecía sentir lo mismo porque de repente sentí como su cuerpo parecía soldado al mío.

Sus labios pasaron de mi boca a mi mejilla y luego a mi oído.

-Eres mi novia Bella, no sabes cuánto tiempo te esperado (N/A: jajaja lo siento amo esa parte del libro)-dijo y siguió un camino de besos por mi cuello.

A esta altura ya no solo mis piernas eran plastilina, todo mi cuerpo parecía líquido, me sentía polvo con él, y me encantaba sentirme así.

Sus labios regresaron a mi boca y yo profundice aun más el beso si se podía, un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios y sus manos ya no estaban en mi cintura ahora estaban bajo mi camiseta y sentía su piel sobre la mía. No puede evitar que un gemido bastante vergonzoso se escapara de mis labios y eso pareció alertar a Edward.

-Bella tenemos que parar ahora-dijo con la voz más ronca que jamás le había escuchado.

-No pares Edward, por favor-no quería que lo hiciera, quería que siguiera.

-Quiero que cuando sea nuestra primera vez, sea especial al menos para ti.

-Lo va a ser Edward, porque estarás conmigo-no lo deje hablar más regrese a besarlo como si seguir viviendo dependiera de eso y de cierta forma era así.

* * *

***-*Lo sientooo jajaja por cortar acá, bueno chicas…el próximo cap espero traerlo muy prontito antes de la otra semana creo, aunque no es seguro, un beso a todas, gracias por leer y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o reclamo en la casilla de abajo XoXo*-***


	20. Capitulo 19: Uno

***-*Hola a todas: Bueno acá estoy muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo pasado:**

**Natii: Este es un Lemmon y no te quiero pervertir solo para ti espero que lo pases y leas a partir de los (**) te amo, y esta semana pinta mucho mejor para nuestra familia así que por eso también estoy muy feliz. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempito para dejarme tu coment!**

**Milagros: Te costo dejar el comentario pero lo lograste ;) gracias por hacerlo, me gusto mucho, lo del angelito de piedra, pues ese fue un detalle personal, es el apodo que le tengo a un amigo mio, pero en mi caso es solo mi hermanito adoptivo XD.**

**Tania: Hola! Somos multinacionales, creo que yo ya lo hbia dicho pero igual lo recuerdo soy de Colombia, gracias por tu comentario.**

**S_mile: Gracias por tus palabras, mira q creo que demore menos ya que este cap lo borre 4 veces.**

**Karlis: jajaja mira lo que terminas diciendo mi niña en los comentarios, gracias por todo eres incondicional.**

**Anonimo1: Gracias por dejar tu comment, pero no se como te llamas **

**Cris: Hola! No es raro tu nombre tengo otra amiga q se llama asi, bienvenida, gracias por animarte.**

**Dracullen: Gracias por tus palabras, gracias por seguir la historia haz estado desde el principio y eso significa mucho!.**

**Anonimo2: Tampoco tengo tu nombre, pero no mira esta es mi primera y única historia, gracias por animarte a comentar.**

***Ckalu*: No te averguenzes jajaja me encantan tus comentarios, gracias por hacerlos me sacan una sonrisa y te felicito por tu vida personal, me alegro mucho que tu vida ahora este muy bien!**

**LOQUIBELL: No es nada, es un pequeño agradecimiento por participar de forma activa, gracias por leer ;)**

**Beatles: gracias por leerla, bienvenida me alegro que te gustara.**

**Cris: eres la misma de arriba? Espero que si, pues mira si me falto esa foto pero ya tengo pensado quien será, jaja y si es la Emilie la de la otra imagen.**

**Marcia Andrea: yo soy loka con mi tigre (8) jajaja tu sabes como sufri este cap, espero que te guste, gracias por la confianza mi loka.**

**Anonimo3: Bueno…jaja tome todos tus consejos para el futuro, gracias por leer y por comentar, no se como te llamas pero gracias por hacerlo.**

**Andrea_Rot: jaja Gracias q honor que seas mi fan ;) gracias por pasarte siempre por aca.**

**Bueno gracias a todas las que leen en su rinconcito que se que son muchas, a las niñas de fanfiction liebende Lesung , Michy y denis. Sin mas aca las dejo con el cap, es mi primer Lemmon asi que las prevengo de una buena vez, la historia no es de carácter sexual, pero bueno aca hay un poquito de pasión, espero sus opiniones sin mas aca los dejo con Edward*-***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19 – Uno**

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

-Bella tenemos que parar ahora-dije tratando de detenerla, a estas alturas ya estaba perdiendo el control absoluto de mi mente, ahora era mi cuerpo el que actuaba por sí solo, buscando despertar todo aquello que tenía que mantener dormido.

-No pares Edward, por favor-si no hubiera estado sobre ella en este momento no lo había podido escuchar, pero no podía me negaba a que su primera vez fuera por un momento espontaneo, Bella era diferente, ella era especial.

-Quiero que cuando sea nuestra primera vez, sea especial al menos para ti-era la pura verdad ella no se merecía menos.

-Lo va a ser Edward, porque estarás conmigo-el beso que acompaño esa frase, mando todos mis prejuicios y barreras mentales al caño, ella en verdad quería esto, yo era él quien ella había escogido para su primera vez, en otra situación había hecho uno de los ridículos bailes que hacían cuando tenía siete y anotaba un punto en cualquiera de los juegos en los que participaba, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era llegar a una cama, el sofá si era cómodo, pero no para esto, no hoy.

Trate de utilizar los últimos gramos de calma y tranquilidad que habían en mi cuerpo para tomar el cuerpo de Bella y levantarlo de ese sofá en busca de mi habitación, al momento en que la tome la cintura y levante su cuerpo aun sin soltar sus labios, Bella automáticamente puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y mi cordura se fue al traste.

No quería que esto fuera con prisas, pero mi cuerpo parecía tener otras ideas acerca de cómo manejar este momento, de cierta forma era también una primera vez para mi, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien tan puro como Bella, ella era un espejo sin mancha.

Así que retomando esa idea la descargue sobre la cama, admirando una vez lo hermosa que podía llegar hacer, sus labios estaba rojos y un poco hinchados por el nivel de nuestros besos y curvados en la sonrisa más bonita que mi ojos jamás podrían haber visto, una de esas mismas sonrisas se planto en mi rostro, esta noche seria la nuestra noche, desde hoy dejaríamos de ser dos, para convertirnos en lo que éramos desde que la conocí un solo corazón y una sola alma, con ese pensamiento volví a besarla, no me cansaba de recorrer su piel con mis labios era suave y con ese olor tan particular y único que solo ella podía tener.

El calor fue aumentando y con él la necesidad por sacar la ropa de nuestro camino que a esta altura parecía estorbar, mis labios empezaron a recorrer con pausa su rostro dándole paso a su cuello, mis manos estaban en su cintura y empezaron a vagar por debajo de su blusa en el momento en que mis manos tocaron la suave piel de su espalda un suave suspiro se escapo de los labios de Bella, indicándome que íbamos bien, sus manos por momentos parecía querer hacer lo mismo sin embargo seguían ancladas en mi cuello, mis labios volvieron en busca de los suyos y empecé a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su blusa Bella, parecía contener la respiración, busque su mirada.

-Confía en mí-mí voz salió mas ronca de lo que habría deseado.

-Lo hago-con eso volvió a unir frenéticamente sus labios a los míos, mis manos terminaron con los botones de su blusa y aun si apartar mis ojos de su rostro me deshice de su blusa y cayó al suelo, mi boca estaba ansiosa por seguir un camino por su piel, así que sin luchar más contra ese deseo bese nuevamente sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello y empecé a dejar pequeños besos por el valle de sus senos, baje por su vientre plano y llegue al botón de sus vaqueros, levante mi rostro pidiendo un permiso silencio para lo que se venía a continuación, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que su cuello y parte de su pecho, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados sin dudas por el nivel de los besos que habíamos compartido.

Al igual que de su blusa me deshice de su pantalón, y ahí estaba Bella como nunca otro hombre la había visto, como solo yo tenía el privilegio de hacerlo, un pequeño sujetador azul en juego con un par de bragas era lo único que adornaban su cuerpo. Me tome mi tiempo para admirarla, su cuerpo era pequeño pero con las dimisiones correctas en los lugares específicos, sus pechos no eran mi muy pequeños ni muy grandes, eran perfectos como toda ella, cuando volví a encontrarme con sus ojos tome sus manos y las lleve a los botones de mi camisa, quería que ella fuera una parte activa y no pasiva en nuestro encuentro, sus dedos temblaron un poco pero logro soltar cada uno de los pequeños botones, yo termine por sacármela y dejarla en el suelo junto con el resto de sus ropas.

Mi cuerpo que anteriormente estuvo expuesto al tacto de muchas mujeres fue sorprendido con la calidez de las manos de Bella, que de forma tímida se acercaron a mi pecho y empezaron atrasar cada uno de los planos de este, trazo un camino de caricias y pequeños besos hacia el sur y al llegar al cierre de mi pantalón hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho con ella empezó a retirarlos, pude notar que le costaba un poco de trabajo así que la ayude y los retire dejándolos en un punto cercano a la cama, a estas alturas del noche en la habitación solo escuchaban suaves gemidos y suspiros.

Retomamos los besos demandantes y en cuestión de segundos me había logrado quitar el sujetador del camino, mis labios y mis manos descubrieron que habían sido creados para esto para adorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de mi diosa personal, cada que mis manos tocaban uno de sus pechos un gemido ronco se escaba de mis labios y de ella unos suspiros ahogados, todas estas sensaciones era nuevas para ella y de cierta forma también para mi, nunca había sentido esa necesidad por cuidar de ninguna de las mujeres que había compartido mi cama, con Bella la sentía, tenía necesidad de que ella disfrutara cada segundo de nuestro encuentro, que para ella siempre fuera uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Unos labios que vagaban por mi cuello me sacaron de mis pensamientos y retome mi tarea besando cada uno de sus pechos, necesitaba que estuviera lo más preparada posible para recibirme, sabía que podía llegar a ser incomodo incluso doloroso, por eso cuando retire sus bragas de su cuerpo y deje llegar mis labios a su centro, sonreí internamente cuando su respiración empezó a agitarse y mi nombre se escapaba con mayor frecuencia de sus labios, eso me indico que estaba próxima a su orgasmo y no me equivoque, yo había sido el dueño de su primer beso, el dueño de su primer orgasmo e internamente me prometí ser el único que pudiera tenerla así, Bella había nacido para ser mi Ángel.

Si antes había dicho que Bella era hermosa, pues estaba muy equivocado Bella ahora desnuda y después de su primer orgasmo era un verdadero ángel, no estaba equivocado cuando le había dicho que yo creía que era un ángel, mi ángel personal, de cierta forma me sentía posesivo con ella, pero creo que nadie jamás la podía llegar a sentir lo que siento por ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y trate de buscar en ellos algún atisbo de duda pero no encontré nada.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunte en un susurro si me decía que no, no pasaba nada, con mi problema no podría una ducha, pero si quería esperar lo haríamos.

-Completamente-fue firme sus palabras, sus gestos y su cuerpo así me lo confirmaban. Sus manos fueron a mi cadera y retiro con mi ayuda el bóxer tome un preservativo de mi mesa de noche y me lo puse con una rapidez que jamás lo había hecho.

-Mírame Bella-y así lo hizo, sabía que para ella no iba ser de lo más placentero y yo tenía que frenarme para no actuar impulsivamente, su dolor le dio paso al mío, limpie una lagrima con uno de mis besos y le susurre que todo iba a estar bien, después de unos minutos el dolor fue cediendo dándole paso al placer, sus manos ya no estaban en mi espalda ahora sujetaban mi rostro contra el suyo, luego de unos minutos, logre poner mi espalda contra el colchón y pude ver como el rostro de Bella cambiaba con cada pequeño roce, sus labios estaban en una hermosa "o" sus pechos semi cubiertos por su cabello sus manos buscando apoyo en mi pecho, mi respiración se agitaba con cada uno de sus suaves movimientos estaba muy próximo a alcanzar el clímax.

-Bella, te necesitaba tanto-y sin pensarlo las palabras que nunca imagine se escaparon de mis labios-Te quiero tanto-era mi rendición y la constatación de un hecho.

Esas tres palabras hicieron que cada una de las paredes de Bella le dieran paso a su orgasmo y yo la seguí tres segundos después, su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío sin aliento y su cabello quedo a la altura de mis labios donde deje besos sueltos y repetí las mismas palabras que había dicho antes del mayor placer que había experimentado en toda mi vida, ese que solo había querido que yo le enseñara, ese placer que hoy nos convertía en lo que siempre habíamos sido, uno.

-Te quiero tanto Bella.

-Yo también, Edward no te imaginas cuanto- eso era todo lo que necesitaba el mundo podía venirse abajo en este momento y yo moriría feliz.

No hacían falta más palabras ya todo estaba dicho y todo estaba hecho, la respiración de Bella se fue acompasando, me retire un momento para deshacerme del estorboso preservativo y al regresar ya estaba dormida, en el trascurso de todas mis relaciones este era el momento en el que salía por la puerta, pero ahora la imagen era simplemente hermosa, tome una de las sabanas y cubrí su forma desnuda me recosté junto a ella y la atraje hacia mí fue simultaneo el suspiro y la sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad que inundo mi cuerpo le di un beso en la frente y cerré mis ojos dejándome caer en el mundo de los sueños, por primera vez en diez años visite ese mundo que tan esquivo había creído, era otro de los innumerables cambios positivos que Bella había traído a mi vida.

**(**)**

No sé cuantas horas habían pasado lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que era un nuevo día los rayos del sol que daban justo sobre mis ojos me lo recordaban sentía un leve cosquilleo en mis labios y luego en mis ojos y luego en mi cabello, se sentía muy bien para ser un sueño. Decidí abrir los ojos y encontré unos chocolates frente a los míos que brillaban de una manera especial.

-Buenos días mi niña-eran muy buenos y más si amanecíamos así, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Buenos días-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que le devolví al instante y con sus mejillas de un hermoso color rosa.

-¿Cómo estás?-dile metiendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Bien-dijo suavemente.

-¿Segura?-no tenía mucha idea, pero sabía que al día siguiente podría sentirse bastante incómoda.

-Segura-y volvió a regalarme una de esas sonrisas hermosas.

Luego de unos momentos más de arrumacos, besos y suaves caricias decidí atender a mi novia, porque era mía y de nadie más. No tenía mucha idea de cocinar, pero en mi tiempo viviendo solo al menos había aprendido hacerme un buen desayuno, pese a miles de negativas logre que Bella me esperara en la cama y después de casi cuarenta minutos en la cocina sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y un beso justo en el centro de mi espalda.

-¿Fuiste a buscar los huevos al gallinero?-pregunto Bella con su cabeza recostada en mi espalda mientras yo intentaba revolver unos huevos en una de la sartén.

-No te rías de mi, señorita Swan, puede que no quiera compartir mi delicioso desayuno contigo-dije girándome para quedar cara a cara y me encontré con un visión que parecía sacada de una de las mejores películas del mundo, Bella en mi camisa ella era demasiado perfecta para ser real.

-Así que no me darás de tu desayuno-yo asentí, estaba bobo lo reconozco me dejo sin palabras-¿Seguro?-dijo acercándose a darme un beso.

-¿Dónde está mi dulce, tímida e inocente novia?-su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar que la llame mi novia, me gustaba eso.

-Acá, bueno al menos creo que sigo con lo de dulce y tímida lo de inocente ya no me va mucho la verdad-dijo y juro que parecía un tomate.

-Ven acá-dije tomándola de la cintura y subiéndola a la encimera.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte Bella, lo que paso es perfectamente natural, eres mi novia y a mí me encantas así, para mi sigues siendo inocente aunque no lo creas-dije con total sinceridad-Te quiero Bella, lo que te dije anoche es verdad no fue por el calor del momento, no sé como lo hiciste pero haz entrado como una fuerza en mi y te metiste acá-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho justo donde debería estar su corazón.

-Pues tu también estas acá-dijo ahora colocando su pequeña mano sobre mi pecho, ese solo toque envió miles de corrientes a mi cerebro y a otra parte de mi cuerpo, piensa en números Edward me repetí mentalmente.

-Te quiero bella, no sabes cuánto-dije con apoyando mi frente sobre la de ella.

-Como yo a ti-volvía besarla y este beso era diferente seguíamos teniendo la misma necesidad el uno del otro y eso me hizo sonreír, podía verme en un futuro con ella.

-Huele a quemado y no eres tu ni yo-me dio un golpe en el hombro, me gire hacia la estufa y mi intento de desayuno estaba a punto de ser carbonizado-Ves lo que haces detrayéndome.

-¿Yo?-asentí-Pero si solo soy tu inocente novia.

Finalmente, en medio de risas comiendo unos huevos quemados terminamos de desayunar, Bella estaba radiante y hoy quería estar todo el día con ella, queríamos que fuéramos solo los dos, hice un par de llamadas entre esas a Jasper.

-_Doctor Cullen ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada?_-medio sarcástico.

-Hale, ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien doctor Cullen_-lo odio pensé_-¿Cómo te trata a ti la vida de soltero en Port Ángeles?-_el me preguntaba eso y a su vez el móvil de Bella sonaba indicando en la pantalla que era mi hermana, lo tome y golpee la puerta del baño donde se suponía estaba dándose una ducha.

-Espérame un segundo Jasper-tome el móvil de Bella-Hola, Alice.

_-¿Edward?-_rodé los ojos.

-Si Alice Edward, ya te paso a Bella.

-_Oh vale, pero por si te interesa estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_-mi hermana era un poquito sarcástica.

-Me alegro Alice, pero ando en una llamada de negocios, luego te llamo-dije caminando hacia el baño donde se suponía estaba Bella.

-_Ok solo por eso te perdono, ahora necesito a Bella_-insistente eso también era Alice.

-Amor-me quería pateara por decirle así, ahora este par harían un espectáculo por eso.

_-¿Amor?, Edward Cullen habla_-lo sabia gritaron los dos al tiempo.

-Dime-salió Bella del baño con un vestido blanco ahora si más cercana a un ángel no podía estar.

-Tu móvil, te llaman-dije pasándoselo y dándole un leve beso antes de que contestara.

-_Cullen…Eddie Loverrrr_-dijo cantando.

-Cállate-sisee.

-_Ok, me callo pero cuéntamelo TODO_-por Dios secretamente creo que es el alma gemela de mi hermana.

-No hay nada que decir, tengo novia.

_-¿Novia? Espera ¿Dónde está Edward Cullen, el que JAMAS volvería a tener novia?_-pregunto sorprendido.

-Se fue y muy lejos-suspire-Tienes que conocerla es única.

-_Debe serlo si te tiene suspirando, tráela quiero conocer a la mujer que hace que el lelo de mi amigo diga amor_.

-¿Qué?

-_Lo que oíste, te necesito acá cuanto antes para lo de los abogados, tráela contigo_.

-¿A Nueva York?

-_No imbécil a la Antártida, pues claro que a Nueva York el amor te vuelve imbécil o sordo._

-¿Cuándo?

-_Cuanto antes_-mentalmente empecé a organizar mi cronograma.

-Está bien allá estaremos-dije con una sonrisa, tenía que hablar con Bella, pero teníamos al menos una semana antes de que empezara su instituto. Termine la llamada y ya Bella estaba frente a mí.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Si lo está, Bella ¿Me acompañarías a Nueva York?

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida.

Quería que hiciera parte de mi vida y eso implicaba que conociera mi otro lado, la vida que había dejado en Nueva York antes de conocerla.

* * *

***-*Bueno eso fue todo, como siempre dudas, comentarios criticas y sugerencias en la casilla de abajo…se nos van a Nueva York ¿Qué creen que pasara?...ah otra cosa alguien me sugirió hacer un concurso de portadas para el fic, no lo había pensado pero bueno lo hago oficial si alguna se anima me pueden contar en un comentario, o me comentan en Fb las que me tengan o a mi msn ****carter _**** girl bsb hotmail . com (recuerden quitar los espacios) sin mas nos vemos en el prox X.o.X.o*-***


	21. Capitulo 20: Nuevo Nivel

**Capitulo 20 - Nuevo Nivel**

**Bella POV**

* * *

-Amor-mentiría si dijera que mi corazón no se acelero al escuchar esa palabra.

-Dime- abrí la puerta del baño cuando pude ver a Edward con su teléfono en el oído y en su mano derecha mi móvil.

-Tu móvil, te llaman-dijo pasándomelo no sin antes darme un pequeño beso.

-¿Hola?-conteste.

-¿Amor? Isabella Marie Swan, empieza hablar o juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo en este momento que es mi madre que voy y te busco a la misma Patagonia que es donde creo que te tiene escondida mi hermano-todo eso lo dijo sin respirar lo juro, Alice era conocida por esa particular habilidad.

-Buenos días Alice ¿Como esta?-pregunte tratando de desviar el tema.

-Ni lo intentes, y nada de esta, estas. Ahora eres mi cuñada-mi cara rosa, pasando a rojo claro- Explícame eso de Amor ¿Edward se te declaro?

-Alice-comencé, esto era muy incomodo.

-Bella, te hice una pregunta muy sencilla ¿Se te declaro Edward? y la respuesta es igual de simple si o no-suspire lo mejor era hablar con ella.

-Si-dije en tono bajo y mirando hacia al cuarto pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado-Si lo hizo- un chillido se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Te lo dije! Te dije que marcaras mis palabras-podía imaginármela saltando por todo el lugar en el que se encontrara.

-Si lo se-era verdad ella me lo había dicho, pero para mi aun seguía siendo increíble.

-Bella...bellita ¿Donde están?-pregunto Alice emocionada aun.

-En el apartamento de Edward.

-Oh ya se cual es, voy para allá llego en veinte...chao-y corto.

Y me quede atónita, se suponía que Edward y yo íbamos a salir ahora no podríamos hacerlo. Eso me provoco un suspiro llevaba medio día suspirando parecía estúpida, espero no me importaba la noche anterior había sido perfecta, cada uno de los segundos había sido perfecta no podía haber sido mejor y es que yo tenia mucha razón cuando le dije que no me importaba nada más que fuera con el, sabia que Edward era el indicado no me importaba nada cuando estaba con el, era como sentirme completa de alma y también de cuerpo cuando le entregue el mío.

Cada beso, cada toque y cada caricia me habían hecho sentirme en las nubes, me había tratado como si de una fina porcelana se tratara, con cada palabra que susurraba con cada beso que me daba me confirmaba lo que me dijo luego el me quería como yo a el. Eso lo tenia muy claro me había enamorado de el, no era un encaprichamiento no, me había enamorado de el.

La voz de Edward en la sala del apartamento me hizo volver al presente.

-_Está bien allá estaremos_-escuche decir a Edward en la sala, suponía que aun hablaba con su amigo Jasper.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunte no queriendo ser imprudente.

-Si lo está, Bella ¿Me acompañarías a Nueva York?-¿escuche bien? necesitaba que repitiera.

-¿Qué?-pregunte como lela.

-¿Que si me acompañas a Nueva York?-volvió a repetir con esa sonrisa que me desarmaba.

-Pero... ¿Estas seguro?

-Si, tengo que ir a cumplir una cita con los abogados de la compañía, además Jasper quiere conocer a mi novia-eso me gusto y sonreí.

-Esta bien, iré contigo ¿Pero cuando? el institu...-me corto.

-Para que empiece el instituto aun queda tiempo, así que perfectamente podemos ir y regresar.

-¿Vas a regresar?-me sorprendía. La verdad tenia algo de temor a eso y es que el allá tenia gran parte de su vida, yo no pretendería jamás retenerlo acá, me dolería pero yo no era nadie para impedir sus sueños.

-Claro que lo hare ¿Donde mas podría estar?-dijo tomándome por la cintura y sosteniendo su frente en la mía- Bella me quedare acá hasta que te canses de mi.

-Nunca-dije y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia aun, me encantaba verlo sonreír.

No me aguante mas y uní mis labios a los suyos en ese momento me olvide por completo de lo que le iba decir, olvide los nervios por todo lo nuevo que implicaba este viaje, solo pude pensar en algo y era en la sincronía perfecta en la que se movían nuestros labios y nuestras manos, parecíamos hechos para estar juntos.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero al separarnos me Edward me había contagiado esa sonrisa suya y ahora yo tenia la misma en mi rostro.

Pero como lo bueno no dura mucho, sabia que en cuanto le diera la noticia que Alice venia en camino la linda sonrisa desaparecería como por arte de magia. No lo dude mas y decidí soltar la bomba.

-Edward. Alice viene para acá-todo en una sola frase sin anestesia, como quitando una bandita.

Fue instantánea la cara de felicidad de Edward paso por varias expresiones, incredulidad, sorpresa, negación y finalmente frunció el ceño indicándome que estaba molesto.

-¿No le dijiste que teníamos planes?-pregunto sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, yo solo mordí mi labio y negué. El suspiro frustrado y empezó a pasarse las manos por el cabello yo en cambio solo sentía ganar de reír y al parecer el se dio cuenta de ese detalle porque me regalo una mirada de "no te rías"

-Lo siento-dije tratando de no reírme-pero pareces un león enjaulado, además no veo nada de malo, mañana podemos ir a donde quería que fuéramos hoy.

-No Bella-dijo sentándose en un sofá y llevándome con el para quedar sentada en su regazo-Es que sabes como es Alice, ahora llegara acá creyéndose Scully en los X-Files o algo así.

Ahora si me reí, pero es que tenía razón Alice llegaría con su vena de investigadora frustrada.

-No te rías, además mañana nos vamos a Nueva York.

-¡¿Mañana?-pregunte casi en un grito, no estaba lista ni física ni mentalmente.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? Si mañana nos vamos, tengo que estar en dos días en la reunión que te comente con los abogados-comento Edward.

-Pero…-me corto con un beso.

-Pero nada, mañana nos vamos a Nueva York, recuerda que aceptaste venir-yo rodé los ojos como si pudiera negarle algo-Oye habías dejado de hacer eso. Tendré que castigarte-lo último lo dijo en tono sugerente.

-¿Si?-le iba a seguir el juego estaba roja pero algún día tendría que dejar mis penas a un lado-¿Y como piensas castigarme?

-Pues para empezar…-el sonido insistente del timbre lo interrumpió-Empezó la tortura.

Yo me puse de pie y abrí la puerta encontrándome con una Alice que parecía el conejito de Duracell, solo que a ella después de tantos años aun no se le encontraban las pilas para quitárselas.

-¡Bella!-chillo lanzándose a mi cuello y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla-¡Somos cuñadas!-decía sin soltarme.

-Hola Alice-trate de hablar con el poco aire que dejo en mis pulmones luego del suave, nótese el sarcasmo, abrazo de Alice-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien y tu-dijo señalando a Edward que seguía sentado en el sofá con las manos en el rostro-Mírame Cullen-empezó a golpear con un pie el suelo, Edward retiro las manos del rostro y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, a la primera lagrima que derrame Bella por culpa tuya, juro por lo mas sagrado que te corto en pedacitos y te regalo a los perros que vigilan el palacio.

Edward solo abrió los ojos como platos igual que yo, sabia que Alice me tenía aprecio pero ahora era que me daba cuenta que en verdad le importaba.

-Ya lo se, te lo prometo-dijo en tono que dejaba ver que era en serio que hablaba.

-Bueno cuentas claras, chocolate espeso-se giro hacia mi y me indico que me sentara a su lado-Bella cuéntamelo TODO.

Edward se puso en pie y antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente y vi cuando entraba a su habitación, era un cobarde huía en la menor oportunidad y me dejaba sola con el interrogatorio de Alice. Y así fue dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, termine de contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas de Alice. Internamente agradecía tenerla de una u otra forma ella era como una hermana para mi, para ella no habían diferencias entre nosotras eso jamás le había importado.

No se en que momento llegamos al tema de Nueva York, pero de un momento a otro sonrió y corrió al cuarto de Edward, yo solo escuchaba "estas loca" "de ninguna manera" de parte de Edward y de parte de Alice puro y físico chantaje emocional hacia su hermano con esa voz melosa solo escuchaba "Dale hermanito" " te quiero tanto" "puedo acompañarla durante el tiempo que estés en la reunión" "lo prometiste" cuando dijo esas dos palabras hubo silencio y luego un chillido de emoción proveniente de Alice.

-¡Me voy con ustedes a Nueva York!-dijo sonriente.

Edward salió tras de ella y solo me rodo los ojos yo reí y observe como Alice salió por la puerta sin despedirse siquiera.

-Ella esta loca-era una afirmación de mi parte-Así que… ¿Alice va con nosotros?

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto Edward acercándose a mí y tomándome de la cintura yo negué-Por cierto, acabo de recordar que antes que llegara el dolor de cabeza de mi hermana, estábamos en una charla acerca de tu comportamiento.

-No lo recuerdo-dije fingiendo inocencia.

-Yo si, tenia que castigarte, por ser una niña mala y rodarme los ojos.

-¿A si? Y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-De esta forma- dijo tomándome por la cintura mis piernas abrazaron su cintura-Parece que nunca tengo suficiente de ti-dijo besando con mas fuerza de la necesaria mis manos esta vez no se quedaron quietas y empecé a buscar el borde de su camiseta, cuando por fin la encontré y Edward comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me facilito la tare de quitársela, sus labios ya no estaba sobre los míos ahora estaban en algún lugar de mi cuello, no fue necesario decir nada los dos sabíamos que estar juntos ya no era una simple opción era una necesidad.

Los suaves rayos del sol, entraron por la ventana, trate de estirarme y en mi intento fracasado pude notar el brazo de Edward sobre cintura y su cara enterrada en mi cabello, solo pude sonreír al recordar como habíamos dado rienda suelta a la pasión y al amor la noche anterior hasta que no tuvimos fuerzas suficientes sino para cubrirnos con una sabana, me gire y quede frente a el, le di un pequeño beso en la nariz y empezó a hacer gestos para indicarme que se estaba despertando.

-Despierta dormilón-dije pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

-Me encanta despertar así-dijo con los ojos aun cerrados-Prométeme que lo harás siempre.

-Te lo prometo.

-Te quiero Edward.

-Yo te quiero más Bella, recuerda que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Esto era un nuevo nivel de felicidad para mí, finalmente tuvimos que renunciar a la comodidad de la cama para prepararnos para el viaje, así que acá estábamos Edward, Alice y yo ahora rumbo a Nueva York en el primer vuelo del día. Edward a pesar de lo que decía yo sabia que estaba feliz de poder compartir con su hermana, no le pregunte a Alice si su padre se había enojado a estas alturas lo que pensara o dejara de pensar el Señor Cullen había dejado de importarme, a el no le importaba yo en lo mas mínimo ¿porque tendría que importarme el a mi?, un apretón en mi mano derecha me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué va mal?-gire mi rostro y me encontré con el de Edward muy serio, de seguro ya estaba preocupado.

-Nada, solo pensaba en cuanto nos faltaba para aterrizar-si le mentí, pero no podía decirle que pensaba.

-Ok, no te creo-rodé los ojos-Si, así me ruedes los ojos eres muy mala mentirosa, pero igual.

-No era nada malo, solo pensaba si el señor Cullen le diría algo a Alice.

-No tendría porque decirle nada, ella ya es mayor de edad-dijo un poco molesto.

-Si ves por eso no quería decirte-dije soltando su mano.

-Perdón amor-dijo tomando mi mano-Odio hablar de Carlise.

-Lo se, por eso no te dije nada-bufe.

-Oye mi niña deja de bufarme y rodarme los ojos-dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

No pude contestarle nada porque en ese momento uno de los asistentes de vuelo se acerco a nosotros.

-Buenas noches ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?-dijo el joven y debo aclarar mirándome a mi, Edward pareció notar esto también porque se tenso y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Quieres algo amor?-pregunto mirándome a mi, no estaba celoso o ¿O si?

-No, nada gracias-conteste.

-Joven ya escucho a mi novia, no necesitamos nada. Gracias por sugerirlo-estaba serio muy serio.

El joven asistente se retiro, nosotros íbamos en primera clase Alice iba con su nueva amiga una niña de ocho años que viajaba sola y quien compartía asiento con Alice por petición de esta ultima. Y Edward y yo estábamos ubicados dos filas mas atrás por lo que podía decir que parecía que viajáramos solos.

Luego de siete hora de vuelo y una hora en el aeropuerto nos encontrábamos rumbo a un señor que sostenía un letrero en sus manos que decía "Cullen".

Edward muy cordialmente lo saludo y el señor que respondía al nombre de Ross Green, nos condujo a un flamante mercedes negro, Edward me traía sujeta de la mano y yo había perdido de vista a Alice, me gire a buscarla cuando pude verla intercambiando su número de teléfono o algo así con la niña del avión. Cuando vio que la estábamos esperando corrió hacia nosotros.

-No pueden ni imaginar quien era esa niña-dijo cuando ya estábamos al interior del auto.

-¿Quién era?-yo si tenia curiosidad.

-La hija de uno de los mejores diseñadores de Italia.

-Ah veo-no quería saber más, la verdad la moda y yo éramos algo así como indiferentes la una con la otra.

El sonido del móvil de Edward interrumpió cualquier avance de la conversación fashionista entre Alice y yo.

-¿Hola? Jazz ya estamos acá- silencio de parte de Edward-Perfecto vamos para allá, debo advertirte que no voy solo con Bella, mi hermana se unió al viaje-nuevamente silencio- Ni se te ocurra, esta bien, hasta ahora.

Edward termino la llamada y se dirigió al conductor.

-Ross, vamos a la casa de Hale.

Quince minutos mas tarde estábamos en el elevador rumbo a conocer a Jasper, mi mano izquierda estaba fuertemente entrelazada con la derecha de Edward, y Alice estaba de mi otro lado tan fresca como una lechuga, al parecer la única nerviosa era yo.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo perfectamente iluminado, estaba acostumbrada a los lujos que podía observar en palacio, pero jamás me imagine que alguien de apariencia normal como Edward, pudiera estar rodeado de tanto lujo, de repente sentí que desentonaba un poco con toda la atmosfera del lugar, pero recordé lo que Edward me había dicho la noche anterior "Solo tengo ojos para ti" así que no debería ser tan insignificante para que alguien como Edward se fijara en mi.

Con mi nuevo subidon en mi autoestima me decidí enfrentar a mi actual temor Jasper Hale, Edward pareció notar mi nerviosismo y me observo.

-¿Qué va mal mi niña?-pregunto recostándome con la pared.

-¿Y si no le agrado? ¿Y si pasa lo mismo con tu padre y tu amigo piensa que no soy suficiente para ti?-expuse todos mis temores.

-Eres tontica a veces, te lo dije y te lo repito Bella, eres todo para mi, así que en realidad me importa poco lo que piense o no piense la gente de nosotros, además Jasper Te adorara, todos lo hacen-dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un beso, mientras escuchaba al otro lado como se abrió la puerta frente a la cual estábamos parados.

-Es un hecho, te perdí-dijo un hombre rubio parado al otro lado de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

***-*Bueno tenemos un nuevo personaje, nuestro Jasper entro en juego, déjenme saber sus opiniones como siempre será bienvenidas, un beso y nos vemos en la próxima actualización*-***


	22. Capitulo 21: Nadie Mas

**Gracias tb a todos los que leen de forma anonima que se que son varios, un beso para todos y gracias por leerme**

**sin mas los dejo con Eddie jajaja *-***

* * *

Edward POV

Esto me superaba, Isabella Marie Swan me estaba trastornando esa era la expresión, me trastornaba, ella me hacia sentir las mariposas estúpidas en el estomago que Jasper alguna vez me dijo que sentía cuando era novio de Megan y los celos esa era una sensación desconocida totalmente para mi, jamás había sentido celos de nada ni de nadie, pero con ella, los sentía y de que manera el asistente de vuelo, ni para que lo mencionó, la miraba como si fuera el sol, me dieron ganas de ponerme en pie y decirle que era MI sol, de nadie mas.

No quería quedar como el novio sicópata celoso, pero es que me superaba era eso lo que me pasaba.

Por otra parte estaba Alice, ¿me había molestado que se uniera?, si un poco. Pero cuando me dio sus razones para venir la verdad tenia mucha razón, yo me iba a pasar los próximos tres días en constantes reuniones y Bella no conocía a nadie mas que a mi allí, así que al final creo que fue una buena decisión.

Mientras íbamos en el vehículo rumbo a la casa de Jasper, que me tenía fastidiado con su deseo de conocer a Bella. Me perdí unos minutos en la pequeña castaña que tenia sus dedos enlazados con los míos.

Hacia unas horas, había tenido la segunda de las mejores mañanas de mi vida, y las dos había sido con ella, me encantaba verla sonreír, verla tranquila, porque ella se merecía estar así, desde que estaba conmigo en mi casa, tenia un brillo hermoso en los ojos y me gustaba presumirme a mi mismo, que yo era el causante de este. Tomamos el elevador hacia el piso de Jasper, vivía en un gran apartamento en el centro de Nueva York, yo vivía exactamente a nueve calles de allí.

Luego de tocar el timbre de la casa de Jasper, pude sentir que Bella estaba bastante nerviosa.

-¿Qué va mal mi niña?-le pregunte llevándola a una pared.

-¿Y si no le agrado? ¿Y si pasa lo mismo con tu padre y tu amigo piensa que no soy suficiente para ti?-esto era culpa del que se hace llamar mi padre, lo odie aun mas por haberla hecho sentirse inferior en algún momento.

-Eres tontica a veces, te lo dije y te lo repito Bella, eres todo para mi, así que en realidad me importa poco lo que piense o no piense la gente de nosotros, además Jasper Te adorara, todos lo hacen-le dije y no me di cuenta en que momento la puerta se abrió, lo que luego escuche fue lo que me hizo sonreír, ese era mi mejor amigo.

-Es un hecho, te perdí-comento Jazz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eres un imbécil-dije acercándome a el a darle un abrazo que al momento respondió.

Jasper era para mi, mi hermano antes que mi amigo era mi hermano el había sido mi apoyo en los peores momento, lo conocí en la universidad y desde entonces éramos amigos, ahora era mi socio, y sabia que estaba impaciente por conocer a la mujer que en este momento me encantaba decir que era mi novia.

-Cullen, no voy a decir que te extrañe porque parecería maricon-dijo ahora mirando a Bella-Pero vamos sigan-dijo indicándonos el paso al interior, yo toma la mano de Bella y la entrelace con la mía, bajo la mirada de burla de Jasper, mi hermana permanecía atrás en silencio y mas quieta de lo que jamás la había visto.

Cuando llegamos a la sala central del apartamento, me di cuenta que era la hora de la presentación.

-Bueno Jasper, tengo que presentarte a mi Isabella-dije señalando a mi niña-Bella, este imbécil se supone que es mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale.

-Mucho gusto Isabella-dijo extendiendo su mano como todo un caballero, yo solo rodé los ojos, ahora quería parecer que se yo un hombre perfecto o algo así.

-Mucho gusto señor Hale y por favor solo Bella-dijo mi niña con una linda sonrisa.

-Ok Bella, yo soy solo Jasper el señor Hale era mi padre-dijo Jasper- Y tu debes ser Alice-dijo ahora hablándole a la momia andante en la que se había convertido mi hermana.

-Si ella es mi hermana menor-aclare Jasper era mi amigo pero conocía sus alcances-Alice, el es Jasper mi amigo.

Silencio, después de unos tres minutos la momia Alice volvió a la vida.

-Mucho gusto soy Alice Cullen-dijo extendiendo su mano a Jasper ahora si sonriendo como siempre.

-Encantado, entonces-dijo sentándose e indicando que nos sentáramos Bella y yo lo hicimos en un sofá y Alice se sentó en uno de los individuales laterales-Bella déjame decirte que tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, quería conocer a la mujer que deslumbro a mi amigo-comento con una gran sonrisa.

Y así empezamos casi dos horas entre bromas de Jasper, sonrojos de Bella y sonrisas de todos, yo sabia que las chicas tenían que descansar así que nos despedimos de Jasper, no sin antes establecer que a las nueve de la mañana del siguiente día nos encontraríamos para tener la primera reunión con el grupo de abogados.

Cuando íbamos a abordar el auto para ir a mi apartamento, me percate que Alice se había quedado hablando con alguien en el Lobby.

-Alice vamos-Bella ya estaba en el interior del auto-¡Alice!

-Edward ¿Puedo ir al Plaza?-daba pequeños saltos mientras ponía ojitos suplicantes como le decía ella.

-¿A que vas a ir al plaza?-no entendía que iba hacer allá.

-Por favor, mira acá dice que hoy estará Michael Kors allá-dijo entregándome un volante-Por favor es mi ídolo, te lo pido Eddie-odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-Alice-dije tomándome el puente de la nariz, por esto era que no quería traerla-No conoces Nueva York además ¿Quien te llevara? ni siquiera sabes donde vivo para que regreses.

-Por favor Edward, déjame ir, voy en un taxi-estaba loca yo empecé a negar con la cabeza.

-Yo la llevo-oh no eso si que no, adoraba a mi amigo pero no, mi hermana solo tenía dieciocho años.

-¿Ves? Este amable caballero conoce Nueva York, sabe donde vives y de seguro también ama a Michael kors-dijo Alice enumerándome cada razón con sus dedos, podía oír la suave risa de Bella desde el interior del auto.

-No se, no me parece-no me gustaba la idea observe a Jasper que me miraba fijamente.

-Edward, déjala ir, así tu tienes tiempo de pasear con tu Julieta por la ciudad-dijo riéndose.

-Edward ¿si? por favor seré buena todo el viaje te lo pido-la amaba pero era manipuladora como ella sola.

-Esta bien-me rendí-Pero te quiero antes de las once en casa Alice, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos-dije mirándola serio.

-Sip señor, te amo hermanito. Gracias-esa sonrisa lo valía.

-Y a ti-dije refiriéndome a Jasper-La quiero sana y salva y recuerda algo Jasper Hale, donde a mi hermanita le pase algo malo, juro que te corto en pedacitos y te regalo a los perros ¿entendiste?

-Si Eddie lover-lo mato, ahora si la risa de Bella era casi tan estruendosa como la de Alice y Jasper.

-Hey yo le digo así también-dijo Alice dándole un guiño.

-Nos vamos-tenia que salir de acá antes que me arrepintiera.

Subí al auto y cerré la puerta, luego de indicarle al conductor que íbamos rumbo a mi casa, me gire para ver a Bella aun riéndose.

-Con que Eddie Lover-no podía ser.

-Calla Bella-dije cerrando los ojos pero ella seguía riéndose.

-Voy a seguir diciéndote así-no eso si que no.

-Ni se te ocurra y deja de reírte, ese estúpido apodo me lo puso primero Alice y ahora el imbécil de Jasper, cuando les dije que me gustabas mucho.

-¿Te gusto?-dijo acercándose mas a mi yo asentí-¿Que tanto?-dijo sentándose ahora a horcadas sobre mi, esto no le hacia bien a mi cordura y además estábamos muy cerca de la casa, pero yo iba aprovechar cada segundo de la faceta desconocida de Bella.

-Mucho-dije pasándole las manos por la cintura y rozando un poco sus labios con los míos escuche un suave suspiro y supe que había ganado.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos como si fueran su polo a tierra sus manos empezaron a jalar un poco mi cabello y yo quería acercarla a un mas si era posible a mi cuerpo, no se en que momento se detuvo el coche, solo se que nuestra puerta se abrió y Bella trato de bajarse pero no la deje, no podía dejar que se moviera, sus besos ya habían causado un efecto vergonzoso en mi, se quedaría allí hasta que le diéramos solución al problema.

-Ross, gracias puedes retirarte ya salimos.

-Estas loco-susurro Bella que hasta el momento tenia su cara enterrada en mi cuello y podía sentir que estaba casi morada de la vergüenza.

-Con gusto señor Cullen, supongo que vengo por usted mañana ¿o voy a la compañía?

-A la compañía Ross, gracias-dije cerrando la puerta.

-Edward bajemos-dijo tratando de retirarse.

-No amor, terminas lo que empezaste-no la iba dejar salir de acá de otra forma.

-¿Acá?

-Si acá lo empezaste, acá lo terminas-cuando vi que iba a refutar lo que había dicho volví y la bese.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y el adolescente interior mío volvió a la vida y si, termine haciendo el amor con Bella en el asiento trasero de mi auto.

Cuando recuperamos nuestra cordura y decidí que era hora de salir del auto, Bella no lo quería hacer de la vergüenza que traía.

-Vamos amor, no te puedes quedar ahí-yo seguía con mi mano extendida y ella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Seguro que nadie nos vio?

-Seguro-la verdad no sabia y si así había sido me importaba un comino-Baja amor-por fin tomo mi mano.

Después que logre sacarla del auto, fuimos a conocer el apartamento, era un poco más grande que el de Port Ángeles, tenía un gran ventanal desde donde se podía observar lo mejor de Nueva York.

Lleve nuestras maletas a la habitación principal y las de Alice a las de invitados Bella, quiso protestar alegando que podría ser mal visto por Alice, yo solo pude rodarle los ojos como ella lo hacia conmigo la mayoría de las veces, luego fuimos a cenar, espere a Alice y llego faltando cinco minutos de la hora acordada, finalmente cuando la noche cayo y era hora de descasar lo hice con Bella en mis brazos.

El nuevo día llego y con el la inaplazable cita con el grupo de abogados, el daño que Carlise nos había hecho era mas grande de los que me imaginaba y nuestros proveedores podrían incoar acciones legales contra nosotros y eso llevaría a incumplirles a nuestros clientes y por lo tanto a mayores perdidas económicas.

Carlise, cuando tomo su decisión no pensó claramente, con esto no afectaba a mí solamente, también a Jasper a cada uno de los socios minoritarios y a todos nuestros empleados, ellos eran los que mas sufrirían las consecuencias, pero al final, si no le importaba su hijo, que le podría importar alguien del común.

Por lo tanto Jasper se había encargado de contratar un grupo muy completo de abogados para que se encargaran de nuestro caso, a las nueve de la mañana nos encontrábamos camino a la empresa Alice, Bella y yo, las chicas estarían conmigo un tiempo en la mañana y luego saldrían juntas con Karen una de las primas de Jasper y cuyo esposo también trabajaba con nosotros.

Así que por lo pronto quería que las dos conocieran, el fruto de muchos años de trabajo, esta compañía era mi orgullo, Jasper y yo habíamos iniciado con los planos de un pequeño velero y hoy por hoy éramos uno de los fabricantes mas reconocido de embarcaciones a nivel mundial, Jasper era quien diseñaba y yo manejaba las finanzas.

Cuando llegamos al piso donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas principales y la sala de juntas que era donde se llevaría acabo la reunión, pude ver como las miradas de la mi secretaria Maggie, que para efectos del sumario, era una chismosa de tiempo completo, pero que estaba en su cargo porque era la única que cumplía con mis requisitos luego de haber despedido a Laureen, en fin. todas las miradas estaban fijas en mi niña, no en Alice o en mi, no en ella, en la castaña que iba de mi mano, y que gracias al cielo hoy caminaba con la frente en alto, y me encantaba porque ella valía mas que cualquiera de los grandes socios de mi compañía.

Le di un leve apretón a su mano y ella me regalo una de sus sonrisas no me contuve y le di un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho Bella, gracias por estar acá-dije en un susurro, mientras caminábamos por el largo pasillo hacia mi oficina, Alice iba tras nosotros hablando con Karen.

-Pues yo te quiero mas-dijo dándome un guiño-Y las gracias te las doy yo por dejarme entrar en tu vida.

-Me encantas Isabella Swan, un día te hare una Cullen te lo juro-no era promesa esas se rompen, lo mío era juramento en tan poco tiempo sabia que ella era la mujer de mi vida, era todo lo que siempre había querido y mas.

Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderla pero me sonrió todo el tiempo así que a ella le gustaría ser mía para siempre, ese detalle me hizo sonreír y entrar con las mejores energías a mi oficina.

-Maggie, Buen día-salude a mi secretaria.

-Buenos Días Edward-esa vocecita, no entendía porque las mujeres creían que se escuchaba mejor, se oía horrible.

-Señor Cullen, Maggie por favor no lo olvides-le dije porque Bella se tenso inmediato, así que ella también era un poco posesiva, me gustaba, aunque ella ya sabia que yo no tenia ojos para nadie mas que para ella.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Cullen-ahora batía las pestañas esto no me puede pasar a mi.

-Maggie, ella es Isabella Swan mi novia-dije señalando a mi niña sin soltarla de la mano- Y ella es Alice Cullen mi hermana, téngalas muy presentes porque durante el tiempo que este en la ciudad ellas estarán mucho por las instalaciones y no quiero que se les presente ningún inconveniente para poder contactarme.

-Claro señor Cullen-contesto dejando de un lado sus intentos de coqueteos.

-¡Edward!-escuche la voz de Jasper y nos giramos a saludarlos-Hola Bella ¿Como estas?-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jasper, muy bien y ¿tu?-contesto mi Bella sonriente.

-Bien, muy bien gracias ¿Y Alice?

-Estaba acá hace unos minutos-dije mirando a mí alrededor, Alice era ella y se desaparecía tan rápido como volvía a aparecer.

-Bueno ya la veré, Edward vamos a la oficina ya llegaron los chicos.

-¿Chicos?-no podía haber contratado unos recién graduados.

-Espera-me detuvo Jasper-No creas son jóvenes pero de los mejores en su campo, justo como nosotros.

-Presumidos-dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

-Oye me rodaste los ojos-dijo Jasper, Bella se sonrojo.

-Lo siento-contesto.

-Es su firma personal Jasper, conmigo lo hace todo el tiempo-le comente a mi amigo mientras entrabamos a mi oficina.

-Tú nos acompañas ¿Verdad Bella?-pregunto Jasper.

-¿Están seguros que no molestare en algo?

-Para nada-dijimos los dos a la vez, ella solo sonrió y tomo asiento frente a mí.

Un leve golpe en la puerta nos indico que los abogados ya habían llegado, les indicamos para que pasaran.

-Buenos Días señor Cullen, mi nombre es Paul Stevens y ellos son mis compañeros Robert Dust y Charles Peterson.

-Mucho gusto caballeros, soy Edward Cullen. Esperemos que podamos trabajar muy bien juntos.

-Nosotros también esperamos lo mismo- dijo el tal Robert-La señorita es la primera vez que la veo-dijo refiriéndose a Mi bella-¿Es su hermana?-no me dejo ni responder cuando se acerco a Bella ofreciéndole su mano-Permítame presentarme soy Robert-dijo el muy atrevido.

Jasper trato de sofocar su risa, pero lo descubrí, este tipo ya me caí como un zapato.

-No señor Dust, la señorita Swan es mi novia y nos acompañara en la reunión- quien diablos se creía este imbécil para comerse con la mirada a MI novia.

-Ah ya veo-ni se disculpo, no me gustaba nada este pido insisto.

-Edward-dijo bella-Creo que Alice me espera, es mejor que vaya con ella-la había incomodado el bodoque este, pero mejor que se fuera no la quería acá cerca del cuervo este con ínfulas de abogado.

-Esta bien amor, ve con ellas-dije dándole un beso que duro mas de lo que debería-Te quiero.

-Yo mas, te veo en el almuerzo-dijo sonriendo, ella era tan mía-Caballeros-dijo con un saludo seco con su cabeza-Jasper, te veo pronto.

-En la cena Bella ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro que si-me dio un guiño y con eso salió de la oficina.

-Bueno como para lo que estamos acá es para trabajar-dije en un tono más alto de lo normal, será mejor que empecemos, tengo un almuerzo importante y necesito terminar esto pronto-este tipo había dañado mi estado de animo.

Y así, comprobé una vez mas que Bella me alteraba, ahora me había convertido en el celoso numero uno de Nueva York y también estaba seguro que como ella no habría nadie mas.

* * *

***-* Bueno pues ya esta, nos veremos la prox semana con un nuevo cap, que creen que se viene? laureen? o alguien mas?...nada espero sus comentarios y nos leemos proximamente XOXO*-***


	23. Capitulo 22: Dejando atras el pasado 1

**CAPITULO 22: DEJANDO EL PASADO ATRAS (primera parte)**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Un pesado, eso era el abogado ese, preferí retirarme antes de ocasionar un revuelo, Edward era un poco territorial, ya lo había notado en el avión y hoy acá lo había terminado de confirmar, aunque en realidad no lo entiendo, así como el decía tener solo ojos para mí, yo era de él, en cuerpo y en alma.

Tendría que decírselo en algún momento, el no tenía ninguna razón lógica para sentir celos, ni por ese hombre ni por ninguno. Salí de la oficina de Edward en busca de Alice y Karen, le pregunte a la tal Maggie, que por cierto era una empalagosa, y de dejarle claro que le dijera a mi novio que llamara a su hermana para que almorzáramos juntos, me fui a donde se suponía que estaba mi querida cuñada.

-Bella, pense que estabas con mi hermano en la reunión-dijo Alice tan pronto me puse en su radar.

-No, preferí retirarme, tiene un abogado que es un pesado-conteste sentándome frente a ellas.

-¿Robert?-pregunto Karen.

-Si creo que así se llamaba.

-Es un pesado en verdad, es mejor que lo ignores-comento Karen.

-¿Es decir que mi hermanito esta celoso?-yo rodé los ojos al comentario de Alice.

-No creo Alice. Y si así fuera no tendría porque estarlo-era la verdad aunque no le iba a dar mis razones a Alice.

-Bueno, yo creo que si lo está, ahora vamos que Karen prometió llevarnos a Times Square-dijo una Alice emocionada y tomando camino adelante de nosotras.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto Karen.

-Incluso peor-le conteste riendo.

El resto de la mañana, fuimos a Times Square, recorrimos varias tiendas de quinta avenida con Alice que parecía un niño en una dulcería. Finalmente Edward no pudo darse un break para poder almorzar, así que las chicas y yo lo hicimos en un restaurante de la zona, a media tarde ya estabamos Alice y yo decidi hacerme una pasada por una clinica de la mujer que pude ver en el camino, tenia que tomar precauciones, un bebe en este momento simplemente no era una opcion, cuando empezó a caer la noche, ya estaba cansada de caminar y además extrañaba a Edward, era increíble como un mes atrás el no era nadie para mí y ahora lo era todo.

Al llegar al apartamento con Alice ella se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía, me tendí en la cama y cerré los ojos durante lo que me parecieron segundos, creo que me quede dormida, porque luego sentí fue unos ya muy conocidos labios sobre los míos, luego en mis mejillas, luego en mi nariz y finalmente en mi cuello.

-Llegaste-dije tomándolo del cuello haciendo que quedara prácticamente sobre mí.

-Te extrañe-tenía sus labios sobre mis oídos, eso no le hacía bien a mi cordura-¿Cansada?

-Alice- a él no tenía que decirle nada más para que me entendiera se rio suavemente y siguió dándome pequeños besos-También de eche de menos-me desestabilizaba y eso se notaba en mi voz- ¿Que tal termino todo?

-Bien-dijo con su cara en mi cuello-Odio a Dust-yo reí suavemente aun seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué lo odias?-dije intentado bromear un poco- Es simpático.

-Bella ¿bromeas?-ahora si tomo mi mentón para hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

-Dime porque lo odias-no sé porque pero quería que me lo dijera en voz alta.

-¿Porque?-asentí-Porque es un estúpido irrespetuoso, que cree que puede mirarte como si fueras un trozo de carne-decidí pararlo esto no nos iba a llevar a nada.

-¿Acaso esta celoso Señor Cullen?-pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro y acariciando suavemente su cuello.

-Si, lo estoy-dijo bastante serio.

-No deberías estarlo Edward-dije dándole un beso en la nariz y acercando su oído a mi boca-Soy tuya en cuerpo y alma, nunca lo olvides-dije dándole un beso.

-No hagas eso Bella, si sigues así no sales de este cuarto hoy.

-¿Y?

-Alice esta por ahí-dijo frustrado, pero tenia razón.

Sin embargo no dije ni hice nada mas, simplemente nos quedamos ahí tendidos sobre la cama y abrazados, su cara estaba en mi cuello y yo solo puede cerrar mis ojos y colocar mi cabeza sobre la suya. Como de costumbre el tiempo en los brazos de Edward fue nada y el sonido de su estomago gruñendo me hizo sonreír.

-¿Cual es el chiste?-al tener aun su rostro en mi cuello provocaba que me estremeciera un poco.

-Tu estomago, no deberíamos ir a una cena con Jasper-dije tratando de ponerme en pie.

-No el salió también muy cansado y cancelo. Yo traje algo, lo deje en la encimera.

-Entonces, vamos para que cenes algo-dije ya en pie al lado de la cama, parecía un niño pequeño cerrando los ojos con fuerza-¿Estas muy cansado?

-Si fue un día muy pesado-se sentó en la cama y empezó a pasar una de sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo como de costumbre-Y mañana va a ser peor, amor tenemos que hablar.

Vaya, esas tres palabras las odiaba, siempre que las decían nada bueno traían. En casa siempre que Papá las mencionaba, significaba dos cosas la primera no había hecho alguna labor de la casa o la segunda había alguna queja mía en el instituto, sin duda alguna con Edward no podía utilizar ninguna de las teorías aplicadas con Charlie, así que fue peor, mi mente que podía recrear las hermosas imágenes una y otra vez también era capaz de poder crear las peores y mas terroríficas escenas que se podrían llegar a imaginar.

-Está bien, hablemos-ya no quería esperar a la cena, lo que tuviera decir que lo dijera ya.

-Tenemos que hablar de mi pasado-dijo tomando mis manos yo por instinto las apreté un poco.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte y es que algo había pasado en esa reunión para que el tema que había con el que había sido un tanto esquivo saliera a luz de repente.

-En la reunión de hoy con el equipo de abogados, descubrimos que fue una persona que estaba dentro de la compañía la que le proporciono la información a Carlise para que pudiera hacer todo lo que hizo, el daño ha sido grave Bella, si no llegamos a un acuerdo con la otra parte tendremos que empezar a despedir gente-estaba preocupado y lo entendía.

Lo que no entendía era que tenía que ver eso con su pasado.

-Amor, la persona que prácticamente nos vendió fue Laureen-ese nombre hizo que llegara la bilis a mi boca, no sé porque pero sentí un pequeño retorcijón en mi estomago.

-¿Quien es ella?-yo me lo sospechaba, pero no podía ser lo que creía.

-Laureen era mi asistente personal-dijo y me halo más hacia el haciendo que quedara sentada en su regazo-Y fue mi novia durante dos años-fría sabia que tenía una ex, pero ahora esa ex tenia nombre propio-Amor, ella estará mañana en la compañía-me tense de inmediato y trate de ponerme en pie, pero su fuerte agarre a mi cintura me lo impidió.

-Vale, lo entiendo vamos a cenar-dije intentando ponerme en pie, no quería escuchar mas, no sé si eran celos, inseguridad lo que fuera, pero mañana esa mujer estaría otra vez junto a él y eso no me gustaba nada y como todos los temas desagradables que llegaban a mi quería evitarlos.

-Bella, te dije que teníamos que hablar.

-Si vas a dejar esto hasta acá lo entiendo, no tienes porque darme ninguna explicación.

-¿Quieres dejar de adelantarte a los hechos? Mírame Bella-hice lo que pidió- Te lo dije esta tarde y te lo repito, Te quiero Mucho Bella y por primera vez en toda mi vida siento que mi lugar es contigo, necesito que sepas quien es Laureen , porque se como suele actuar ella no va a medir en sus expresiones y en sus gestos, y necesito que tu confíes en mi que confíes en nosotros, ella no es nadie para mi Bella, no sé si alguna vez lo fue. Pero tu-sonrió y yo lo hice también automáticamente-Lo eres todo para mi Bella.

-Perdóname, sé que soy infantil e insegura, pero entiéndeme todo esto es nuevo para mí, no sé como enfrentarme a un pasado yo no tengo ninguno-lo mejor era ser sincera.

-Por lo mismo mi niña. Laureen fue mi novia dos años durante todo este tiempo me profeso una mor que no sentía, lo único que quería era mi dinero-vaya yo creí que eso solo se veía en las películas o lo novelones que veía Renee.

-Lo siento ¿La amaste?

-No, hoy estoy seguro de eso, pero mañana necesito que no creas ni una sola palabra de las que salga de la boca de esa mujer, necesito que confíes en nosotros ¿lo harás?

-Si claro que si-no podía negarle nada de igual forma, pero tenia razón ahora éramos nosotros dos, el pasado tenía que quedar atrás, aunque en mi plano sentimental no había nadie, en mi cabeza si habían muchas ataduras y esto fue como una revelación, tenía que dejar atrás todos y cada uno de mis fantasmas mentales, se lo debía a Edward, me lo debía a mí y se lo debía a esta relación.

Después de nuestra corta, pero reveladora conversación fuimos a tratar de cenar, mi apetito se había ido un poco, Alice se durmió sin cenar y Edward comió por nosotras dos. Finalmente sobre las once de la noche nos fuimos a dormir, mañana seria un día bastante largo y de una u otra forma incierto. Pase mis brazos como de costumbre en los últimos días sobre la cintura de Edward y me perdí en el mundo de los sueños.

La mañana llego y con ella un cumulo de sensaciones que iban desde los nervios pasando por los celos a la rabia, finalmente era rabia lo que sentía, esa mujer había lastimado a Mi Edward, lo había utilizado lastimándolo mas delo que creía, hoy comprendía muchas cosas, su manera de actuar frente a las personas diferentes a él, lo prevenido que fue muchas veces conmigo.

Unos brazos en mi cintura me sacaron de mi pensamiento y el beso que recibí en mi hombro derecho me hizo cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

-¿Estas lista?-gran pregunta con dos únicas posibilidades de respuesta si o no, cada una con sus implicaciones pero yo estaba muy clara y anoche había decidido dejar atrás mi pasado de inseguridad y complejos de inferioridad, hoy le demostraría a esa mujer, que Edward estaba conmigo, que era yo su presente y porque no su futuro, ella no era más que su desagradable pasado.

-Si lo estoy-dije sonriendo al reflejo de nuestra imagen en el espejo.

-Estas hermosa-aunque había dejado atrás mi inseguridad seguía poniéndome roja con cualquier tipo de cumplido, creo eso por más que lo quisiera no podía dejarlo atrás, también tenia razón el vestido que llevaba hoy lo escogió Alice para mí y me quedaba bastante bien la verdad.

-Gracias tu también luces muy bien. ¿Desayunaste? te deje café en la mesa de noche.

-Si ya lo hice, Alice salió a la casa de Karen ¿tu me acompañaras hoy?

-¿Quieres que este ahí?

-Sabes de sobra que si-dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces allí estaré, mi lugar también es contigo Edward-dije girándome un poco para poder besarlo.

-Eres demasiado perfecta para ser mía.

-No soy perfecta, pero soy tuya.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo-me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz-Hoy iremos en mi auto.

Nos tomamos de la mano, en el estacionamiento me indico que su auto era un volvo plateado (n/a lo siento es la marca de Edward), con nuestras manos juntas entramos nuevamente a las instalaciones de la compañía, la determinación que traía se encontraba en disputas con mis nervios. Pero mi pequeña voz interior volvió a hablar y me recordó que yo era su presente ella solo su pasado, quizás parecía un poco estúpida sonriendo, pero por fin en mucho tiempo me sentía segura.

-Recuerda lo que te dije solo tengo ojos para ti Bella, eres y serás la única-dijo Edward tomando mi rostro y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

-Y tu recuerda, que mi lugar es junto a ti-con esas palabras se abrieron las puertas del elevador al fondo del pasillo frente a donde se suponía era la sala de juntas pude observar la figura de una mujer rubia, la hora de conocer a Laureen había llegado.

* * *

***-* No me maten, pero es que Laureen es un rollo de Edward, así que él nos lo podrá explicar mejor, próxima actualización el Lunes en mi tarde, ya saben para cualquier duda, comentario, critica y demás la casilla de gracas a quienes gragan las historias a sus alertas y favoritos, mil gracias tb a tatis18, liebende_Lesung, sophia18 y diana, mil gracias significan mucho para mi. XoXo*-***


	24. Capitulo 23: Dejando atras el pasado 2

*******-*Hola mis chicas: Como lo prometido es deuda acá hay una nueva actualización esta vez no haré comentarios individuales porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente, pero ustedes saben que leo cada uno de ellos, así que muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron unos cinco minutos para dejar su opinión, me alegro que les guste, gracias a ****lilium1992, ****Nlle Rose Pttinson B, marcia, barbarita512, Natii, Dassha, Belen Robsten, ****natalia_edward rob, milagros, cris, LOQUIBELL, dracullen, s_mile, karla, tambien a quienes dejan sus mensajes en el chat, a las niñas de fanfiction y todos los anónimos que se pasan por acá, mil gracias por leer.**

******En este capitulo al igual que en el anterior debo dar las gracias a mi sister Criss (cristina) porque se convirtió en mi beta personal.**

******Bueno sin mas aca los dejo con Eddie Lover*-***

******CAPITULO 23- Dejando Atras el Pasado (2 parte)**

**Edward POV**

* * *

-Recuerda lo que te dije solo tengo ojos para ti Bella, eres y serás la única-esas fueron mis palabras antes que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, quería que estuviera segura, sabia la clase de mujer que podía llegar a ser Laureen, por algo ya no estaba con ella y mi Bella, era tan noble e inocente lo único que pedía hoy era que Laureen dejara su veneno bien lejos de ella.

-Y tu recuerda, que mi lugar es junto a ti-me respondió mi niña, apretando un poco mi mano.

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tomamos camino por el pasillo rumbo a la sala de juntas, al final de este pude observar una figura que para mi desgracia me era muy familiar, ella seguía siendo igual de imponente, no podía negar que era bonita porque a simple vista era algo que la hacia sobresalir de entre las mujeres, pero ahora para mi, su belleza ya no me era atractiva como lo había sido meses atrás.

Gire mi rostro a observar a mi novia, que a diferencia de muchas veces en las que su cuerpo y su rostro reflejaba temor y prevención, esta vez iba de mi mano, muy derecha y podía decir a simple vista que daba la impresión de ser una chica segura y no una chica tímida y sonrosada como la que conocí en el palacio y eso en lugar de molestarme me fascinaba, porque ella era una gran chica, la mejor que había conocido en mis años de vida, era mi niña. Sonreí ante mi afirmación mental y Bella lo noto.

-¿Que es gracioso?-pregunto en susurro sin apartar su vista del frente, sin duda ya había visto a Laureen.

-Tengo pensamientos extraños-su cara me hacia ver que no entendía aun-En la noche te explico-dije dándole un beso en la sien.

-Edward, Bella, buenos días-nos saludo Jasper con un beso en la mejilla a Bella y con un abrazo a mi.

-Buenos Días Jasper-saludo Bella y seguía sin quitar la mirada de Laureen, quien parecía tener dos grandes signos de interrogación en sus ojos.

-Jazz-lo salude-¿Estamos listos?

-¿Lo estas tu?-pregunto mi amigo, el sabia todo el daño que esa mujer le había hecho a mi vida.

Jasper había sido testigo de todo lo vivido al lado de Laureen, el desde un principio me había advertido que no terminaba de confiar en ella, que aunque aparentaba ser una persona sincera, para el era eso, solo apariencias. Cuando descubrimos todo el teatro que había montano en torno de nuestra relación y luego cuando se descubrió la verdad el era quien me había ofrecido su hombro para llorar, por el que yo creía era mi amor perdido.

Ahora estaba seguro que lo mío con Laureen de amor tenia muy poco, en su lugar ahora solo había la sensación de que mi relación con ella fue fruto de un capricho y no de estar enamorado como creí durante este tiempo.

-Lo estamos-Jasper me miro interrogante ante mi afirmación en plural-Bella estará con nosotros.

-Me parece muy bien-los dos sonrieron-bueno vamos ya podemos empezar.

Maggie mi secretaria abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas para que empezaran a entrar todos pero Laureen se quedo frente a la puerta, no podía creer que fuera tan sínica como para esperar a saludarme. Tome una fuerte respiración y seguí mi camino, la iba ignorar en este momento no se merecía ni un saludo de mi parte.

Pero ella parecía tener otras intenciones, cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi brazo, gire mi rostro y tenia una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-Edward, no piensas saludarme-yo suspire para no soltar un saludo un poco agresivo contra ella.

-Laureen-dije con un seco movimiento de mi cabeza y seguí nuestro camino hacia el interior de la sala-Stevens-salude a Paul el me caía bien.

-No me darás el gusto de conocer a tu acompañante-yo la mire enarcando una ceja y sonreí.

-Señorita Brown, ella es Isabella Swan mi novia-dije sin quitar los ojos de mi Bella, quien sonrió y sabia que no era una sonrisa sincera.

-Mucho gusto Isabella-contesto Laureen extendiendo su mano, Bella tenia una de las suyas entrelazada con la mía y en la otra sostenía una pequeña cartera negra que hacia juego con el increíble vestido negro que había decidido usar hoy.

-Señorita Swan para usted y desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de usted-No se que fuerza se había apoderado hoy de Bella, pero me encantaba así que le sonreí y apreté un poco su mano.

-Isabella-no podía creerlo el maldito de Dust podía llegar a ser descarado de saludarla a ella antes que a cualquiera, le brillaban los ojos por Mi Bella, ella pareció sentir la tensión y apretó mi mano-¿Como estas?

-Estamos muy bien ¿Señor?-dudo con el nombre.

-Robert Dust-contesto el imbécil.

-Ah ok, pues eso estamos muy señor Dust. Gracias por preguntar-dijo Bella sonriendo-¿Verdad amor?-me miro y yo no podía sonreír mas, era la primera vez que Bella me llamaba así pero sabia que lo hacia por Dust y por Laureen, acaso estaba un poco ¿celosa?

-Si estamos muy gracias por preguntar Señor Dust-conteste-Bueno ya que estamos todos podemos comenzar.

-No aun no-hablo Laureen-Falta por llegar mi abogado y no pienso hablar si el no esta presente-Bella solo bufo y rodo los ojos a mi lado.

-Bueno mientras la Señorita Brown espera a su abogado podemos ir ubicándonos-dijo Jasper señalando los asientos.

Me senté en el centro de la mesa con Bella de un lado y Jasper del otro.

-Buenas Tardes-un hombre ingreso a la sala de juntas-Mi nombre es William Black y soy el abogado de la Señorita Laureen Brown.

-Buenas Tardes Señor Black, bueno usted ya estará informado de las razones por las cuales su cliente ha sido citada en nuestras instalaciones el día de hoy-comento Paul el abogado de Laureen solo negó.

-En realidad Señor...Stevens-dijo al mirar en una hoja que tenia frente a el-Mi cliente y yo no hemos sido informados del motivo de esta reunión.

-No hay problema Señor Black yo le informo-hablo Paul-La Señorita Brown ha sido citada en la compañía hoy, porque tenemos pruebas que implican que su cliente ha revelado información confidencial a personas extrañas a esta compañía violando el acuerdo de confidencialidad que ella firmo al ser despedida de esta compañía.

-Despido que fue injustificado-intervino Laureen y Bella bufo a mi lado, yo por mi parte estaba analizando la postura de Laureen sabia que podía llegar a ser un tanto ambiciosa pero tanto para haberse vendido a mi padre no lo podía creer.

-Señorita Brown, creo que ese tema no es de nuestra incumbencia en estos momentos-la corto el imbécil del Robert y solo por eso me simpatizo un poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Robert-continuo Paul-Ahora mismo lo que nos interesa informarles es que Cullen & Hale Designs ha decidido interponer una demanda por abuso de confianza contra la Señorita Brown-la cara de Laureen no tenia precio y la sonrisa de Jasper, Bella y yo tampoco.

-¡¿Estas loco Edward?-me grito poniéndose en pie y apuntándome con su dedo-¡¿Me demandas?

-Señorita Brown-no se merecía ser tratada de forma cálida.

-No me vengas con estupideces de Señorita Brown, sabes muy que me llamo Laureen, así que habla de una vez ¿Me demandas?-yo asentí-¿Y te haz puesto a pensar si esa demanda falla en mi contra cuanto dinero tendré que pagar?

-¿Acaso tu pensaste cuanto dinero me harías perder vendiéndole esa información a Carlise?-mi calma y tranquilidad se estaba acabando, Laureen guardo silencio-Yo contesto por ti, porque al parecer se te perdió la voz igual que la dignidad, tu no pensaste en el dinero que me harías perder, solo pensaste en el que ganaste, en el que Carlise te pago por la información que le diste-dije poniéndome en pie, sentí una mano de Bella tratando de detenerme pero la ignore-Así que te doy una noticia, yo no he pensado en cuanto tienes que pagar, yo estoy pensando en como recuperar lo que perdí, en tener mi ganancia igual que tu.

-¿Crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados luego de haber salido por la puerta de atrás de esta compañía?-ella alzo mas la voz y yo no iba a quedar callado.

-Todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales fuiste despedida son legales y fueron consecuencias de tus actos, así que de una buena vez, acéptalo-mi tono reflejaba que intentaba mantener mi carácter a raya.

-¡NO!-grito-Yo merecía más, no esa miseria de indemnización que me dieron luego de echarme como un perro a la calle.

-Cada quien tiene lo que se merece-susurro Bella y Jasper también la escucho y a mis espaldas escuche su risa sofocada.

-Señores-trato de intervenir Paul pero Laureen también había escuchado a Bella.

-¿Qué haz dicho mosquita muerta? Definitivamente no eres más que una zorra embaucadora-dijo gritando a Bella.

-Mire señorita-Bella estaba enojada lo mejor era que interviniera, porque por nada del mundo permitiría que alguien de la calaña de laureen la insultara y cuando fui a hablar Bella me detuvo-Déjame manejar esto-me dijo tan rápido y tan bajo que solo escuche yo-Braunch.

-Brown-dijo entre dientes Bella.

-Me da igual, acá la única mujer con antepasados animales debe ser usted-hablo Bella-Por que hasta donde yo se, soy cien por ciento humana, así que creo que la de especie Canina es otra no yo, y por favor cuando piense en dirigirse a mi me habla de usted, no creo que le haya dado ninguna confianza para que hable de Tu.

-¿Te las das de muy señora cuando no eres mas que una sirvienta?-escuche varias respiraciones en la sala que indicaban que nadie sabia del pasado de Bella y la verdad es que a nadie tenia porque importarle.

-Una muy orgullosa de serlo el tiempo que lo fui, por que gracias al cielo, yo si tengo dignidad y cada centavo que hay en mi cuenta lo he conseguido trabajando honradamente, no robando ni vendiéndome al mejor postor-Bella hablaba en tono neutro y haciendo gala de todos y cada uno de los modales que tenia.

-¿Ahora me dices puta? ¡Me esta insultando!-grito mas fuerte Laureen y Bella se rio abiertamente y eso pareció enfurecer mas a la víbora de mi ex.

-Señores creo que la Señorita Brown, tiene graves problemas de audición-comento Bella y todos empezaron a intentar disimular la sonrisa-Así que como veo que usted es sorda se lo diré un poco mas fuerte-mi niña estaba muy tensa pero era mas fuerte de lo que me imaginaba y me encantaba-Uno-indico el numero con uno de sus dedos-Hábleme de Usted ¿Entendió?-Laureen permanecía en silencio con la mirada rabiosa-Dos-otro dedo y yo quería reírme de la cara de Laureen-Esas palabras no están en mi vocabulario, yo si fui a al escuela y tres-volvió a indicar con su mano-Acá la única que se insulta es usted misma, así que le recomiendo que no solo se haga revisar los oídos si no también hágase de ver de un sicólogo, ya sabe para fortalecer la autoestima y mejor su auto imagen.

Yo no me pude contener y le di un beso a Bella, me gustaba mucho como se había defendido, amaba cada una de sus actitudes y de su palabra, mentalmente frene mis pensamientos. ¿Acaso dije amor? Un carraspeo hizo que me separara un poco de Bella, pero mi mano ahora estaba sobre su rodilla y la de ella sobre la mía.

-Miren Señores y Señoritas creo que nos desviamos del objetivo principal de esta reunión-hablo el abogaducho de Laureen.

-Si yo también creo, sin embargo lo único que nos queda por decir a nosotros como los demandantes es que mi clientes Cullen & Hale Designs han radicado hoy a primera hora la demanda por Abuso de Confianza contra la Señorita Laureen Brown, por revelar información confidencial a fuentes externas a la compañía, no es mas deseen por notificados-termino Paul.

-Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así Edward-me dijo Laureen y yo camine con paso decidido hasta ella.

-Lo mismo te digo yo, vas a pagar cada una de las cosas que me hiciste ¿Crees que Carlise te va a sacar de la cárcel cuando no puedas pagar la suma de la indemnización?

-Claro que lo hará-yo empecé a reírme y a negar con la cabeza.

-No te digo lo que debería decirte, porque se respetar a una mujer, pero aterriza tú ya cumpliste su papel en su novela así que ya no le sirves y ahora te quiero fuera de mi compañía.

-Edward-trato de volver hablar.

-¡Fuera! Y escúchame muy bien a Bella en la vida le vuelvas a hablar es mas ni la mires, porque me entero que haz dicho o hecho algo contra ella y se me olvidara que eres mujer ¿Entendiste?

No me contesto solo salió y dio un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta y yo suspire, esto había sido peor de lo que había imaginado. Me apreté el puente de la nariz segundos después sentí una mano muy familiar en mi rostro.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Bella en susurro.

-Un poco-pase mis brazos por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo su frente quedo al alcance de mis labios y a mi se me olvido por completo el lugar donde estábamos, le di un suave beso y cerré los ojos apretando un poco mas mi abrazo-Lamento todo eso, jamás debí permitir que te expusieras a esa mujer.

-Eres tonto Edward-dijo con su rostro en mi pecho-Tu no tienes la culpa que esa mujer será una perra remilgada (n/a lo tome de una amiga por ahí).

-Lo se, pero ¿Porque no me dejaste defenderte?-pregunte aun con ella en mis brazos.

-Por que soy una chica grande y me puedo defender sola.

-Me encantas Bella-dije buscando sus labios y dándole un beso como si no existiera un nuevo día.

Un suave carraspeo me hizo separarme de ella y darme cuenta en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, busque de donde prevenía aquel ruido y encontré a mi amigo en pie en la puerta de la sala de juntas y el recinto a su vez desocupado.

-Creo que necesitaban un momento a solas-comento Jasper sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Que sigue ahora?-Jasper tomo una de las carpetas y luego hablo, ahora tenia mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

-Paul ha dicho que tenemos dos reuniones pendientes con algunos acreedores, pero las noticias no son del todo buenas Edward-eso me lo suponía desde un comienzo-Ya hay tres proveedores que no despacharan suministros y no tenemos recursos en este momento disponibles para buscar unos nuevos.

-Tienes razón nadie nos aprobara un crédito-tenia que pensar en algo-Tengo que hablar con Carlise.

-Sin embargo, hay una nueva opción hable-yo lo anime a que continuara hablando-El esposo de mi hermana, Emmett te encontraste con el en Port Ángeles-yo asentí-Bueno pues el estaría nos podría hacer un préstamo para cubrir el valor por el cual fuimos embargados.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tanto como que me llamo Jasper Hale, el llega en dos días a la ciudad así que podríamos reunirnos con el-yo sonreí.

-Supongo que eso es bueno-afirmo mi Bella.

-Es algo muy bueno en realidad Bella-hablo Jasper.

Después de dos horas Bella y yo decidimos salir juntos como no habíamos podido hacerlo y como desee desde un comienzo pero el trabajo siempre había estado ahí.

La lleve al restaurante que solía ir cuando estaba en la ciudad, almorzamos juntos y luego la lleve a varios sitios de los cuales tenia algún recuerdo especial, fuimos a un par de museos. Cerca de las ocho de la noche y luego de haber cenado en Live uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, llegamos al apartamento y nos sorprendimos de no encontrar allí a Alice.

Mientras Bella entraba a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua pude ver que en la contestadora había un mensaje, pulse el botón para escucharlo y me senté en el sofá.

-_Hola Eddie Lover_-solo rodee los ojos era mi hermana, la desaparecida-A_mo esta ciudad Edward, bueno en fin eso te lo digo luego, ahora solo llamo para decirte que saldré con Jasper y unos amigos suyos, nos vemos luego, no me esperes despierto, dale un beso a Bella, no mejor un abrazo, los quiero_-se oyó un bip-_Por cierto perdí mi móvil, así que si me necesitas llama a Jasper estaré con el._

_-_Genial-murmure por lo bajo.

-¿Que es genial?-pregunto Bella sentándose junto a mi y ofreciéndome un vaso con agua.

-Alice, acaba de dejar un mensaje diciendo que saldrá con Jasper.

-Jasper?-yo asentí-Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ni yo, pero igual Alice ya sabe que es bueno y malo en esta vida.

-En eso tienes razón.

Tome su mano y la acerque mas a mi no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, al parece Bella capto mis intensiones porque sus manos se fueron a mis mejillas y acerco su rostro al mío.

_-_Ya no se que es esto Edward-no tenia que decirme mas para saber que en este momento ella tenia el mismo debate interno que yo, esto ya no era aprecio un simple sentimiento esto iba mas allá, esta necesidad de tenerla siempre así, junto a mi cada vez mas cerca.

Esa necesidad de no dejarla ir, esa necesidad de poder demostrarle segundo a segundo que desde que ella entro a mi vida, ya no había nadie más. Isabella Swan había llegado para cambiar mi vida, había llegado para dar calor a un frio corazón, había llegado para ser mi luz en la oscuridad.

Hoy cuando estábamos cenando había sido consiente que mi pasado era solo eso un pasado, la mujer que en este momento estaba en mis brazos era mi presente y estaba seguro que si de mi dependía seria mi futuro, ya no tenia dudas, a Laureen no la había amado, creo que en realidad no supe el significado de esa palabra hasta conocer a Bella, así que ya lo tenia claro, la amaba no se porque tan rápido, y la verdad el porque poco o nada me importaba, la amaba y se lo iba demostrar cada segundo que estuviera conmigo.

-Yo si lo se te amo Bella, es la única explicación-no me dejo seguir hablando cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, teníamos esa sincronización perfecta en un beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban en ese baile ya tan conocido por cada una de ellas, sus manos pasaron de mi rostro a las solapas de mi camisa y las mías tomaron su cintura logrando que se sentara a horcadas sobre mi.

Sus labios pasaron a mis mejillas y luego al lóbulo de mi oreja, cuando sentí sus dientes sobre este sentí que el aire en pecho se acababa.

-Amor me estas matando-dije con la voz mas ronca de lo normal.

-Te amo Edward-dijo tan bajito que si no hubiera hablado directo en mi oído no lo habría escuchado, no aguante mas busque sus labios desesperadamente y mande mi control de vacaciones, mis manos pasaron de su cintura a sus piernas y logre levantarme del sofá, Bella soltó una suave risita en mi cuello y eso me hizo gemir un poco al sentir su aliento contra mi piel.

Los besos ya no era suaves y tranquilos ahora cada uno de ellos reflejaba esta pasión y amor que había entre los dos, como pude llegue a nuestro cuarto y en cuestión de segundos estuve nuevamente sobre ella.

El tiempo perdió significado para mi, en este momento lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de la mujer que estaba bajo mi cuerpo y que tenia que demostrarle cada segundo que ella era mía, que la amaba con cada una de sus sonrisas, con cada uno de sus sonrojos, con cada una de sus inseguridades, ella era mi Bella y me encargaría que así fuera para siempre.

Sus manos esta vez ya no fueron tímidas, pasaban de mis brazos, a mi espalda y a mi pecho, cada movimiento y cada roce de su piel contra la mía, hacían que mi excitación aumentara, la ropa fue dejando nuestros cuerpos, mis labios y mis dientes recorrían cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a mi vista, cuando sentí las piernas de Bella en mi cintura gemí por el roce tan intimo que estábamos compartiendo.

A esta altura su respiración era errática y de su boca solo salían jadeos y mi nombre acompañado de suaves gemidos.

No podía alargar mas esto necesitaba volver a sentirme dentro de ella, necesitaba sentirla como solo yo podía hacerlo, necesitaba sentirla mía. Gire nuestros cuerpos haciendo que ella estuviera sobre mí.

Sin alargar mas el momento tome puse mis manos en sus caderas y logre que se levantara un poco para poder unir nuestros cuerpos, en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron los míos, no había necesidad de palabras, su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que la mía, deseo, devoción y amor.

Lentamente empezó a descender sobre mi y llegue a mi cielo personal, sus movimientos y los míos en un principio fueron lentos, luego a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hicieron cada vez mas rápidos y frenéticos, mis manos estaban en sus senos y su cuerpo se doblaba de una forma que parecía ofrecer cada centímetro de su cuerpo a mis labios.

La noche se nos fue en eso, en amarnos y en alcanzar juntos el éxtasis un par de veces mas, después tocar el cielo por tercera vez en la noche Bella paso su brazo por mi cintura y dejo su cabeza sobre mi corazón.

-Te amo Edward Cullen.

-Te amo Bella, solo Bella-dije dándole un beso en sus cabellos y cerrando los ojos.

Ella era mi futuro no tenia mas dudas.

****

***-*Bueno pues ya esta, como siempre cada uno de sus pensamientos seran bienvenidos, nos leemos a finales de esta semana, no se si el jueves o viernes depende de mi tiempo libre...XoXo*-***


	25. Capitulo 24: Palabras

***-* Hola mis chicas, perdón por la demora pero es que mi cabeza estaba fatal por estos días, ademas que tuve visitas inesperadas en casa que no dejaban hacer nada, en fin ya esta acá el capitulo. **

**Antes que nada FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD O DE SAN VALENTIN, para todas espero que haya sido un dia muy lindo para cada una de uds, aca no se celebra aun. A mi me toca esperar hasta septiembre, sin embargo FELIZ DIA atrasado para todas**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del capitulo pasado los leí todos y cada uno de ellos, me alegro que les guste como va la historia, sin embargo creo que no le quedan mas de diez capítulos, mas o menos, bueno despues de los anuncios parroquiales, informarles que este capitulo como los anteriores debo agradecer a mi super beta Criss, hay que agradecerle a ella que es quien me saca de mis momentos de muerte mental para que siga escribiendo y da muy buenas ideas a la historia asi que unos aplausos para mi mensis.**

**Bueno como siempre chicas muchas gracias a los anonimos que tb leen en un rincon que son muchos, gracias como siempre a nydia, CRIS, Nlle Rose Pttinson B, lilium1992, NATII, milagros, dassha, Criiss (Beta - Mensis), natalia_edward **** rob, s_mile, ****nson, marcia, Karla, barbarita512, Andrea_Rot, Belenrobsten, LOQUIBELL, ... , aleshita-luvs-paramore, ana_lia, dracullen y anonimo.**

**De Fanfiction gracias a sophia18, liebende Lesung y diana.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, criticas y demas significan mucho para mi, sin mas las dejo con Bella*-***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 24 - Palabras**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Lo amaba, era eso. Todas aquellas increíbles y nuevas sensaciones que estaban presentes en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón no podrían tener otro nombre que el amor, era algo tan nuevo e inesperado pero lo era y ahora estaba segura, pero eso no fue lo mejor de la noche, lo mejor había sido que el sentimiento era reciproco Edward me amaba tanto como yo a el, y eso podría hacer suspirar hasta la persona más insensible del planeta, en cuanto lo digo quise hacer un baile de victoria, o tal vez desmayarme, pero cualquiera de esas dos ideas resultarían un poco absurdas e imposibles si consideramos el hecho que estaba sumida en unos de los mayores placeres que podía haber experimentado.

Como siempre Edward, fue tierno, paciente y complaciente. Esta vez mis manos parecían tener vida propia y no fueron tímidas en ningún momento, me sentí mas atrevida y me encantaba que a Edward le gustara, cada gesto y cada caricia expresaba nuestros sentimientos.

Pero no todo el día había sido lleno de paz y tranquilidad, en realidad habíamos empezado con pie izquierdo la jornada, por fin había conocido a la misteriosa mujer que le había destrozado la vida a Edward, era alta, rubia y de ojos verdes y a distancia pude comprobar que se creía superior a cualquiera en ese lugar y en el mundo entero.

A mí no importaba nada, el día anterior había resuelto dejar atrás mi pasado, renovarme pero sobre todo confiar en mi relación con Edward y confiar en él. Ese fue mi aliciente para no dejarme caer con cada uno de los insultos que salían de la boca de esa mujer, ella no era nadie para insultarme, no era mejor que yo y definitivamente ya no era nadie en la vida de Edward.

Un suave tintineo me saco de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi mirada al origen de tal sonido y recordé que había dejado la cafetera encendida, la apague y seguí con mi idea inicial que era preparar un desayuno para Edward, llevar a cabo mis planes me tomo cerca de veinte minutos, tiempo exacto que demoro en salir del cuarto perfectamente arreglado y luciendo como un modelo de catalogo Edward, mi novio, quien por cierto había dicho que me amaba, eso me hizo sonreír y como si fuera algo contagioso una sonrisa de iguales dimensiones se plasmo en se rostro.

-Buenos Días-dijo tomando mi cintura y acercándome a él-Esa camisa es mía-me dio un beso.

-Buenos Días también y si pero la encontré por ahí tirada, así que ya sabes lo que dicen si lo encuentras te lo quedas-ahora fui yo quien lo beso.

-¿Te dije que te amo?-yo negué-¿No lo hice?-volví a negar, ahora mis manos acariciaban suavemente su cabello-Vaya pues que mal novio soy, pero te lo digo otra vez-mis ojos estaba clavados en los suyos-Te Amo.

-Yo también te amo-y lo bese, era como un efecto que ocasionaban esas dos palabras en mi, fue un beso lento, un beso de confirmación, no era un arranque pasional, ni una liberación de hormonas o algo así, era una constatación de un hecho, nos amábamos-Te hice el desayuno-mi voz salió un poco ahogada y sentí que mi rostro se teñía de un rojo intenso.

-¿Me hiciste un desayuno?-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si tienes que ir a trabajar, no pretenderás irte sin comer nada-no pregunte lo afirmo.

-Es la primera vez que desayunare antes de ir a trabajar-mi cara parecía tener un ¿QUE?-Si como vez yo vivo solo, así que casi nunca tenía tiempo para desayunar-vaya ósea que mi sorpresa había sido innecesaria, pero casi siempre desayunábamos juntos, bueno no tan temprano como hoy, pero si lo habíamos hecho, por lo menos desde que estábamos juntos.

-Oh, bueno por lo menos podrías tomarte el café-dije tratando de no comprometerlo.

-¿El café? Estás loca si crees que voy dejar este manjar servido-dijo con una sonrisa-No quiero solo el café quiero todo-me dio un beso rápido y se sentó-No pretenderás que desayune solo-comento al ver que yo seguía en pie.

-No, para nada-tome asiento frente a él y entre risas y viejas anécdotas desayunamos, sin embargo la alegría no duro mucho, su teléfono sonó indicando que tenía una llamada.

-Buenos días Hale ¿a qué debo la desgracia de su llamada?-contesto su teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro, era Jasper quien lo llamaba. Como ya había terminado de desayunar recogí los platos y los lleve al lava-vajillas, pero Edward empezó a caminar tras de mi hablando con Jasper-¿Mi hermana se quedo en tu casa?-me encogí ante el fuerte tono de Edward, yo sabía que Alice no había venido a dormir-Hale, mi hermana tiene dieciocho años ¿lo sabes?-guardo silencio y empezó apretar con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, su genio se estaba saliendo de control-¿A qué llamaste?...Si ya voy para allá, gracias y dile a Alice que la necesito que me llame en quince minutos-corto sin despedirse.

-Edward-trate de hablar sabía que estaba un poco molesto.

-Alice se quedo a dormir en casa de Jasper-yo guarde silencio-¿lo sabías?

-No técnicamente, es decir, yo me lo suponía -empecé a balbucear.

-No importa, amor me voy, ahora viene Alice para hacerte compañía-no alcance a protestar ya que me beso sin darme tregua-Te amo.

Y se fue.

Bufe, ahora creía que era una niña chiquita que necesitaba niñera, resople unos momentos más y al darme cuenta que nadie me estaba viendo o escuchando, termine de poner los platos en el lava-vajillas, arregle un poco la cocina y decidí darme un baño.

Estaba totalmente relajada en la tina cuando escuche una voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto.

-¿Bella?-había llegado mi niñera, digo mi cuñada y era una señal que mi baño había acabado.

-Ya salgo Alice-grite y tome una toalla y salí corriendo del baño procurando no caerme en mi intento.

-¿Donde estas?-cuando me vio sonrió-Hola ¿Estas lista?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Tenemos un día de tour por Nueva York!-yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eso significaba.

Media hora después estábamos caminando por una concurrida avenida de lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, custodiadas por dos hombres que no conocía y que de una u otra forma me estaban haciendo sentir incomoda.

-¿Que te pasa Bella?-yo seguía mirando hacia atrás- ¿Bella?

-Alice, ¿Quienes son esos hombres?

-¿Cuales?-dijo mirando hacia el mismo punto que yo lo estaba haciendo-Ah ellos, son del equipo de seguridad el rubio me cubre a mí y el moreno a ti.

-¿A mí?-pregunte un tanto escéptica

-Claro, ahora eres la novia de mi hermano-yo la mire aun sin entender-Bella, mi hermano lo envió para que esté al tanto de tu seguridad.

-Vaya-era demasiado, pero Alice no tenía la culpa, le diría a Edward, yo no quería tener a un gorila cuidando cada uno de mis pasos.

-Llegamos-hablo una muy emocionada Alice, frente a un enorme auto bus azul, que tenía en sus costados los lugares más emblemáticos de Nueva York.

-¿Vamos a subirnos en eso?-no me gustaba la idea, suspire y observe a Alice que sentía vigorosamente.

-Claro que si Bells, nos vamos de Tour por la ciudad.

No me dejo refutar nada, a los pocos segundos estaba sentada en la parte superior del bus con un ridículo sombrero que hacia alusión a la estatua de la libertad, con tres mapas que no entendí y rodeada de...ancianos...unos treinta de ellos. Trate de aligerar mi estado de ánimo, pero eso quedo en intentos cuando mi celular vibro para indicar que estaba recibiendo un sms.

_"Isabella: Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión"_

No decía nada mas, el numero era desconocido y aunque intente regresar la llamada no funcionaba, volví a guardar mi teléfono en el bolso y seguí escuchando al guía que hablaba del puente de Brooklyn,Aliceconversaba con una pareja mayor que iba a nuestra derecha y yo seguía pensando en el mensaje recibido, seguro se habían equivocado, pero si así fuera decía Isabella, nadie acá me conocía y quienes me conocían no me decían Isabella, me decían Bella. Había pasado un poco más de media hora cuando mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_"Isabella Swan: No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más hermoso"_

Nuevamente un remitente desconocido, esto no me gustaba ya las frases eran bonitas, por no decir que hermosas, pero no me gustaba no saber quien las estaba enviando, observe nerviosa la pantalla del móvil como esperando a que me hablara.

_-_Bella, vamos-levante la mirada y me di cuenta que éramos las ultimas en el autobús.

-Lo siento-intente disculparme por mi momento de trance mental.

Bajamos del autobús y pude ver que ya era casi medio día. Edward me había dicho la noche anterior que lo llamara sobre esta hora para saber si almorzaríamos juntos, tome nuevamente mi móvil y marque el número de Edward. Mi primer intento fallo, el segundo también intente una tercera vez y cuando creí que también había sido perdido contesto.

-Hola amor, ¿como estas?-sonreí estúpidamente.

-Muy bien, ¿como empezaste tu día en el trabajo?

-Un poco estresante, amor no puedo hablar ahora, estoy de camino a una junta, hablamos más tarde, chao-y colgó y yo me quede en una pieza. ¿Que le estaba pasando a Edward?

_Ya Bella_ contesto mi subconsciente, _seguro esta ocupado no empieces a formar escenarios imposibles e ilógicos en tu cabeza._Tome un respiro y trate localizar a Alice, la ubique en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un restaurante, al entrar y encontrar una mesa le comente lo sucedió con Edward y extrañamente ella cambio de tema y no comento nada al respecto.

Al terminar el almuerzo mi móvil volvió a vibrar y casi me caigo de la silla cuando pude ver en la pantalla que era otro mensaje.

_Isabella: Creo que en ti encontré mi marca personal de heroína._

Esto ya rayaba en lo extraño, la única persona que me podía enviar este tipo de mensajes era Edward, nadie más, o eso creía yo, me estaba impacientando.

-Alice, ¿tu le has dado mi numero a alguien?-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿A quién? o mejor ¿Porque?

-Me están llegando uno mensajes bastante extraños-comente con el móvil en la mano.

-¿Mensajes malos?

-No precisamente, es decir, son lindos-las frases eran muy bonitas-pero no tienen remitente.

-¿En serio?-yo asentí-Ven enséñame-dijo extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa yo le pase mi móvil-Vaya, son lindos, mi hermano tiene competencia-dijo riendo.

-¿Competencia? ay Alice, por favor.

-Por favor ¿que? no me dijiste esta mañana que habías decidido dejar atrás las inseguridades-yo rodé los ojos- Si así hagas eso con los ojos, pues yo creo que es un admirador-dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Yo creo que es Edward-tartamudeé.

-Yo no creo, hace un momento hable con Jasper-se sonrojo pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella siguió hablando-Y me dijo que mi hermano estaba en una junta con unos clientes que estaban a punto de cancelar un contrato con ellos-eso explicaba su comportamiento cuando lo llame-Así que no creo que tenga tiempo para eso, además, si fuera de él seria de su móvil. ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón-ahora me sentía peor-Pero y entonces ¿quien es?

-Pues ni idea, un admirador-dijo aplaudiendo.

-¿Un admirador?-asintió-Vamos Alice, seamos realistas y esto no tiene nada que ver con mi complejo de inferioridad ni algo así, es la realidad, yo no conozco a nadie más que a Edward, Jasper, Karen y tu-indique contando con mis dedos-ah y se me olvidaba Ross.

-¿Y si fue alguien con quien te cruzaste en estos días?

-Tendría que haberme presentado, ¿no te fijaste? dice Isabella

-Bella, no le des tantos rodeos ya verás que no es nada malo.

-Eso espero.

No me gustaba nada, ahora que había descartado por completo que fuera Edward el de los mensajes, empezaba a sentirme incomoda, no me gustaba estar recibiendo este tipo de anónimos y como si me estuvieran leyendo la mente mi teléfono indico un nuevo mensaje.

_Isabella: Es un poco tarde para mí considerar de quien enamorarme._

Se me cayo la mandíbula literalmente, ya no escuchaba ni lo que Alice parloteaba, nada ahora si no sabía si reír tontamente porque eran palabras muy hermosas o asustarme.

Decidí dejar los dos pensamientos atrás y volver a guardar el móvil y seguir hablando con Alice y tratando de disfrutar el día. Alice por su parte me comento lo que había hecho la noche anterior, finalmente habían salido solo Jasper y ella y estaba encantada, cada que hablaba de el sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente pero muy conocida para mí, porque creía que así me veía cuando hablaba de Edward.

Y me gusto mucho que Alice se sintiera de esa forma, me dijo también que nada había pasado entre ellos, que ella había dormido en su cuarto y él en de invitados, que era un hombre muy respetuoso, pero que en conclusión le gustaba, o mejor se gustaban, tanto que esta noche volverían a salir.

Cuanto la tarde empezó a acabar y estábamos en una tienda con Alice, que parecía compradora compulsiva, no creo que una persona normal necesite tantos zapatos, vestidos y accesorios para el cabello, pero sin duda para Alice, entra mas comprara mejor.

_Isabella: Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido en mi vida, demasiado deseable para tu propio bien._

Empecé a mirar a mí alrededor y solo estaba Alice y los dos gorilas enviados por Edward, nadie más. No me gustaba esto. Y como si fuera poco el último mensaje casi hace que me desmaye de la impresión.

_Isabella Swan: Ten en cuenta que el mundo exterior no me apetece sin ti._

-Alice! mira-dije enseñándole el mensaje.

-Jesús Bella, esto si esta raro-dijo al leer los dos últimos, esta vez había algo diferente podía responder el mensaje, así que lo hice.

_¿Quien es? y ¿que quiere? Isabella S._

No tardo más de treinta segundos en llegar la respuesta.

_Tu eso es lo que más quiero yo, veámonos esta noche._

_¿Está loco?_- esa fue mi respuesta.

Te invito a una cena, pequeña fiera, me encanto verte ayer, ¿Que dices?, ¿te espero en el Empire state Isabella?

Ya sabía quién era, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, no era nadie más que el imbécil abogado de Edward, ¿quien se creía?

_Señor Dust ¿es usted?_

_No me decepcionas Isabella_

Maldito bastardo-dije antes de teclear la respuesta.

Acepto esa cena- claro que la iba a aceptar, tenía que dejarle unos cuantos puntos claros al tarado ese, parece que no captaba indirectas.

Con mi rabia en el estado máximo le conté a Alice lo sucedido, aunque al principio se negó rotundamente y no le gustaba mi idea, al final acepto que era lo mejor, para que entendiera que yo no estaba interesada en él ni en nadie más. Sin embargo también pensé en Edward y sabia los celos que le cargaba al tipejo este, así que le envié un mensaje a el también, luego de que su móvil me enviara directo al contestador.

_Hola amor, surgió un problema de último minuto, te cuento cuando regrese a casa, no te preocupes me llevo el gorila conmigo, te amo._

Cerré mi móvil y Alice dijo que me dejaba el auto luego de indicarme que había quedado de encontrarse con Jasper en un local cercano, con toda la rabia en mi cuerpo y acompañada por Ross y el gorila, llegue al empire state, era hermoso como todo lo de esta gran ciudad, pero esta vez no disfrutaba nada. Tome mi bolso y el gorila empezó a caminar tras de mí, tendría que hablar de esto con Edward, un señor en el lobby me indico que me esperaban y camine hacia un elevador, al abrirse las puertas pude observar y descubrir que ahí frente a una mesa que sin duda estaba lista para una cena.

Y allí estaba parado el hombre que desde lo conocí era mi martirio personal

* * *

***-*Chicas...nos vemos en el prox cap!*-***


	26. Capitulo 25: Demostrando

***-* Hola mis chicas, bueno acá esta un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado, c****omo viendo siendo costumbre agradecer a mi quería Beta Cris, por las correcciones y aportes al cap, espero que les guste. Sin mas los dejo con Edward ;) *-***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 25 - DEMOSTRANDO**

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Nunca creí que fuera a aceptar, pero eso jugaba a mi favor en estos momentos llevaba todo el día intentando confundirla y lo había logrado. Escogí minuciosamente cada una de las frases para enviarle, hasta hice a Jasper participe de mi sorpresa, y es que quería que nuestro ultimo día en Nueva York fuera especial, quería que recordara esta noche cada día de su vida. Amaba a Isabella Swan como jamás creí poder llegar a amar a alguien, sentí que toda mi vida había estado esperando por ella, era mi complemento en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida.

Me había tomado todo el día planeando hasta el mas mínimo detalle de nuestra noche, ella creía que se iba a ver con Dust, así me lo había contado mi hermana minutos antes, Bella creía que sus mensajes eran de el, aunque en ningún momento yo se lo había aceptado abiertamente, sin embargo sonreí para mis adentros mi plan estaba saliendo perfecto.

Alice se había negado rotundamente, pero todas y cada una de sus palabras durante el transcurso del día, solo fueron el resultado de un guion aprendido, mi querida hermana se vio obligada a participar en mi sorpresa para Bella, luego que Jasper insistiera en que o el viajaría a Port Ángeles y Alice insistía en quedarse en Nueva York, así que decidí aprovecharme un poco de los dos y hacer que me ayudaran en mi sorpresa para Bella.

Ross me había indicado que ya habían llegado al edificio, al igual que uno de los hombres de mi equipo de seguridad, sabia que ese punto seria un reproche por parte de Bella, pero no me importaba, ella ahora estaba conmigo, lo que implicaba que podía verse implicada en cualquier amenaza hacia mi y no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo con ella, no estaba dispuesto a perder la razón de mi existencia.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ahí estaba tan hermosa como todos los días, en sus ojos había rabia pero al percatarse que era yo quien la esperaba sus ojos pasaron de la sorpresa, a la incredulidad para terminar en un hermoso brillo que esperaba fuera de alegría y no de una ira destellante.

-Tu…-No dijo nada mas empecé a acercarme a ella quien ya estaba fuera del elevador, las puertas se cerraron tras de ella quedando solos en el lugar.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más amor?-dije sonriendo y tomándola por la cintura, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre.

-¡Ugh Edward Cullen! ¿Como se te ocurre hacerme esto?-sonreí-¡Y no te atrevas a reírte!-dijo señalándome con su dedo llevo preocupada por ti toda la tarde haciéndome ideas estúpidas en mi cabeza-mierda estaba furiosa-Y fuera de todo los mensajes...

Yo no pude evitar reír se veía demasiado linda enojada.

-¡Que no te rías te lo he dicho!-solo le falta golpear el suelo con el zapato-¿Eran tuyos los mensajes?-asentí-Te odio-dijo con resolución.

-No lo creo, me amas-conteste-Me lo dijiste anoche ¿recuerdas?

-Pues se me olvido ¿Sabes que es lo peor?-negué-Que estaba muerta de miedo de venir hablar con el imbécil de Dust.

-Amor, no te enojes-dije tomándola nuevamente por la cintura-He tenido tu imagen todo el día en mi cabeza-ella solo resoplo y cerro los ojos.

-No hagas eso-dijo al sentir mis labios en su cuello.

-¿Que?-dije aparentando inocencia.

-Edward Cullen, sabes muy bien lo que estas haciendo-dijo al sentir otro beso-Edward para que estoy enojada.

-Te creo, discúlpame solo quería darte una sorpresa-dije apretándola aun mas contra mi.

-No se-esta vez sus brazos también rodearon mi cintura-Lo pase mal, creí que eras un acosador y luego te pregunto si eras ese imbécil y dices que si.

-Nunca te dije que si.

-Pero me hiciste creerlo-dijo en tono de reproche-En fin ya estoy acá.

-Creíste que no era yo quien te esperaba-afirme no era una pregunta.

-Si y venia a dejarle las cosas claras al imbécil ese-dijo tensándose.

-Lo se.

-¿Como lo sabes?-yo sonreí aun mas-¡Alice! ¡La odio a ella también!

-Eso no es verdad la quieres, pero ahora no quiero hablar de Alice.

-¿Ah no señor Cullen?-ahora si sonreí.

-No lo último que quiero hacer ahora es hablar.

-¿Y que quiere hacer señor Cullen?

-Besar a mi novia-no deje que hablara mas, llevaba todo el día deseando este momento poder tenerla en mis brazos solo para mi sin nadie alrededor, besándola y mandando sus defensas al piso como solo yo lo hacia, era un poco presumido pero no me importaba, ella era mía, Bella era parte de mi.

-Aun sigo un poco enojada, que lo sepas.

-No importa, estas acá. Eso es lo que me importa.

-Bueno ahora si enséñame tu sorpresa-rodo los ojos-Por esto es que no me gustan.

-Espero que esta si te guste el resto de la noche.

-¿El resto de la noche?-asentí y le di un guiño con el ojo, su cara se torno de un hermoso color rosa.

-Ven, se supone que aceptaste venir a una cena. ¿No?

-Eso se suponía, aunque la verdad muchas ganas de cenar no traía-por primera vez me dio una sonrisa completa.

-Ya olvidemos que fue lo que te trajo hasta acá.

-Creo que en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre sospeche que fueras tú el de los mensajes.

-El amor te llama-comente mientras la acercaba a una de las dos sillas que acompañaban la mesa que estaba en el centro del lugar adornada exquisitamente.

Bella se merecía lo mejor, sospechaba que nuestro regreso a Port Ángeles iba a ser todo menos tranquilo, de hecho sabia que en cuanto llegara tendría que ir hablar con Carlise, para dar por terminada cualquier tipo de relación comercial e incluso familiar, no quería tener nada que ver con el ni ahora ni nunca.

La voz de mi Bella, me saco de los oscuros pensamientos hacia Carlise.

-¿Dime?

-Te decía que esta muy lindo el lugar, todo esta muy hermoso.

-Me alegro que todo te guste-dije acercando una carrito sobre el cual estaba nuestra cena.

-¿Estamos solos?

-Totalmente-acerque mi rostro al suyo-Quería que esta noche fuera solo para nosotros dos.

-¿Y cocinaste?-su tono era de incredulidad.

-Claro que no, quería que esta noche fuera perfecta como podría serlo si tu terminas en la cama de un hospital por intoxicación.

-Buen punto-contesto entre risas.

-Todo estaba preparado, para que cuando tú llegaras ya estuviéramos solos.

-¿Como sabias que yo iba a venir?

-Bueno tenia de mi lado a Alice y también debo decir que utilice un poco de sicología inversa contigo.

-Interesante saber eso Señor Cullen.

-¿Si?

-Claro, para futuras ideas mías-dijo señalando el lugar con su mano.

-Vamos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió entre una amena conversación, leves caricias y uno que otro beso, me gustaba ver a Bella feliz, y me sentí un poco presumido de saber que era yo el causante de ese hermoso brillo que reflejaban sus ojos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, bailamos un par de canciones. No me cansaba de sostenerla entre mis brazos y a medida que la música sonaba y los minutos iban avanzando no quería que la noche terminara.

-Te amo Bella no lo olvides nunca-dije en sus cabellos.

-Gracias por todo esto, gracias por demostrarme cuanto me amas-tenia los ojos cerrados y seguíamos moviéndonos al compas de una suave melodía.

-Creo que nada será suficiente para demostrarte cuanto te amo.

-Te amo-puse mi frente sobre la suya y me perdí en esos ojos chocolates-Tanto, no te imaginas-dijo en susurro.

-Como yo a ti Bella-dije antes de volver a besarla, estaba casi seguro que esos labios habían sido especialmente diseñados para estar unidos a los míos para siempre.

La intensidad del beso poco a poco fue aumentando al igual que nuestras caricias, mis manos recorrían impacientes su espalda, y las suyas se perdían en mis cabellos tratando de acercarme un poco más hacia ella.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar acá?-pregunto Bella en un jadeo, mis labios no podían pronunciar palabra alguna, estaban demasiado ocupados recorriendo el contorno de su mandíbula y su cuello, el sin saberlo se inclinaba como ofreciendo aun mas si era posible cada centímetro de su piel-Edward, no puedo mas dime, ¿nos quedamos acá o nos vamos?

-Nos quedamos-volví a besar y empecé a avanzar con ella hasta encontrar mi objetivo, Bella sonrió al notar que la estaba recostando sobre una montana de cojines y almohadones, el lugar en el que estábamos esta deshabitado, pero esta noche estaba iluminado con velas y adornado por flores.

Las manos de Bella empezaron a soltar el nudo de mi corbata, mientras yo intentaba colar una de mis manos por su vestido buscando la piel de sus piernas, la otra encontraba el cierre de su vestido para empezar a bajarlo mientras mis labios besaban el contorno de su clavícula, hoy no había prisas, la noche era nuestra.

A medida que la ropa fue abandonando nuestros cuerpos, mi necesidad por sentir cada vez mas cerca a Bella era mayor, sentir su piel sobre la mía, era sentirla cada vez mas mía, por eso cuando ella misma desabrocho su sostén, mis sentidos se fueron al piso. Mis labios buscaban con ansias sus pechos y en un intento por estar más cerca me senté sobre los cojines y logre levantarla para que se sentara sobre mí y finalmente poder unir mi cuerpo al suyo.

Su rostro estaba a escasos milímetros del mío, su aliento y su respiración se mezclaban con la mía, con cada una de mis estocadas su rostro se distorsionaba de placer, los movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos y con una de mis manos en sus caderas intentaba mantener el ritmo deseado, sus manos se aferraban a mi cuello y cuando estaba cerca del final hundió su cara en mi cuello, lo que sentí allí fueron sus dientes y eso fue todo lo que necesite para alcanzar el clímax al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Te amo Isabella Swan-dije aparatando unos mechones de su cabello que estaban sobre su frente.

-Te amo Edward-su respiración aun estaba bastante agitada y volvió a hundir su cara en mi cuello.

La noche no parecía suficiente para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, en cada palabra, cada caricia y cada beso, trataba de demostrarlo. Sin embargo como todo lo bueno se acaba, así se acabo la noche cuando los suaves rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por las ventanas, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una imagen que desearía tener para el resto de mis días cada mañana, uno delos brazos de Bella me rodeaba y casi la mitad de cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, mis labios empezaron a dejar suaves besos en su rostro.

-Amor es hora de irnos-ya era hora de regresar en la noche viajaríamos de regreso a Port Ángeles y aun teníamos cosas por hacer antes de poder marcharnos.

-Se esta a gustito acá-dijo con los ojos aun cerrados-Buenos días señor Cullen, ¿que tal durmió?

-Las dos horas que lo hice muy bien, pero las seis que no dormí mucho mejor señorita Swan.

-Me alegro de escucharlo.

Luego de lograr vestirnos y llamar a Ross para que nos recogiera, nos fuimos al apartamento a terminar de preparar todo para nuestro regreso. Alice seguí empeñada en quedarse, ahora ya no quería estudiar en Paris sino en Nueva York, la entendía esta ciudad tenia un encanto particular que si la conocías no querías volver a irte jamás, en lo personal me daba un poco de nostalgia dejarla, pero en mi mente estaba analizando un posible cambio de Escenario.

Nos despedimos de Jasper sobre las siete de la noche, el avión de la compañía ya nos esperaba para abordar, era un poco incomodo observar a Alice y Jasper entre ellos se había desarrollado una especie de relación que por ahora prefería ignorar. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en la castaña que llevaba su mano entrelazada con la mía.

-¿Te gusto Nueva York amor?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Quieres volver?

-Me gustaría si es contigo.

-Si volvemos será para siempre Bella.

-¿Para siempre?-asentí.

-No me importa el lugar, siempre que estés junto a mí- uno de los hombres de seguridad nos indico que íbamos a despegar.

-Oye no creas que me olvide del gorila que me esta cuidando-rodó los ojos.

-Eres importante para mi, no quiero que te suceda nada malo-solo bufo y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Eres imposible.

-Y tu absurda, pero así te amo.

* * *

***-*Nos fuimos para Port Angeles...¿Que tal? Al final no era Dust 8-) nada mis niñas un beso, las quiero ya saben la casilla de abajo para todo lo que quieran decirnos ;) *-***


	27. Capitulo 26: Dolor

**Bella POV**

-Amor, vamos a aterrizar-esas fueron las palabras que me devolvieron a la realidad.

Hoy regresábamos, cada uno de los días anteriores serian inolvidables para mi y la razón no era otra mas que Edward, el era quien se encargaba de hacer cada día único y cada día especial. Del día anterior solo podía decir que me había sorprendido, solo hasta que las puertas de ese elevador se abrieron fue consiente de quien había hecho todo era Edward, el era quien me esperaba y fue el quien se encargo una vez que la noche fuera nuestra, cada palabra y cada caricia era una demostración física y tangible de todo el amor que me tenia.

Hoy más que nunca estaba segura que el amor en esta relación era de los dos, acá no era solo uno el que amaba y el otro se lamentaba, acá los dos íbamos en el mismo barco y en el mismo sentido.

Sin embargo como todo lo bueno se acaba, hoy regresábamos a Port Ángeles, de cierta forma me sentía en casa, pero ya no era por la ciudad o como me ocurría antes porque acá estaba mi familia, mama y papa, pero ahora mi familia y mi todo se resumía al hombre que iba de mi mano atravesando el puente aéreo, el era quien le daba un poco de significado de casa a esta ciudad y es que en mi realidad estaba mas que claro que donde estuviera Edward esa seria mi casa, no importaba la ciudad, el país nada lo único que importaba es que el estuviera conmigo.

Al salir del aeropuerto fuimos directamente a una de las zonas de parqueo a buscar el auto de Edward, tras nosotros venia un joven con nuestro equipaje y tras de el una muy cabizbaja Alice, ella era quien parecía mas triste con este regreso y aunque en el vuelo trate de hablar con ella, solo dijo, _ahora no es un buen momento_, no me gustaba verla así, sabia que la principal razón era Jasper, la cara de el al despedirse ella lo decía todo, solo esperaba que Edward cumpliera con su palabra de apoyarla en todo lo que la hiciera feliz porque ella sin duda se lo merecía, era la persona mas humilde y desinteresada que había podido cruzarse en mi camino.

Y como si supiera que mis pensamientos ahora estaban dirigidos a su hermana, Edward me devolvió al presente.

-Yo creo que nos cambiaron a Alice en Nueva York-susurro mientras nos subíamos al auto.

-Pues yo creo que media Alice, se nos quedo en Nueva York-hable mientras de reflejo veía como tomaba su bolso y entraba en los asientos traseros del auto.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Edward observándola por el retrovisor mientras arrancaba el auto, pero Alice no contestaba nada-Alice-silencio-Alice!-dijo mas fuerte.

-Me quiero regresar a Nueva York-hablo en tono monocorde Edward y yo suspiramos al tiempo en cierta forma yo también quería regresar a Nueva York, allá solo éramos Edward y Bella, no con todo el pasado lleno de prejuicios que teníamos acá, aunque nosotros hubiéramos decidió dejarlo atrás, acá los demás se encargarían de recordarnos a cada momento quienes éramos o quienes creíamos que éramos según ellos. Acá empezaba nuestro verdadero reto.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo-afirmo Edward y yo sonreí, este era mi Edward, el Edward del que estaba enamorada-Así decidas lo que decidas, estamos acá-Alice nos miro y yo le sonreí.

-Acá estamos Alice, yo no te puedo ofrecer mucho pero acá estoy para ti cuando necesites-le dije, lo siguiente que sentí fue sus brazos en mi cuello y unos labios en mi mejilla.

-Es suficiente Bella, gracias-dijo Alice.

-¿Y es que para mi no hay nada?-dijo Edward con un tono fingido de molestia en su voz.

-Claro que si, pero ahora estas conduciendo y nuestra vida depende de tus pericia al volante-el solo rodo los ojos- Definitivamente mama tiene razón.

-¿En que?-le pregunto Edward.

-El que anda entre la miel algo se le pega- comento señalándome Edward y yo seguíamos sin entender-Ay pues esa cosa que Bella hace con los ojos ahora la haces tú también-nosotros solo nos reímos.

-Piensa bien las cosas Alice-ella asintió ante las palabras de Edward-¿Te llevo al palacio? o ¿llegas a nuestra casa y llamas para que te recojan?

-Vamos a su casa mejor-yo respire un poco mas tranquila no quería que Carlise y su mala energía perturbaran mi día, no aun.

-Esta bien-contesto Edward, tomando la vía central que nos llevaba al apartamento.

Al llegar bajamos el equipaje y tomamos el elevador, los tres nos encontrábamos en un cómodo silencio que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular.

-¿Diga?

-_Señorita Isabella Swan_-la voz desconocida de quien creía era una mujer se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-Ella habla.

-_Señorita Swan, le hablamos de la oficina de Abogados Spelling_-de algún lado me era familiar ese apellido.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?-Edward me miraba interrogante yo le indique con un gesto que no sabia quien era.

-_Señorita Swan nuestro despacho ha sido el encargado de manejar todos los aspectos legales referentes al testamento de Charlie y Renee Swan_-estoy segura que mi rostro perdió color y mi corazón empezó a dejar de latir un poco, no podía hablar mi garganta de repente se había quedado seca y dolía-C_omo se lo podrá imaginar_-continuo la mujer al notar mi completo silencio-_Necesitamos dar lectura al testamento de su padre y la diligencia se llevara a cabo mañana a las diez de la mañana en nuestras oficinas del Centro Legal de Port Ángeles._

Yo seguía en silencio

-¿Bella? ¿Quien te hablo?-a lo lejos me parecía escuchar la voz de Edward, pero en este momento lo único que sentía era que ese éxtasis y felicidad continua de mi semana anterior ahora era una profunda tristeza, esa llamada removió todo el dolor que traía consigo la perdida de mis padres, sentí como Edward quitaba el teléfono de mi mano y me atraía a su pecho yo solo pude abrazarlo y volver a llorar.

La cita de mañana, significaba de una u otra forma cerrar la historia de mis padres en este mundo, no en mi corazón ni en mi vida sin lugar a duda, pero si para el resto del mundo. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mí alrededor y sentí sus labios en mis cabellos y su voz tratando de consolarme.

-Amor shh, tranquila-su voz salió amortiguada por mi cabello-Estoy acá Bella, yo estaré contigo mañana no te preocupes, no estas sola amor.

-¿Lo harás?-pregunte sin despegar mi cara de su pecho.

-Claro que si ¿Donde mas podría estar si no es contigo?-un pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios al instante que sentía que era levantada del suelo, di un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero mi animo estaba literalmente por los suelos, por lo tanto no proteste, lo que sentí luego fue que Edward me recostaba en la que creía era la cama y yo solo cerré los ojos y una y otra vez los volví a ver.

De cierta forma me sentía culpable, yo llevaba varias semanas viviendo mi vida al máximo y ellos ya no estaban, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mi rostro y empecé a sentir los ojos demasiado pesados para permanecer despierta. No tengo idea de quien recogió a Alice ni en que momento Edward removió mis zapatos y mi pantalón, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, me sentía en mi lugar feliz, Edward tenia sus brazos a mi alrededor y su cara estaba entre mis cabellos.

-Duerme amor, necesitas descasar.

-Te amo.

-No mas que yo a ti-sonreí y deje un beso en una de sus manos, sentí como se acercaba mas a mi y el sueño volvió a vencerme.

El estridente sonido de la alarma, acabo con un sueño poco agradable y al girarme a buscar a Edward, me di cuenta que había abandonado la cama, abrí un poco mas los ojos para confirmar que estaba sola en la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina, escuche la voz de una mujer que no conocía, seguida de la de Edward y finalmente risas de parte de los dos, entre queriendo ser silenciosa pero justo en ese momento Edward levanto la mirada y me sonrió de esa forma tan particular suya.

-Buenos días amor-dijo acercándose yo me olvide por completo de la mujer que estaba con el.

-Buenos Días-dije sonriéndole y observando a la mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años ubicada a sus espaldas, Edward pareció notar esto.

-Amor-dijo tomando mi mano y acercándome a la señora-Ella es Anne y será la encargada del apartamento a partir del día de hoy.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Swan-dijo Anne ofreciéndome su mano yo la tome sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Mucho gusto y soy Bella-sonreí.

-Contrate a Anne, para que nos ayudara con el lugar amor, tu entraras a estudiar ya en unos días y yo no estaré tampoco mucho por acá, así que nos vendría bien una ayuda extra.

Yo solo sonreí, la verdad es que me gustaba estar a cargo un poco del lugar o por lo menos colaborar al menos en eso, pero Edward tenia razón y el tiempo iba a ser escaso en los próximos días, después de desayunar juntos y de hablar unos minutos con Anne, tomamos un ducha y un cabio de ropa para asistir a la reunión con los abogados.

En ningún momento solté la mano de Edward, el era mi polo a tierra, llegamos al lugar era en el centro legal de la ciudad, la oficina estaba ubicada en el séptimo piso del primer edificio. Edward soltó mi mano para rodear mi cintura mientras cruzábamos el largo pasillo hacia la oficina 718, tome un respiro y abrí la puerta una joven secretaria nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días ¿En que podemos ayudarles?

-Soy Isabella Swan-ella me corto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo mas, esta mujer me recordaba un poco a Alice.

-Oh, Señorita Swan, siga por acá-dijo indicando un pasillo, nosotros empezamos a caminar tras de ella-Isabella Swan esta acá-dijo a alguien al interior, dejo la puerta abierta para nosotros y al ingresar, pude observar que era una oficina modesta pero bien organizada, detrás de un escritorio de madera estaba sentada una mujer rubia, que sonrió al vernos, quise devolver el gesto, pero creo que solo me salió una mueca extraña.

-Señorita Swan-dijo extendiendo su mano yo la tome-Soy Alisa Spelling.

-Isabella Swan y el es Edward Cullen, mi novio-la Sra Spelling reconoció el apellido de Edward, lo note porque sus ojos tomaron esa expresión de sorpresa que se plasmaba en todo aquel que conocía a uno de los Cullen, al final de cuentas era la familia real de este lugar.

-Tomen asiento, por favor-indico dos sillas frente a su escritorio-Señorita Swan.

-Isabella-la interrumpí.

-Isabella-sonrió-Solicite esta reunión con usted el día de hoy, por una razón fundamental, la lectura del testamento de sus padres-ahí estaba la sensación de dolor en mi pecho-cerca de un mes antes a su fallecimiento Charlie Swan y su señora madre, me indicaron encargarme de la elaboración de este documento, y como se han vencido los términos legales, podemos dar lectura ahora, si usted así lo desea-esto era algo que no podía atrasar se lo debía a ellos, ellos habían hecho esto para mi.

-No hay ningún problema, adelante-Edward tomo mi mano derecha en la suya, mientras la abogada iniciaba la lectura del documento.

El testamento era eso solo un testamento, en el mi padre dejaba indicaciones acerca de sus pocos bienes, de sus deseos para mi futuro, del destino de la floristería de mamá en caso tal de que los acreedores no la cerraran, no quería pensar en que desde el día de su muerte no volví a poner un pie en ese lugar, simplemente quería evitar el dolor. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar sobre todo al leer la ultima parte donde decía textualmente "Si tu madre y yo te llegamos a faltar algún día Bella, lucha por ser feliz, desde donde estemos te acompañaremos a cada paso, pero consigue la felicidad mi niña" , así era mi padre, el no tenia que decir muchas palabras de afecto para expresar sus sentimientos, solo expresaba sus buenos deseos y prometí luchar por conseguir la felicidad que el tanto deseaba para mi vida.

Luego de esa reunión, el día se fue en un suspiro Edward me acompaño a la floristería de mi madre, tenia que ponerme al día con todos los detalles, el sugirió encargarse de revisar los números y demás cosas de ese tipo y yo simplemente no podía negarme, no tenia la menor idea acerca de manejar un negocio y el tenia el suyo propio. Yo por mi parte trate de arreglarlo un poco, sacar las flores dañadas y buscar algo con que limpiar, no podía dejar que este lugar se derrumbara, al contrario tendría que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para sacar este lugar adelante, eso haría feliz a mis padres y especialmente a mi madre que había luchado mucho para tener su propio negocio, las flores no eran mi mayor afición pero podía conseguir a alguien que se encargara de trabajar en el lugar, después de muchos planes y consejos por parte de Edward regresamos al apartamento, allí estaba Ann esperándonos con la cena lista, ni en mis mejores sueños pude haberme imaginado algo así, pero bueno, tenia que asumir las palabras y los deseos de mi padre y ser feliz.

Aun cenábamos cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, yo me puse en pie para contestar.

-Buenas noches

-_¿Bella?_-había llanto y mas llanto-Bella necesito a Edward-empecé a caminar hacia el.

-Alice ¿Que te paso?-Edward inmediatamente alzo su mirada y se levanto del comedor.

-_Bella, es papá se esta muriendo..._

En ese momento Edward me quito el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Alice?-su ceño se frunció -Cálmate, por favor ¿que te pasa? ¿Donde estas?-silencio-¿Como?..¿Hace cuanto están allá?-espero seguro a que ella hablara-Ya voy para allá, tranquilízate-corto la llamada y me miro, no sabia que reflejaban sus ojos había una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y tristeza, Carlise podía ser la peor persona del planeta pero al final era su padre.

-Edward...-no me dejo hablar.

-Carlise esta en el hospital central, Alice esta muy mal y supongo que mamá esta peor, ellas me necesitan allá -empezó a caminar por la sala, buscando su abrigo y las llaves del auto.

-Edward...-nuevamente no me dejo hablar

-Te entiendo si no quieres ir, no te obligare a pasar por ese mal rato

-Voy contigo-me miro-Si tu quieres, claro esta.

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro que si, déjame voy por un suéter- corrí a la habitación y tome el primer suéter que encontré al salir Edward estaba hablando por su móvil supongo que nuevamente con Alice al ver que estaba lista abrió la puerta y empezamos a caminar hacia el elevador. Marcamos las teclas que nos llevarían al sótano donde estaba el auto. Edward cortó la llama y cerro los ojos, no sabia que hacer.

Así que hice lo único que a mi me había consolado y tranquilizado la noche anterior, lo abrace el pareció sorprendido en un primer instante, pero luego relajo su postura y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien-dije contra su pecho.

-Eso espero-me contesto.

A el le dolía, así no quisiera decirlo, le dolía saber que su padre estaba mal y yo solo podía estar acá para el en todo momento.

* * *

***-* Bueno chicas, ya saben para comentarios dudas y demas aca abajo, alguna de anima a predecir que pasara con Carlise?...me dejan su mensajito ya saben ;) gracias x leer un beso gigante*-* **


	28. Capitulo 27  Superando

****

**Gracias por esperar, la verdad es que esta semana fue muy difícil para mi emocionalmente hablando y este capitulo me costo mas de lo que había pensando, como siempre agradecer a mi beta criss (amadichis gracias x todo), sin mas las dejo con Edward ;) *-***

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 27 - SUPERANDO

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

-Alice ¿que te paso?-la mirada de Bella ahora lucia confundida, al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana me puse en pie. Algo le dijo mi hermana porque su mirada paso de la sorpresa a la angustia en cuestión de segundos yo le quite el teléfono de las manos y hable.

-¿Alice?-solo escuchaba un sollozo al otro lado línea-Cálmate, por favor ¿que te pasa? ¿Donde estas?-mis nervios me iba a pasar una mala jugada si ella seguía sin hablar.

-_Edward-_su voz estaba rota, ¿que mierda le había pasado?-_Es papa_-seguía llorando, ahora ¿que le había hecho?

-¿Como?

-_Es papa Edward, esta en el hospital se desmayo en el estudio Edward, se esta muriendo escuche cuando uno de los médicos lo decía_-en blanco así se quedo mi mente esto era algo que nunca en mis veintisiete anos de vida me había imaginado.

-¿Hace cuanto que están allá?

-_Mama y yo llegamos hace unos diez minutos pero nadie nos dice nada_-lloraba mi pobre hermana se estaba derrumbando-_mama esta muy mal Edward te necesito por favor, mama te necesita._

-Ya voy para allá-no dije nada mas y corte, ellas me necesitaban ahora no se trataba de Carlise y yo eran ellas las que estaban sufriendo, ellas eran quienes siempre habían salido perjudicadas con las acciones de nosotros dos, trate de actuar lo mas rápido posible.

-Edward-la mire pero ahora tenia que ir con mi madre y mi hermana.

-Carlise esta en el hospital central, Alice esta muy mal y supongo que mamá esta peor, ellas me necesitan allá- tome las llaves del auto y un abrigo del perchero mientras buscaba en una de las mesas del salón mi billetera con los documentos.

-Edward...-volvió a llamarme pero ahora solo tenia prisa, además sabia que Carlise era la ultima persona del mundo a quien ella desearía ver y la entendía completamente, yo tampoco es que ansiara su encuentro.

-Te entiendo si no quieres ir, no te obligare a pasar por ese mal rato-cuando iba ir a despedirme de ella, me sorprendió una vez más.

-Voy contigo-la mire y no vi un atisbo de duda en su mirada-Si tu quieres, claro esta.

-¿Lo harías?-no podía merecer a esta mujer.

-Claro que si, déjame voy por un suéter-corrió a la habitación y salió con un suéter puesto, yo aproveche los minutos y realice una llamada a Alice y le explique que ya íbamos en camino que tratara de tranquilizar a mama.

Al entrar al elevador todo estuvo un poco mas oscuro, no sabia que hacer tenia una mezcla de sentimientos y de opiniones en mi corazón y en mi cabeza respectivamente, sabia que lo que me llevaba a ese hospital era el amor por esas dos mujeres, cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en el costado del elevador, esto no podía estar pasando, justo ahora que creía que todo estaba tomando un mejor rumbo, ahora que habíamos decidido dejar atrás el pasado llegaba esto y nos devolvía a la triste realidad, esa donde el seguía haciendo de las suyas a su antojo.

Unos brazos entorno a mi cuerpo me sacaron de mis pensamientos, era mi Bella, ella era mi constante mi puerto seguro, me tomo un instante reaccionar pero lo hice, no sabia que necesitaba un abrazo hasta que la sentí junto a mi, así había sido siempre, no sabia que la necesitaba hasta que la conocí, no sabia que ella era mía y que yo era suyo hasta que la ame.

-Todo estará bien-dijo en un susurro.

-Eso espero-no dije nada mas, era la verdad yo esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que todo estuviera bien, pero algo en mi cabeza la parte mas racional me decía que en esto no iba a ver nada bueno.

Un sonido leve nos indico que habíamos llegado al sótano tome la mano de bella y abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella y yo camine hacia mi lugar y salí del edificio. De camino al hospital ninguno hablo, con Bella no eran necesarias palabras, estaba seguro que ella sabia la confusión de sentimientos que traía conmigo.

Al llegar al hospital pude observar todo el sequito de periodistas que empezaban a rodear las instalaciones, observe el retrovisor y pude ver que los hombres encargados de la seguridad de Bella venían siguiéndonos, al parecer los funcionarios del hospital estaban informados acerca de que yo iba en camino, porque las puertas delos parqueaderos subterráneos se abrieron en el momento en que llegamos a la esquina, por lo tanto no tuvimos que lidiar con nadie de la prensa, ubique el auto en una de las plazas disponibles Demetri y Félix los guardaespaldas de Bella y por el momento mío también se apresuraron a abrir las puerta y fui testigo del ceno fruncido de Bella.

Me acerque a ella y no dudo en segundo en tensarse.

-Edward, odio a los gorilas-dijo en susurro.

-Se llaman Félix y Demetri-le conteste en el mismo tono.

-No importa el gorila uno y el dos me caen mal, yo acá no corro ningún peligro-parecía una niña chiquita y yo solo sonreí.

-Eres la novia del supuesto heredero, claro que corres peligro, no seas terca por favor-dije dándole un beso rápido.

-Luego hablaremos de eso-rodo los ojos-Tenemos cosas que hacer acá-dijo señalando el elevador, yo solo tome su mano aun mas fuerte, recordé que hace solo unas doce horas yo había hecho lo mismo con ella, ahora los papeles estaban invertidos era yo quien necesitaba un apoyo.

Marque el numero ocho que indicaba el piso en el cual estaba la habitación de Carlise, al ser el mandatario del país tenia total privacidad, así que en ese piso solo estaba el, las puertas de abrieron y al fondo del gran pasillo blanco pude ver la figura de mi madre en una de las sillas de lo que suponía era la sala de espera, abrazando a Alice, que parecía haberse dormido en su regazo.

Mi madre levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos e volvieron mas cristalinos, tenia el rostro rojo, su mirada era la mas triste que podía haber visto, era incluso peor que el día que me fui de casa hace diez anos, ahora estaba casi vacía, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría con ella si a Carlise se le ocurría morirse.

-Edward, viniste-mi hermana se removió cuando mi madre hablo y abrió los ojos se lanzo contra mi, solo en ese momento solté la mano de Bella y abrace a Alice que empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila enana-trate de consolarla mi madre se puso en pie y la cubrí con mis brazos.

-Gracias por venir-mi madre fue la primera en hablar, yo solo asentí no sabia que decir, giro su rostro y vio a Bella recostada contra una de las paredes del pasillo y le sonrió-Bella cariño, dijo caminando hacia ella-mi chica se acerco y lo siguiente que vi fue como se abrazaron.

-Todo estará bien señora Cullen-decía Bella a mi madre-Su majestad es un hombre muy fuerte-me molestaba que le hablara con reverencia el no se merecía ni una buena palabra de ella.

-Eres tan noble Bella-le hablo mi madre tocando una de sus mejillas, luego se acerco a Bella y le dijo algo en un tono bastante bajo, no pude saber que fue solo se que Bella sonrió, me miro y luego hablo.

-Este es mi lugar.

-Mamá, viene el medico-El doctor se acerco a mi madre y empezó a darnos un diagnostico de lo sucedió con Carlise, el resultado me dejo sin palabras, Carlise tenia una insuficiencia cardiaca, demasiado avanzada para poder ser controlada, su corazón en cualquier momento dejaría de latir y se produciría lo inevitable.

-¿No hay esperanza?-Alice me saco de mis pensamientos yo seguía detrás de mi madre sin pronunciar palabra alguna, esta enfermedad no era reciente. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba enfermo? ¿Mama sabia eso? al observarla y cruzar mi mirada con la suya tuve todas las respuestas, mi madre era un libro abierto, ella sabia todo, ella sabia que ya no había esperanza.

-Lo siento Srta. Cullen-contesto el Doctor Samuelson.

Yo no tenia palabras todo el tiempo había estado callado, ¿que se suponía que tenia que decir? ¿Que se dice cuando te enteras que tu padre morirá?, no creo que exista alguna respuesta correcta.

-¿Puedo verlo?-mi madre estaba rota, ella amaba a Carlise, fue su único amor. Ella había sido la única persona que lo había conocido y lo había amado, ella conoció al hombre, no al príncipe como la mayoría de nosotros. Bella sostenía a mi hermana que lloraba sin consuelo alguno en sus brazos.

-Claro que si su majestad-indico el doctor.

-¿Alice?-mi hermana levanto la cabeza y se acerco a mi madre-¿Edward?

-Vayan ustedes-no quería verlo. Podía sonar inmaduro e infantil pero no quería verlo, no me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a un Carlise desvalido y enfermo, para mi el siempre había sido mi rival, con el me enfrentaba en iguales, pero ahora, era totalmente diferente.

Alice y Esme empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación privada de mi padre y yo me quede ahí en el pasillo viendo como se alejaban paso tras paso y yo seguía en el mismo punto sin moverme.

-¿Edward?-la voz de Bella me saco de mi trance momentáneo.

-Dime-la mire y solo vi pena en su rostro.

-Ve a verlo-yo negué-Edward, esta tal vez sea la ultima vez que puedas hacerlo- en el fondo de mi cabeza sabia que tenia razón, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Te quedaras sola-excusa estúpida.

-Puedes inventarte algo mejor que eso-me contesto bella enarcando una ceja.

-No quiero verlo, no tengo nada que hablar con el.

-Es tu padre-refuto.

-Es el príncipe de esta nación, solo eso-di por terminada la conversación y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Edward-yo seguí caminando-maldita sea porque eres tan terco.

-No hablare con el Bella y por favor no te metas en esto-al momento que dije eso me quise patear.

-Pues lamento decirte que me voy a meter y sabes porque, porque te amo y no quiero que el día de mañana tengas un terrible cargo de conciencia por no haber hablado con tu padre.

-Tú no sabes de lo que estas hablando-hoy no pensaba lo que decía.

-¿Que no lo se?-la había lastimado el timbre de su voz me indicaba esto-Eres un imbécil eso es lo que eres-dijo antes de empezar a bajar por las escaleras ya que estaban en sentido contrario al elevado que era hacia donde yo estaba caminando.

-¡Bella!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Ven acá!-dije tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se detuviera.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo mirando mi mano que estaba sujetando su brazo yo la solté y vi que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento.

-Pues yo no ¿sabes porque? porque te equivocas, Edward tu padre no es el que nunca superara los prejuicios o la gente en general, eres tu el que juzga a la gente sin saberlo, yo no te digo esto por meterme en tu vida, yo te lo digo porque te amo y se que estas cometiendo un error, yo desearía haber tenido una ultima oportunidad para hablar con mis padres, pero ¿adivina que? no la tuve y tu tienes solo unos días o lo que es peor unas horas y prefieres seguir huyendo y seguir con tus estúpidos prejuicios.

-Bella...-no me dejo hablar.

-Supéralos Edward, si realmente quieres ser diferente algún día, supéralos. De lo contrario creo que tengo justo enfrente a un digno heredero su majestad Carlise Cullen.

-Bella-la llame al ver que seguía bajando las escaleras.

-¿Sabes porque me enamore de ti?-ante mi silencio continuo-Por que eras diferente, porque me habían dicho tantas cosas de ti, que termine por creer que eras el hombre mas engreído y superficial del planeta, pero cuando te conocí esa noche en el jardín, comprendí que te había juzgado a la ligera, había hecho lo que tu estas haciendo con tu padre en este momento, te había juzgado con mis prejuicios, no le hables Edward es tu decisión pero se que te vas arrepentir, porque en mi caso si yo no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerte no te amaría de la forma que lo hago, tu no sabes que perderás si no hablas con el-se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Vengo en un rato.

-Bella es muy tarde ¿a donde vas?

-Voy a la cafetería, necesitan comer algo-empezó a bajar las escaleras y la tome del brazo nuevamente.

-Lo siento-dije cuando la tuve junto a mi.

-No es a mí a quien le debes decir eso-y se marcho.

Y yo me quede ahí de pie solo en las escaleras de emergencia, pensando en todas lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, esto era peor que un sube y baja emocional. Estaba considerando este como uno de los peores días de mi vida, me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tiempo pero eso era lo único que no tenia sabia que todo lo que decía Bella era cierto, me estaba convirtiendo en la persona que mas odio en la vida, me estaba dejando cegar por la rabia y el rencor.

Después de unos quince minutos de estar sentando allí, tome la decisión hablaría con Carlise, no me arrepentía de nada, le diría eso, le diría que lo único que lamentaría por siempre seria nunca haber conocido al verdadero Carlise, lo demás, se lo tengo que agradecer porque me convirtió en el hombre que soy ahora.

Camine hacia la habitación y pude ver que estaba despierto mamá estaba a su izquierda sujetando con delicadeza una de sus manos y sonriendo tenuemente, Alice estaba del otro lado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida y Carlise...estaba enfermo, eso era lo único que se apreciaba desde donde me encontraba, su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, habían grandes ojeras en su rostro y sus labios parecían secos, se encontraba intentando hablar con mi madre en pequeños susurros, yo seguía en pie junto a la puerta, era lo que había sido los últimos 10 años en esta familia un simple espectador a la distancia.

Alice fue la primera en percatarse de mi presencia pero no dijo nada fue mi madre la que hablo.

-Edward-hablo mi madre, pero yo no quitaba la mirada del hombre que permanecía en la cama junto a ella.

-Puedo venir luego, tranquilas-no quería incomodarlas me sentía un extraño en esta habitación.

-No, de hecho Alice y yo íbamos a ir por algo de tomar-Alice asintió y le dio un beso a Carlise y empezó a salir.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-me pregunto Alice mientras tomaba su bolso, no se me paso por alto el gesto de disgusto que se marco en las facciones de Carlise al escuchar el nombre de Bella. Eso era algo que aun no entendía, se supone que me odiaba a mi, no a ella.

-Esta en la cafetería de abajo, fue por algo de comer ya debe estar en la sala de espera.

-Esta bien-hablo mamá-Ya regreso querido-Carlise solo asintió y se marcharon.

Un silencio bastante incomodo de apodero de la habitación, sin embargo el primero en hablar fue el.

-¿Así que sigues con la criada?-su voz era baja pero odiosa como siempre ni enfermo cambiaba.

-Su nombre es Isabella-tenia que recordar que estaba postrado en una cama-Y si esta conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Tu solo haz traído desilusión tras desilusión en mi vida, cuando naciste creí que serias el heredero que tanto había deseado pero no, sigues negándote a asumir tus responsabilidades, luego creí que te había conseguido la mejor esposa-yo bufe, suspire y me recordé que tenia que tener calma-Pero tu ¿que hiciste? dejaste que la criada se te metiera en las sabanas y no contento con eso te la llevaste a vivir, debo decir que admiro tu vocación para cumplir sueños, porque sin duda creo que hiciste realidad la fantasía de esa chica, por fin le diste lo que ella y toda la peste de su familia siempre deseo una casa-yo no entendía lo que me decía.

-No voy a dejar...-me corto levantando una de sus manos.

-Acá el que no tiene tiempo soy yo, así que déjame hablar. Esa muchachita y su familia siempre deseo tener su casa, solo que el viejo Charlie murió y las cuotas no volvieron a ser canceladas, supongo que hoy leyeron el testamento y tu como eres tan inteligente-el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente-habrás notado que en todo la herencia recibida por tu mujercita, no estaba su casa-yo me quede de piedra si lo había notado, pero al hablar con la abogado dijo que la casa se había perdido por la falta de pago que el banco se había apoderado de ella.

No hable, porque la parecer mi rostro y la furia que se empezaba apoderar de mi cuerpo hablo por mi.

-Vaya, otra decepción, estas mal Edward.

-Recuperaremos esa casa, pudo pagar lo que hace falta.

-No puedes pagar por algo que no existe-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Que haz hecho?

-¿Yo? nada. Las maquinas de construcción mucho, esa casa no existe-no podía creerlo.

-Te atreviste a demoler lo único que le quedaba a Bella-afirme y el se quedo en silencio pero su mirada era de triunfo-En ese lugar aun había cosas de ella, recuerdos de sus padres.

-Basura.

-Eso es lo que eres tú. Pero déjame decirte que si yo te decepcione toda la vida en este momento tu a mi no.

-Me alegro, eso esta bien hijo que no te hagas falsas ilusiones.

-No me llames hijo-la rabia estaba saliendo-No te atrevas a manchar esa palabra, tu nunca haz sido mi padre nuca y nunca lo serás. ¿Que necesidad tenias de hacerle eso a ella? ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que me hiciste a mí? ¿Por que ella? ¿Que te hizo ella?

-Por que al enamorarte de la criada, perdí Port Ángeles.

-¿Que?

-Eso, que la única solución para mantenernos en el poder del principado era unirnos con los Denali y tú mandaste todo a la basura por una simple criada.

-¡Respétala!

-Hablo como quiera, acabaste con siglos de tradición por conseguirte una criada para que te calentara la cama.

-¿A si que a esto se resume todo? A tu estúpida ambición por el poder. No lo puedo creer.

-Pues créelo, el día que me muera la familia Denali, ocupara mi trono y ustedes perderán sus títulos, la única que podrá seguir utilizándolo será tu madre.

-Nunca me ha importado, el titulo, lo único que me importa en la vida, esta allá afuera-indique hacia la puerta-Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que me haya llevado hasta ella, ni siquiera me arrepiento de haber entrado a esta habitación, por que si no lo hubiera hecho d seguro me culparía por no haberte hablado, ahora me alegro porque comprobé que no soy como tu. Nunca podría serlo.

-Claro, no tienes el temple de un Cullen, Edward.

-Es una lastima, pero mi tiempo acá se acabo-dije mientras me marchaba.

-El mío también, retírate por favor y dile a tu madre que quiero hablar con ella.

No escuche mas, tenia que irme de ahí, no estaba huyendo o de cierta forma si lo hacia pero no de el, necesitaba huir de mi, necesitaba huir de esta necesidad de irme a golpes contra el. Bella estaba en la sala de espera junto a mi madre y mi hermana, se acerco a mí a pasos apresurados.

-Nos vamos-le dije tomándola de la mano-Mamá, Carlise te necesita.

-Edward-Bella me hablaba en susurros-Mírame-hice lo que me pidió y al parecer lo que vio en mi rostro le indico que no quería contradicciones en este momento.

-Por favor vámonos.

-Esta bien-empezamos a caminar hacia al elevador y cuando las puertas se cerraron mis barreras cayeron, me sentía débil en muchos sentidos, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí las manos de Bella limpiándolas.

-¿Que paso Edward?-dijo acercándose a mi, pero yo no podía hablar, no ahora, hice lo que hacia muchos años no hacia, llore. Llore por haber perdido algo que nunca tuve, llore por haberme dejado engañar, llore por toda la frustración que sentía por haberle fallado a Bella, por fallarle a mi familia y por miles de cosas mas, los brazos de Bella me rodearon y las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, eran las que me mantenían con los pies en la tierra.

-Te amo Bella, nunca olvides eso-dije con mi cara en su cuello ella era la única persona que me tranquilizaba, ella era mi todo, con ella podía superar todo incluso mi historia con Carlise

* * *

***-*Bueno...bueno...no se que decir...nada uds me cuentan que les pareció la prox semana un nuevo cap de seguro, si tengo tiempo sera antes de una semana si no de seguro el prox miercoles, antes de irme quería proponerles algo en prox comentario hacer una breve presentación, ya saben con su nombre y su país, si se animan adelante espero sus comentarios...XoXo*-**


	29. Capitulo 28: Inevitable

***-*Hola mis chicas, antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, no hay ninguna excusa, solo una realidad y es que la semana pasada fue un muy mala semana estuve muy enferma y no podía estar en el pc, por las migrañas, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso, gracias a todas las que me enviaron mensajitos de aliento... de verdad significaron mucho para mi.**

**Bueno ahora si mil gracias por las respuestas del capitulo pasado como siempre gracias a:**

**liebende Lesung, bellaliz , sophia18 , diana, Eli mMsen , Majo Cullen-Wayland , Maya Cullen Masen , m****ichy...prometo contestar ahora sus RW! Gracias!  
**

**Como no podia quedarme atras pues bueno me presento yo: Mi nombre es Mayra, pero me dice May, tengo 23 vivo en una ciudad al centro de Colombia que se llama Ibague, estudie Economia 8 semestres pero me retire, ahora espero para volver a la uni el prox semestre...ahora si vamos con el cap como siempre gracias a mi beta Criss...sin mas aca esta Bella*-***

* * *

**Capitulo 28 - Inevitable**  
**Bella POV**

* * *

Podía sonar a exageraciones mías, pero estaba segura que mi cuerpo y sobre todo mi corazón se encontraban en sintonía con los de Edward, cuando observe su semblante al salir de la habitación de su padre, creí que había cometido un error. Su rostro no solo reflejaba tristeza, tenía plasmado en su rostro una mezcla de rabia, amargura, resentimiento y dolor, mucho dolor.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, lo supe en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, ese hombre ni en su lecho de muerte dejaba de lastimar y de hacerle daño a Edward.

Apresure mis pasos hacia el, con miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, pero que quedaron en nada cuando hablo.

-Nos vamos-dijo tomando mi mano fuertemente entre la suya-Mamá, Carlise te necesita-no la miro a los ojos y eso me preocupo aun mas.

-Edward-trate hablarle suavemente-Mírame-cuando lo hizo mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, yo conocía esa expresión era solo dolor y desilusión.

-Por favor vámonos-me dijo suavemente y lo entendí, el necesitaba salir de este lugar cuanto y yo también, en este momento no confiaba en mis modales ni en mi educación y estaba segura que diez minutos mas en este lugar y con ese hombre tan cerca, las consecuencias no seria para nada agradables.

-Esta bien-le dije y empezamos a caminar rumbo al elevador, al momento de cerrarse las puertas del mismo. Edward, mi ángel de piedra se derrumbo, gruesas lagrimas de deslizaban de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas, por un momento me quede en shock, el era la fortaleza hecho hombre, pero en este momento solo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-¿Que paso Edward?-trate de limpiar sus lagrimas con mis manos y lo abrace, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y lloro.

Me sentía impotente, no sabia que hacer cuando los papeles se invertían, desde que lo conocí Edward había limpiado mis lagrimas, había escuchado mis lamentos y había curado el dolor de mi corazón, ahora era mi turno, ahora era Edward quien necesitaba se escuchado y ser curado.

-Te amo Bella, nunca olvides eso-su voz salió amortiguada por tener aun su cara en mi cuello.

-Como yo a ti-quería que no sufriera mas, quería ser capaz de borrar todo ese dolor que había en su alma.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados yo lo sostenía fuerte junto a mi, no tenia idea de que había pasado en esa habitación, pero no necesitaba conocer los detalles para odiar a Carlise con todo mi corazón.

Al llegar al apartamento, Edward no espero nada mas y camino hacia la habitación en total silencio, tome una de mis pijamas y me cambie de forma apresurada, cuando me gire hacia el estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro, me arrodille frente a el y empecé a dejar suaves besos en sus manos.

-¿Sabes que estoy acá?-el asintió y levanto su rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban rodeados de un horrible y triste color rojo, efecto de las lágrimas derramadas en elevador, pero su tristeza era mas profunda.

-Perdona todo esto-trato de disculparse y yo empecé a negar frenéticamente.

-Nada de eso-tomo mis manos y me indico que me pusiera en pie, cuando lo hice abrió sus piernas y me jalo hacia el, cruzo sus brazos en mi cintura y apoyo su rostro en mi vientre, una de mis manos rodeo su cuello y la otra se fue a su cabello, empecé a darle un suave masaje y al parecer eso lo relajo un poco porque me pareció escuchar como soltaba un suave suspiro.

-No te merezco-dijo suavemente yo me sorprendí de esa afirmación y tome su mentón y levante su rostro para que pudiera ver el mío.

-Pues si piensas así tenemos una especie de pensamientos paralelos, porque estoy segura que quien no te merece soy yo-no le permití hablar mas, necesitaba hacerlo olvidar este día, necesitaba recuperar a mi Edward, no solo por mi, por el necesitaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

Los movimientos de sus labios pasaron de ser suaves, a parecer urgentes, cada beso de su parte reflejaba necesidad y de mi parte cada beso reflejaba la impotencia de no haber podido impedir que Carlise lo lastimara tanto como lo había hecho, sus manos pasaron de mi espalda a mi trasero, las mías empezaron a buscar el borde de mi blusa y empecé a levantarla el intento hacer lo mismo con la suya pero lo detuve esta noche era su noche, esta noche era para que el olvidara su dolor.

-¿Que intentas hacer?-su voz ya sonaba ronca y no era para menos yo tenia miedo de hablar de solo pensar el tono en el que saldría mi voz.

-Hacerte el amor-no podía decir mas y si decía algo mas podía pasar que mi arranque de adrenalina y atrevimiento se fueran al traste, el pareció entender mi debate interno y no dijo nada al contrario me regalo una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

-Soy tuyo-con esas palabras sonreí y retome mi tarea, mi blusa fue a parar a algún lugar de la habitación y mis dedos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, con mis labios empecé a trazar los suaves planos de su rostro, bese sus parpados, sus mejillas esas que hacia solo un momento estaba cubiertas por gruesas lagrimas, busque su mentón, luego su cuello, sus manos trazaban suaves planos sobre mi espalda y mis caderas.

A estas alturas, consideraba el pantalón de mi pijama una gran molestia y el de el un verdadero estorbo, no se de donde saque la fortaleza pero en uno de mis subidones me retire el pantalón como pude quedando solo en ropa interior, Edward capto el mensaje al instante e hizo lo propio con el suyo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y de repente en mi creció una necesidad por tenerlo aun mas cerca, Edward me había enseñado esto, el era la persona que mejor me conocía en todos los sentidos, ese era uno de mis alicientes y el mayor de ellos, el me amaba tanto como yo a el, de eso no tenia dudas.

Con un poco de su colaboración logre hacer que se recostara en la cama y por primera vez en mis casi veinte anos de vida me sentí con el control, puse mis piernas a lado y lado de sus caderas y me senté a ahorcadas sobre el, en sus ojos había ese sentimiento tan familiar y conocido por los dos, pero además de eso había deseo y estaba segura que los míos reflejaban lo mismo, esa era la mirada propia de Edward, no la mirada triste que tenia en el pasillo de ese maldito lugar.

Las manos de Edward en mis piernas me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me regresaron al presente, seguía teniendo el control, mis manos no se quedaron quietas, iban de su cuello a su abdomen, seguidas por mis labios. Cada que mi boca hacia contacto con un centímetro de su piel, de sus labios se desprendían suaves gemidos acompañados de mi nombre, de repente me sentí un poco presumida, era yo quien lo estaba haciendo sentir así.

No sabia mucho del proceso pero aprendía rápido y estaba segura que de una u otra forma Edward me guiaría como lo había hecho desde que nos conocimos, mi resolución en esta noche era hacer que el olvidara, fue así como tome el impulso y cuando mis labios descendieron por su abdomen y llegaron al elástico de su ropa interior, tome un suave respiro y decidí a devolverle un poco de placer a Edward de la misma forma que el lo había hecho tantas veces, al principio pareció sorprendido e intento impedir que avanzara, pero eso solo logro que mis caricias no fueran tan suaves sino cada vez mas rápidas y termino cediendo al placer, sin embargo no llego al final, cuando creí que lo tenia todo controlado Edward me tomo por los hombros y me beso de tal forma que juro que mis ojos quedaron en blanco.

-No tenias que hacer eso-dijo mientras mordía suavemente mi cuello.

-Es por ti-dije en medio de jadeos.

-Pues si es para mi, esto tiene que irse-y de un solo movimiento retiro mi sostén y me tumbo de espaldas a la cama-Eres demasiado perfecta para ser real-dijo antes de besar frenéticamente mis pechos.

Para bajar por mi vientre y finalmente encontrar el bordo de las bragas para bajarlas de un solo tirón ya no había pausas los dos sabíamos lo que necesitábamos para alcanzar el clímax.

-Mírame Bella-y así lo hice no le podía negar nada y menos en este momento, con un solo movimiento nuestros cuerpos volvieron a ser uno, estaba segura que ya no habían limites, ya no se podía diferenciar donde empezaba el y donde terminaba yo, cada uno de los movimientos de mis caderas se encontraban con uno de los suyos, mis labios estaban fuertemente aprensados por los suyos y mis manos estaban perdidas en su cabello, lo rodee con mis piernas en un intento de que estuviéramos aun mas cerca si era posible.

Y fue todo lo que necesitamos para llegar nuevamente al cielo juntos.

-Te amo-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios, sentí como los suyos que descansaban en el hueco de mi cuello de estiraban en una sonrisa.

-No más de lo que te amo yo a ti-dijo antes de bajar de mi cuerpo y girándose para luego atraerme a su pecho y jalar una de las sabanas para cubrirnos.

Este día, había sido uno de los días más agotadores no solo de mi vida sino de la de Edward también, le di un suave beso en su pecho antes de cerrar los ojos, sentí los suyos en mi frente y su brazo a mí alrededor y fue todo lo que necesite, para caer en un profundo sueno.

Un desesperante y molesto ruido interrumpieron nuestro descanso y aunque trate de buscar su origen el brazo de Edward no me dejaba moverme un solo centímetro.

-Que es ese ruido-dijo mientras pasaba una de sus piernas sobre las mías.

-Mi alarma-trate de hablar.

-Apágala, tengo sueno-podía jurar que seguía dormido.

-No me puedo mover.

-Mmm-el ruido seguía.

-Edward-dije en su oído que con sus movimientos había quedado al alcance de mis labios-Necesito apagarla o no podrás dormir mas-nada sus brazos me apretaban aun mas-sin embargo el volumen del aparato se empezó a incrementar hasta convertirse en algo más allá de lo molesto.

-Tu ganas, apaga eso por favor-dijo liberándome y tapándose la cabeza con una de las almohadas.

Me puse en pie y apague el teléfono que no había dejado de sonar, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, sin duda el día anterior nos había pasado factura, empecé a recoger la ropa que estaba regada por varios lugares de la habitación, recogí un poco mas las cortinas para que la luz no lo molestara quería que descansara un poco mas, tome una ducha y un nuevo cambio de ropa, al estar un poco mas presentable de lo que me había levantado tome mi móvil y cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Entre a la cocina y allí estaba Anne preparando un café, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme a esto, de cierta forma me sentía menos útil, ahora que ella estaba en la casa, pero bueno si yo era absurda Edward era terco, así que era una discusión perdida.

-Buenos Días Srta. Swan-la sonrisa de Anne era sincera y tranquilizadora-¿Gusta de un café?

-Buenos Días Anne, gracias de verdad y por favor recuerde que soy Bella-dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-Aquí tiene Bella- sonreí-¿Desea algo mas de desayuno?

-No por ahora no, gracias. Esperare a que Edward se despierte, Anne-ella giro su rostro y me observo-¿Ha llamado alguien? ¿De la familia de Edward?

-¿Del hospital?-asentí-No nadie.

-Gracias Anne, estaré en el saloncito-tome mi café y me senté en uno de los muebles frente al teléfono.

Estaba claro que Carlise, en este momento era persona poco grata para mi, aun sin saber a ciencia cierta los detalles de su encuentro con Edward, pero lo poco que sabia y había podido apreciar me permitían darle ese calificativo, pero por otra parte estaban Alice y Esme, quienes no podían cargar con la culpa de tener ese padre y esposo respectivamente.

Tome un sorbo mas de café y empecé a marcar el numero de Alice, un bip, dos, tres, cuatro estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuche su voz.

-¿Edward?-se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-Eh, no Alice, soy yo Bella.

-Oh, hola Bella, creí que eras mi hermano.

-No el sigue durmiendo.

-Lo entiendo.

-Eh-esto era complicado no quería pasar por metiche o chismosa pero ellas me preocupaban-¿Como siguen las cosas?

-Igual Bella-un tinte de resignación escuche en su voz-ya no se que pensar, estamos esperando lo inevitable. ¿Sabes que paso entre papa y Edward?

-No se nada Alice.

-Mama cree que paso algo grave, aunque papa no ha querido decir nada y pues la forma en la que Edward se marcho ayer no es que nos haya dejado muy tranquilas.

-Te entiendo yo estoy igual-sentí un suave beso en mi cuello y me gire a buscar al culpable de mi distracción.

-Buenos días hermosa.

-Buenos días-dije recibiendo un suave beso-Alice te llamo ahora ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien, gracias por todo Bella.

-No hay de que.

-Dile a mi hermano que si me puede llamar por favor.

-Esta bien se lo diré, salúdame a Esme por favor.

-Claro, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Alice-y termine la llamada, mi atención se concentro en Edward que estaba en pie frente a mi, hice lo mismo y me apoye un poco en la punta de los pies para poder alcanzar sus labios-Buenos días.

-Eso si es un buen saludo-dijo al terminar el beso-¿Como amaneces?

-Bien-conteste con una sonrisa-¿Y Tu?

-Igual, bien también. ¿Desayunamos? Anne ya preparo algo y puso la mesa-yo asentí y empezamos a caminar juntos hacia el comedor.

El desayuno transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, yo sabia que había algo por hablar y Edward también era consiente de eso, la manera en la cual me observaba me dejaba claro que habían temas por tratar.

Y así paso cuando luego de que yo me retirara a la cocina y el se retirara a la habitación, después de casi media hora me decidí por ir a la habitación ya no aguantaba mas la incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que tenia que decirme.

-¿Edward?-dije llamándolo la que no lo veía en el área del dormitorio, salió del bañó con una toalla en la mano.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-de nuevo esas tres palabras que tanto odiaba, anteriormente el también me las había dicho y aunque esa vez no había sido para nada malo, ahora creo que no tendría la misma suerte, yo simplemente asentí no podíamos posponer mas esto, era algo que al final seria inevitable no hablarlo.

-Tu dirás-dije sentándome en uno de los laterales de la cama, el pareció pensárselo un poco antes de empezar hablar.

-Ayer hable con Carlise-yo guarde silencio, solo el sabia que seria capaz de contarme y que quería que yo supiera-Las cosas fueron como siempre, reproches iban y reproches venían, tanto de mi parte como de la suya-empezó a pasar las manos por su cabello y luego con la derecha tomo la mía-Carlise no se ha medido en su forma de actuar y ha lastimado a mas personas de las que debería y lo peor es que no se arrepiente de nada-cada vez mas alto estaba ese hombre en mis lita de personas no deseables-Ya me dejo claro que de mi no quiere saber nada y nunca lo quiso hacer-yo iba hablar y puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios-Yo siempre lo supe amor, pero de eso no es lo que quiero hablar, ayer me entere de algo que me demostró que su deseo de poder y ambición no tiene limites.

-¿Que?-pregunte estúpidamente para mi gusto, pero no sabia que mas hacer en ese momento.

-Ayer cuando fuimos a la reunión con los abogados por el testamento de tus padres, no notaste que faltaba algo por mencionar entre tus bienes a heredar-claro que lo había notado, la casa, mi casa, nuestra casa, la casa en la cual mis padres habían intentado crear su hogar.

-Si lo note, falto la casa, pero supuse que finalmente el banco se había apropiado de ella-el solo negó.

-No fue así, ayer me confirmaron que nada de eso paso-yo no entendía nada ¿Que tenia que ver Carlise conmigo? ¿Con la casa de mis padres?

-¿Y?

-Amor, quiero que antes que nada entiendas que si en mis manos estuviera la posibilidad de devolver el tiempo lo haría, pero desafortunadamente no tengo ese poder-me estaba asustando.

-Edward, suéltalo por favor.

-Carlise es el principal culpable de que la casa de tus padres no figurara dentro del testamento.

-¿El la compro?-pregunte con un poco de temor.

-No-me miro y tomo mi mano con mas fuerza luego bajo la mirada y ahí entendí que no había nada bueno en lo que venia-El se encargo de acabar con todo el lugar.

-¿Que?

-Amor, lo siento mucho en verdad-empezó hablar Edward tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

-Pero...-no entendía nada-No entiendo.

-El compro el lugar y se encargo de destruir todo lo que había allí.

-Oh por Dios-dije poniéndome en pie-Dime que no es verdad, Edward-este hombre no podía ser tan malo, trate de retener las lagrimas en mis ojos pero fue imposible.

-Que mas quisiera decirte que eso no fuera verdad, pero lo siento, de verdad amor lo siento mucho.

-¿Carlise hizo eso?-el asintió.

-Pero... ¿por que? ¿Que sacaba destruyendo la casa?

-Porque me enamore de ti-dijo poniéndose en pie y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-¿Que? ¿Hizo eso porque estamos juntos?

-Si por eso y por su ambición por el poder.

-Dios, hasta donde a llegado ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo ayer?

-Si eso y otras cosas.

-¿Que cosas?

-Lo de siempre, pero eso no importa.

-Claro que importa Edward, como no va importar.

-Perdóname-dijo abrazándome.

-¿Que te perdone? ¿A ti por que?

-Te falle-no podía estarse autoflajelando otra vez.

-Edward-tome su mentón-no es tu culpa tener ese padre, no te niego que me duele mucho lo que ha hecho pero ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Igual lo siento.

-Lo se-dije enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, ya no había mas lagrimas, había dolor, pero el no tenia la culpa-Te amo.

-Como yo a ti-dijo levantando mi rostro para unir nuestros labios en suave beso, este besos no tenia segundas intenciones ni nada así, este beso solo reflejaba el amor y la entrega incondicional entre los dos.

El resto de día transcurrió de una forma tranquila, el hablo en su momento con Alice y nos informo que el estado de Carlise estaba empeorando, ya luego del almuerzo mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá, el viendo televisión y yo buscando un mapa del instituto donde empezaría clases el próximo lunes, el teléfono del apartamento empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?-contesto Edward el teléfono-¿Alice?-silencio-Oh-deje el computador en la mesa central, estaba segura que algo había pasado en el hospital-Ya vamos para allá, tranquila-y colgó-Edward se quedo callado y con la mirada en algún punto de la pared frontal.

-¿Edward?

-Carlise ha muerto.

* * *

**Bueno antes de que me maten, esto estaba planteado asi desde el principio...ahora...en el blog del fic esta el trailer de la historia que lo hizo mi amiga dassha como un reglo espero que lo vean!**

***-* Ahora si se acabo el post, ya me dirán que les pareció el capitulo y el vídeo gracias a quienes han agregado la historia como favorita y a las alertas!*-***


	30. Capitulo 29: Seguro

**Hola chicas: Espero que todas estén muy bien hoy, quería hacer una gran nota de autor, pero no creo q sea justo después de todos estos días sin actualizar, quiero darles las GRACIAS a todas las personas que participaron en el capitulo pasado, hoy no las nombro una por una porque demoraria mas en subir este post, asi que en el prox lo hare igual ustedes saben que leo todas y cada una de sus opiniones. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras!, gracias a las chicas de FF por sus alertas y favoritos, tb a quien se toman un segundo para dejar su RW...antes de irme decirles que no tengo una excusa mas que la falta de inspiración...es la única realidad...sin mas les dejo el capitulo que mas me ha costado de los 29 publicados! aca esta Edward...**

* * *

******Capitulo 29 - Seguro**  
** Edward POV**

* * *

****

La tarde a comparación con las horas pasadas transcurría en completa calma, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá buscando información del instituto en el cual iniciaría clases el próximo lunes, yo por mi parte estaba intentando ver algo en la televisión.

Desafortunadamente no encontraba nada de mi agrado, estaba empezando a sentir un poco de ansiedad cuando el teléfono del apartamento repico. Lo tome ya que estaba justo a mi lado.

-¿Diga?-empecé a escuchar un llanto al otro lado de la línea y la ansiedad se incremento aun mas.

-Edward...-no escuche nada mas solo unos suaves sollozos se escuchaban.

-¿Alice?

-Edward...es papa-yo guarde silencio-Edward...papa murió-sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes-Mi papa murió Edward.

-Oh-no supe que mas decir mi mente se quedo en blanco. Finalmente no estaba el hombre que a mis ojos siempre fue indestructible simplemente se había ido.

-Edward...te necesito...mama te necesita... Edward-ya no escuchaba sollozos sino un fuerte llanto, mi Alice se había derrumbado.

-Ya vamos para allá, tranquila-no me despedí y corte la llamada.

-¿Edward?-escuche en algún punto del salón la voz de Bella, busque su rostro y cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos la ansiedad que sentía en mi pecho se hizo un poco mas leve.

-Carlise ha muerto-ya lo había dicho, sentir que al terminar de pronunciar esas tres palabras, empecé a asumir la realidad, el hombre que en términos generales había sido mi padre había muerto, trate de buscar en mi corazón algún signo de dolor, pero no lo encontré.

En estos momentos solo sentía una angustia que aumenta con el transcurso de los segundos, era angustia por mi madre y mi hermana, para ellas solo había dolor y tristeza, nuevamente quienes no tendrían que sufrir lo estaban haciendo. Una suave caricia en mi rostro me regreso al presente.

-Lo siento-dijo ubicándose entre mis piernas.

-Yo también lo siento-le conteste-Le dije a Alice que iríamos al hospital, entenderé si no quieres ir.

-¿Estas loco? Digo si no quieres que te acompañe te espero-comento poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia una de las ventanas.

-No quiero que estés allí- sentí cuando se tenso.

-Este bien, te esperare acá.

-Bella eres absurda. No quiero que estés allí, NECESITO que estés allí, te NECESITO conmigo.

-Mi lugar es junto a ti-dijo abrazándome por la cintura-¿Estas bien?

-Si-era cierto no me sentía mal o algo así, al menos no hasta ahora.

Las siguientes horas fueron un caos continuo, desde la llegada al hospital hasta el regreso al palacio, Alice y Esme manejaron el duelo por la muerte de Carlise cada una a su manera. Mama empezó a ejercer sus funciones de primera dama en todo su esplendor, se encargo organizar el funeral, de enviar las invitaciones necesarias, de estar pendiente hasta del mas mínimo detalle, pero cuando caía la noche se marchaba sola a su habitación y sus luces se apagaban casi al instante, esa era su hora para sacar el dolor, al final el era su esposo, el único hombre al que amo en su vida, el hombre al que se entrego desde que tenia 17 años. Alice por su parte lloraba todo el tiempo de día y de noche ella no oculto nada del dolor que sentía ella lo dejo salir y expreso en sus lagrimas y en sus momentos de extrema pasividad cuanto le había afectado perder a su padre, Bella se convirtió para ellas en un gran apoyo ella era quien ayudaba a Esme a ubicar a la gente se encargo de colaborar en la logística del funeral y fue el hombro preferido de Alice para llorar.

¿Y yo?...

Mi caso era bastante normal a mi modo de ver, llore en el momento en que la tristeza se apropio de mi corazón, llore porque perder a un padre que nunca tuve, pero esa etapa solo duro un poco mas de lo que me había imaginado uncialmente, ya no estaba, eso era una realidad, no podíamos hacer nada para recuperar el tiempo, se había ido, el esposo, el padre, el rival pero sobre todo el príncipe se había ido, lo que quedaba de el solo serian recuerdos.

Su funeral, fue con todos y cada uno de los honores que la tradición del principado marcaban, los principales mandatarios de la región acudieron, incluyendo a la familia Denali en todo su esplendor y para sorpresa de mía y de mi hermana, Jasper llego con las primeras luces del día, desde el momento en que puso un pie en el palacio Bella se vio relegada a un segundo plano como el paño de lagrimas de Alice, ahora era Jasper quien ocupaba ese lugar.

Se recibieron condolencias de todas partes del mundo, cada una de ellas resaltaban el excelente mandatario y líder que había sido Carlise en la región, con el pasar de los días las emociones se fueron calmando y el palacio empezó a quedar de repente muy solo, las visitas oficiales se habían marchado y al final del día nos encontrábamos en el salón principal, Esme, Alice y yo. Bella y Jasper se encontraban en el apartamento, después de aceptar mi sugerencia de un descanso obligatorio para ella, no había parado nada en estos seis días.

El principal motivo de querer quedarme a solas con ellas, era informarles acerca de los resultados de la investigación que habían realizado los asesores políticos de Carlise en pro de obtener todos los datos posibles que nos permitieran descubrir la razón por la cual, mi madre y mi hermana perderían sus títulos y el poder del principado.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-yo solo pude girar los ojos ante la pregunta de mi hermana, en estos últimos días parecían siamesas-Ya le copiaste el gesto de los ojos.

-Se fue a descansar al apartamento-ignore la parte final de su comentario y tome asiento frente a ellas.

-¿Por que no descanso acá?-ahora era mi madre.

-Por que no se siente cómoda acá-dije en tono cansado ya le había dicho eso a mi madre varias veces.

-Pero... ¿porque?

-Por que mañana a primera hora llegaran los Denali y no quiero que la víbora de Kate y su madre estén cerca de ella y Bella prefiere evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes y se fue a casa a descansar. Pero no es de Bella de quien tenemos que hablar es de ellos de los Denali.

-¿Que hay con ellos?-el ceno fruncido de Alice me recordaba que para ella eran invitados igual de detestables que para mi.

-Carlise antes de morir, me comento-no podía decirles a ellas que lo grito- Que ustedes o bueno que nosotros perderíamos los títulos como nobles-mi ojos estaban sobre mi madre que no mostro ningún tipo de emoción ante la noticia al contrario de Alice.

-¿Que? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Por que?-su voz se limitaba ahora a susurros.

-Eso era lo que quería investigar y...-mama se puso en pie y camino hacia uno de los ventanales laterales.

-Es necesario que antes que digas lo que tengas que decir hijo, me escuchen a mí.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa acá?-pregunto Alice poniéndose en pie.

-Siéntate hija-mi madre siguió en pie frente a la ventana y Alice volvió a tomar asiento-Antes de empezar a contarles lo que sucedió necesito que entiendan que su padre estaba enfermo desde hace muchos años y el estrés y la presión que conllevaba el gobernar el principado hizo estragos en su razonamiento.

Mi madre jamás iba a dejar de excusar a Carlise, sin embargo me guarde mi opinión para mi y guarde silencio.

-Con el pasar del tiempo, Port Ángeles empezó a convertirse en una pequeña metrópolis de turismo y a su vez el nivel de vida subió, pero igual se perdió la clase media, en la capital se empezó a notar que los ricos eran muy ricos y los pobres muy pobres, no existía el termino medio, sin embargo aunque eran muy pocas las personas pobres, por así decirlo no es la palabra correcta, porque a comparación de un ciudadano de cualquier parte del mundo eran personas de clase media.

Se detuvo y se sentó en una silla junto a nosotros.

-Carlise lo único que quería era el bienestar para todos por igual, sin embargo en llego la oferta de la familia Denali para la restauración del Casino Port Ángeles, su padre no quería restaurarlo porque el quería utilizar esos dineros en las clases menos favorecidas, pero Irina fue muy persistente y termino por convencer a Carlise de establecer ese convenio, con la condición inicial de que solo se emplearía personal del país, ningún extranjero, ellos aceptaron. Sin embargo este fue el primero de muchos convenios y en uno de ellos Carlise según el podría expandir un poco el territorio y conseguir la península del sur como dominio de Port Ángeles-esa península era de los Denali- Pero ellos quería a su vez participación en el poder o mejor Irina quería un titulo para su hija y para ella, un mejor titulo. Y firmaron el convenio donde se establecía que Edward contraería matrimonio con Kate para fortalecer la alianza de las dos familias.

-Interesante-mi mente empezó a recordar una y otra vez que el artífice de eso estaba cinco metros bajo tierra, ya no tenia a quien reclamarle nada.

-Déjame terminar Edward-no dije nada-Como dicho matrimonio nunca se dio, pues la península no paso a manos de Carlise, sin embargo como en todo contrato o convenio hay una letra pequeña esa que nunca se lee y en este caso Carlise asegura que eso no estaba en el original, pero ahí apareció y varios expertos afirmaron que era legal y verídico.

-¿Que decía eso?-Alice hasta el momento sorprendentemente había guardado silencio.

-Decía que si por alguna razón el convenio no se cumplía en su totalidad Carlise cedería su lugar en el poder y por ende toda la familia perdería el titulo para ser asumido por los Denali-era cierto eso me habían dicho mis abogados-No vamos a perder el titulo pero si el principado, tendremos que irnos de acá dejar todo esto atrás.

-Dios... ¿Todo? ¿Dejar todo mama?

-Si cariño-le contesto mama a Alice.

-¿Edward?-yo hasta el momento seguía con la mirada en la carpeta que sostenía entre mis manos.

-Mis abogados me han dicho algo muy parecido sin embargo hay una solución y es interponer un recurso legal para revocar ese documento y si eso llega a buen termino, tendré que asumir el poder de príncipe para que ustedes no pierdan sus títulos.

-No puedes Edward, tendrías que casarte.

-¡¿Con la bruja de Kate? ¡Prefiero convertirme en una exiliada que en cuñada de esa arpía! ¡Es igual que su madre! ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Bella!-empezó a gritar y a apuntarme con el dedo.

-Calma Alice y por favor baja la voz y ese dedo.

-Lo siento, pero Edward...Bella...-empezó a hablar y ya veía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Déjame hablar, llevo desde el día siguiente de la muerte de Carlise investigando todo esto y como todo los contratos este tiene unas lagunas al igual que el tratado para asumir el trono, solo dice que debo estar casado no especifica con quien y el convenio con los Denali solo dice que si no me caso con su hija no entregaran la península, pero de los títulos dice que si yo subo al trono ellos no especifican con quien, automáticamente ellos no tendrán ningún tipo de titulo referente a Port Ángeles ni mucho menos relacionado con los Cullen.

-¿Quieres decir que si tu asumes el trono de papa ellos no podrán hacerlo?

-Eso mismo en la clausula para asumir ellos sus nuevos títulos no especificaron quien debería ser mi esposa, solo decía y su esposa.

-Pero Edward, no te podemos obligar a que te cases con alguien a quien no quieras-dijo mi madre con total sinceridad.

-Y no lo harán, esto es algo que tengo muy claro desde el primer día que la vi cuando regrese a este palacio, no podría casarme con nadie mas.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Se lo pedirás?-pregunto Alice con los ojos brillantes.

-Pero no por esto, quiero dejarles claro que no lo hare por esto, esta situación solo produce un pequeño adelanto de mis planes quería esperar unos meses mas.

-Oh por Dios-empezó a dar pequeños saltos-Yo lo sabía, sabia que lo harías ella es la mujer de tu vida.

-¿Quien? no entiendo nada-dijo mi madre.

-Mama eres ciega, esto es genial Edward, pero déjame decirte que a mi esto no me importa nada en comparación con tu felicidad-de repente Alice hablaba muy seria-Yo se que ella es lo mejor para ti y para todos, serán una familia muy hermosa.

-No me ha dicho que si Alice.

-Pero lo hará, nunca apuestes en mí contra Cullen.

-Eso espero, mama necesito el anillo de Elizabeth.

-Oh Dios Santo, Edward-dijo abrazándome-En verdad las amas.

-Mas que a mi vida.

Dos horas después me encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento, no encendí la luz pero descargue mi chaqueta sobre la mesa de la entrada y pude ver en el sofá a Bella hecha un ovillo con una pequeña manta que tan solo cubría sus brazos, me acerque a ella deje un suave beso en su frente y empezó a removerse

-Shh-trate de que volviera a dormir.

-Edward-trato de hablar cuando la tome en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

-¿Por qué no estas en la cama?

-Te estaba esperando.

-Bueno pues ya estoy acá…Ya estoy en casa-sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra mi cuello.

Estaba seguro ella era todo lo que quería y deseaba por el resto de mis días.

* * *

**Buenoooo...chan chan...ya saben espero sus opiniones! todas las que lleguen con respeto y cordialidad sera bien recibidas...se nos acerca el final! besos!**


	31. Capitulo 30: Sorpresa

*******-*Hola chicas: Espero que todas esten bien, gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado en especial a Karla, natalia_edward_rob, s_mile, nydia, paolastef, berenice, Mi andre, mi marcia, LOQUIBELL, CRIS, satineych, Nlle, Natii, dracullen y Cata (ella sabe kien es)...bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras!**

**Gracias tb a las niñas en FF: ****liebende Lesung, Maya Cullen Masen, sophia18, diana, bellaliz y vero Diaz igualmente a todas las personas que leen en el anonimato mil gracias significa mucho para mi cada una de sus palabras, no había podido publicar antes porque gracias a una querida amiga volvía retomar la lectura de FF y estoy nuevamente adicta, sin embargo acá esta el nuevo capitulo como siempre gracias a mi amadichis Criss, sin ella esto no seria igual.**

**También me gustaría decirles que este anota la escribo el mismo día en que se han terminado las grabaciones de Twilight y personalmente quiero dar gracias a esta saga porque me ha dejado una familia, grandes amigas, miles de historia y recuerdos que me acompañaran por siempre. Gracias a todos los que conforman la gran familia Twilight!**

**Sin mas aca esta Bella...*-***

**Bella POV**

Deseaba desesperadamente girarme hacia la derecha, pero en el fondo de mi mente sabía que si lo hacía me iría de bruces contra el suelo, podía tener alfombra, pero al final era suelo. Estaba en la mejor etapa de mi sueño, esa en la que todo era perfecto, un clima ideal, colores hermosos, un hermoso claro lleno de flores silvestres de lindos tonos azules y lavanda, una que otra pequeña flor amarilla, llevaba algunos meses soñando repetidamente con esa imagen, con un hermoso claro rodeado de forma asimétrica por frondosos árboles que a su vez servían de filtro del sol, lo que provocaba que sobre la superficie los rayos de este se reflejaran suavemente.

Lo más importante de todo era con quien estaba ahí, siempre que giraba mi rostro a la derecha me encontraba cara a cara con mi ángel personal, siempre estaba observándome y al final cuando mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos la más hermosa de las sonrisas se grababa en cada uno de los planos de su rostro, esa sonrisa era la misma que me traía suspirando desde hacía algunos meses.

Sonreí en respuesta a su gesto y su mano se entrelazo con la mía luego...empecé a escuchar un estridente ruido a mi izquierda, eso no sucedía en mi sueño, algo estaba saliendo mal, era algo muy extraño, ¿que diablos era lo que sonaba tan fuerte? ¿Trate de buscar a Edward pero ya no estaba, no quería abrir los ojos, pero el maldito ruido no se iba, al final me rendí y abrí los ojos, no estaba en ningún prado, estaba en mi cama, bueno nuestra cama o lo que fuera, los rayos del sol no existían, solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia y lo peor de todo era que estaba sola, mi mano instintivamente busco a Edward a mi lado mi encontré con una pequeña hoja de papel, la tome y con la otra mano pague al aparato maléfico, que respondía al nombre de despertador, maldito sea quien lo creo.

¿Donde estaba Edward? me recosté de nuevo, mire el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, tenía que estar en el instituto a las diez, hacía dos semanas había iniciado mis clases de gastronomía, sin embargo era la primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocer a Edward, bueno en realidad de vivir con Edward, que me despertaba completamente sola. Abrí la hoja que se encontraba doblada por la mitad.

Mi Bella:

No te quise despertar, salí cerca de las siete de la mañana, pero el clima era lo bastante favorable para que durmieras una hora más, espero que no llegues tarde al instituto. Voy al palacio tengo reunión con algunos asesores políticos y en la tarde con dos ejecutivos de la compañía, espero verte en la noche. Llámame cuando leas esto. Te amo.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

Sabía exactamente la cara que tenía en este momento, era lo que mi mamá habría llamado, dulce mirada de amor, pero así era. Pequeños detalles como estos eran lo que me demostraban día tras día, que él era el amor de mi vida. Suspire busque mi móvil en la mesa de noche y marque el uno.

Después del tercer timbre la voz de mi ángel de piedra contesto al otro lado de la línea.

-_Hola hermosa, buenos días._

-Buenos días para ti también-conteste, no reconocía mi propia voz pero era el mismo tono empalagoso que utilizaba Alice cuando hablaba con Jasper, claro eso sin que Edward se diera cuenta-Te fuiste sin despedirte.

-_Te veías muy tranquila y feliz durmiendo y sé que llevas dos noches acostándote muy tarde, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar dormir a mi hermosa novia una hora más, además te deje una nota._

-Si, pero la nota no me da un beso de buenos días.

-_¿No?_-yo reí-_Vaya, gracias al cielo si no en este momento esa pobre nota estaría convertida en cenizas_-yo gire los ojos-_Y no gires los ojos que es verdad_-reí.

-Hace mucho frio ¿Desayunaste antes de irte?

_-Me tome un café y me comí una tostada._

-Eso no es un desayuno Edward, en fin. Que sepas que me debes un beso.

_-No._

-¿No?

_-No, porque antes de irme te lo di, que tú no te hayas dado cuenta no es mi problema._

-Pues que sepas que no cuenta, porque estaba dormida y solo por eso ahora me debes tres.

-_¿Tres?_-pregunto con fingida indignación.

-Si Señor Cullen tres y si sigue preguntando en los próximos minutos serán cinco.

_-Nooo, por favo_r-ahora empezamos a reír los dos-_Te amo._

-Como yo a ti, me tengo que levantar.

_-Y yo tengo una reunión en seis minutos, te veo en la noche_-no pregunto.

-No puedo señor Cullen tengo planes lo recuerda.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber con quién?_

-Con un hombre guapo de ojos verdes, sonrisa perfecta.

-_Vaya, se me hace conocido._

-No lo sé, es muy parecido a mi novio, será por eso que me gusta tanto.

_-Vale Bella, ya esto no me gusta_-yo empecé a reírme y me puse en pie saliendo de la habitación-_Te veo en la noche, si o si._

-Está bien señor Cullen, lo amo.

-_Yo la amo mas Señorita Swan_-y colgó.

Esas eran nuestras charlas por teléfono siempre bromeábamos el uno con el otro. Empecé a preparar mi desayuno y pensé en todos los cambios que había tenido nuestra vida desde hace ya casi tres semanas. Luego de la muerte de Carlisle, las cosas en palacio no habían vuelto a ser iguales. La Princesa Esme, había asumido temporalmente las labores de Soberana interina y según Edward eso era algo así como temporal.

Alice había terminado el instituto y estaba preparando toda la documentación para irse a Nueva York, si a Nueva York a estudiar diseño de modas. Finalmente había decidido dejar Paris atrás, ahora la ciudad luz tenia mil peros para no asistir a estudiar allí, pero Esme y yo sabíamos la verdadera razón Jasper, esos dos se traían algo entre manos, solo que por la salud mental de Edward aun seguía siendo un secreto.

Por su parte Edward, era el que más cambios había afrontado en solo dos semanas, había decidido quedarse en Port Ángeles y trabajar desde acá en su compañía, encargándose de esta forma de toda la zona del mediterráneo. Pero lo más importante de todo era que había decidido asumir el trono, el día que me dio a conocer esa noticia tuvimos nuestra segunda gran discusión.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Te tienes que casar?-mi voz no salió tan fuerte como estaba hacia unos minutos, ahora había llegado al nivel de susurro._

_-Así es-dijo sin mirarme._

_-¿Esta es tu forma sutil de terminar conmigo?-no me lo podía creer, sentía tanta tristeza que el pronunciar esas palabras solo hacían que el centro de mi pecho doliera mas._

_-¿Y se puede saber porque piensas eso?_

_-Contesta lo que te pregunte._

_-Contéstame a mí._

_-¡Edward! ¡Vale! Ya lo entendí, no quiero que digas nada mas, recogeré mis cosas y me marchare, solo quiero que sepas-su mano presiono fuertemente mis labio y me impidió que siguiera hablando._

_-No lo hare._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Terminarte o dejarte._

_-¿Porque?_

_-Porque esa condición no es inmediata así que como se que al final te casaras conmigo no tengo porque dejarte._

_-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?_

_-Bella hoy no haces sino preguntas._

_-Y tú no me das ninguna respuesta._

_-Te la di, hace unos minutos._

_-¡Ugh! Edward Cullen eres imposible._

_-Su majestad-dijo tratando de bromear, pero mi ánimo no estaba ahora para bromas y tuvo todo el efecto contrario._

_-Puedes ser el rey pepinito, pero siempre serás igual de imposible._

_Fin del flash back_

Al final me había marchado a la habitación y había cerrado la puerta de la habitación no muy suavemente.

Casi cuarenta minutos después entendí que había exagerado mi reacción, sin embargo cuando fui a hablar nuevamente con el descargue toda la culpa en la regla y mis cambios hormonales.

Desde ese día, no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema del matrimonio.

Después de un rápido desayuno y de tomar mis libros me fui hacia el instituto, en dos meses debería empezar a portar un uniforme ya que se daría inicio a las clases prácticas, por ahora solo estábamos en la teoría, las clases transcurrieron de forma tranquila como siempre.

Tenía dos compañeras con las cuales compartía los momentos de descanso, Amy y Maiia, en realidad era con las únicas con quienes podía hablar sin ningún problema en mis clases, los demás eran un caso aparte, habían días incluso en los cuales creía que estaba de regreso a la secundaria, habían chismes, intrigas y por supuesto muchos rumores acerca de quién era mi pareja.

Había tenido mi primera y única confrontación con la molesta Alex Lotus, ella había sido la encargada de decirle a cada una de las personas de mi clase que yo estaba relacionada con la familia real de Port Ángeles, por lo tanto yo ya no era Isabella o Bella sino Srta Swan y para los fastidiosos y pesados Su majestad. Ese último apodo fue la razón por la cual me vi obligada dejarle las cosas claras a la niñita esa.

Estaba por terminar las clases cuando pude ver un auto amarillo sobre la entrada del instituto demasiado familiar para mi gusto.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice que estaba sobre el bordillo.

-Hola Alice-conteste antes de sentir sus brazos rodearme, si ella fuera un poco más grande podía jurar que era capaz de dejar a alguien sin aire con unos de sus abrazos.

No había terminado de hablar cuando escuche la voz nasal de la chismosa de Alex tras de mí, luego de sentir un pequeño golpe en mi costado.

-Disculpe su alteza-yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¿Que problema tiene esa mujer?-pregunto Alice.

-No tengo la menor idea y no me importa.

-Da igual me ha empujado y soy de la familia real-dijo con fingida altanería.

-Alice-dije tratando de detener su mente maquiavélica.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-Claro es compañera de clase.

-Perfecto, pero de eso nos encargaremos luego ahora vamos a palacio.

-Nop, no puedo tengo cita con tu hermano.

-Por eso en palacio.

-No estás equivocada-dije negando con la cabeza.

-Que no, ya te dije nunca apuestes en mi contra y vamos que ya llegamos tarde.

Con ella todo era así no había derecho a replicas ni nada por el estilo, así que acá estaba yo frente a un gran espejo asombrada de los milagrosas manos de Alice. Había logrado eliminar los efectos de una semana de poco dormir y una larga jornada de estudio.

-Estas perfecta.

-Gracias Alice.

-No es nada-dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y me observo a través del espejo-No sientes como una sensación Deja Vu.

Y era verdad ella me había ayudado a arreglarme para mi primera cita con Edward, siempre había sido incondicional.

-Bueno, mi querida Isabella Swan estas lista-dijo colocando una horquilla en mi cabello- Voy a ir abajo a ver si todo está listo.

-¿Abajo?

-Si la cena será acá.

-Vaya.

Alice se perdió en el pasillo antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas, no sabía a qué se debía esto, porque estábamos acá y lo más importante porque la cena seria acá. No había terminado de formularme preguntas mentales cuando mi teléfono vibro sobre la mesa indicando un mensaje de texto.

_Te espero en cinco minutos en el jardín. EC_

Otra vez la misma sensación Deja Vu, solo que ahora era con Edward, ese jardín guardaba un significado especial para nosotros. Sin darle más largas al asunto y con mi paciencia en cero baje los escalones que llevaban al primer nivel del palacio encontrando el lobby totalmente solo y oscuro, camine atreves de la cocina y abrí la puerta de cristal que llevaba al jardín y ahí en el centro de este junto a nuestra banca estaba Edward, tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que mis rodillas se fueran al piso. De repente odie los tacones que Alice me impuso esta noche.

-Hola hermosa.

-Hola-no encontraba mi voz y es que la atmosfera del lugar era demasiado habían suaves luces sobre la mesa blanca, habían miles de pétalos sobre la grama del jardín.

-Estas hermosa-dijo llegando junto a mí y besando suavemente mi mejilla tomo mis manos y me guio hasta la mesa separo una de las sillas para mí.

-Gracias...esto es...hermoso.

-Es para ti-mi cara tuvo que reflejar la supresa y me encontré tratando de recordar si hoy era alguna fecha especial pero mi memoria no sirvió de nada.

-Vaya.

-¿Cenamos?-dijo tomando asiento.

-Si.

Empezamos a hablar de mil y un cosas, hablamos de nuestro día, recordamos las noches que habíamos compartido en el jardín, teníamos tantos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo que si alguien veía desde afuera creería que llevaríamos juntos años en lugar de meses. Al terminar la cena la ansiedad que había sentido desde que atravesé la puerta del jardín se incremento Edward nos dirigió hacia nuestra banca e hizo que me sentara y él se quedo en pie frente a mí.

-Bella, Quisiera poder explicarte como me enamore de ti, pero ni yo lo sé. Solo sé que me hiciste comprender que el amor que me das me alimenta. Tú me das ganas de volver a empezar, tu viniste a este a este mundo para mi, para ser parte de mi, para hacerme sonreír, para que seamos uno juntos-tomo un respiro pero sus ojos no dejaban los míos y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo mi mente estaba en blanco-Desde que te vi, esa mañana en el vestíbulo de este lugar se que vivo por ti. Cuidare cada instante que compartas conmigo, este es el sueño que quiero compartir contigo, el que quiero que cuidemos con el paso de los años, porque es gracias a ti que no conozco otra forma de amar que amarte. Tu eres lo que siempre quise-mi mano izquierda temblaba sobre la suya-tu eres la única que ha tenido y tendrá acceso a mi corazón, pido que me alcance la vida y me dé tiempo para regresarte lo mucho que me das día tras día, para demostrarte que todo lo que soy, lo soy gracias a tu amor. Fueron muchos días y años tristes hasta que te vi, llegaste para llenar mi vida por eso te pido que te quedes aquí conmigo, déjame amarte, todo lo que hago quiero entregártelo a ti, eres lo que mi alma vacía esperaba, tu llegaste para llenar cada espacio vacío de mi vida, ya no existe sufrimiento ni pasado, cada cosa que viví en estos años me hizo llegar a ti, la vida no me serviría de nada si no es contigo. Es por eso Isabella Swan-creí que me desmayaría al ver que una de sus rodillas se iba al suelo, las lagrimas ya corrían libremente por mi rostro-¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

En mi cabeza gritaba mil veces sí, pero mi voz no la encontraba, frente a mi estaba el hombre más perfecto que había conocido pidiéndome que fuera su esposa, había hecho una declaración tan perfecta como él y mi voz como tantas veces había decidido huir.

El bello anillo de diamantes que sujetaba entre sus dedos brillaba con luz propia, levante la mirada del anillo a él y reuní todas mis fuerzas para contestar.

-Si Edward.

***-*Bueno...me mato Edward...jaja chicas me voy la próxima semana de vacaciones de semana santa así que espero verlas al regreso con nueva actualización, se les quiere y como siempre nos leemos en los comentarios XoXo*-***


	32. Capitulo 31: Poco Tiempo

***-* Hola chicas: Yo se no hay excusa valida y en verdad siento haber tardado tanto, pero aca estoy no iba a dejar la historia tirada es solo que se sumaron muchas cosas y el capitulo tardo mas de lo esperado, gracias a quienes se pasaron por el blog a dejar sus comentarios, tambien por el twitter ya saben que son bienvenidos todos y cada uno de ellos, gracias a las niñas de FF y de aca en el blog gracias a: Paolastef, dracullen, Nydia, cris, lilium1992, natalia_edward **** rob, satineych, s_mile, Natii, Karlis y Cata.**

**Sin mas preambulos aca esta Edward*-***

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Poco Tiempo**

**Edward POV**

* * *

En el momento en que esas dos palabras salieron de sus labios, sentí que la brújula de mi vida ahora si apuntaba con toda seguridad al norte, deslice el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y cuando levante mis ojos para buscar los suyos, pude ver que las lagrimas corrían suavemente por sus mejillas no me aguante mas y me puse en pie aun si soltar la mano, donde ahora reposaba el anillo que antes que ser un compromiso era una promesa.

La promesa de que mi amor estaría incondicional e irrevocablemente destinado a ella, la promesa que al abrir cada día los ojos estaría junto a ella, la promesa de que no importaba que nos sucediera siempre seriamos los dos contra todo, los dos como un uno y lo mas importante que ella seria mía por siempre. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y selle el momento con un beso, todo el día había salido a la perfección.

Había contado con la colaboración de mi madre y mi hermana para que ningún detalle fallara, mi madre se encargo de la cena, Alice de la decoración del lugar y de acompañar a Bella a que se preparara para nuestra cita y finalmente yo me encargue del anillo y de la declaración, cada palabra había salido directamente de mi corazón, no había pasado por el filtro de mi cerebro, por primera vez en muchos años hable sin pensar y el resultado fue simplemente perfecto no por el contenido de estas si no por las dos palabras pronunciadas por Bella, ese _"Si Edward"_ aun resonaba en mi oídos. Sentí sus manos bajar de mi cuello a mi espalda y ahí aparecieron anclarse de mi camisa.

-Te amo tanto-mi voz salió ronca del conjunto de emociones que habían en mi corazón.

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti-dijo Bella contra mis labios, limpie sus lágrimas y en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron la más linda y sincera de las sonrisas se plasmo en su rostro.

-No te vas arrepentir de haberme aceptado- esa era otra de las promesas.

-Yo se que no me arrepentiré, lo eres-suspiro-Todo para mi en el momento en que cruzaste esa puerta hace ya varios meses, te convertiste en mi todo.

-Guarda algo para los votos-sonrió aun mas-Porque hoy a mi se me fueron la mitad de ellos.

-Fue hermoso, todo fue hermoso, Gracias.

-¿Por que?

-Por todo, por estar conmigo, por esta noche, por todos los meses anteriores.

-Las gracias te las debo dar yo a ti-le dije volviendo a besarla, a ella era a quien tendría que agradecerle por haberme permitido entrar en su vida.

-Vamos a casa, por favor-dijo Bella aun con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en mi cabello yo apreté un poco mas su cintura y tome su mano para salir del palacio.

El trayecto en el auto fue el mas rápido que pude haber hecho, ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna palabra, porque todas ellas sobraban en este momento, al momento en que divise el edificio de apartamentos mi corazón empezó a latir de forma acelerada y pude ver que yo no era el único nervioso, Bella deslizaba las palmas de sus manos sobre sus muslos en un intento de relajarse, no entendía porque me sentí tan nervioso y ansioso ni siquiera la primera vez que hice el amor con bella me sentí así.

Estacione en mi lugar, apague el auto y Bella salió de ahí antes de que pudiera decirle nada cuando iba a llegar al elevador se giro y tenia una sonrisa diferente en su rostro.

-Espera diez minutos en el salón-grito desde la puerta de elevador- Y espera el otro turno para subir.

-¿Que?-pregunte caminando hacia ella y activando la alarma del auto.

-Lo que oíste-dijo antes de cerrar las puertas de elevador

Me quede como una estatua sin saber que hacer, ¿que pretendía Bella?... mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido del elevador que llego de nuevo al sótano, lo tome y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, mis nervios empezaron a tomar poder y fuerza en mi cuerpo y en mi mente, era ilógico que me sintiera así, pero lo hacia me sentía como si fuera un adolescente en su cita durante el baile de graduación, no tenia idea de que era lo que Bella estaba haciendo en el apartamento pero aun sin saber que era me moría de ganas por llegar cuanto antes a esa puerta oscura.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, estaba cerrada pero sin cerrojo y al interior todas las luces estaban apagadas, mi mente empezó a imaginar escenarios para los que eran necesario tener este tipo de ambiente y todas mis ideas me dejaban con una sonrisa en el rostro y hacían crecer mis expectativas acerca del final de esta noche, deje los abrigos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y fui a la cocina a tomar una botella de Champaña que había guardado especialmente para esta noche junto con dos copas de uno de los gabinetes.

-Bella- la llame para que viniera al salón.

-Cinco minutos, no vayas a venir al cuarto-me pare en seco porque precisamente eso era lo que iba hacer estaba a mitad del pasillo de entrada con la botella de champaña en una mano y las dos copas en otra.

-Esta bien- dije tan bajo que estaba seguro que ella no me había escuchado, di media vuelta. ¿Que era lo que tanto hacia Bella encerrada en la habitación? hoy tenía la ansiedad al mil por mil pero era porque quería celebrar con ella nuestro compromiso.

Pasaron casi quince minutos cuando escuche su voz llamándome, volví a tomar de la mesa las copas y la botella, apague las luces del salón, la cocina y el pasillo, tome el pomo de la puerta y lo abrí suavemente y la visión que había al fondo de la habitación me dejo sin palabras.

Bella estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales de la habitación luciendo simplemente impresionante, su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, llevaba un camisón negro que jamás le había visto, la verdad Bella usaba poco camisones y las pocas veces que los había usado no le habían durado mucho puestos, pero este era diferente era insinuante, tenia encaje tapando sus pechos luego una cinta en la mitad de estos y hacia abajo de desprendía seda en suaves capas que llegaban justo al inicio de sus piernas y esas piernas...esas piernas eran mi perdición.

Creo que demore un poco mas de lo que quería en detallar las piernas de mi Bella, cuando un suave carraspeo me llevo a levantar los ojos y a observar mas detenidamente su rostro que tenia en el una sonrisa que esta vez no era tímida ni tierna al contrario era una sonrisa igual que el camisón insinuante en todas las formas posibles.

-Vaya-dije entrando por completo a la habitación y cerrando tras de mi, me recosté contra la puerta y no pude apartar los ojos de ella, no sabia que era el peso que sentía en las manos hasta que recordé que lo que sostenía en cada una de las manos eran las benditas copas y la champaña, ahora ya no tenia idea de para que había llevado esto a la habitación.

-¿Y?

-No tengo palabras...te ves...-no las tenia en verdad-Demasiado hermosa y provocativa para tu propio bien-ella sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia mi.

-Vas a servirla ahora o luego-luego replico mi mente, pero en ese momento pensé que en esta noche lo ultimo que desearía seria pararme de la cama a buscar unas copas para un brindis.

-Ya-conteste.

-Vale- siguió caminando y yo obligue a mis pies a hacer lo mismo y llegue junto a ella le pase una de las copas y abrí la botella de champaña, empecé a llevar las copas, coloque la botella cobre una de las mesas de la habitación y me concentre en esos ojos que hoy había prometido hacer brillar por el resto de mis días.

-Quiero que brindemos, por ti y por mi pero sobre todo por ti, por aceptar mi propuesta de convertirte en la señora Cullen- ella sonrió aun mas.

-Te amo, nunca olvides eso-me contesto alzando la copa y así brindamos ella tomo un sorbo y yo la imite, deje las copas sobre la misma mesa en la cual reposaba la botella.

Me gire así Bella y no pude retrasar mas lo que estaba deseando hacer desde que ella pronuncio esas dos palabras, la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi y sin esperar ninguna palabra mis labios se unieron a los suyos, sus manos empezaron a soltar la corbata y a desabrochar rápidamente los botones de mi camisa, mientras que mis manos bajaban por su cuello, luego por su espalda y finalmente se posaban sobre sus nalgas para atraerla aun mas hacia mi, un suave gemido se escapo de sus labios en el momento en que mis manos se perdieron en el interior de la parte baja de su camisón.

Fui consiente del momento en el que ella rompió el beso para deshacerse de mi camisa y empezó a deslizar sus uñas sobre mi estomago provocando que soltara una especie de gruñidos, empezó a soltar mi cinturón y yo a la vez descubrí que ella tenia debajo de ese camisón un intento de braga, mis labios y mis dientes empezaron a besar su mandíbula, su cuello y mis manos subieron por su cuerpo para detenerse en sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por el maldito encaje, cuando sentí sus manos sobre el cierre de mi pantalón, decidí que ella aun llevaba demasiada ropa así que de un solo movimiento me deshice del camisón que fue a dar a un extremo de la habitación, me aparte unos cuantos centímetros para observarla, sus ojos brillaban aun mas que hace un momento, sus labios estaban hinchados por mis besos la piel de su cuello estaba empezando a tornarse de un rojo bastante suave y por dios lo demás...lo demás era el cielo.

Efectivamente la braga, no era nada mas que un intento de esta, no pensé mas, ni quise perder mas mi tiempo y la atraje nuevamente hacia mi, me perdí besando sus pechos, su cuello, cada centímetro de su rostro y solo me retiraba en el momento en el que sus labios mordían suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego susurraba que necesitaba deshacerse de alguna de mis prendas, en algo estábamos igualados para ella todas mis prendas le molestaban de igual forma que a mi las suyas.

Deseaba devorarla a besos si fuera posible. Le acaricie uno de sus senos, que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Tenían el tamaño justo. Mis besos cada vez se volvieron más atrevidos mientras mi mano continuaba acariciaba su pecho. La otra, la izquierda, se perdió bajo la minúscula braga que aun cubría a mi Bella. Mi dedo índice empezó a acariciarla en su botón. Y ella se pego aun mas a mi, solté mi mano derecha se fue a su cabello.

Esta vez ella no se detuvo su mano se fue a mi entrepierna y no escatimo en caricias, eran pausadas pero fuertes, con pasos firmes pero seguro y sin separarnos ni un centímetro logre llevarnos a la cama, nuestros besos seguían siendo frenéticos, los de ella iban de mis labios a mis mejillas pero cuando sentí sus dientes sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja todo se fue al piso, mi concentración se perdió en un universo paralelo al del placer, me senté en la cama y pude ver los efectos de mis besos en ella, sus labios estaba ligeramente hinchados, su cuello tenia suaves y tenues marcas rojas al igual que su pecho y sus senos, lleve mis manos a la ligas de sus bragas y ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería hacer, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos y cuando la prenda abandono su cuerpo me deleite con la magnifica vista de este, ella era mi novia, mi prometida y en un tiempo seria mi esposa, solo mía y de nadie mas, cada uno de sus besos, cada uno de sus susurros y de sus gemidos habían sido míos y así me aseguraría que siguieran siendo por el resto de mis días. Introduje con suavidad un dedo y luego otro, después, los moví con delicadeza. Yo sabía lo que ella deseaba y, a pesar de ello, me tome mi tiempo.

-¿Te gusta Bella?-dije con mis labios sobre su estomago, no recibí respuesta y detuve el movimiento- contéstame.

-Me encanta-su voz salió cortada por un gemido mas fuerte que los otros y supe que estaba a punto de llegar, pero esta noche no iba a ser así, yo también estaba necesitado de ella de la misma forma que ella me necesitaba a mi.

Con un rápido movimiento me deshice de mis bóxers y me puse sobre ella, la bese nuevamente antes de introducirme lenta y pausadamente dentro de ella, sus manos se fueron a mi cuello y sus piernas se amoldaron a mis caderas, pero yo necesitaba mas.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo Bella- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Se cuanto te deseo yo a ti- me contesto antes de volver a besarme esta vez con ansias que las anteriores, a este ritmo no iba a alcanzar la liberación que tanto necesitábamos los dos, mis embestidas empezaron a hacerse cada vez mas fuertes y en un intento por hacerlas mas profundas tome sus piernas y me las lleve a los hombros.

-Dio...s- no dijo nada mas antes de que un fuerte grito retumbara en la habitación, tres embestidas mas fueron necesarias para desplomarme sobre su cuerpo aun sin separar la unión de estos.

-Te amo, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.

-Gracias por proponérmelo-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Al igual que ella cerré los ojos y perdí el sentido del tiempo a mi alrededor.

-,\-/-

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde esa noche, ya habíamos hablado un poco sobre la posible fecha de la boda y aunque en un principio me había molestado que se empeñara en que esperamos el tiempo necesario para que mi madre guardara su luto y no fuera mal visto que al poco tiempo de morir el príncipe nos involucráramos ahora en una celebración, es así como hoy mientras miraba el calendario de mi despacho me daba cuenta que faltaba exactamente dos meses para que Isabella Swan se convirtiera en mi esposa.

Mi tiempo lo había aprendido a distribuir y a utilizar de la mejor manera, dividía mi día de trabajo entre los asuntos de la compañía y el palacio, y el resto de mi día estaba distribuido en las noches a compartirlas con Bella, eso siempre y cuando no nos viéramos secuestrados por las amenazas vivientes a mi paciencia y buen juicio... mi madre y mi hermana...estaban en el punto máximo de histeria con los planes de la boda, que la mas afectada con ellos era Bella.

Bella, estaba cursando sus estudios en el instituto y había conseguido a su vez hacerse cargo de la floristería de sus padres, las cosas entre nosotros estaban bien, aunque no todo en estos tiempos había sido color rosa, habíamos tenido alguna que otra discusión, pero trabamos de solucionarlo antes de irnos a dormir, sin embargo en los últimos días, nuestras discusiones tenían nombre propio William Carmichael o Bill para mi hermosa pero absurda prometida, ese hombre era una piedra en el zapato. Yo lo consideraba el perrito faldero de MI prometida, era claro a los ojos de todos que babeaba por ella, aunque como siempre la única que no veía nada era ella Isabella Swan, futura Isabella Cullen.

Y ese susodicho era la razón porque hoy como el resto de la semana desde que había notado su comportamiento hacia Bella, estaba frente al estacionamiento del instituto esperando a que saliera de clase para llevarla a palacio, claro que yo estaba solo, desde que asumí el trono me había quedado prohibido volver a conducir mi auto y mi seguridad se había redoblado al igual que la de Bella, Alice y Esme debido a las continuas amenazas que llegaban a los organismos de inteligencia del palacio, amenazas que yo creía que provenían de la familia Denali, nuestro eterno dolor de cabeza.

Los Denali, para ellos también la vida había cambiado especialmente para Irina y para Kate. Eleazar finalmente abrió los ojos y descubrió el tipo de esposa e hija que tenia y un dos meses después de que yo asumiera el control del principado el había solicitado el divorcio a Irina y ellas habían tenido que mudarse a Alaska, sin embargo Irina no había durado mucho en su nuevo estado civil y al final hace solo un mes se caso con un empresario árabe que de seguro la llenaba de sus millones sin importarle si quiera que el empresario en realidad quisiera hacerla su cuarta esposa y a Kate la quinta, un poco retorcido dentro de mi perspectiva pero no se podía esperar menos de ellas.

Mis pensamientos sobre las denali se vieron interrumpidos cuando pude ver a la belleza de ojos cafés y cabello castaño que venia saliendo por la puerta principal del instituto con su bolso en la mano izquierda y sus libros en la mano derecha, ella era lo que podríamos llamar sencilla pero perfectamente hermosa...pero... ahí estaba el perrito faldero...Bill, el imbécil ese venia hablando y haciendo sonreír a Bella en cada paso, pero eso no era lo que me tenia a punto de saltar a la carretera era el hecho que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a ella apartándole una basurita del ojo.

Me sentía como un hombre de las cavernas en el fondo yo creía no ser celoso, pero descubrí que eso era totalmente falso en el momento en que el nombre de Bill era mas popular en las conversaciones con Bella acerca de su día. Tome una fuerte respiración y abrí la puerta del auto, me di cuenta en el momento en que uno de los guardias de seguridad de Bella le indicaba que la estaba esperando, giro su rostro hacia el frente y sonrió de esa forma que hacia que los entráramos en nuestra propia burbuja, le regrese la sonrisa y cuando estaba relativamente cerca me acerque a ella y la salude con un beso, mas intenso de lo que podría darle en una vía publica.

-Hola Tu-le dije chocando mi nariz con la suya y colocando mis manos sobre sus caderas.

-Hola, no esperaba verte hoy acá-yo tampoco esperaba ir por ella pero en vista de que la llamada del almuerzo se vio interrumpida por "amor te tengo que dejar llego Bill con mi bandeja" mis planes habían cambiado.

-Ya ves, me desocupe un poco antes de la junta y como me moría por verte vine por ti-mitad verdad mitad mentira.

-Pues me alegra mucho yo también me moría por verte- ese comentario hizo que me sintiera un poco mas cerca al cielo- Edward ya que estas acá te presento a mi buen amigo Bill-yo ya lo conocía los guardaespaldas de Bella me habían ensenado sus imágenes- Bill el es mi prometido Edward- mi sonrisa se hizo ahora mas grande y mas presumida.

-Mucho gusto su alteza es un honor conocerlo soy William Carmichael-dijo el hombrecito extendiendo su mano, no me simpatizaba para nada.

-Igualmente siempre es un placer conocer a los compañeros de Isabella, señor Carmichael.

-Oh Edward-dijo Bella tomando mi mano y pasándole sus libros a uno de los guardias que se ofreció a llevarlos al auto-Bill no es solo un compañero-mis sentidos se pusieron alerta- Es mi mejor amigo en el instituto.

-Ya veo, pues que bien conocer a tu mejor amigo del instituto, ahora con su permiso Señor Carmichael tenemos que marcharnos esta bella mujer aun tiene que cenar antes de ir a una reunión con el arzobispo-escuche el suave gemido de protesta de Bella.

-Bill, nos vemos mañana. ¿Este bien? espero tu mail en la noche...

-Vale Bella, cuídate- dijo antes de darle un beso y un intento de abrazo porque no solté su mano de la mía- Su alteza- dijo haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-William que tenga buen día-me despedí con un seco movimiento de cabeza, me subí al auto y en cuanto se cerraron sus puertas un fuerte bufido me hizo girar la cabeza hacia Bella-¿Que paso?

-¿Que paso? lo que paso es que eres un grosero... ¿Su alteza?, odias que te digan así, porque ahora no lo corregiste y es todo eso de William y ¿señor?

-¿Como quieres que le diga? ¿Amiguito? ¿Compañerito?...para mi es un don nadie.

-Pues para mi es amigo-dijo bastante molesta.

-Créeme que ya lo se- conteste sacando mi móvil para enviar un mail.

-Así que es eso-pregunto riéndose, yo no le veía el chiste a nada especialmente hoy.

-¿Cual es el chiste?

-¿Estas celoso?

-No-como buen hombre niega tus debilidades hasta el fin, dijo una voz en el interior de mi cabeza-¿Tengo motivos para tener celos?

-Claro que no-siguió riéndose y sacudió la cabeza negando-Eres absurdo Edward Cullen.

-La absurda eres tu Swan, no son celos.

-Claro que si y lo peor es que no lo entiendo. Es solo un A-M-I-G-O.

-Pues pareces hablar mucho últimamente de tu amigo-tan pronto termine de hablar me arrepentí del tono con el que termine la frase.

-Estas celoso no lo sigas negando-dijo acercándose a mi, yo trataba de evitar su mirada porque sabia que si la miraba todo se iría al traste-¿Edward?

-¿Aja?

-Mírame.

-Envió un mail, por si no lo haz notado.

-Mírame-y lo hice solo porque a ella no le podía negar nada-¿Estas celoso? ¿De Bill?

-No del gato con botas, claro que estoy celoso de tu perro faldero- ella empezó a reír descontroladamente-No me parece gracioso-dije pero ella se acerco y me beso.

-Te amo lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Absurdo, celoso, maniaco y todo te amo-no me gusto lo de maniaco.

-No soy absurdo- para que negar las otras dos no tenias sentidas.

Claro que si y aunque no debería darte explicaciones porque es ilógico lo que piensas te las daré.

-Adelante escucho-ella rodo los ojos.

-Bill es gay.

-¡Ja!

-¡¿Que? ¿No me crees?-yo negué.

-Ese hombre no es gay, estaba súper nervioso de estar cerca de ti sin duda alguna le gustas-ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero porque te conocería, eres algo así como su amor platónico.

-¡¿Que?- ese fue mi turno para gritar la pregunta y ella reía aun mas descontrolada.

-Eso es tu fan enamorado, si quieres lo invito a cenar.

-No gracias- dije serio.

-¿Ves que eres absurdo?-dijo volviéndome a besar y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos yo me lleve su mano a los labios y deje un suave beso en su mano.

-No, no lo soy.

-Vale.

-Además lo entiendo soy bastante guapo-no la estaba mirando pero se que rodo los ojos.

-Se me olvidaba lo engreído que eres.

-Pero así me amas y te vas a casar conmigo.

-Si señor.

-¿Ves? tu eres la absurda.

-Déjalo así. ¿A donde vamos?

-A palacio mi mama te necesita-gimió y dejo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo a la vez apoye la mía en la suya.

-No queda poco tiempo, señora Cullen.

-Señorita Swan, aun no soy la señora Cullen.

-Su alteza- mas gemidos-No protestes lo serás.

-Y no me agrada que lo sepas., por cierto le compre algo Alice, un perro, ella lo quería para llevarlo a Nueva York-yo asentí-Igual luego te cuento bien, pero insisto odio lo de su alteza.

-Ya lo se, pero con todo eso te amo y me quiero casar contigo

Ella solo pudo reír y yo también...en verdad nos quedaba poco tiempo.

* * *

***-*Bueno chicas...de nuevo perdon... y es verdad lo que dice Edward nos queda poco tiempo ya solo dos caps mas y se acaba la historia, gracias por la espera. Quiero contarles que este blog al terminar la historia no cerrara, solo me tomare unos dias para remodelarlo y adecuarlo para la una historia nueva que tengo en mente y para convertirlo en una especie de blog personal...ya me diran sus opiniones se acepta todo...con el debido respeto...se les kiere XoXo*-***


	33. Capitulo 32: Para Siempre

Capitulo 32 - Para Siempre

***-*Hola chicas: Perdón y mil veces perdón..pero hasta semana tuve un respiro y acá estoy dejandoles el capitulo, siento mucho la espera de un mes...pero la vida es complicada a veces y este mes no ha sido la excepción, problemas y muchas cosas buenas que pasaron pero que dejaron mi mundo un poco de cabeza por varias semanas, gracias a quienes participaron en el capitulo pasado dejando su comentario...esta nota sera ampliada al final y espero que la lean sin mas acá esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que hayan traído sus mejores galas...por que hoy nos vamos de boda real...*-***

* * *

**Bella POV**

Escucha miles de voces a mi alrededor, Alice hablaba mas rápido que de costumbre, Esme seguía dando ordenes a todas y cada una de las personas que habían en los pasillos de Palacio, me puse en pie y mis ojos se fueron al Jardín de palacio, estaba perfectamente decorado para recibir a los invitados en la recepción luego de la ceremonia religiosa que se realizaría en la catedral de Saint Thomas, si hoy oficialmente era mi boda.

Habían cientos de personas encargadas de la logística y organización de la boda, pero entre tantas personas no pude evitar sentirme un poco sola y es q a efectos prácticos así estaba, nunca soñé con casarme y mucho menos con un príncipe, desde pequeña fui muy realista, no era negativa si no realista, sabia que mis oportunidades eran limitadas, soñaba con ser muchas cosas y hacer otras tantas, pero nunca imagine estar en esta habitación y con este hermoso vestido. Desde pequeña había mostrado poco interés en una boda y es que el anhelo que tenia en mi corazón era encontrar el amor, no me importaba un papel ni una ceremonia para saber que amaba a mi otra mitad, sin embargo como muchas cosas en mi vida, ese pensamiento cambio hace unos meses cuando en mi vida irrumpió, Edward Cullen, mi prometido a efectos prácticos y en un poco menos de dos horas mi esposo, mis ojos se fueron a mis manos y allí estaba la hermosa sortija que me había regalado para nuestro compromiso, aun recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada caricia que me demostraba que al final si había encontrado a mi alma gemela.

Mis ojos volvieron al jardín y no pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver a la joven que se encargaba de las flores, su nombre era Carmen y era la actual administradora de la floristería de mis padres y por lo tanto la principal proveedora de las flores para la ceremonia y la recepción, había tantas rosas y lirios como personas en este lugar, pero las únicas dos que yo necesitaba no estaban, si algún día desee una boda en el remoto caso de que lo hubiera soñado, mi madre siempre había estado a mi derecha, era mi gran vacio hoy Charlie y Renne, mi padre no me podría acompañar en mi camino al altar y mi madre no estaría para sus consejos y su perfecta organización, en su lugar me entregaría Jasper, quien era el padrino y el lugar de Renne de una u otra forma estaba siendo compensado con Esme y Alice, sin embargo no podía evitar extrañarlos.

-Ellos están acá Bella-la voz de Esme tras de mi me sobresalto, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul claro y su tiara, en cuatro días esa tiara pasaría a estar en mi cabeza y eso hacia que mi ansiedad fuera aun mayor, sus manos se quedaron en mis hombros y yo solo apoye una de las mías sobre las suyas, en este tiempo nos habíamos acercado mucho y le tenia un gran cariño por ser tan buena conmigo.

-Los extraño.

-Es normal, pero linda ellos están en tu corazón y de seguro estarán muy felices de verte a ti feliz, así que no puedes ponerte mal-dijo limpiando una lagrima que salió de mis ojos-Además hoy es el día de tu boda y estas hermosa-tomo mi mano y me hizo verme en un espejo el reflejo que este me mostro me dejo sin palabras.

En el momento en que empecé a escoger los posibles diseños de mi vestido de novia solo me recomendaron algunas cosas, por ejemplo no podría enseñar mucho los brazos por cuestiones de protocolo real, segundo tendría que ser elaborado en las mas finas sedas y encajes t por las costureras reales y tercero debería llevar una tiara, porque desde el momento en que mi compromiso con Edward se hizo oficial, yo había dejado de ser Isabella Marie Swan para ser ahora Isabella Marie Swan duquesa de Forks, si la pequeña región ubicada al norte de Port Ángeles nos fue entregada a Edward y a mi como regalo por nuestra boda según marcaba la tradición del principado, así que contra cualquier pronostico ahora yo era una duquesa y en veinte días al regresar de nuestra luna de miel seria oficialmente la Princesa de Port Ángeles, las manos por regla general cuando pensaba en ese tema se me ponían mas frías que de costumbre, decidí dejar los pensamientos de la dichosa coronación a un lado y enfocarme en un evento a la vez, hoy era mi boda, suspire y levante la vista y sonreí al observar con mayor detenimiento los detalles de mi hermoso vestido.

Estaba confeccionado en finas sedas , el vestido en general era bastante sencillo el modelo inicial era de corte princesa sujetado por pequeñas tiras y sobre el vestido llevaba el principal accesorio que consistía en una especie de chaqueta de mangas 3/4 en encaje que se sujetaba por el frente del vestido en un hermoso broche plateado que pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes era un poco mas largo que el vestido y en la parte de atrás descendía en una especie de corta cola cubriendo casi en su totalidad al vestido, mi cabello fue peinado de tal forma que dejaba a la vista mi cuello y estaba recogido en un moño alto en la parte baja de mi cabeza y sobre esta iba una preciosa tiara regalo de Alice, no llevaba collares ni brazaletes, solo llevaba unos pendientes que uso mi madre el día de su boda y creo que al final de sus días era una de sus joyas mas preciadas, suspire y deje que la alegría disipara los nervios que por momentos invadían mi cuerpo.

-¿Tenemos todo listo?- Me gire y vi Alice ingresar por la puerta de la habitación-Oh Dios santo estar hermosa Bella.

-Gracias-ella me había ayudado mucho en el diseño del vestido.

-Mi hermano de desmayara cuando te vea, estas perfecta-sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro-Eso era todo lo que nos hacia falta, un poco de color natural-sonreí y rodé los ojos por su comentario-Creo que tenemos todo algo nuevo tu vestido, algo viejo tus pendientes, algo prestado la tiara...nos falta algo azul.

-No, nos hace falta nada azul-dijo Esme entrando con una liga en puros encajes y con una delgada cinta en el centro azul.

-No creo que los jefes de estado quieran ver como Edward me quita la liga-dije mas roja que de costumbre.

-Pues yo en cambio creo-dijo Esme levantando mi vestido y subiendo la liga por mi pierna-Que mi hijo no dejara que nadie vea que llevas esa liga puesta, ahora si-dijo bajando nuevamente la falda del vestido-Todo listo en tres minutos debería estar Jasper acá.

-Acá estoy-dijo el susodicho entrando a la habitación-Vaya definitivamente Bella, parece que naciste para eso, para ser una princesa.

-Gracias.

-Bueno yo me voy para llevar a mi hijo a la iglesia, recuerden 5 minutos y sale el auto con Alice y tres minutos más y sales tu Bella.

-Si señora.

-Bella ya sabes que cuentas con mi bendición-yo asentí-Estas hermosa hija, eres la mujer que siempre soñé para mi hijo.

-Bueno mamá la harás llorar otra vez, adelante que mi hermano debe estar que se va a al iglesia-sonreí de imaginarme a Edward, llevamos dos días sin vernos según marcaba otra de las tradiciones del principado, así que a los nervios normales que podía tener cualquier mujer en mi lugar ahora también le podía añadir la ansiedad de la separación por tantas horas, empecé a morder mi labio cuando sentí un codo clavado en el costado de mi estomago.

-No, hagas eso-yo voltee a verla y por primera vez pude detallar con calma su vestido, Alice como la madrina tenia un hermoso vestido celeste que marcaba cada una de las sencillas curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño al lado de la cabeza-Arruinaras el maquillaje.

-Gracias Alice-no solo fui consiente en ese momento de su vestido, también fui consiente por primera vez que Alice no solo era mi madrina por este día ni en esta fecha, Alice desde el inicio había sido una especie de hada madrina para mi, a ella le debía muchas cosas de mi vida, todas ellas buenas.

-Sabes que lo hice con gusto-dijo abrazándome-Ya es hora-suspiro me observo de arriba abajo y sonrió-Eres la mejor princesa que puede tener Port Ángeles-y con eso salió rumbo a las escaleras.

-Bueno es nuestro turno-dijo Jasper ofreciéndome su brazo, sonreí y lo tome.

-Vamos.

-¿Segura que no quieres huir?-me pregunto en un susurro.

-Segura, pero no creo que a Edward le agrade saber que me preguntaste eso.

-Tampoco le vamos a decir-dijo sonriendo y regalándome un guiño-Secreto de padrino.

Sonreí y le di una vez mas gracias a mis padres donde fuera que estuvieran, gracias porque estaba segura que ellos cuidaban y velaban cada uno de mis pasos, no solo hoy si no por el resto de mi vida.

El camino a la catedral lo realizamos en el tiempo programado, procure no pensar en toda la gente que estaba agolpada a las afueras de la iglesia ni en los cientos que aplaudían cuando la caravana de autos pasaba frente a ellos, nosotros no utilizaríamos los tradicionales y lujosos carruajes antiguos en su lugar habíamos preferido utilizar los autos de palacio, simples mercedes.

Los aplausos y vítores se hicieron aun mas fuerte en la entrada de la catedral Jasper bajo por su puerta y pude ver como Alice iniciaba su marcha hacia el interior, abrieron mi puerta y los suaves rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro.

-Su majestad-me dijo uno de los guardias reales haciendo la tradicional venia, que durante tantos años les hice yo a los Cullen, ahora era yo quien las recibía y la verdad no me gustaba mucho esa parte, pero ya había asumido algunos de los cambios, esta solo era una arandela mas del amor por Edward, esto formaba parte del paquete Premium que era el y aunque por mucho tiempo tanto el como yo hubiéramos tratado de negar, finalmente habíamos aceptado que era parte de el y a partir de esta noche seria parte mía para siempre.

Susan, la organizadora oficial del evento se acerco a mi y me indico hacia donde estaba ubicada la prensa para sonreír y saludar al publico que nos acompañaba, levante levemente mi mano y salude, tome nuevamente el brazo de Jasper, el presiono mi mano y se acerco un poco mas.

-Recuerda, que es Edward quien te espera al final-esas fueron las palabras claves, la sonrisa no se borraría de mi rostro los nervios y la ansiedad se quedarían en esa puerta, el tenia razón, iba por el, por el amor de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta los suaves acordes del piano inundaron el lugar con la hermosa melodía que Edward y yo habíamos escogido un mes atrás para este momento, la gente se puso en pie, pero yo no veía a nadie, mis ojos estaban fijos en los ojos de Edward que hoy brillaban mas que todos los días, fui consiente en el momento en que Alice llego al altar y tomo su lugar al lado izquierdo.

Edward estaba impecablemente, perfecto. No había otra palabra para describirlo, en el momento en que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, sentí como mis labios formaron la primera sonrisa espontanea del día.

Al llegar a su lado, Jasper tomo mi mano y en un acto tan antiguo como la construcción que nos rodeaba realizo la entrega simbólica de vida, de mi presente y mi futuro a Edward, el solo sonrió y acepto solemnemente mi mano y al tomarla la apretó suavemente y sonrió.

-Estas hermosa, me quitaste el aliento cuando te vi cruzar esa puerta-susurro mientras nos acercábamos aun más al altar.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-dije dándole un guiño, lo había logrado mis nervios estaban en la puerta, allá se había quedado, con todo ese pasado triste lleno de inseguridades y tristezas.

La ceremonia inicio con todos los rigores, tradiciones y protocolos, al momento de los votos, nos habíamos decidido por los tradicionales, el Si Acepto de Edward fue pronunciando en el tono mas fuerte y seguro que le había escuchado en el tiempo que lo conocía, el mío fue mas contundente de lo que creía, al final de la bendición del sacerdote y de Esme, las cinco palabras que marcaban el nuevo comienzo de nuestras vidas retumbaron en la catedral.

-Los declaro marido y mujer-me gire hacia Edward y nos perdimos en los ojos del otro-Puede besar a la novia-el sacerdote no termino de hablar cuando las manos de Edward tomaron mi rostro y sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso marcado por la alegría, la paz, la certeza de ser oficialmente suya pero sobre todo por el amor que sabia que nos teníamos el uno al otro, mis manos se fueron a su espalda y a lo lejos escuche las risas y los aplausos de los invitados, hasta ahí había llegado el protocolo, al final del beso no separamos por la falta de aire y sonreímos como dos pequeños niños.

-Te amo Bella, solo Bella-sonreí al recordar nuestra primera noche en el jardín.

_Flash Back_

_-Eso esta mejor._

_-Entonces supongo que usted también debería llamarme por mi nombre._

_-¿Isabella?_

_-Bella, solo Bella._

_-Esta bien Bella, solo Bella. Pero la verdad vengo un poco cansado y sigo insistiendo que es muy tarde para que este a estas horas en el jardín. Así que por favor entre yo también necesito descansar._

_-¿Seguro no quiere cenar?_

_-No Bella, solo Bella. Gracias, cene en la ciudad._

_-Esta bien, ahora si con su permiso señor…Edward, que tenga buena noche._

_-Lo mismo Bella, solo Bella._  
_  
__-Es Bella._

_-Lo se, pero me gusta mas el Bella._

_-Gracias, permiso._

_-Propio__  
_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Lo amo su majestad-dije dándole un suave beso.

-Yo la amo mas mi princesa-mordió suavemente mi labio antes de que un carraspeo nos hiciera separarnos-Tenemos que irnos, hay una fiesta a la cual la quiero llevar su majestad.

Solo pude tomar su brazo y sonreír mientras caminábamos hacia las afueras de la iglesia, al llegar a la puerta, la lluvia de arroz no se hizo esperar, los aplausos de los curiosos y los invitados resonaban en mi oídos, llegamos al auto que me había traído a mi de camino a la catedral y que ahora tenia la misión de regresarnos a palacio donde seria la recepción.

Ahora veinte minutos, muchos abrazos y sonrisas después estábamos por fin solos, tras las puertas que llevaban al jardín donde seria la recepción privada, no iba hacer varias fiestas para celebrar nuestra boda, solo haríamos una, la privada, una en la cual estuvieran las personas que en verdad querían celebrar con nosotros.

-Por fin te tengo para mi-dijo Edward mientras dejaba suaves besos por mi cuello-Ame tu vestido, solo hay algo que aun estoy pensando.

-¿Que es?- no reconocía mi voz ya me estaba quedando sin aliento.

-Que demorare mucho en quitártelo-dijo antes de besarme y hacerme un guiño.

-¡Edward!-dije antes de golpear su pecho mientras escuchaba su suave risa en mi oído.

Escuche unos pasos tras nosotros y pude ver que era una de las coordinadoras de logística.

-Ya es hora de entrar-dijo sonriéndonos.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Edward entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Completamente-alise las arrugas inexistentes del vestido y tome en mi mano libre el hermoso ramo de flores.

Las puertas que daban al jardín se abrieron y se escucharon decenas de aplausos y creo que uno y otro ruido chillón en el fondo sin embargo el maestro de ceremonias que efectos prácticos era Jasper, exclamo o pude decir mejor, grito en el altavoz...

-Acá están el Señor y la Señora Cullen- y la histeria ahora fue colectiva pude ver que Edward saludo con su mano y luego como si fuera muy ensayado todos empezaron a calmarse a medida que llegamos al centro y se empezaron a escuchar las notas de Your Song de Elton Jhon-Para abrir la pista de baile esta noche, los dejo con los Cullen-yo solo pude sonreír, se escuchaba demasiado bien.

Entre mi ramo a Ángela y Edward tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho y yo pase la otra por su cintura y nos acercamos aun mas si era posible.

-Te amo tanto que apenas puedo expresarlo con palabras-escuche su voz en mi odio a medida que empezábamos a bailar al ritmo suave de la canción.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside__  
__I'm not one of those who can easily hide__  
__I don't have much money but boy if I did__  
__I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no__  
__Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show__  
__I know it's not much but it's the best I can do__  
__My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song__  
__It may be quite simple but now that it's done__  
__I hope you don't mind__  
__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss__  
__Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross__  
__But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song__  
__It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do__  
__You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue__  
__Anyway the thing is what I really mean__  
__Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

-Mi vida no seria igual sin ti Edward, te amo, te amare siempre-sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y luego gire el rostro para fundirnos en un beso, no se en que momento se empezaron a unir muchas mas personas, pero pude ver a Alice con Jasper, a Ángela y su novio, a Sue y su esposo, Emmet el cliente de Edward y su esposa.

-¿Te ha gustado todo?- me pregunto Edward yo negué.

-Me encanto todo ha sido perfecto.

-Y eso que aun no llegamos a la luna de miel Señora Cullen.

-Esta ansioso Señor Cullen?

-Un poco-dijo imitando un gesto de despreocupación pero no le salió nada bien.

El resto de la recepción transcurrió con normalidad, bailamos muchas veces, en otra ocasión Alice se apodero del micrófono y junto a Jasper nos dedicaron una canción de su autoría, fue muy gracioso, cuando la noche empezó a caer, la ansiedad de Edward era mas que evidente, miraba el reloj cada tres minutos, desordenaba mas su cabello movía sus manos sobre mis brazos, mis dedos.

-Cálmate-dije dándole un suave beso de pajarito.

-No estoy nervioso-yo gire los ojos.

-Estas ansioso, además ya casi nos vamos.

Y como si hubiéramos invocado la acción, escuchamos cuando Jasper nos despidió por los altavoces deseándonos una grandiosa y gratificante luna de miel, cuando salí de palacio ya había sobrepasado los limites escarlatas de color en mi rostro.

Nos subimos a una limosina que nos llevo directo al aeropuerto.

-¿A donde vamos?

-A Paris-contesto Edward sin mirarme siquiera.

-¿Paris?-trate de detenerlo-Edward deja que me cambie-freno en seco.

-¿Que? ¿Estas loca? te dije que ese vestido te lo quitaba yo vamos a parís a eso.

-¿Pretendes que viaje así?-señale mi traje.

-Ajam son solo veinte minutos-siguió andando pero se detuvo y me sonrió...ay Edward Cullen ya conocía yo esa sonrisa-A no ser que quieras que nos hagamos a las credenciales de miembros del club de las alturas Señora Cullen.

-No, creo que mejor me espero a Paris-dije riéndome y ahora jalándolo a el de la mano.

Al abordar y estar en nuestros asientos, ya me había retirado el velo y la tiara, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-¿Así que Paris?-pregunte.

-Solo es una parada por esta noche, mañana en la tarde empieza oficialmente nuestra luna de miel, por un destino que aun es sorpresa Bella, solo Bella-yo sonreí y lo bese.

Exactamente treinta minutos después íbamos por el pasillo del lujoso hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas, nos detuvimos frente a las puertas de la suite presidencial y sentí como era levantada en brazos por Edward.

-¿Que haces?-casi chille.

-Bienvenida a su noche de bodas Señora Cullen, mi Señora-dijo antes de besarme y abrir la puerta con uno de sus pies supongo la verdad mis sentidos se fueron a la estratosfera con sus besos solo fui consiente de que seguía en la tierra cuando mis pies tocaron lo que supuse era el piso de la habitación, Amaba tanto este hombre, era por eso que hoy había aceptado ser su esposa, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

No fueron necesarias mas palabras nuestros cuerpos actuaron por si solo, mis manos se fueron a sus cabellos para acercar sus labios a los míos y en el momento en que se tocaron sentí como las mariposas en mi estomago se enloquecían aun mas de lo que habían estado en todo el día, sus labios pasaron a mi barbilla luego trazaron cada plano de mi rostro para finalmente empezar a descender por mi cuello.

-Mírame-dijo Edward en susurro antes de empezar a remover mi vestido, se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo, retiro cada pieza con calma lo que hacia que mi ansiedad y excitación aumentaran, cada que removía una pieza del vestuario dejaba una serie de besos en mi cuello en mi clavícula en mis labios y sus manos se perdían por mi espalda, finalmente cuando removió el vestido se retiro un poco sobre su mismo peso para recorrer con la mirada todo mi cuerpo, sentí como sus ojos fueron de mis zapato, subiendo por mis medias blancas, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente en la liga con cintas azules que había en una de mis piernas, luego posándose sobre el pulcro y blanco liguero, no era virgen, pero era mi boda y la regla era que la novia iba de blanco, así que yo la seguí al pie de la letra, el conjunto de lencería lo había escogido yo para esta noche, para el, ni siquiera era para mi, porque sabia que una vez el lo viera no duraría mucho con el puesto y así fue.

Su labios regresaron a los míos y ahora fue mi turno de empezar a deshacerme de su ropa, pero yo si no me tome ni cinco minutos, estaba desesperada necesitaba sentir cada parte de su cuerpo unido al mío, sentí como mi cuerpo fue depositado sobre el lo que me imagino era el colchón, una de sus manos empezó a subir por pierna mientras sus labios bajaban hacia mis pechos, besaba cada parte de ellos, mis excitados pezones, el contorno de ellos, el canalillo del medio, sus besos empezaron a descender por mi vientre donde se detuvo a jugar con mi ombligo seno luego como su dedo y algo mas cálido empezaban a recorrer el camino que el había marcado con sus besos, abrí los ojos y me encontré con suaves trazos de chocolate sobre el centro de mi vientre y sobre cada uno de mis pechos, sus labios no demoraron en empezar a eliminar la evidencia de la travesura, cuando su rostro estuvo a la altura del mío, unió su nariz a la mía.

-Te amo Bella-dijo posicionándose en mi entrada.

-Te amo Edward, por siempre-y así fue como de una sola estocada esta dentro de mi.

Éramos perfectos el uno con el otro, empezamos ese baile tan conocido que solo podíamos bailar juntos, sus embestidas fueron suaves al inicio pero a medida que los minutos iba pasando empezaron hacerse mas rápidas en un intento por tenerlo mas cerca lleve mis piernas a su cintura y las enrosque en torno a su cuerpo, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y jadeos que se mezclaban con los ruidos lejanos de la noche parisina, bastaron solo cuatro embestidas mas para que los gritos inundaran la habitación en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo.

-Aun queda chocolate amor así que no te duermas-me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y me giraba sobre su pecho-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti-dije antes de cerrar los ojos, no por el sueño sino porque sentí como mi centro empezó a ser bañado por más chocolate...la noche apenas empezaba, nuestra vida juntos apenas empezaba.

Muy largo era el camino, pero era nuestro destino estar juntos, era nuestro destino crecer juntos, formarnos juntos, superar las ataduras de nuestras vidas de nuestros corazones, pero sobre todo era nuestro que nos amaramos de esta manera tan incondicional para poder superar nuestros prejuicios, no sabia que nos deparaba el futuro lo único seguro en mi vida, era que todo lo que viniera lo viviría junto a un hombre, junto al hombre de mi vida Edward Cullen.

**FIN**

* * *

***-* Se acabo...este era el ultimo capitulo, asi estaba estructurada la historia desde un principio y se nos acabo...tengo la mitad de epilogo espero traerlo el proximo finde, hoy no me despedire por completo, pero si dare las gracias en este capitulo a vrias personas que me colaboraron en su realizacion: Gracias a Nuri, por sus consejos en etiqueta real. Gracias a Jacke por el vestido. Gracias a Jole (my perver) por la cancion del primer baile. Y gracias a ustedes por acompañarme en esta locura.**

**Respecto a algunas dudas que me han comentado en ff y en twitter, este blog no cerrara simplemente se modificara un poco ya estamos trabajando en ello y el proximo finde cuando llegue el epilogo encontraran la nueva imagen, con el tiempo no se si lo privaticemos, pero como estan las cosas eso me lleva a creer que asi sera.**

**En el nuevo proyecto que viene...no estare sola...habran un par de personas conmigo, se viene una nueva historia un poco diferente que esta, y convertiremos este blog en nuestro rincon de lectura, sera nuestra pequeña biblioteca, asi que bienvenidas y gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones.**

**XoXo*-***


	34. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

* * *

***-* Hola mis chicas lindas... hoy llegue con el epilogo, se que algunas lo esperaban para el lunes pero mañana ire con mis hermanos a celebrar el cumple de mi madre y el lunes trabajo, asi que no sabia si podia cumplirles para esa fecha por eso preferi subirlo hoy.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para dejar su comentario ya sea en FF o aca en el blog, hoy las recibimos con nueva imagen estaremos cambiando algo del diseño debido a los nueos proyectos que se vienen. Habia pensado subir hoy el prologo de la nueva historia, pero aun faltan algunos detalles tecnicos asi que lo subire hasta la proxima semana, espero contar con sus ojitos leyendo y con sus palabras y apoyo, GRACIAS por esperar, GRACIAS por leer...sin mas aca esta el Epilogo...con Edward sniff *-***

****  
**EDWARD POV**

-¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!-sujete mi cabeza entre mis manos luego de escuchar por cuarta vez en menos de una hora el mismo grito desesperado, ya no sé cuántas veces había leído la misma línea del informe del ministro de hacienda y sin embargo seguía el mismo punto, tome un respiro y salí de mi despacho. 

Esta vez el grito provenía del jardín, no de la cocina como hace diez minutos, ni del cuarto del juegos como hace treinta ni mucho menos del cuarto de ropas como hace cincuenta, no ahora era del jardín, habían días y especialmente momentos como hoy en los cuales llegaba a desesperarme un poco, no mucho pero si un poco. Cruce el lobby de palacio y empecé a caminar hacia los jardines principales antes de abrir la puerta no pude evitar sonreír ahí estaban esos pequeños demonios.

Mis hijos o mejor nuestros hijos, de Bella y míos. Hace tres años y trescientos sesenta días que habían nacido, fueron mellizos y desde su primer segundo de vida, han sido los niños más amados del mundo. Bella y yo no habíamos planeado tener familia tan pronto, de hecho habíamos hablando antes de nuestro matrimonio que esperaríamos por lo menos dos años para intentar embarazarnos, pero como el destino jamás está en nuestras manos, cinco meses después de la boda, nos enteramos de la notica de la llegada de nuestro primer hijo. Fue exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños que me entere que sería padre...

_Flash Back_

Desde hacía cuatro meses había deseado estar en este lugar, por fin había cumplido con mi sueño de conocer la Playa de Whitehaven en Australia, habíamos llegado tres días antes en un avión privado desde el principado de Port Ángeles. Este era el regalo de parte de las tres mujeres de mi vida, mi madre, mi hermana Alice y mi amada esposa Bella. Serví un poco de la botella de vino que reposaba en una mesa del balcón de la habitación, deje la copa de Bella sobre la mesa y me perdí observando el hermoso paraíso en el que nos encontrábamos. No había una división visual que pudiera detectar el ojo humano entre el principio del cielo y el fin del mar, era un azul infinito en el horizonte, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que nos había llevado a estar hoy acá, cada una de las pruebas que tuvimos que superar, cada obstáculo que vencimos, cada dificultad que esquivamos, pero todo eso nos había llevado a estar juntos, por primera vez en casi doce años decidí tomarme unas vacaciones y fue por sugerencia de Bella, al ver que se acercaba la fecha de mi cumpleaños, según ella tenía tres regalos para mí. __

El primero de ellos, fue cuando me dijo que vendríamos a este lugar por dos semanas, estaríamos sin nada que nos comunicara con el mundo exterior, solos ella y yo, el segundo supongo fue anoche cuando tuvo el descaro de aparecerse en la habitación con nada más que unas minúsculas bragas y un lazo que cubría sus pechos, las bragas desaparecieron a los dos segundos y el lazo al segundo siguiente, fue una noche como todos los momentos en los que estábamos juntos, fue una noche llena de pasión y de amor, los besos y las caricias hablaban por si solos. __

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que Bella llevaba casi diez minutos en el baño, golpee la puerta pero no escuche nada. __

-¿Bella?-nada-¿Estas bien? __

-Sí, ya salgo-dijo en voz baja. __

-Sal ya- no quería que sonara a orden, pero a estas alturas ya estaba preocupado, la puerta se abrió una Bella más blanca de lo normal, salió del baño llevando la camisa que había usado la noche anterior para nuestra cena en la playa-¿Que tienes? __

-Nada-negó sonriendo y metiéndose de nuevo bajo las sabanas, me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama a su lado. __

-¿Te cayó mal la cena?-volvió a negar y cerró los ojos-Bella dime-seguía callada-¿Qué te pasa?-dije pasándole las manos por la frente. __

-Se me pasara en unos minutos. __

-¿Que sientes? __

-Nada anormal. __

-No es normal que parezcas un papel. __

-Vaya gracias, tu también estas muy guapo. __

-Vamos no te pongas en esa tónica-tome su mentón para que me mirara-¿Que va mal? ¿Qué tienes? __

-Tengo rabia porque había planeados esto por varios días, pero no llevo diez minutos vomitando y ahora siento que todo me da vueltas-no entendía nada y al parecer ella leyó muy bien mi rostro, porque sonrió y se giró a buscar algo debajo de la almohada y me lo entrego antes de recostarse y taparse el rostro con mi almohada. __

-¿Qué es esto?-dije antes de abrir el sobre que tenía el membrete de palacio. __

-Tu último regalo-su voz salió amortiguada por la almohada. __

-¿Qué es? __

-Ábrelo o si no nunca lo sabrás- así lo hice abrí el sobre y me quede de piedra, con el contenido. __

Se trataba de una tarjeta que decía: _  
_

_Edward, no lo planeamos pero el momento llego. Esta semana me entere que finalmente las ciencias tienen fallos y que hay días en los que así exista una confiabilidad del 98 por ciento, puedes levantarte ese día con cara de 2 por ciento y ese es nuestro caso, hace quince minutos me entregaron el análisis que indicaba que estaba embarazada, estoy feliz, este bebe llego mucho antes, pero es nuestro y estoy feliz, si te conozco tanto como creo sé que también lo estarás cuando leas esto, te amo Edward._

__

_Siempre tuya, Bella._

__

-¿Estas embarazada? __

-Si-quite la almohada de su rostro. __

-¿Por qué escondes tu rostro de mí? __

-Tengo nervios, te lo iba a dar anoche pero en tu afán nunca me dejaste llegar a la cama, para podértelo entregar. __

-¿Vamos hacer papás?-dije sonriendo. __

-Así es, en siete meses exactamente. __

-¿Estas de dos?-asintió-Te amo, gracias fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-no dije nada más y nos fundimos en un beso que termino dejando nuevamente mi camisa en el suelo. __

Fin del Flash Back _  
_

Mis ojos volvieron hacia el jardín y allí seguían discutiendo como siempre por la atención del perro, si ahora no solo Alice tenia perro, nosotros también, así que en días como hoy que Bella tenía que ir hacer sus visitas oficiales a las fundaciones y hacer la reunión semanal en su restaurante yo me quedaba en palacio cuidando de ellos, los pequeños demonios Camille y André. Cuando Bella iba por su cuarto mes de embarazo, notamos que su vientre era más grande de lo normal y además que se agotaba el doble y se estaba debilitando cada día, cuando fue nuestra siguiente consulta con la obstetra nos dio la gran sorpresa no era uno eran dos bebes los que habían en el vientre de Bella, en bolsas individuales así que existía la posibilidad de que pudieran ser niño y niña y así fue que a principios de enero nacieron los mellizos Cullen, el primero en nacer fue André, que era una copia al carbón mía y a los quince minutos nació mi hermosa Camille, que era una Bella miniatura. André era el niño de mama y Camille era mi princesa rosa.

Mis hijos eran muy buenos hermanos, casi nunca peleaban excepto cuando el perro que Alice les regalo estaba cerca.

-¡Papa!-los gritos de Camille me hicieron avanzar más y sonreí al verla en su postura era la misma postura que tomaba Bella cuando ellos no le hacían caso las manos en las caderas y uno de sus pies repiqueteando contra la tierra del jardín.

-¡Fue ella!-Ahora fue André quien se puso en pie y la señalaba con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Que paso?-dije presionando el puente de mi nariz.

Empezaron a hablar al tiempo.

-Haber si hablan los dos al tiempo no podré escuchar a ninguno.

-Yo primis-alzo la mano Camille.

-¿Que paso?

-Es mi tuno

-Turno-la corregí ella tenía grandes problemas con la R y André con la S- ¿De qué?

-De pasea a Jake-si Jake era el perro que Alice les había regalado hacia seis meses.

-No papa, me toca a mí-contrarresto André.

-Pues ninguno lo va a pasear o van los dos o no va ninguno.

-Pero...-dijeron al tiempo.

-Pero nada o van los dos o Jake regresa con la tía Alice.

-¡No!

-Ah entonces van juntos a pasearlos, André lo puede llevar y Camille lo regresa, no quiero que vayan más allá de los arbustos, vayan ahora, que mama llegara en una hora y vamos a ir a cenar.

-Si señor -André tomo la correa y escuche como empezaron a reír, la discusión la había olvidado casi tan rápido como había empezado.

Me senté en la silla del jardín en la cual empezó toda nuestra historia y pensé en lo afortunadas que eran nuestras vidas, aunque no eran perfectas, ni tampoco éramos 100% alegrías, porque como en todas las familias y en todas las parejas en el caso específico con Bella, teníamos nuestra discusiones, pero aun seguíamos aplicando la regla inquebrantable de no irnos a dormir sin arreglar nuestras diferencias, por lo tanto nuestras peleas siempre eran bastante cortas aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las reconciliaciones.

Mi Bella, ahora la Princesa Isabella Cullen de Port Ángeles. Finalmente se había graduado del instituto de cocina dos meses después de enterarnos que seriamos padres, durante su embarazo se dedicó de lleno a las actividades de caridad con mi madre y a diseñar lo que sería su propio restaurante el cual había inaugurado el día del primer cumpleaños de los mellizos, ahora casi tres años después su restaurante ya era un complejo turístico conocido por la calidad de sus platos, por su buen ambiente y porque un día la semana los clientes podrían ser atendidos por la misma Bella. Ella había encontrado aún más rápido el equilibrio en todas sus actividades que yo, a mí me había costado un poco pero con su ayuda ahora tenía tiempo para todo especialmente para el par de enanos que venían corriendo con su mascota.

Mi madre se encontraba visitando a Alice en Nueva York ya que estaba a punto de dar a luz a su pequeña Carlie, finalmente ella y Jasper se habían casado hacia cuatro meses cuando Alice tenía el mismo tiempo de embarazo ya que Jasper se negaba a que su hija naciera fuera del matrimonio, mi hermana tenía su propio estudio en Nueva York y Jasper seguía encargándose de la sucursal de la compañía en esa parte del continente.

Mire el reloj y faltaban exactamente diez minutos para que llegara Bella, les indique a los niños que fueran por sus chaquetas, hoy iríamos a cenar los cuatro solos al puerto, esa se había convertido en nuestra tradición familiar, cenar una vez a la semana en el puerto.

Escuche el motor de un auto y salí al lobby para encontrarme de frente con mi esposa, entrego su bolso a Sara nuestra dama de llaves.

-Hola amor-en cuento me escucho levanto su rostro y me regalo una de sus lindas sonrisas-¿Cómo te fue?-me acerque a ella y envolví mis brazos en su cintura y ella llevo los suyos a mi cuello sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola tu-dijo dándome un beso-Me fue muy bien ¿Y a ti? ¿Te dieron mucha lata los enanos?-no conteste sino que la bese con más ganas, podían pasar diez mil años, pero para mí cada beso seguía guardando la pasión y el amor de los primeros.

-Me fue bien-dije cuando el aire hizo que nos separarnos, tome un mechón de su cabello y lo puse detrás de su oreja-Y los enanos...-no pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí dos pares de brazos que nos rodeaban las piernas.

-¡Mama!-gritaron a la vez, tome en brazos a Camille quien le dio un sonoro beso a su mama y Bella cargo a André en los suyos.

-¿Cómo están mis amores? ¿Fueron buenos con papa?-los dos asintieron vigorosamente y Bella me miro a mi con la misma pregunta en sus ojos.

-Fueron muy buenos-conteste dándole un beso en la frente a André quien trataba de guiñarme un ojo para que no los delatara con su madre-¿Necesitas hacer algo o nos vamos ya?

-No, nada más podemos irnos ¿Conduces?-asentí acomode mejor a Camille en mis brazos y abrí la puerta para que saliera Bella con André, los acomodamos en sus sillas y pude ver cuando el carro de los encargados de seguridad se preparaban igual que nosotros para acompañarnos.

Había sido un deseo de Bella, tratar de educar a nuestros hijos con un equilibrio entre la vida oficial y la vida normal, por eso insistíamos en nuestros tiempos a solas como familia, donde ellos iban en sus sillas y yo conducía, sin embargo siempre había un equipo de seguridad con nosotros por precaución. Camille y André eran niños que estaban aprendiendo a valorar todas las comodidades con las cuales habían nacido, les tratábamos de explicar porque la prensa podía seguirlos, Bella era una perfecta maestra explicándoles el sentido de la humildad y de la sencillez con la cual deseamos que crecieran. Aunque no podíamos impedir ni tampoco pretendíamos privarlos de sus comodidades si queríamos que estudiaran y se formaran para ser personas de bien.

André era muy diferente a mí en mi forma de pensar, de cierta forma podía ser porque estaba pequeño pero él era un pequeño príncipe en todo su esplendor, le gustaba la idea de las reuniones formales, le encantaba vestir de saco y corbata, todo lo contrario a lo que fui yo de niño y lo más importante, el soñaba con poder ser el Príncipe reinante y así lo recordaba día tras día, por su parte Camille, ahora solo pensaba en bailar valet, ese era su mayor hobbie.

-Quiero que nos tomemos unas vacaciones para el verano, deseo regresar a la playa-la voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos y apreté un poco los dedos que llevaba entrelazados con los míos.

-Puedo organizar todo para que vayamos, me parece una buena idea. A esta edad los niños disfrutaran mucho.

-Podemos ir todos-sugirió Bella sonriendo, esa era la Bella que había reinado en estos años, una Bella sonriente, que irradiaba tranquilidad, amabilidad y felicidad en su andar, una Bella que había aprendido a vivir aceptando su pasado, pero disfrutando el presente y anhelando el futuro-Te amo Edward.

-Yo te amo más-dije robándole un beso rápido, al fondo escuche el "Washhhh" de mis hijos siempre que veían las demostraciones de afecto entre nosotros.

-Papi-observe por el retrovisor a mi pequeña-¿Cuándo podre tener una hermana como Charlotte?

La risa ahogada de Bella retumbo en el interior del auto y yo me quede sin palabras, aun no habíamos pensado en otro embarazo, estaba claro que nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo más, pero por ahora parecía que estábamos dentro de nuestros límites con los mellizos, además, era muy consiente que quien acarrearía con los grandes efectos de otro embarazo seria Bella y por ahora creía que dentro de sus planes no estaba tener otro bebe, mire a Bella que estaba en su Fase Roja, aun seguía haciéndole competencia a la camiseta del seleccionado español, a pesar de los años habían muchas cosas por las cuales se sonrojaba y se reía tímidamente, pero esos pequeños detalles estaban reservados para nosotros, porque de puerta para afuera del palacio era un princesa segura de sí misma y de cada una de las decisiones que se veía enfrentada a tomar cada día.

-Yo no quiero más niñas-dijo André con su vista en la ventana.

-¿No?-le pregunto Bella.

-No mama, con Cami es sufí..ente.

-Suficiente-lo corregí-¿Acaso sabes que significa suficiente?

-No, pero mamá dice eso cuando algo le moleta, es suficiente André ve a tu cuarto-dijo imitando a Bella quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero se había girado para confrontar a su hijo-Y cami a veces es moleta.

-Molesta-insistí-Es tu hermana no debes hablar así de ella.

-Lo sé-suspiro y me miro-Quiero un niño, como Michael.

-Vale, pues hazle la carta a la cigüeña a ver que te contesta-le dijo Bella y yo la mire tratando de buscar una respuesta a miles de preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza.

-Te comento luego-dijo besándome en la comisura de los labios.

Llegamos al restaurante al que solíamos ir, de manera tranquila Camille iba de la mano de Bella y André iba conmigo contándome los por menores de su entrenamiento. Las dos horas se pasaron de forma rápida y de regreso a palacio los niños cayeron en un profundo sueño, yo los subí a su habitación mientras Bella arreglaba sus camas y preparaba sus pijamas, esta era nuestra rutina siempre que salíamos juntos, por lo general la energía del día les pasaba factura a esta parte de la noche.

Los llevamos a la cama, ayude a cambiarlos y dejarlos cubiertos. Bella se despidió de ellos y me susurro un "Te veo en la habitación", cuando cubría a André con sus mantas, quien se removió un poco.

-¿Papá?-dijo sin abrir sus ojos, me senté en el borde de su cama y pase mis dedos por su cabello.

-Acá estoy campeón ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Puedes terminar el cuento de ayer?

-Claro que si-me hice un huequito en su cama y se recostó sobre mi pecho.

Mientras empezaba a recitar la parte final de una de sus historias favoritas, era de los mejores momento que compartía con él y había jurado siempre estar disponible para ellos, había prometido ser padre antes que príncipe, estaba dispuesto a no cometer los mismos errores de mi padre y creo que iba por buen camino, antes de terminar la historia mi pequeño estaba en el mundo de los sueños, apague la lámpara lateral de su cama y encendí un suave reflector que daba suaves luces alrededor de la habitación, observe que todo estuviera en orden y me marche a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue, mis ojos se concentraron en mi esposa, quien tenía un albornoz color crema y se cepillaba suavemente su cabello, mis pies parecían tener voluntad propia y como hacia un poco más de cuatro años, mi cuerpo parecía ser atraído sobrenaturalmente hacia el suyo, me agache a la altura de su cuello y empecé a dejar suaves besos por toda la extensión de este y de sus hombros.

-Así que le vas a escribir a la cigüeña-aun no había olvidado su comentario en el auto.

-Lo he pensado, pero es una decisión de los dos-dijo girando su cabeza para darme un mejor acceso, mis manos empezaron a buscar el nudo que sujetaba su albornoz.

-Me encantaría empezar esa carta-sentí como sonreía-¿Pero estas segura?

-Ajam-dijo cerrando sus ojos y descansando sobre mi pecho mientras sus manos estabas sobre las mías que ya habían logrado encontrarse con la suavidad de su piel.

-Entonces vamos a empezar cuando quieras-dije girándola y dejando caer por completo la molesta prenda, para besar sus labios y empezar a buscar rumbo hacia la cama.

-Te amo-dijo mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón.

-Como yo a ti-dije antes de tumbarme sobre ella.

Una cosa tenía clara esa noche, cada uno de los errores del pasado nos había llevado a convertirnos en lo que éramos en el presente, no podríamos ser perfectos esposos, padres o incluso gobernante, pero trataríamos cada día de esforzarnos por ser mejores. Nuestras vidas eran un reflejo de la importancia de superar el pasado, de superar los rencores, las tristezas y las amarguras, pero sobre todo nuestra vidas eran el mayor reflejo de que para construir un futuro era necesario vivir un presente superando prejuicios.

**FIN**

* * *

***-*Ahora sí...se acabó...ains no se cuánto agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personas que estuvieron conmigo desde el inicio de esta locura, para todas y cada una de ellas, mil gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por sus regaños, sugerencias y críticas en los momentos en los que lo creyeron necesario. Gracias a cada una de ustedes mis hermosas lectoras, a quien estuvieron desde el primer capítulo, a las que se nos sumaron en el desarrollo de la historia, gracias por estar ahí, por dejar sus comentarios cada entrega, por ser tan pacientes y entender mis líos de tiempo, gracias por compartir conmigo este maravilloso viaje que hoy llega a su fin.**

Este historia me dejo muchas cosas buenas entre ellas haber conocido personas maravillosas que hoy forman parte de mi vida y de mi corazón, gracias igualmente a cada una de las lectoras anónimas, que sé que son muchas, a las niñas de FF que con sus RW me sacaban un sonrisa, gracias a quienes se me quedaron en el camino y aunque no volví a saber de ellas, espero que desde las esquinas estén con nosotras. Esta historia inicio siendo mía, pero termino siendo nuestra, así que gracias por estar ahí, por leerme y por enseñarme tanto durante este tiempo, las quiero mucho, no lo olviden, espero que nos sigan acompañando en este rinconcito que empezaremos a acomodar para ustedes, miles de besos y abrazos... ****

May Pineda XoXo*-*


End file.
